


Marad Tabzûni

by Rabentochter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Altersunterschied, Bilbo ist der Anker der Company, Bilbo ist mein Hauptopfer, Dann ist er nämlich heiß, Dwalin & Thorin sind totale Bffs, Dís ist zu gut für diese welt, Er ist so knuffig, Heißt es, Inzest, JA, M/M, Moralische Grundsätze gibt es auch nicht, Oder so, Sie tuns alle, Sie werden alle sterben, Tags, Thorin macht sich total Sorgen um seine Familie, Thorins Kopf ist eine tolle Spielwiese :D, Tod, Trigger Warnung, Und machen sich die ganze Zeit total fertig, Was tu ich hier, Zombie AU, blut, dark!fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Als die Zombies nach Ered Luin kommen, hauen Thorin und seine Familie ab. Laut Gerüchten gibt es ein Flüchtlingslager in Erebor. Doch schon früh wird ihnen klar, dass dies kein leichtes Unterfangen ist; überall lauern Zombies. Und während Thorin versucht dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Familie das Ganze heil übersteht, kommen immer mehr Leute dazu und sie treffen immer wieder auf neue Unannehmlichkeiten. Außer Bilbo, wie Thorin findet. Bagginshield//FíKí//Orwal//Nofur. Updates: 1-2 pro Woche// Verdammt explizites Abschlachtern und was zur Hölle sind eigentlich moralische Grundsätze? XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Mir gehört die FF. Rest dem Herrn Tolkien_  
  
**Kapitel:** _11_  
  
**Updates:** _Pro Woche 1 -2 Kapitel_  
  
**Warnungen:** _Selbstmord, Mord, Rape, Amokläufer, ihr wisst schon… Oh, und Zombies. Charakter Tod. Mehrmals :D_  
  
**Pairings:** _Bagginshield ; Orwal ; Nofur ; FíKí ;_  
  
**Anmerkungen:** _Diese FF macht mich fertig owo Viel Spaß aber beim Lesen, ihr habt immer um die 5K Wörter pro Kapitel *lacht* Inspiriert von dem Buch „The Walking Dead“ :D_  
_Zudem spielt die FF in Middle Earth, nur sind sie alle Menschen *shrugs* Viel Spaß =^-^=_  
_Marad tabzûni ist Khuzdul für "The Walking Dead". Ich bin ja so kreatief._  
  
  
  


** Marad ** **   tabzûni **

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
**The world´s a funeral, a room of ghost** **** ****  


  
** No hint of movement, no sign of pulse **

  
** Only an echo, just skin and bone **

  
** They kick the chair but we, we help tie the rope   
**

 

~ Bring Me The Horizon

  
  


  
  
  
  
Blut spritzt auf. Thorin zögert nicht einen Moment, ehe er den nächsten Untoten aufspießt. Hinter sich kann er Dwalin brüllen hören, der sich zusammen mit ihm den Weg freibahnt. Thorin meint, im nächsten Zombie seinen Nachbarn erkennen zu können. Aber er stoppt nicht, um sich dessen zu vergewissern. Sein Schwert ist scharf und trennt flüssig den Hals vom Kopf. Der Körper bleibt stehen. Mit einem Tritt in die Magengegend befördert Thorin den Toten zu den anderen, die umfallen. Der Weg ist frei. Er dreht sich um, sieht Dwalin, der seinen Bruder Balin am Ellbogen vorwärtsschiebt.  
„Dís!“, ruft Thorin und dann sieht er seine Schwester, seine starke, unglaubliche Schwester, mit ihren zwei Söhnen, die aus dem Gebäude kommen. Dís hatte nicht gewollt, dass ihre Kinder sehen, was auf der Straße passiert. Da war es ihr egal, dass Fíli bereits 18 und Kíli auch schon 16 Jahre jung waren. Das Argument, dass es bei ihren Videospielen es teilweise heftiger abging, hatte Dís damit abgetan, dass das hier echt war. Und kein Videospiel mehr, wo wenn man starb, einfach von vorne begann und es dieses Mal besser machte. Nein. Es war bitterer Ernst. Irgendein Idiot hatte die Idee gehabt, Leichen in der Nähe von einem Atomkraftwerk in Mordor zu _verstauen_. Es war in den Nachrichten zu sehen, als geliebte Menschen auf einmal wieder auf den Straßen wandelten und Leute auf der offenen Straße anfielen. Thorin hatte den Fernseher ausgeschalten.  Er war nicht dumm. Es gab einen Grund wieso Thorin Durin der Chef von der Firma „ Deathless“ ist. Nein. Gewesen war. Ein Blick zu Dwalin hatte gereicht und sie hatten angefangen sich zu organisieren. Schließlich war der Virus, die Pest, der Tod, die Zombies, wie auch immer man es nennt, bei ihnen gelandet.  
  
Sie laufen die Straße hinunter. Die wenigen Zombies, die sie sehen, ignorieren sie. Thorin und Dwalin waren sich darin einig, so wenig Munition wie wenig zu verschwenden. Außerdem erregen Schüsse und laute Geräusche die Aufmerksamkeit der wandelnden Kadaver. Und wenn sie schnell an ihnen vorbei huschten, dann registrierten ihre Gehirne sie nicht einmal.  
„Wie sieht’s aus?“, fragt Dís und joggt neben ihm her. Sie laufen synchron neben einander. Vor dem ganzen Mist hier waren sie in der Früh oft zusammenlaufen. „Wie kommen wir hier raus?“ Thorin blickt geradeaus. Das hier ist die Hauptstraße von Ered Luin. Überall stehen stille, verwaiste Autos. In dem ein oder anderen kann man einen Schatten erkennen, der sich entweder bewegt oder ganz still ist. Thorin sieht zu seiner Schwester. „Wir nehmen uns ein Auto und verlassen diese Stadt so schnell wie möglich.“ „Wir haben keine Schlüssel“, wirft Dís ein. Thorin schnaubt. Als ob sie Schlüssel brauchen würden.  
„Wir haben deine Söhne.“ Thorin beschleunigt, das Gewicht der Pistolen an seinem Gürtel merkt er inzwischen kaum noch. Wie lange schon waren er und Dwalin mit den Dingern herumgelaufen, für den Fall, dass die Zombies unvermutet da sein würden. Was ihn beim Laufen stört ist sein Schwert _Orcrist_ , was an seiner Seite baumelt. Er würde sich da später mal mit den Jungs zusammensetzen müssen. Vielleicht hatten die ja eine Idee was man machen könnte. Sie sind am Rand der Stadt. Es ist niemand zu sehen. Thorin denkt, dass sich die meisten Bewohner Ered Luins in ihre Häuser verschanzt und versteckt haben. Was für Idioten. „Dwalin, such uns ein gutes Auto.“ Sein kahler Freund nickt und scannt die Autos in ihrer Nähe. „Wie wäre es mit dem Jeep da vorne?“, fragt Kíli und deutet auf einen, der gut 300 Meter von ihnen weg ist. Dwalin brummt anerkennend. „Wenn da Sprit drinnen ist, gehört der uns.“ „Und wenn jemand anderes drinnen ist?“, fragt Balin und sieht Thorin mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue an. Thorin lächelt nicht. „Dann hat derjenige Pech gehabt.“  
Er kann Dís neben sich schlucken hören. So stark seine Schwester auch ist, noch ist sie nicht an die neuen Regeln die in Mittelerde jetzt herrschen, nicht gewöhnt. Niemand spielt mehr nach den alten Regeln. Wer das tut, verliert. Es geht nur noch darum, selbst zu überleben mit allen Mitteln.  
 „Jungs.“ Dís greift ihre Söhne an den Oberarmen und hält sie fest. Sie sendet Thorin einen klaren Blick zu. Sie wird die zwei nicht an das Auto lassen, nicht, solange keiner das gecheckt hat. Dwalin zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. So ganz versteht er Dís und ihr Gehabe nicht. Seiner Meinung nach sind die zwei reif genug, erwachsen genug, um nicht mehr verhätschelt zu werden.  
Thorin zieht die Airsoft Racegun aus dem Halfter, entsichert sie und öffnet dann ruckartig die Tür. Nichts rührt sich. Der Mann auf dem Fahrersitz ist tot. Seine Freundin auch, nur nagt sie an seinem Arm. Thorin schießt ihr in die Stirn, als sie hochsieht. Er denkt nicht drüber nach. Entweder sie oder er und seine Familie. Es ist klar, wer für ihn an erster Stelle steht. Und das waren garantiert nicht diese Abnormalen. Ihr Gehirn klebt am Fenster. Thorin schneidet den Gurt des Fahrers durch und zieht den Toten auf den Gehsteig. Jemand schnappt erschrocken nach Luft. „Boah, stinkt der.“ Dwalin taucht an seiner Seite auf und zieht die Andere raus. Schwarzes Blut läuft in Strömen aus dem kaum noch erkennbaren Hinterkopf raus. Dwalin sorgt dafür, dass sie mit dem Gesicht nach oben in den Himmel schaut. Wohl, damit Dís und die Kleinen den Anblick sich nicht geben müssen. Thorin bemerkt das leicht selige Lächeln auf dem Blick der Frau. Ob ihr bewusst geworden ist in den letzten Hundertsteln ihres nicht ganz toten Daseins, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr ihren Freund essen muss?  
  
„Fíli, Kíli.“ Thorin dreht sich zu seinen Neffen um, die mit Abscheu und Faszination zugleich den toten Zombie mustern.  
„Seid nützlich und schließt das Auto kurz.“ Ein Grinsen taucht in den jungen Gesichtern auf und Thorin fühlt sich auf einmal so alt. Vor ein paar Tagen erst war er vierzig geworden. Wenn Balin mit seinen 52 Jahren nicht bei ihnen wäre, dann wäre Thorin der Älteste von ihnen. Auch wenn Dwalin mit noch 39 Jahren älter aussieht als er. Dís merkt man ihre 36 nicht an, findet Thorin. Sie sah nicht einen Tag älter aus als wie mit 25. Ihre blonden, gelockten Haare, zusammen gebunden zu einem Zopf, damit sie nicht so sehr schwitzt.  
Fíli und Kíli öffnen die Ladeklappe und versuchen eifrig den Jeep kurz zu schließen. Dwalin lacht leise. Sie gehen nach hinten und heben die Ladeplane an. Kein Zombie. „Das wird eine Weile dauern, bis die den Dreh raushaben“, meint Dwalin und klettert auf die Ladefläche. Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern und öffnet eine der Kisten, die hier rumstehen. „Noch lässt Dís die Jungs nicht mitkämpfen“, beginnt er schließlich zu erklären, „Aber sie müssen anfangen zu lernen, wie sie überleben sollen.“ Er schaut Dwalin ernst an.  
„Für den Fall, dass wir es nicht schaffen und sie auf sich allein gestellt sind. Und lieber können sie sich ein Auto kurzschließen und vor den Untoten fliehen, als dass sie kämpfen aber nicht fliehen können.“ Dwalins Miene verdüstert sich.  
„Nur Feiglinge fliehen vor einem Kampf.“  
Thorin hebt einen der Äpfel hoch, die in der Kiste sind. „Im Normalfall, ja“, gesteht Thorin zu und beißt in den Apfel rein. Es ist einer der sauren Sorte und Thorin lässt es sich auf der Zunge zergehen. Der Geschmack von natürlichen Süße und Säure. Es ist ein wunderbarer Misch.  
„Aber das hier ist nicht der Normalfall, oder?“ Dwalin nickt. „Hier sind eine Menge Decken und leere Kanister.“ „Die können wir am Lhûn mit Wasser auffüllen.“  
Dís gesellt sich zu ihnen auf die Ladefläche und lässt ihren Rucksack auf den Boden gleiten. An ihrem Gürtel ist eine Wurf Axt, die sich aber auch hervorragend dazu eignet, sich in Schädel zu vergraben und diese auch zu spalten. Aber auch ein paar Messer sind da. Sie sind alle ausgerüstet. „Außerdem treffen wir vielleicht Nori dort mit seinen Geschwistern.“ Thorin kreuzt sein Arme übereinander und starrt seine Schwester wütend an. „Vielleicht treffen wir Nori und seine Geschwister dort? Bist du wahnsinnig, Dís?“ „Ich kenne Nori seitdem Víli mich ihm vorgestellt hat, Bruderherz“, faucht Dís, „Seit fast 20 Jahren also. Sie wohnen am Lhûn und wenn wir sie treffen, dann werden wir sie mitnehmen, vorausgesetzt, dass sie wollen natürlich.“  
„Wie kommt es dann, dass ich weder Nori noch seine Geschwister jemals kennen gelernt habe?“, will Thorin wissen. Dís zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nori war beim Geheimdienst und hat dadurch seine beiden Brüder finanziert. Dori hatte zwar einen Job, aber er musste auch alleine Ori großziehen.“ „Woher willst du wissen, dass sie uns nicht einfach niederschlagen werden?“, schaltet Dwalin sich ein.  
Der Jeep erwacht zum Leben. Kíli streckt seinen braunen Wuschelkopf durch das Fenster und sieht sie alle mit einem großen, fetten Grinsen an.  
„Fíli will wissen, wohin es gehen soll.“ „Den Lhûn einfach entlang“, erwidert Dís und wuschelt ihrem Sohn durch das Haar. Kíli verdreht seine Augen, lässt es aber sonst über sich ergehen. „Alle hinsetzen und anschnallen“, verkündet Fíli und schaut in den Rückspiegel. Thorin hebt seinen Daumen, nicht nur um zu sagen, dass sie sitzen und bereit sind, sondern auch, um seinen Jungs zu zeigen, dass er stolz auf sie ist. Fílis breites Lächeln ist für Thorin Beweis genug, dass der Junge verstanden hatte. Balin ist neben Fíli und sorgt dafür, dass der blonde Junge sich nicht verfährt. Kíli ist hinten mit ihnen auf der Ladefläche.  
  
„Wieso zum Lhûn?“ „Weil deine Mom Freunde da hat“, erklärt Thorin und bindet Orcrist von seinem Gürtel los.  
„Nori wird dir helfen können, dein Schwert dir auf den Rücken zu befestigen.“, meint Dís und rubbelt einen Apfel sauber. Thorin nickt. „Die sind sauer.“ Dís verzieht ihre Miene. Sie hasst saure Äpfel. Sie war schon immer mehr der süße Typ.  
Das Schokoladenlager, das sie schon als Teenager immer hatte, war Beweis genug. Dwalin nimmt sich auch einen und beißt rein. „Wie lange brauchen wir, bis wir da sind?“ Kíli sieht fragend zu seinen Älteren. Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Bis zu Gabelung hätte man normalerweise ohne Stau 3 ½ Stunden gebraucht. Aber jetzt?“  
Er runzelt die Stirn. „Lass uns mal mit gut vier Stunden rechnen, wenn nicht sogar fünf. Die ganzen Autos, die hier rumstehen, machen das Fahren viel schwieriger und wir wissen auch noch nicht, in welchem Zustand die Straßen weiter östlich sind.“ Kíli nickt und gähnt. „Leg dich eine Runde hin“, meint Dís und wirft dem braunen Wuschelkopf eine Decke zu.  
Es staubt. „Ich bin nicht müde!“, widerspricht Kíli.  
„Du wirst nichts verpassen.“ Thorin schaut zu Dwalin.  
„Wir sollten alle so viel schlafen wie möglich, wer weiß, wie lange wir noch die Chance dazu haben.“ „Bleibst du wach? Dann penn ich auch eine Runde.“ Dwalin wartet ab, bis Thorin nickt, ehe er sich eine Decke schnappt, sich der Länge nach ausstreckt und die Augen schließt. Kíli zögert einen Moment, ehe er sich auch hinlegt und seinen Kopf in Thorins Schoss ablegt. Die Hand, die nicht am Halfter von einer Pistole ruht, beginnt damit, durch Kílis Haare zu streichen. Kíli seufzt zufrieden, seine Augen flattern zu. Allmählich werden seine Atemzüge immer langsamer und gleichmäßiger, bis er irgendwann beginnt zu schnarchen und auf Thorins Hose zu sabbern.  
  Dís kichert leise. In der Ferne kann Thorin ein Auto hören, dass durch die Gegend rast. So gewohnt er dieses Geräusch auch früher war, jetzt ist es einfach nur noch unheimlich. Er kommt sich vor, als wären seine Familie und er die letzten Menschen auf der Erde. Ein schwachsinniger Gedanke. Thorin weiß, dass es da draußen noch mehr von ihnen gibt, doch wie viele waren es  
noch? Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es in Mordor keine Menschenseele mehr gibt.  
„Geht’s dir gut?“ Die unerwartete Frage lässt Thorin erschrocken hochfahren. Dís sieht ihn nachdenklich an, ein Runzeln auf ihrer Stirn.  
„So gut es einem inmitten einer Apokalypse gehen kann, würde ich sagen.“, erwidert er und streicht weiter durch die Haare seines Neffen. „Dir?“ Dís winkt schnaubend ab. „Nicht ich bin es gewesen, die Leute getötet hat, Thorin. Also noch einmal, geht es dir gut?“ Ging es ihm gut? „Ich bin umgeben von meiner Familie“, murmelt Thorin und sein Blick sucht den Ihren, „Noch ist keiner von uns tot, es geht uns allen gut. Also ja, ich denke mir geht es gut.“ „Du hast Menschen heute umgebracht!“ Dís hebt ihre Stimme und Kíli wird unruhig auf seinen Schoss. „Ich habe keine Menschen getötet“, erwidert Thorin mit einer festen Stimme, „Dwalin und ich haben nur Totes aus dem Weg geräumt.“ „Wenn du das sagst…“  
  
Dís reißt ihren Blick von seinem los und nimmt die Landschaft um sich herum in Augenschein. Die Straße wirkt frei, keine Zombies in Sicht und Fíli fährt für seine Verhältnisse überraschend gut. „Aber wie erklärst du dir dann, dass sie essen müssen? Sie laufen können? Das heißt doch, dass ihr Gehirn zu mindestens noch teilweise funktioniert, oder? Fühlen sie dann nicht etwa auch etwas, so wie…“  
„Wie, wenn sie ihre verfaulten Zähne in das Fleisch von Lebenden vergraben?“ Dwalin richtet sich auf und blickt Dís an, als hätte sie ihren Verstand verloren. „Die Dinger sind tot, Dís. Tot. Wenn wir sie nicht töten, essen sie uns. Da scheiß ich auf Ethik und Verstand. Entweder die oder wir. So einfach ist das.“ „Aber…“  
„Nein!“, fällt Dwalin ihr ins Wort und seine Stimme ist harsch. Dís zuckt ein wenig zusammen. Dwalin fährt mit einem sanfteren Ton in der Stimme fort: „Diese Dinger da, sie sind tot. Ihr Gehirn mag vielleicht noch zu einem gewissen Grad funktionieren, aber dennoch sind sie tot. Sie sind bereits einmal gestorben. Ob wir sie da noch einmal in ihr Grab befördern, ich denke kaum, dass uns das der liebe Mahal anrechnet.“ Dís nickt langsam.  
  
Mahal.  
Thorin war nie ein besonders gläubiger Mensch gewesen.  
Die Vorstellung, dass es jemanden geben sollte, der über sie alle wachte und urteilte… sie jagte ihm keine Angst ein, nur gefiel ihm die Vorstellung nicht, dass irgendjemand so viel Macht über ihn haben sollte. Es klang zu sehr nach einer Diktatur für ihn. „Wir werden deine Jungs mit den Waffen vertraut machen in den nächsten Tagen“, erklärt Dwalin. „Warum?“ Dís ist auf einmal wieder in ihrem Element, feurig und unnachgiebig. Das war etwas, was Thorin schon immer an seiner jüngeren Schwester bewundert hatte. Diese Leidenschaft für das zu kämpfen und zu stehen, was ihr wichtig war.  
Thorin ergreift wieder das Wort: „Weil sie lernen müssen, auf jede mögliche Art zu überleben. Sie können sich ein Auto kurzschließen, um zu fliehen, aber sie müssen auch kämpfen können.“  
„Fíli und Kíli sind beide seit Jahren in Karate gewesen, Thorin. Du weißt das. Sie können sich wehren!“, widerspricht Dís und Thorin erlaubt es sich, sich seine beiden Jungs in weißen Kampfanzügen vorzustellen. Wie sie eifrig auf ihre nächste Gürtelprüfung lernten und nicht selten vom Training mit blauen Flecken und Prellungen heimkamen.  
„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn sie die Kadaver nicht mit der Hand anfassen müssten, sondern sie sich die Dinger mit Waffen vom Körper halten können.“ „Dís“, meint Dwalin, „Irgendwann werden wir sie nicht mehr beschützen können. Thorin und ich könnten jederzeit draufgehen und wer wird sich dann um die Zombies kümmern? Mein Bruder ist zweiundfünfzig. Auch er kann jederzeit sterben. Wir wollen doch nur, dass deine Söhne eine gute Chance in der Zukunft haben.“  
Seine Schwester ballt ihre Hände zu Fäusten zusammen und atmet tief ein und aus. Mehrmals. „In Ordnung“, flüstert sie schließlich, „In Ordnung. Aber ich bin von dem Arrangement nicht begeistert, merkt euch das.“  
  
Thorin nickt. Ein Teil von ihm will immer noch, dass seine Jungs immer die kleinen Scheißer bleiben würden und niemals die Gefahren, die auf Mittelerde umherwandelten, kennenlernen müssten. Aber leider war die Zeit gegen sie. Seine Neffen wuchsen immer schneller und kamen in den Stimmbruch und auch wieder heraus.  
Er hasste Zeit.  
  
  
  
Sie waren im Morgendämmern aufgebrochen. Wie Thorin geschätzt hatte, brauchen sie vier Stunden um zum Ende von dem Arm des Lhûn zu gelangen. Er fühlt wie Kíli langsam zu sich kommt, ein paar gemurmelte und unverständliche Worte entweichen seinen Lippen und Thorin schmunzelt, als sich sein Neffe noch einmal herumdreht und ein letztes Mal seine Hose an sabbert. Dann ist Kíli wach.  
  
„Gut geschlafen?“ Kíli nickt und richtet sich auf. Dís schläft und Dwalin beobachtet die Gegend mit wachsamen Augen. Der Jeep wird langsamer und bleibt schließlich stehen. Fíli und Balin steigen aus und kommen zu ihnen auf die Ladefläche.  
„Dís sollte von hier anfahren, wir sind nicht mehr weit weg von dem Dorf dahinten.“ Balin deutet auf ein Dorf, das stillliegt. Keine Rauchfahnen kommen aus den Schornsteinen und kein Hund bellt. Es ist tödlich still in dem Dorf. „Sie weiß den Weg von hier aus.“, meint Balin und streicht sich über seinen langen, weißen Bart. „Und es wäre eine Überlegung wert, wenn einer von euch beiden mit ihr in der Fahrerkabine sitzt und der Andere bei uns hinten bleibt.“, fügt Balin noch hinzu. Thorin nickt und sieht zu Dwalin. „Ich kann hier oben bleiben und Ausschau nach Zombies halten. Meine Augen sind noch nicht so alt“, witzelt dieser schwach. Thorin verdreht die Augen und schlägt seinen Kumpel gutmütig gegen die Schulter.  
„Du weckst Dís.“  
„Nein.“ Dwalin sieht ihn flehend an. Niemand will Dís wecken, wenn sie mal schlief. Sie hasste es, aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen zu werden und der Wecker durfte einen ganzen Tag lang ihren Groll ertragen. Was keine lustige Angelegenheit war, wie Thorin aus eigener Erfahrung wusste. „Doch“, erwidert Thorin. „Ich bin alt, schon vergessen? Man kann mich nicht mehr so großen Gefahren aussetzen.“  
Dwalin sieht ihn böse an. „Das werde ich dir zurückzahlen, verlass dich drauf.“  Thorin hebt spöttisch eine Augenbraue. Dwalin knurrt und rüttelt dann Dís wach. „Du“, knurrt sie, noch halb im Schlaf und blutunterlaufenen Augen, „Lauf.“  
„Wir sind auf der Ladefläche eines Jeeps, Dís. Laufen wird mich nicht weit bringen und du hast gar keine Zeit mich zu jagen, weil du Jeep fahren darfst.“ „Schön“, murmelt Dís, gähnt, streckt sich und springt dann von der Ladefläche auf den Boden. Fíli drückt ihr bereitwillig die Schlüssel in die Hand. Thorin greift sein Schwert und folgt ihr in den Jeep.  
  
„Warum lässt du meinen Sohn vier Stunden lang einen Jeep fahren, der auch noch Automatik hat?“, will Dís wissen, sobald sie den Motor angelassen hat und die Teerstraße, welche direkt in ein Dorf namens „Ruthukhghar“ führt. „Warum nicht?“, erwidert Thorin gelassen und kratzt sich seinen Bart. Dís wirft ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Er hat noch nicht einmal seinen Führerschein gemacht, Dummi! Deswegen. Was, wenn uns die Polizei erwischt hätte?“ Thorin blinzelt seine Schwester ungläubig an. Dann wiederholt er langsam:  
„Wenn uns die Polizei erwischt hätte?“ Dís nickt.  
Thorin stöhnt auf. „Dís. Apokalypse. Es gibt keine Polizei mehr. Niemanden juckt das Gesetz mehr, verstehst du? Wach auf.“ Er schnippt ein paar Mal vor ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Stirn wölbt sich. „Oh“, murmelt sie schließlich und drosselt das Tempo des Jeeps von fünfzig auf dreißig.  
„Weißt du“, beginnt Dís und streicht sich eine lose Strähne ihres blonden Haars hinter ihre Ohren, „Als Dwalin mich aufgeweckt hat, habe ich gedacht, das Alles wäre nur so ein komischer Traum gewesen. Die ganze Sache mit den Zombies, den Waffen und das wir auf der Flucht sind.“ Sie schluckt und ihr Blickt trifft kurz den von Thorin. Dann landet er wieder auf der Straße und Dís biegt rechts in eine Nebenstraße ab. „Dass ich sehen würde, wie meine Jungs auf die Uni irgendwann gehen würden, heiraten und solche Sachen erleben machen würden. Nicht, dass sie… Dass sie zu einem Leben auf der Flucht gezwungen sind.“ Dís atmet tief durch. „Egal. Wir sind fast da.“  
„Wir gehen zu Fuß weiter“, meint Thorin. Dís nickt und hält den Jeep. Sie dreht sich zu Thorin um. „Das war mutig von dir, weißt du“, flüstert sie und legt ihre kleine, zierliche Hand auf seine große und drückt ein paar Mal. „Wie du und Dwalin gestern euch in das Getümmel geschmissen habt und… und euch um die Zombies gekümmert habt. Du bist sogar extra mit Dwalin und Balin zu mir gekommen und hast die Jungs und mich abgeholt. Das hättest du nicht tun müssen, das ist…“ Thorin lässt seine Schwester nicht weiterreden, sondern zieht sie an sich. Drückt sie fest und küsst sie auf die Stirn. „Ich würde euch niemals zurücklassen“, flüstert er mit einer rauen Stimme, die wie er hofft, nicht die Tränen in seinen Augen verrät, „Ihr seid meine Familie. Wir müssen und wir werden zusammenhalten.“  
Sie nickt und langsam, langsam lockert sich ihr Griff an seiner Jacke, die er über einem Kapuzenpulli trägt. „Lass uns gehen“, meint sie schließlich leise und räuspert sich. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtet Thorin, wie seine Schwester aus dem Jeep springt und die anderen von der Ladefläche jagt. Auch er selbst steigt aus.  
  
„Wenn sie hier sind, dann wird Nori schon wissen, dass wir da sind“, erklärt Dís der Gruppe, als sie sich einem unscheinbaren Häuschen näher. Die ehemals grünen Fensterläden sind fest verschlossen. Kein Licht dringt durch sie hindurch. „Dieser Ort ist unheimlich“, meint Dwalin und sieht sich nervös um. Thorin hebt fragend eine Augenbraue. Dwalin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es ist… Das Dorf wirkt wie ausgestorben, Thorin. Nichts rührt sich, nicht einmal ein Lüftchen weht. Und sag jetzt nicht, dass bilde ich mir ein. Du spürst es auch.“ „Vielleicht sind sie alle geflohen“, murmelt Thorin. „Es sind nicht einmal so beschissene Leichen hier!“, flucht Dwalin und greift hart nach seiner Schulter.  
Thorin zuckt nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Dwalin hatte schon als kleiner Junge immer einen festen Griff gehabt. Der war mit der Zeit immer stärker geworden, genau wie der damals fast schon pummelige Junge selbst, Dwalin hatte lediglich aus dem Fett feste Muskeln gemacht. Und hatte ihn genervt.  
 „Wie nett, ein Familienbesuch. Dori wird sich in die Hose machen, so sehr wird er sich freuen.“, erklingt eine spröde, spöttische Stimme von hinten. Thorin dreht sich um. Ein Mann, gut um die vierzig, mit leuchtend rotem Haar, das in eine Art Stern gestylt war, schlendert auf sie zu. „Nori“, grüßt Dís ihn mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Dís, schön, dich wiederzusehen. Wenn auch die Umstände weniger toll sind.“ Die beiden umarmen sich und Thorin hat auf einmal das Gefühl, diesen Nori von seiner Schwester weg reißen zu müssen und ihm androhen zu müssen, bloß seine Finger von seiner Schwester zu lassen.  
Das Gefühl hatte er das letzte Mal gehabt, als er endlich Víli kennengelernt hatte. Natürlich war Frerín ganz auf seiner Seite gewesen. Was auch sonst, schließlich war auch er der Bruder von Dís gewesen und selbst als Jüngster musste er sie vor bösen Jungs beschützen. Mahal, wie hatten sie den Armen nicht verprügelt, als Dís mit kaum 18 Jahren verkündet hatte, dass sie schwanger und Víli der Vater war. Ihren Dad hatte es bloß interessiert, ob sie das Kondom komplett vergessen oder das Ding gerissen war. Was es nicht war, stattdessen war das Haltbarkeitsdatum abgelaufen gewesen.  
Thorin hatte so gelacht, als Dís das gebeichtet hatte. Und jetzt hatte er nicht nur einen, sondern zwei wunderbare Neffen. Auch wenn Víli selber schon seit gut 7 Jahren nicht mehr unter ihnen verweilte. Sowie Frerín. Kíli war um die neun Jahre alt gewesen und Thorin hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Dís und ihre Kinder bei ihm fortan lebten.  
  
„Nori, darf ich vorstellen: Mein Bruder Thorin“ Nori nickt und deutete auf Orcrist. „Wegen dem Ding werden wir uns gleich unterhalten.“ Dís grinst und macht weiter: „Sein bester Freund und auch gleichzeitig unser Cousin Dwalin und sein Bruder Balin.“  
Nori pfeift anerkennend. „Der Bart ist der Hammer.“  
„Und schließlich, Vílis und meine Söhne, Fíli und Kíli.“ Nori nickt mehrmals. „Ihr seid ganz schön gewachsen, seitdem ich euch das letzte Mal gesehen habe.“ Thorin hebt interessiert die Augenbrauen. „Du kennst sie?“ Nori zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich habe Dís hin und wieder mal besucht, so wie es sich für Freunde gehört.“ Die Tür des Häuschens geht auf und ein Mann mit weißem Haar tritt heraus. „Nori, wenn das schon wieder so genannte Freunde von dir sind…“ Nori verdreht die Augen und gestikuliert zu dem Mann: „Das ist mein älterer Bruder, Dori. Dori, das hier sind Dís und ihr Clan.“  
„Was wollt ihr hier?“, fragt Dori und Thorin bemerkt, wie seine rechte Hand zu der hinteren Hosentasche wandert. Zehn zu eins, dass er in der Tasche ein Taschenmesser hatte, denkt sich Thorin und tritt einen Schritt vor. „Wir wollen euch nichts Böses, glaub mir. Dís möchte euch etwas fragen.“ Dori hebt seine schon ergrauenden Augenbrauen. Er wendet sich an Nori: „Vertraust du ihnen?“ Nori nickt.  
„Dís ist die Frau von Víli, Dori. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie uns etwas Böses will.“  Dori blickt ihn sprachlos an, dann zu Dís, die ein wenig rot wird im Gesicht. „Du bist die Frau, von der Víli dauernd gesprochen hat und mir ein Ohr abgekaut hat? Kommt rein.“  
Er tritt von der Tür zurück und auf die Seite und lädt sie ins Haus ein. „Víli war mein Nachbar, seitdem er ein kleiner Junge war“, erklärt Dori und teilt jeden von ihnen eine Flasche Bier aus. „Sind vom Nachbarn“, erklärt Nori hilfreich auf Balins fragenden Blick hin. „Und der ist wo?“  
„Tot.“, erwidert Nori und öffnet seine Flasche am Tischrand.    
„Er und Nori konnten sich nicht ausstehen, auch nicht, als sie in die gleiche Klasse kamen.“ Dori lacht leise. Thorin blickt zu seinen Neffen, die mit großen Augen Doris Anekdoten von ihrem Vater lauschen. Er gönnt sich einen Schluck des nicht mehr ganz so kalten Biers und schließt seine Augen für einen Moment. Als er sie wieder öffnet, ist die Sonne schon ein Stückchen weiter gesunken und sein Kopf ruht auf Dís Schulter. Er blinzelt ein paar Mal, dann kann er seine Augen offenhalten ohne sie gleich wieder schließen zu müssen.  
„Auf geht’s, Schlafmütze. Ich habe was für dich.“ Thorin folgt Nori aus der Küche, der sein Schwert in seinen Händen trägt.  
  
  
  
Unten im Keller lauern wahre Schätze, wie Thorin feststellt. Zum einen ist hier eine gewaltige Menge an Alkohol und Chips – er hatte eine Schwäche für Chips – und zum anderen, diese Anzahl an Waffen. Von einer Glock bis hin zum Jagdgewehr reichten alleine nur die Gewehre.  
„Ach du Scheiße“, flucht er beeindruckt. Nori gluckst und legt Orcrist auf einen Tisch ab. „Das ist ein echtes Prachtstück“, meint er zu ihm beeindruckt, „Woher hast du es?“ Thorin schmunzelt.  
„Ich habe Schwerter gesammelt“, gesteht er und kratzt sich mit einer Hand an seinem Bauch, dann ein Stück weiter unten.  
„Entweder hattest du Dussel, dass du an diese Schönheit bekommen hast oder du weißt ziemlich genau, worauf du hast achten müssen.“ „Letzteres.“ Nori nickt, wie als hätte er die Antwort erwartet und öffnet dann einen Schrank. „Ich habe hier irgendwo eine Schwertscheide, die du dir auf den Rücken schnallen kannst. Dann hindert es dich nicht mehr beim Laufen. Hat es einen Namen?“ „Orcrist.“, antwortet Thorin und wartet darauf, dass Nori sich wieder zu ihm umdreht. „Interessanter Name“, murmelt Nori und stößt dann ein triumphierendes „Aha!“ aus.  
In seinen Händen hält er eine Platte, an der zwei Gurte befestigt sind. „Ich darf doch, oder?“, meint Nori, wartet die Antwort gar nicht ab und zieht Orcrist aus der Scheide. Das Schwert legt er wieder hin und die Scheide auf die Platte.  
„Du hast einen V-Körper, was heißt, wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass die Scheide nicht zu weit nach außen ragt, weil das sonst deine Armfreiheit einschränken wird. Aber erzähl mal, was möchte deine Schwester hier?“ Er sieht hoch zu Thorin und sein Blick ist ernst.  
„Euch einladen, mit uns zu kommen.“ Nori nickt langsam.  
„Das sieht Dís ähnlich.“ Er betrachtet Thorin genau, klebt die Scheide provisorisch mit Pappband und hält sie Thorin an den Rücken. „Du wirkst nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Idee, Thorin.“  
 „Ich kenne euch nicht“, erwidert dieser ruhig. Nori rutscht die Scheide auf der Platte ein wenig nach links, sodass sie jetzt nicht mehr wie ein halbes X wirkt, stattdessen schon mehr gerade nach unten fällt.  
„Kluger Mann“, murmelt Nori, er tätschelt Thorins breite Schulter anerkennend, „Vielleicht sogar der Einzige hier draußen – abgesehen von mir und Ori natürlich.“  
„Ori?“ Nori summt bestätigend. „Mein kleiner Bruder. Schläft grad. Der Junge hat immer noch nicht ganz überrissen, dass Mittelerde buchstäblich am Arsch ist.“ Er drückt Thorins linke Hand auf die Platte. „Festhalten.“ Thorin hält sie fest. Die Platte ist aus Leder und liegt angenehm in seiner Hand. Nori geht um ihn herum und schließt die Gurte, welche sich über seinen Brustkorb überkreuzen. „Kriegst du noch Luft?“ „Ja.“  
„Gut“, meint Nori und zieht sie noch einmal nach.  
„Immer noch?“ „Ja.“ „Dann kannst du jetzt loslassen.“ Thorin lässt das Leder los. Nori geht zum Tisch, nimmt Orcrist und schiebt das Schwert in seine Scheide, wobei er die auch festhält.  
„Gut, schwing deine Arme mal ein bisschen nach hinten und zur Seite.“ Thorin tut wie ihm aufgetragen. „Unangenehm, irgendwie?“  
„Nein.“ Nori öffnet die Gurte wieder und drückt es ihm dann in die Hände. „Kannst du nähen? Denn du wirst die Scheide dir drannähen müssen, ich mach das nicht. Du könntest höchstens Dori fragen, der liebt nähen aber lieber wäre es mir, wenn du es selber machst.“  
  
„Warum sollten wir mitkommen?“, fragt Nori schließlich und hebt eine kritische Augenbraue. „Weil du – ihr – für Dís zur Familie gehört“, erklärt Thorin und seine Stimme wird klipp klar und kalt.  
„Wenn ihr mitkommen wollt, dann seid ihr dazu eingeladen. Aber wenn ihr auch nur ein Haar von meiner Familie krümmt, werfe ich euch den Zombies vor. Ist das klar?“ „Selbiges geht für mich“, meint Nori und lächelt grimm. „Ich bin zwar nicht unbedingt der ideale Bruder für Ori gewesen, aber ich würde niemals zulassen, dass jemand einen von beiden auch nur ein Haar krümmt.“ Und komischerweise fühlt Thorin sich in dem Moment mit dem Mann ihm gegenüber verbunden. Sie beide lieben ihre Familie zu sehr, als ihnen Schaden zu kommen zu lassen.  
 So eine Art Verbundenheit hatte er bis jetzt mit niemanden geteilt. Nicht einmal mit Dwalin. Dwalin war der Jüngere in seiner Familie gewesen und hatte daher nie ganz diese Art von Beschützerinstinkt gehabt, wie Thorin ihn gegenüber seiner Familie hatte. Nicht, dass Dwalin nicht beschützend gegenüber Balin war, aber Balin war der Große.  
Er brauchte nicht unbedingt jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmerte. Balin war zwölf Jahre älter als Thorin, er war schon immer der Erwachsene gewesen, jemand, zu dem er aufschauen und lernen konnte. Balin war sein Idol. Nori? Nori sprühte dieselbe Art an Beschützer Instinkt aus, die Thorin selbst auch fühlte. Nori meinte, er hatte gegenüber Ori versagt, nun, was Thorin anging, er hatte seinen kleinen Bruder sterben lassen. Sie teilten diese Art von Schuld.  
  „Also kommt ihr mit?“ „Ja“, erklingt eine völlig neue Stimme hinter Thorin. Er dreht sich um. Ein junger Mann, von höchstens dreißig Jahren steht da und in seiner Stimme ist eine Entschlossenheit zu finden, die Thorin beeindruckt. „Ori Fundin.“, stellt er sich vor und streckt seine Hand aus. Thorin ergreift sie mit seiner und schüttelt sie kurz und fest. „Thorin Durin.“ c


	2. Chapter 2

**Your eyes are swallowing me**

**Mirrors start to whisper**

**Shadows start to sing**

**My skin´s smothering me**

**Help me find a way to breathe**

~ Bring Me The Horizon

 

Fíli pennt auf dem Sofa, als die drei den Keller verlassen. Thorin hat Nähzeug in seinen Händen und setzt sich auf den Boden hin. Dís ist gerade mittendrin, Dori davon zu überzeugen, mit ihnen zu gehen. Dwalin säubert gelangweilt seine Fingernägel und Balin hört Dís und Dori beim Diskutieren zu. Ori nimmt die Fernbedienung und schaltet den Fernseher ein. Noch geht der Strom. Thorin ist sich nicht sicher, wie lange der noch halten wird. Eigentlich rechnet er damit, dass der Strom jeden Tag ausfällt. Dori verstummt irritiert und sieht zu seinem jüngsten Bruder, der den Ton laut macht. „Seit Tagen schon spielen sie im Fernsehen und im Radio einen Satz, immer und immer wieder.“, erklärt Ori und schaltet noch ein wenig lauter. Thorin hört nichts Wichtiges. Da ist nur der Mann in einem grauen Anzug, der das Ende von Mittelerde predigt und prophezeit, dass ihre Zeit abgelaufen sei und der jüngste Tag jetzt nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt sei. „Mach den Scheiß aus, Ori.“, knurrt Dori und verdreht seine Augen genervt. „Nein, warte“, murmelt Ori und dann, dann hört Thorin es. Es ist ganz leise im Hintergrund, der Prediger ist einfach zu laut, gerade so, als ob er wollte, dass niemand die Nachricht im Hintergrund versteht. „Verstehe ich das richtig?“, murmelt Dwalin rau und schließt seine Augen und lauscht der Stimme im Hintergrund genauer. „Flüchtlingslager in den Weather Hills“, erklingt es immer und immer wieder. Eine mechanische Stimme. Aber sie gibt Thorin mit diesen fünf Worten Hoffnung und neue Stärke. Den Prediger kann er ausblenden und seine hohe, weinende Stimme. Er konzentriert sich einfach auf die mechanische Stimme, die eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hat. „Flüchtlingslager in den Weather Hills.“ Eins, zwei, drei, vier, „Flüchtlingslager in den Weather Hills.“ Eins, zwei, drei, vier.   
„Flüchtlingslager in den Weather Hills.“ Thorin öffnet seine Augen wieder und sieht zu Dís, die ihn mit einer neuen Hoffnung in den Augen anschaut. „Berge klingen auf einmal gar nicht so schlecht“, meint Kíli und lächelt schwach. „Wir sollten sie ansteuern“, meint Thorin und seine Familie nickt begeistert. Nur Fíli nicht, der schläft weiter. Die Anstrengung, vier Stunden lang Auto zu fahren als Frischling, holt ihn ein und das Adrenalin lässt langsam nach, lässt ihn selber total erschöpft zurück. „Nori und ich wollen mit ihnen gehen, Dori.“ Ori sieht seinen Bruder, der ihn aufgezogen hat, ernst an und seine Stimme zittert nicht im Geringsten, worüber er sehr froh ist. „Okay“, flüstert Dori und sieht Thorin an. „Wir kommen mit euch.“ „Find ich toll“, meint Thorin und hält Dori seine neue Ausrüstung hin. „Willkommen an Bord. Wie nähe ich das richtig fest?“ Dori schüttelt den Kopf. „Wenn das halten soll, kümmere ich mich darum. Morgen ist das fertig.“ Thorin blinzelt. Das hatte er nun wahrlich nicht erwartet. „Danke.“ Dori winkte ab. „Wann brechen wir auf?“, fragt Nori und blickt sie alle dann genau an. „Ihr pennt hier.“ „Aber wir sollten eigentlich am besten jetzt aufbrechen“, meint Thorin und sieht zu der noch tickenden Uhr an der Wand. Es ist vier Uhr am Nachmittag. „Es ist nicht zu heiß zum Fahren, weder drinnen noch draußen auf der Ladefläche.“ Dori schnaubt. „Ihr seid alle fix und fertig. Ruht euch aus, esst was, trinkt was. Wir können morgen immer noch los, außerdem können wir dann noch in Ruhe packen. Und Nori kann sich entscheiden, welche seiner Waffen er hierlässt.“ „Wir sollten hinterher das Haus in die Luft jagen“, murmelt Nori nachdenklich und Dori japst erschrocken nach Luft. „Damit niemand an die Waffen kommen kann, ein paar können wir ja zur Sicherheit irgendwo verstecken aber ich fühle mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass irgendjemand die Waffen an sich nehmen und benutzen könnte.“ „Und da willst du das ganze Haus in die Luft jagen?“, meint Dori gefährlich ruhig, doch Thorin sieht eine Ader an seiner Stirn pulsieren. Sie pocht stark. „Ist ja nicht so, als ob wir es noch brauen würden“, meint Nori und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Außerdem können wir dann mit einem Knall die Bühne verlassen.“ „Du bist verrückt“, stellt Dís dazu einfach nur fest. Thorin wirft einen Blick zu Dwalin, der jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ori gerichtet hat. Interessiert hebt Thorin seine Augenbrauen. Na, das versprach doch mal Abwechslung in den nächsten paar Tagen. Aber auch nur solange, wie Dwalin nicht um Hilfe bettelnd zu ihm kam, was er denn machen sollte.   
 

Thorin wacht um vier Uhr morgens auf. Die Decke ist kuschlig und gemütlich, aber es riecht nach einer Menge Alkohol. Neugierig steht er auf und bahnt sich seinen Weg über Kíli hinweg, der sich dieses Mal an Dís gekuschelt hat. Kíli würde wohl immer ein Kuschelbär bleiben, ganz egal, wie alt er auch sein würde. In der Küche trifft er auf Nori, der ein Glas Wein in der Hand hält und so eben ein zweites einschenkt. „Du hast den Alkohol gerochen, nicht wahr?“ „Ja“, murmelt Thorin rau, seine Stimme ist noch nicht wirklich einsatzbereit nach dem Schlaf.   
„Wenn ich schon nicht das Haus in die Luft jagen kann, dann sorg ich wenigstens dafür, dass niemand mehr die Waffen in seine Hände bringen kann“, murmelt Nori und nimmt einen Schluck des Weins. Auch Thorin hebt sein Glas und nippt dran. Es ist sicherlich eine seltsame Wahl, um vier Uhr morgens ein Glas Wein mit einem ihm fremden Menschen zu teilen, aber die Stimmung passt dafür einfach. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum Dori unbedingt dieses Haus erhalten haben will“, flüstert Nori und schwenkt den Wein im Glas. Die rote Flüssigkeit blitzt im wenigen Licht der Lampen auf. Der Strom wird weniger, wie Thorin merkt. Die Lampen beginnen schon zu flackern. „Weder er noch ich haben sonderlich gute Erinnerungen an dieses Haus“ Sein Blick schweift durch die kleine Küche, „Sein Vater hat unsere Mutter verlassen im ihrem dritten Monat. Mein Alter hat uns geschlagen, bis er schließlich Lose kaufen gefahren ist, als ich sieben war.“ Noris Blick wird hart und seine Finger spannen sich um das zerbrechliche Glas an. „Ein paar Jahre lang war alles halt soweit in Ordnung, wie es für uns möglich war. Mit 14 habe ich erfahren, dass ich noch einen Bruder bekomme. Der kam dann auch. Und er war so klein und süß. Und das Arschloch, das ihn gezeugt hat, ging, kaum, dass wir Ori hatten.“ Das Glas zerbricht in Noris Griff, doch keiner der beiden macht Anstalt dazu, die Scherben aufzuräumen. Sie liegen einfach zerbrochen am Boden.   
„Unsere Mutter wurde Alkoholikerin. Sie konnte Ori kaum füttern, stattdessen ging ich die Kühe von den Bauern auf der Wiese melken, um ihn zu füttern. Schmiss die Schule, um arbeiten zu gehen und Dori unterstützen zu können. Dann ging dieses Miststück ohne Vorwarnung, als Ori grade einmal 18 Monate alt war und ließ ihn in unserer Pflege zurück. Dieses Haus hier“ Er deutet auf die Küche um sie herum, „Es hat sich als einziges von uns allen nie geändert. Es sieht immer noch alles genauso aus wie vor über 40 Jahren. Ich hasse es. Und Dori hasst es auch. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er es nicht niederbrennen will.“ Thorin schweigt ein paar Minuten lang, ehe er Nori eine Idee bietet.  
„Vielleicht weil es das einzige Zuhause ist, das er kennt. Er wurde hier großgezogen, du wurdest hier mit ihm großgezogen und letzten Endes hat er hier auch Ori erzogen. Vielleicht bedeutet das Haus hier niederbrennen für ihn, dass er sich von euch beiden trennt?“ Nori nickt langsam. „Das könnte durchaus sein.“ Thorin gibt ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich. „Es wird trotzdem nicht heil zurückgelassen“, lacht Nori leise und schließt dann seine Augen für einen Moment. „Ich geh jetzt noch eine Runde schlafen, Thorin. Wir sehen uns später.“ Thorin nickt. „Schlaf gut.“ Nori nickt und verlässt die Küche. Dann bleibt er im Türrahmen stehen. „Oh und übrigens, es kann sein, dass die Urs mitkommen.“ „Die Urs?“, wiederholt Thorin. „Die letzten Bewohner von Ruthukhghar, wenn man mal von uns absieht.“ „Und warum?“ „Weil ich Bofur nicht zurücklassen werde, ohne ihm die Chance gegeben zu habe, dass er und seine Brüder mitkommen.“, meint Nori und hebt sein Kinn. Thorin winkt einfach nur ab. „Ob jetzt noch drei oder mehr mitkommen, ist auch egal. Wir können mit dem Jeep eh nur bis zu den Hills of Evendium fahren. Die Straße ist ab da praktisch non-existent.“ Nori nickt. „Gut, dann bis später.“   
 Dieses Mal verlässt er den Raum wirklich. Thorin hat vor sich auf dem Tisch eine Landkarte von Mittelerde vor sich ausgebreitet. Mit einem „X“ ist ihre derzeitige Position markiert. Mit einem einfachen Kringel die Weather Hills. „Wir sollten uns am Fluss des Wassers halten“, meint Dís und fährt mit ihrem Finger den Hauptflussarm des Lhûn entlang, bis zur nächsten Gabelung. „Dann diesen Nebenarm folgen, der uns geradewegs in die Hills of Evendium führt.“

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum du dem Fluss unbedingt folgen willst, Mädchen?“, fragt Dwalin und bindet sich seine Schuhe ordentlich zu. „Dann müssen wir uns nicht die ganze Zeit sorgen um unseren Wasservorrat machen“, erklärt Dís und tippt auf die sich windende schwarze Linie auf der Karte. „Wir sind“, sie zählt an den Fingern die Leute ab, „Mit den Urs zwölf Leute. Jeder von uns trinkt pro Tag gut und gerne zwei Liter, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Und bevor wir andauernd eine neue Quelle suchen müssen, können wir uns das Wasser auch aus dem Fluss besorgen.“ „Wir können uns dann sogar waschen“, erklingt eine fröhliche Stimme. Thorin kennt sie nicht, weswegen er daraus schließt, dass es wohl einer der Urs sein wird. „Bofur, schön dich wieder zu sehen.“ Dori nickt dem Neuankömmling zu und Thorin nimmt den Mann mit Mütze in Augenschein. Nori übernimmt das Vorstellen, kaum, dass die anderen zwei Urs sich zu ihnen gesellt haben. Auf einmal erscheint Thorin das Wohnzimmer klein und voll zu sein. „Also, wohin geht es?“, erkundigt sich der Wohlbeleibtere – Thorin will ihn nur ungern „Der Fette“ in seinem Kopf nennen – nach dem Ziel der Reise. „Weather Hills. Wir glauben, dass es dort ein Flüchtlingslager gibt.“, erklärt Thorin und streicht sich durch seinen Bart. „Gerade eben besprechen wir die Route.“ “I take it we travel through the Hills of Evendium?“ Thorin runzelt die Stirn, als Bifur auf Englisch mit ihnen redet.   
„Bifur redet kein Deutsch“, erklärt Bofur schnell, „Seit seinem Unfall vor ein paar Jahren kann er nur noch englisch reden, aber er versteht jedes Wort in Deutsch.“ Bofur zuckt mit den Schultern. “Because we should try to avoid these. Firstly and most important it is not an easy walk. Second on the other side of the mountains lies the Lake Evendim. And there lived a lot of people. Annúminas is an even bigger city than Ered Luin.” „Das ist sicherlich ein guter Punkt, Bifur, aber wir sollten in der Nähe von Wasser bleiben. Wir sind eine Menge Leute.“, meint Dís und tippt auf die Karte. „Außen rum können wir aber den Jeep nutzen. Vom Lhûn bis zu dem Auslauf von Lake Evendim mit Auto sind was, sechs Stunden?“ Bofur runzelt die Stirn. „Zu Fuß durch die Berge hindurch…“, er bricht ab und lässt seinen Blick über sie alle schweifen. „Dauert länger“, murmelt Thorin und nickt. „Der Gedanke war, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit kleiner ist, dass wir in den Bergen Zombies über den Weg laufen.“ “Definitely a good point. But why take the hardest route if we can just go the simple way?” Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wer stimmt Bifur zu, dass wir die Route zwischen Hills of Evendium und White Downs?“ Mehrere Hände gehen in die Luft. Thorin beginnt gar nicht erst, diese zu zählen, da es eindeutig die Mehrheit ist. „Dann haben wir das geklärt. Wir nehmen die kürzere Strecke.“ Fíli und Kíli brechen in optimistisches Jubeln aus. Thorin stöhnt gequält auf, als ihm kommt, warum. Sie würden beide den Jeep fahren können. Er hatte Kíli schließlich versprochen, dass er auch so gut fahren lernen würde wie sein Bruder. Mahal, was hatte er sich da angetan. „Wieviel ist noch in dem Tank drinnen?“, fragt Thorin und sieht zu Dís und Fíli, welche bisher als Einzige den Jeep gefahren sind. „Nicht mehr viel“, antwortet Dís und runzelt nachdenklich ihre Stirn, „Ich denke, wir kommen gerade noch – wenn überhaupt – bis zu den Tower Hills.“ Bofur meldet sich zu Wort: „Benzin, Diesel oder doch ein Super?“ „Benzin“, antwortet Dwalin. Thorin verdreht die Augen. Natürlich würde Dwalin das wissen, Dwalin war ein absolut begeisterter Autoliebhaber. „Unser Auto ist auch ein Benziner“, erklärt Bofur. „Wir können den Sprit umfüllen. Und die paar Autos, die die Bewohner zurückgelassen haben, müssen wir halt noch checken gehen.“ Thorin nickt. „Kümmert ihr euch darum?“ Bombur nickt. „Wie kriegen wir die Autos her?“ „Meine Söhne und Dwalin kommen mit, die können die Autos kurzschließen.“ „Echt?“ Fíli sieht mit strahlenden Augen zu seiner Mutter, die ihn und seinen Bruder schräg anlächelt.   
„Wir dürfen mit?“ Dís nickt mehrmals. „Coooooool.“, grinst Kíli und stürmt dann mit seinem Bruder aus dem Haus raus. Die Türen fallen knallend hinter ihnen zu. Dís sieht zweifelnd zu ihrem Bruder. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass die zwei schon erwachsen genug hierfür sind?“ „…Nein.“ Dwalin schnaubt lachend und verlässt mit den Urs das Haus. Sie brechen wesentlich später auf, als es Thorin liebgewesen wäre. Der Jeep prescht über die holprige Straße, zurück zur Bundesstraße, die sie an den Hills of Evendium vorbeiführen soll. Thorin ist sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er es nicht lieber bereuen sollte, Dwalin an das Lenkrad gelassen zu haben. Scheiße, er vermisste sein Motorrad gerade. Sie sind bereits ein Stück von Ruthukhghar entfernt, als es knallt. Thorin muss sich nicht umdrehen, wie die anderen, um zu sehen, was passiert ist. Seine Vermutung wird bestätigt von dem zufriedenen, aber dennoch grimmigen Lächeln auf Noris Lippen. „Nori!“, schreit Dori auf und dreht sich zu seinem Bruder um. „Wie konntest du?“ Thorin zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.   
 „Warum nicht“, meint Nori gelassen, holt dann eins von seinen vielen Messern heraus und beginnt es zu schleifen. „Du hast das Haus angezündet?“, fragt Kíli voller Ehrfurcht. Nori nickt und schleift das Messer weiter. „Krass.“, kommentiert Kíli. Sieht so aus, als hätte Kíli ein neues, cooles Vorbild gefunden, denkt sich Thorin und schluckt. Hoffentlich würde das gut ausgehen. „Da ist ein Fußballstadium“, murmelt Fíli und deutet auf eine große Arena rechts von ihnen. „Tolles Stadium“, meint Ori und richtet seinen Blick ebenfalls auf die große Arena. „Können wir vielleicht… vielleicht anhalten?“, fragt Fíli leise an seinen Onkel gerichtet. Thorin sieht seinen Neffen an, der das Stadium mit sehnsuchtsvollen Augen anblickt. Auch Ori scheint seine Augen nicht davon losreißen zu können. „Ich denke nicht, dass das ein Problem sein sollte“, antwortet Dís an seiner statt und klopft an das Fenster zum Jeep. Balin öffnet. „Sag deinem Bruder, er soll halten. Die Jungs wollen eine Pause machen.“ „Wir fahren aber erst seit vier Stunden“, erwidert Dwalin ungläubig.   
„Darum geht’s nicht.“ Dwalin fährt langsamer und bremst schließlich ab. Fíli, Kíli und Ori springen sofort von der Ladefläche und gehen ein paar Schritte Richtung Stadium. „Ich versteh nicht, was daran so wichtig sein soll“, grummelt Dwalin und lehnt sich aus dem Fenster. Thorin zuckt mit der Schulter, selbst nicht so ganz wissend, was die Jungs daran so fasziniert. „Weil es noch gut aussieht“, murmelt Dís, ihren Blick fest auf ihre Söhne und Ori gerichtet. „Außerdem hat Víli sie oft zu einem Fußballspiel in ein Stadium mitgenommen.“ „Also sind wir hier stehen geblieben, weil sie sentimental geworden sind?“, fragt Dwalin ungläubig. „Ja.“, antwortet Dís und springt ebenfalls von der Ladefläche auf den Boden. „Frauen.“, meint Dwalin. Thorin lacht leise. „Lasst uns die Pause nützen, die Gegend scheint frei von Zombies zu sein.“  
“Víli loved football. It´s not surprising that he took the lads with him to some matches.” Bifur lächelt leicht und verlässt dann auch die Ladefläche. Thorin macht es ihm nach und die anderen folgen kurz darauf. „Nein, nicht wirklich.“ Er beobachtet seine Familie, die zusammenstand und einfach nur das Stadium beobachtete. Dwalin gesellt sich zu ihm. „Sie könnten das Stadium auch von innen betrachten. Ich bin mir sicher, Víli war mit ihnen allen auch schon einmal in dem hier.“   
 „Es ist nicht sicher“, murmelt Thorin als Antwort. Dwalin schnaubt. „Wann ist etwas jemals sicher? Vor allem jetzt?“ Thorin grinst leicht. „Okay.“ Er sieht zu seinen anderen Teamkameraden. „Wie sieht´s aus mit einem Besuch in die Arena?“ Nori führt sie zielsicher zu einem Eingang. Ein Schloss hängt davor, aber Nori versichert ihnen, dass er das problemlos knacken kann. „Jungs, zuhören.“ Thorin wartet darauf, dass seine Neffen die Augen von der Tür losreißen und sich ihm zuwenden. „Wir wissen nicht, ob da drinnen irgendwas ist. Ihr habt eure Messer bei euch?“ Sie nicken. „Herzeigen.“ Thorin will lieber kein Risiko eingehen. Artig holen Fíli und Kíli ihre Messer hervor. Thorin fährt mit dem Daumen über die Kanten. Er schneidet sich leicht. „Sie sind scharf, gut. Aber ihr dürft sie auch gerne mehr schleifen in der Zukunft.“ Nori räuspert sich und drückt beiden von ihnen eine Pistole in die Hand. „Die Dinger sind geladen“, meint er. „Wisst ihr, wie man die Dinger sichert und entsichert? Das Abdrücken werde ich wohl nicht erklären müssen, oder?“ Fíli und Kíli entsichern ihre Pistolen und sichern sie gleich darauf wieder. „Gut“, meint Nori zufrieden, reicht beiden ein Halfter, wo sie ihre Pistolen dran befestigen können. „Der Rückstoß ist nicht allzu heftig, allerdings haben sie keine Schalldämpfer dran. Schießt daher nur, wenn es nicht anders geht. Diese Mistviecher gehen immer Geräuschen nach. Und wenn ihr schießt, versucht, den Kopf zu treffen. Oder das Herz. Aber lieber wäre mir der Kopf.“ Sie nicken. „Dann los“, meint Nori und hat das Schloss innerhalb von Sekunden geknackt. „Das Ding ist ein Witz“, erklärt er und wirft es achtlos auf den Boden. Die beiden großen Toren lassen sich leicht aufschieben und dann sind sie drinnen. „Feld oder wollt ihr auf den Sitzbänken rumgammeln?“, fragt Nori. „Feld“, erwidert Thorin. Sollten sie Zombies angreifen, dann hatten sie auf dem Rasen mehr Platz, auszuweichen und ihre Gegner zu erkennen. Nori nickt und führt sie links herum.

Thorin kann Zombies irgendwo stöhnen hören. Und er ist nicht der Einzige, sie alle lauschen auf das Geräusch, aber es scheint nicht näher zu kommen. Kíli stürmt raus auf den Rasen. „Kíli!“, brüllt Dís auf und läuft ihrem Sohn hinterher. „Scheiße“, flucht Thorin und rast hinterher. Wer wusste schon, ob auf dem Rasen nicht Zombies waren. Das war ein Grund, warum er eigentlich nicht gewollt hatte, dass Kíli und Fíli vorausgehen. Natürlich würde dann so etwas geschehen. Er überholt Dís mit seinen längeren Beinen und rast seinem Neffen hinterher. Kíli ist auf dem Rasen, als Thorin ihn endlich einholt und mit einer Hand an der Schulter zurück reißt. „Du Idiot“, knurrt er und sieht sich um. Die anderen holen sie ein. Thorin kann auf den Zuschauerränken ein paar Zombies erkennen, ein paar von ihnen blicken in ihre Richtung. „Scheiße.“ „Benehmt euch normal“, murmelt Ori und geht langsam ein paar Schritte. „Noch ist nichts passiert.“   
 „Noch“, wiederholt Thorin langsam und lässt langsam locker. „In ein paar Minuten gehen wir wieder.“, stellt Thorin dann klar. Sie alle nicken. Seine Neffen saugen den Anblick der Arena in sich auf. Dís ihre Augen sind geschlossen und Thorin kann sich gar nicht vorstellen, was gerade in seiner Schwester vorgehen muss. Aber er erlaubt es sich nicht, selbst in Gedanken zu versinken. Auch, wenn es wirklich verlocken wäre. Frerín war selber ein großer Fan von Fußball gewesen und nicht selten war er mit Víli zu einem Spiel gegangen, wo sie ihre Mannschaft angefeuert hatten. „Thorin“ Dwalin drückt einmal kurz seinen Arm und nickt unauffällig zu den Sitzen hinter dem Tor links. Thorin dreht seinen Kopf. Zombies – nicht viele, aber schon gut und gerne ein Dutzend – bahnen sich ihren Weg nach unten, stolpern zuweilen, fallen hin, rappeln sich wieder auf und gehen weiter und nähern sich dabei immer mehr den untersten Rang. Sie kommen auf sie zu. „Wir sollten gehen“, verkündet er und reißt Dís aus ihrer Trance. Sie sieht ihn verwirrt an. Er deutet mit dem Kopf nach links. Dís schaut dorthin und schluckt. „Okay. Jungs, wir sollten gehen.“ „Warum?“, fragt Kíli, der gerade mit Fíli über irgendetwas leise gelacht hatte.

„Wir gehen jetzt“, meint Dís mit einer überraschenden Strenge in ihrer Stimme. “We should leave. Now!” Bifur sieht nach rechts und Thorin folgt seinem Blick. Auch von dort kommen Zombies, nur sind die mittlerweile schon viel näher. „Los. Jetzt!“, befiehlt er und schiebt Fíli und Kíli vorwärts. „Nori, Bofur, ihr geht voraus. Ich will wissen, ob vorne irgendeine Überraschung auf uns wartet.“ Die zwei nicken und eilen voraus. „Dwalin, Dís, ihr behaltet ein Auge auf unsere Freunde links, rechts übernehmen das Bifur und Dori. Fíli, Kíli, ihr bleibt in der Mitte.“ Sie joggen leicht los und Thorin ist unglaublich froh darüber, dass Dori seine neue Schwertscheide bereits fertig angenäht hat auf das Rückenteil. Sie verlassen den Rasen und sind innen. Thorin hört Kampfgeräusche. „Fuck“, flucht er und treibt sie alle ein wenig an. Dann sieht er eine Toilette. Die Kampfgeräusche sind inzwischen noch näher und er kann hört, wie etwas dumpf auf den Boden prallt. „Fíli, Kíli, ihr geht in die Toilette dort und werdet dort auf uns warten.“ Die zwei sehen so aus, als ob sie jeden Moment mit ihm streiten würden. „Keine Diskussion. Rein da.“ Wütende Blicke und dann gehen sie in die Toilette. „Ori wird auf sie aufpassen“, verkündet Dori und bugsiert seinen Bruder mehr oder weniger auch in die Toilette. „Dís?“, fragt Thorin dann seine Schwester und zieht Orcrist aus der Scheide. „Ich komme mit.“, erklärt sie und dann laufen sie zu Bofur und Nori, die Rücken an Rücken stehen und versuchen, sich gegen die Zombies zu behaupten. Thorin gräbt Orcrist in den nächsten Zombie. Dwalin hackt hilfreich den Kopf ab. Dann schenken die restlichen Zombies auch ihnen ihre Aufmerksamkeit und dann sind sie mitten im Kampf. Blut besudelt seine Klamotten und gefühlt werden die Zombies nicht weniger. Ein Toter nach dem anderen taucht auf, dem Thorin den Kopf abhackt oder andere Gliedmaßen. Gedärme fallen zu Boden und zusammen mit dem schwarzen, schmieren Blut macht das den Boden rutschiger. Ein Blick zur Seite versichert ihm, dass seine Schwester noch mit ihnen ist und wie der Teufel selbst kämpft. Orcrist säbelt einen Arm ab, der ein Stück weit fliegt.   
„Wird das denn nie weniger?“, knurrt Bombur an seiner Seite und haut sein Beil in den Hals eines Zombies. Thorin will gerade antworten, als ein Schuss ertönt. Seine Bewegungen werden langsamer, als seine Gedanken beginnen zu rasen. Es konnte keiner von seinen Leuten geschossen haben, da der Schuss dann lauter gewesen wäre. Es blieb- „Fíli! Kíli!“, schreit Dís auf und ihre großen, angsterfüllten Augen blicken kurz zu Thorin, der schluckt, dann den Gang hinunter, wo sie die Jungs zurückgelassen hatten. Es ist dunkel. Man erkennt nichts. „Lauft“, flucht Nori und drängt mit Bifur die Zombies zurück. „Wir kümmern uns um die Bastarde hier!“ Thorin nickt und dreht sich um, rennt zusammen mit Dís und Dori den Gang hinunter. Er stolpert in seiner Hast und fällt hin. Als Thorin sich wieder aufgerappelt hat,

sind Dís und Dori bereits in die Toilette gelaufen und er rennt hinterher. „Nein!“, hört er Dís voller Panik schreien, dann folgen mehrere Schüsse. Klatsch, macht es. Klatsch. Platsch. Pla-platsch. Thorin ist im Bad und seine Schwester hält ihre Pistole in der Hand, Kíli und Fíli werden von Ori an die Wand gedrückt. Ori selbst hält ein Messer in der Hand und um sie herum liegen Zombies. Dori zieht seinen kleinen Bruder an sich und drückt ihn fest. Dís ist wie geschockt. Thorin sieht wie ein Zombie wieder zu zucken beginnt und er tritt mit voller Gewalt auf den Kopf. Die Nase bricht unter seinen Stiefeln und er tritt noch einmal zu. Und noch einmal. Dann rührt sich der Zombie nicht mehr, sein Gesicht ist unkenntlich. Thorin zögert nicht und trennt jedem Zombie den Kopf ab. Er kann – will – nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass eines dieser Monster doch nicht ganz tot ist und schon wieder aufersteht. „Sie sind tot, Onkel“, flüstert jemand weich und zupft an seinen Jackenärmel. Er sieht zu seiner rechten und es ist Kíli, welcher ihn festhält und davon abhält, dem nächsten Zombie in den Kopf zu schießen. „Er ist tot. Du hast ihn schon in den Kopf geschossen.“ Thorin blickt hin, vergewissert sich, dass sein Neffe die Wahrheit spricht und nickt dann schließlich. „Okay“, flüstert er. „Dann raus hier. Alle Mann.“ Sie stürmen raus, Thorin lässt sie an sich vorbeigehen. Da ist Dís, gefolgt von Fíli, Kíli, Ori und zum Schluss Dori. Erst als sie alle fünf an ihm vorbei sind, schließt er die Tür und rennt hinterher. „Da seid ihr ja endlich“, begrüßt Balin sie, als sie die andere Gruppe erreichen. „Wir sollten los.“, meint Dwalin, „Gerade scheint alles frei zu sein.“   
Thorin nickt und sie joggen alle gemeinsam los. Er wischt sich durchs Gesicht, will den Schweiß loswerden, als ihm auffällt, dass sein Scheiß viel dickflüssiger ist als sonst. „Es ist Blut“, grunzt Dwalin an seiner Seite und wischt sich das auf seinem eigenen Gesicht weg. Thorin verzieht angeekelt das Gesicht. Aber dann sind sie endlich draußen. „Los, los. Rein in den Jeep!“, treibt Thorin sie alle an und sie geben alle ihr Bestes, sprinten noch einmal mehr. Dwalin hat den Schlüssel, er wirft ihn Thorin zu. Dís klopft an das Fenster, kaum, dass sie alle auf der Ladefläche sitzen und Thorin dreht den Schlüssel um. Der Motor erwacht zum Leben. Dann macht er die Handbremse los, drückt auf Gas und sie verlassen das Fußballstadium. Es ist das Lenkrad in seinen Händen, welches ihn versichert, dass sie in der Tat rausgekommen sind. Nicht Dwalin neben ihm, der die ganze Zeit seine Hände zu Fäuste ballt und wieder lockerlässt. Nicht Bifur, der ihm sagt, wo sie am besten fahren sollten. Es ist das verdammte Lenkrad. Scheiße, was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, in ein verdammtes Fußballstadium zu gehen? Es war doch klar gewesen, dass es da drinnen nur so von Zombies wimmeln konnte. Manchmal da war er so dumm, so bescheuert, so…   
“It´s not your fault, you know.” Bifur schaut nicht zu ihm herüber, sein Blick ist auf die Straße gerichtet. “I dare say you did them today a big favor.”   
 Thorins Finger verkrampfen sich um das Lenkrad. „Wie soll ich ihnen – euch allen – heute einen Gefallen getan haben? Scheiße man, da waren verfickte Zombies. Und wir hätten fast die Jungs verloren.“ Bifur schnaubt lachend. “I doubt Ori wants you to call him a lad. He´s thirty for god’s sake.” „Zehn Jahre jünger als ich“, erklärt Thorin, „Und er wirkt einfach so unschuldig, wenn man das ganze Bild mal betrachtet.“ “Oh, Ori is far from being innocent”, lacht Bifur los, “The lad had his share of fun, don’t doubt that. He just managed it to keep that look. But each his own kink, don’t you agree, Dwalin?” Thorin grinst und wirft einen Blick auf Dwalin, der tatsächlich leicht rot wird. „Dwalin hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Rothaarige. Besonders kleine und süße.“ „Verräter“, knurrt Dwalin und schlägt ihn gegen die Schulter. „Wieso?“, fragt Thorin amüsiert und die dunklen Gedanken, die ihn vor ein paar Sekunden noch plagten, verschwinden. „Ist doch nur die Wahrheit. Und dass Ori auch noch ein Mann ist, gefällt dir doch sowieso besser.“ Bifur lacht dreckig.   
“You´ve got tattoos, haven’t you?” Dwalin nickt, stirnrunzelnd und Rot im ganzen Gesicht.   
“Even better for you. Ori has a thing for big guys with tattoos.“ Dwalin stöhnt gequält auf. Thorin und Bifur teilen sich einen amüsierten Blick. „Woher weißt du das alles?“ Dwalin sieht zu Bifur, der ihm zuzwinkert. “I´m his godfather. And I was the first person he came to ask me about being gay and gay sex. He didn’t want to talk with Bofur being his brother´s boyfriend and talking about this with your family is always weird.” „Du denkst wirklich, ich bin sein Typ?“, fragt Dwalin nach einer kleinen Weile. Bifur rollt mit den Augen. „Nein“, antwortet Thorin an Bifurs statt, todernst, „Ori sabbert lediglich rum, weil er sonst nichts zu tun hat und dass du dann immer da bist, ist reiner Zufall.“ „Warum bin ich noch einmal mit dir verwandt?“ Thorin schmunzelt. „Weil ich so nett bin und dir verrate, dass wir in einer halben Stunde in Hundû´ekh sind. Wir brauchen Proviant und nichts spricht dagegen, Kondome mitzunehmen.“ Der Blick, den ihm sein Cousin sendet, verspricht ewige Todesqualen und stundenlange Folter. Hundû´ekh. Schon beim Hereinfahren merkt Thorin, dass sie hier nicht alleine sind. Er kann nicht genau sagen, warum, aber es ist so. Augen scheinen dem Jeep die Straße hinunter zu folgen.

  
  „Fíli, Kíli“, ruft Thorin durch das inzwischen offene Fenster. Zwei leicht bleiche Gesichter schauen zu ihm. „Ihr tankt. Dwalin geht ein Geschenk einkaufen, der Rest besorgt sich in zwei, - bis dreier Gruppen Essen, Decken, Getränke, Klamotten, was ihr als nützlich empfindet.“ „Für wen ist das Geschenk?“, will Kíli wissen und seine Augen blitzen schelmisch auf. Dwalin stöhnt und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Für klein, jung, süß und rothaarig“, murmelt Thorin seiner Schwester zu, als sie sich ihm und Dwalin anschließt. Bifur bleibt mit Dori bei seinen Neffen, Ori und Bombur hatten sich dazu bereit erklärt, Essen zu besorgen. „Ori?“, fragt Dís mit einem Funkeln in den Augen nach, das Kílis nicht ganz unähnlich ist. „Nicht du auch noch“, murmelt Dwalin und klingt schon fast bettelnd.   
„Aber warum denn nicht?“ Dís grinst breit, „Ori ist süß. Und er steht total auf dich.“ „Vergebliche Liebesmühe. Bifur und mir wollte er es auch nicht glauben“, kommentiert Thorin und blickt um die Ecke. „Wartet“, meint er und hält die zwei zurück. „Was ist los?“, flüstert Dís und späht ebenfalls vorsichtig um die Ecke. „Da sind Menschen“, murmelt sie dann ungläubig. Thorin nickt. „Ist das gut oder schlecht?“ „Am besten wäre es, wenn wir sie vermeiden“, meint Dwalin, „Wir können nicht sagen, ob sie von der netten Sorte sind, oder nicht.“ „Wir gehen außen um sie herum.“ Er spürt, wie Dwalin hinter ihm sich umdreht, einen Schritt nach vorne macht und dann Kracks. Sie erstarren auf ihren Plätzen. „Glasscherbe“, informiert Dwalin sie leise. „Die einzige von ihrer Art innerhalb von 200 Metern und natürlich finden wir sie“, knurrt Thorin. Er lehnt sich vorsichtig vor und späht auf die Straße. „Sie sind nicht mehr da.“ „Fuck.“, murmelt Dís. „Das kannst du aber laut sagen.“, meint Thorin seufzend. „Gehen wir zurück zu den Anderen oder gehen wir trotzdem zu dem Laden?“, will Dwalin in einem Flüsterton wissen. Thorin denkt kurz nach. „Wir gehen zum Laden. Wenn sie uns verfolgen, führen wir sie geradewegs zu den Anderen und wer weiß schon, wie viele sie sind?“ „Dann los. Lasst uns einkaufen gehen!“, verkündet Dís und Thorin meint in ihrer Stimme einen Hauch von Sarkasmus entdecken zu können.

Der Teer der Straße ist kein guter Teer, so viel kann Thorin sagen, obwohl er sich nie für das Straßengeschäft interessiert hat. Er bröckelt leicht unter seinen schweren Stiefeln weg, dabei riecht er sogar noch einigermaßen frisch. Der schwere Geruch hängt immer noch ein wenig in der Luft. Links, rechts, links, rechts und immer so weiter. Sie bleiben nicht stehen, auch wenn sie tote Zombies links und rechts entdecken können. Es sind nicht viele, höchstens sechs. Die drei Leute, die Thorin vorhin erspäht hat, kann er nicht mehr finden. Er hofft, dass sie irgendwo anders hingegangen sind, nur nicht zu den Jungs. Das bei dem Fußballstadium war schon viel zu knapp gewesen und verdammt, er und Dwalin müssen Fíli und Kíli jetzt dann wirklich beibringen mit größeren Waffen umzugehen. Dís sollte inzwischen auch eingesehen haben, dass es so besser wäre. Ein Fenster des Ladens ist eingeschlagen. Automatisch verlangsamen sich ihre Schritte und Thorin zieht eine seiner Pistolen aus deren Halfter. Der kühle Stahl in seinen Händen ist ein beruhigendes Gewicht. Auch Dwalin hat seine schwarze Smith & Wesson hervorgezogen und Dís ist bewaffnet mit einem ihrer Messer. Thorin steigt durch das Fenster hindurch in den Laden.   
„Ist da jemand?“, fragt er und hat die Airsoft auf Anspann. Dwalin und Dís kommen hinterher, aus dem Augenwinkel erkennt Thorin, wie die beiden sich vorsichtig umsehen. Sonst rührt sich nichts im Laden. Dwalin hebt fragend eine Augenbraue. Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. Er weiß, dass jemand hier ist. Der dreckige Schuhabdruck kommt von keinem von ihnen und führt tiefer in den Laden hinein. Wie Diebe schleichen sie sich an den Regalen entlang tiefer in den Laden hinein. Die Regale sind zum Großteil leer, nur vereinzelt findet man noch Verpackungen. Und dann hört Thorin Schritte, die ganz in der Nähe sind. So, als wäre jemand genau auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Regals. Dís und Dwalin gehen weiter, während Thorin leise zurückgeht. Die Schritte des Anderen sind komplett verstummt jetzt. Aber sie näherten sich Thorin, da ist er sich ganz sicher. Er wirft einen Blick zu Dwalin, der sich an das andere Ende des Regals drückt. Sie nicken sich zu und Dís zählt einen Countdown runter mit ihren Fingern. Drei, zwei, eins, null. Thorin schießt ruckartig um die Ecke, die Waffe von sich gestreckt, den Finger am Abzug und starrt in die großen, weiten Augen eines Jungen. In seiner Hand bemerkt Thorin eine Pistole und ehe der Junge seinen Schock verarbeitet hat, reißt er sie aus seiner Hand, steckt sie in seine hintere Hosentasche.

„Oh“, meint Dís, als sie und Dwalin zu ihm stoßen. Noch hat sich weder Thorin, noch der Junge bewegt. Die Mündung der Airsoft drückt immer noch an die Stirn des Jungen und er starrt Thorin weiterhin total verschreckt an. „Bist du hier alleine?“, fragt Thorin und funkelt den Rothaarigen bedrohlich an. Der schluckt, seine Augen zucken von rechts nach links, aber sonst passiert nichts. Thorin drückt den Revolver ein wenig fester an die Stirn, die Mündung würde einen Abdruck genau zwischen den Augen hinterlassen. „Noch einmal, bist du alleine hier oder ist sonst noch jemand da?“ Thorins Stimme ist mittlerweile nicht mehr als ein Grollen. Thorin sieht, wie der Junge vor kaum unterdrückter Angst beginnt zu zittern, aber er kann nicht – darf nicht – Mitleid für ihn empfinden. „Bist du alleine hier?“, wiederholt Thorin noch einmal und Zorn schleicht sich in seine Stimme. Als wieder nichts kommt und Thorin weiß nicht, ob er der Junge einfach nur bescheuert ist oder mutig, greift er nach dessen Handgelenken und zieht sich den Jungen mit dem Rücken an die Brust. Sein Revolver ist an die Schläfe des Jungen gedrückt. „Thorin!“ Dís sieht ihn erzürnt an, doch Dwalin nickt ihm zu und legt eine schwere Hand auf Dís ihre Schulter.   
„Wir haben den Jungen!“, brüllt Thorin schließlich durch den Laden und besagter Junge zappelt in seinem Griff herum. Thorin dreht die Handgelenke ein wenig und der Rothaarige versucht noch mehr, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Lass es.“, meint Thorin kalt und ignoriert den Schweiß des Kleinen. „Nicht schießen. Bitte.“ Zwei Männer kommen auf sie zu, mit erhobenen Händen.   
„Legt eure Waffen weg“, befiehlt Dwalin und hat den Jüngeren der beiden, ebenfalls mit rotem Haar und langem Bart im Visier. Dís zielt auf den Älteren der beiden, er hat bereits weißes Haar und Bart und eine Trompete, die an seinem Hals an einer Kette baumelt. Zwei verschiedene Äxte und zwei Jagdgewehre werden vorsichtig auf den Boden gelegt. „Kannst du jetzt bitte meinen Sohn freilassen?“, fragt der Rothaarige nach. Thorin schüttelt den Kopf.  
  „Sind da noch mehr von euch?“, fragt er scharf nach. „Nein“, meint der Vater, „Es sind nur mein Bruder, mein Sohn und ich. Wirklich.“ Thorin nickt und lässt den Jungen los, der zu seiner Familie rüber stürzt. „Du Blödmann, Gimli!“, schaltet ihn sein Vater, während er Gimli gleichzeitig in den Arm nimmt und festdrückt. „Du solltest doch bei uns bleiben. Und keine abenteuerlichen Stunts ziehen!“ Gimli nickt. Thorin fühlt sich ein wenig schlecht dafür, den Jungen als Geisel genommen zu haben, wenn er sieht, wie sehr es die Familie mitgenommen hat. „Tut mir leid“, meint er schließlich und seine Stimme hat einen ruhigeren Klang angenommen, „Aber es musste sein.“ Der Weißhaarige nickt. „Wir verstehen schon, Jungchen. Wir sind froh, dass ihr ein einigermaßen vernünftiger Haufen seid und ihn und uns einfach erschossen habt.“ Thorin reibt sich über die Stirn mit der mittlerweile wieder gesicherten Airsoft. „Wäre schade drum, ein Kind umzubringen.“ Wenn er nur daran denkt, dass jemand seine Neffen einfach aus Jux und Tollerei umbringen würde… Der Weißhaarige nickt.   
„Ich bin Oín. Das ist mein Bruder Gloín und sein Sohn Gimli.“ „Dís, Dwalin und Thorin.“, stellt Thorin sie drei vor.   
„Darf man fragen, was ihr hier in Hundû´ekh macht?“, will Gloín wissen und streicht seinem Sohn beruhigend über das Haar. „Wir sind unterwegs zu den Weather Hills“, erwidert Dís und greift nach einer Packung Chips aus dem Regal. Es sind welche mit Paprikageschmack. „Angeblich gibt es dort ein Flüchtlingslager.“  
  
„So ein Zufall“, meint Gloín und in seiner Stimme ist wirklich ein Hauch von Spaß zu erkennen, „Wir sind auch auf dem Weg dorthin. Gut drei Kilometer vor dieser beschissenen Ortschaft jedoch ist uns der Sprit ausgegangen und wir sind den Rest gelaufen.“ Thorin wirft einen Blick zu Dwalin, sie beide wissen genau, was jetzt kommen wird. „Wollt ihr nicht mit uns kommen?“ Dís und ihr weiches Herz. Natürlich stimmen Gloín, Oín und Gimli zu, dass sie ja, gerne mitkommen würden.

 

~~~~

Ja, Nori trinkt Wein um 4 Uhr morgens. Ist eine super Art um zu entspannen =^-^=

LG :D

Cheers, Sesil :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Mein Sohn, ich liebe dich, aber wir müssen aus dem Land weg**

**Keine Zeit zu verlieren, pack dein Gepäck**

**Eines Tages, versprochen, wirst du verstehen, bitte hass mich nicht jetzt.**

**Ich nehme dich deinem Papa nicht weg**

**Du musst stark sein**

~ Casper

 

Sie sind beinahe komplett an den White Downs vorbei, als große Gesteinsblocken die Straße blockieren. Autos sind zum Teil unter ihnen vergraben oder auch Menschen. Das rote Blut ist auf der Straße getrocknet und die Wildtiere und Zombies haben sicherlich schon den größten Teil beseitigt, aber Thorin sieht immer noch einzelne Körperteile. Von Menschen. Hin und wieder erspäht er zwar auch den verwesten Arm oder zerflatterten Fuß eines Zombies unter einem Autowrack oder einem Stein, aber der Großteil der Überreste sind ganz normale Menschen. Thorin wundert sich, wie dieser Steinhagel ausgelöst worden ist. Es ist nur ein Abschnitt der Bundesstraße betroffen, aber es sieht viel zu kontrolliert aus, als dass es ein Naturunglück gewesen sein könnte. Dís hat ihre Finger in seinen Arm vergraben, ihre Nägel stechen und Thorin ist sich sicher, dass sein Arm später bluten wird, aber es interessiert ihn nicht. Es klingt in seinem Kopf total weird, aber dieser stechende Schmerz hilft ihm, sich zu konzentrieren. In der rechten hat er Orcrist bereit, sollten sie Ärger über den Weg laufen. Kíli klettert einen dieser Steine hoch.   
„Kíli, komm da runter“, befiehlt Dís ihrem Sohn scharf. Gimli will ebenfalls den Stein hochklettern, aber Thorin reißt ihn ein wenig unsanft zurück. „Nein.“

Gimli seufzt und schielt sehnsuchtsvoll zu Thorins jüngeren Neffen hoch, der gerade in die Ferne späht. „Erkennst du da oben was?“ Kíli macht ein unentschlossenes Geräusch bei Dwalins Frage. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, antwortet der Braunhaarige schließlich und zuckt mit der Schulter. „Das da vorne könnten viele Autos sein, oder Menschen oder Zombies – ich erkenn es nicht.“ „Das haben wir gleich.“, murmelt Nori, nimmt ein wenig Anlauf und sprintet dann mehr oder weniger den Stein hoch. Es fehlt nur noch ein rotblauer Anzug aus Spandex, denkt sich Thorin, ein wenig beeindruckt von Noris Geschicklichkeit, dann ist er Spiderman. Eine ähnlich verrückte Frisur wie Peter Parker hat der ehemalige Geheimdienstagent ja schon. Nori kauert sich auf dem Felsen hin und deutet Kíli an, es ihm gleichzutun. Dann nimmt er aus Kílis Händen das Fernglas und späht selbst hindurch. In der Ferne hört Thorin es knallen. Es ist nicht sonderlich, mehr wie ein Glockenschlag von einer Kirche. Mehrmals hintereinander. Nori springt vom Felsen herunter und zieht Kíli sofort hinter sich her. Alarmiert hebt Thorin die Augenbrauen. „Was Kíli gesehen hat, sind tatsächlich Menschen.“ Thorins Haltung spannt sich automatisch an. Noris Ton klingt nicht sonderlich erfreut. „Das, was wir gerade gehört haben, waren Waffenschüsse.“ Oh, Scheiße.

„Mit einem Fahrzeug sind wir jetzt gut eine dreiviertel Stunde von Hobbiton entfernt.“ Keiner rührt sich, jeder versucht gerade sich selbst zusammen zu reimen, was Nori ihnen gerade gesagt hat. „Wir sollten von der Straße runter. Mit einem Motorrad werden sie sich hier durchschlängeln können.“, murmelt Thorin und rüttelt sich den Rucksack besser zurecht, damit das Gewicht besser verteilt ist. Orcrist hat er auf den Rucksack gegurtet. Sie gehen von der Straße herunter und sind dann praktisch unsichtbar in dem Wald an der Straße. „Dwalin, du und Bifur, ihr seid die Vorhut. Wir gehen den Berg ein Stück hoch und da entlang nach Hobbiton.“ Thorin sieht zu Bombur. „Für den Rest gilt, zusammen bleiben um jeden Preis; sorgt dafür, dass eure Waffen in Griffnähe sind.“ Das tote Laub raschelt unter ihren Füßen und vermischt sich mit ihren Atemgeräuschen, das gelegentliche Keuchen. Sie sind vielleicht sieben Meter hochgestiegen die Down Hills und laufen von da an immer weiter geradeaus. Bifur orientiert sich an dem Glitzern der Autos in der Sonne auf der Autobahn und Dwalin sorgt dafür, dass sie den bequemsten Weg finden zum Laufen. Es ist so still, dass jeder die Motorräder hören kann. “Sit down and hide behind a tree.” Bifurs Stimme ist nicht sonderlich laut, doch versteht ihn jeder. Thorin setzt sich hinter eine Kiefer mit dicken Stamm, Dwalin ist rechts neben ihm, ebenfalls hinter einer Kiefer versteckt. “Hide your guns and any other weapons. It´s possible that it will be reflected in the sun.” „Und bitte nicht furzen“, murmelt Bofur trocken und ein paar kichern. Dann verstummen sie alle. Motorräder rauschen laut an ihnen vorbei und Thorin wird bewusst, dass sie vielleicht nur zehn Meter von der Autobahn weg sind. Zwar noch einmal sieben Meter höher, aber sie sind nah dran. Sehr nah. Die Motorräder scheinen weg alle vorbei gefahren zu sein. Aber Thorin deutet seinen Leuten an, sitzen zu bleiben. Es ist immer noch möglich, dass es einen Nachzügler gibt. Er würde es nicht riskieren. Niemand scheint mehr nachzukommen. Ein Eichhörnchen huscht die Tanne gegenüber von Thorin hoch. Folgen sie der Straße, werden sie im Herzen Hobbitons landen, das hat Nori ihnen erzählt. Thorin ist unentschlossen. Sollen sie der Straße folgen und in einer Marktstadt landen, wo sich keiner auskennt? Außer Nori. „Die Zeichen sprechen dagegen, dass wir nach Hobbiton gehen.“, verkündet Oín und Thorin sieht den Älteren fragend und ungläubig an.   
„Die Straße wurde mit voller Absicht versperrt. Biker waren dort und wir haben Schüsse gehört. Dies sind alles Vorboten. Nichts Gutes kann von diesem Abstecher kommen, das versichere ich euch.“   
  
„Ich versichere dir, die Zombies sind auch ein schlechtes Omen.“, murmelt Dwalin und Thorin grinst kurz.  
„Hältst du es für klug, nach Hobbiton zu gehen?“ Thorin sieht seinen langjährigen Freund fragend an. Dwalin seufzt.   
„Im Normalfall nicht. Wir sind ein paar Stunden Auto gefahren und jetzt sind wir auch noch zwei Stunden zu Fuß unterwegs gewesen. Uns macht das nichts aus“, Dwalin schaut zu den anderen dreizehn Mitgängern, „Abgesehen von Dís und Nori wirkt aber keiner mehr so, als ob er noch fit wäre. Die Jungs sind müde. Was auch immer in Hobbiton war, wir werden es sehen, sobald wir da sind.“   
„Es wird bald regnen“, kommt es auf einmal rechts von ihm. Es ist Balin und er beobachtet die Schwalben in der Luft. Dann suchen seine alten blauen Augen die noch frischen Augen Thorins.  
„Alte Knochen tuen Kälte nicht gut, mein Junge.“ Er zwinkert Thorin zu. „Du bist erst 52, sei nicht so eine Memme.“, foppt Dwalin seinen älteren Bruder, der nur abwinkt. „Darüber reden wir, wenn du erstmal in mein Alter kommst, Jungchen.“ Es beginnt zu tröpfeln. Die Regentropfen sorgen dafür, dass Thorin wachbleiben kann. Nicht beginnt, zu dämmern. Das stetige Platsch, Platsch, Tropf ist sein Marschtempo. Links, rechts, links. Einzelne Regentropfen landen in seinem Gesicht, wischen Blutreste aus den Poren, erfrischen. Erst meint Thorin, dass das, was er hört, nur Vögel und andere Tiere sind, aber ein Blick auf Dís belehrt ihm eines Besseren. Er lässt sich leicht zurückfallen und sieht seine Schwester fragend an. „Menschen weinen, Thorin.“, erklärt sie leise, schaut stur nach vorne. „Das sind diese langgezogenen, hohen Geräusche.“ Bombur schiebt Gimli in ihre Mitte, Fíli und Kíli gesellen sich dazu. Dori macht Anstalten dazu, Ori zu ihnen zu schieben, aber Dwalin greift nach dem Arm des Rothaarigen und zieht ihn zu sich in die Front. „Die Biker vorhin…“ Dís schaut ihn endlich an und in ihren Augen schwimmen Tränen, die sie aber noch nicht fließen lässt. „Die Schüsse waren nicht für Zombies bestimmt, Thorin. Sie haben Menschen erschossen.“ Thorin wird es kalt. Seine Füße gehen auf einmal schneller, werden immer schneller und schneller, bis er schließlich rennt. Dís ist ihm dicht auf den Hacken, Bifur, Bofur, Dori und Gloín laufen ihm hinterher. Die anderen joggen ihnen hinterher. Jetzt, wo sie die Mitte von Hobbiton betreten haben, kann Thorin die Menschen auch weinen hören. Leere Magazine liegen herum, nutzlose Pistolen. Patronenhülsen spielen die Dekoration für die Szene. Hier und dort liegen Menschen und Thorin stürzt zu dem nächsten – alle Vorsicht vergessend – und checkt den Puls am Hals. Handgelenk. Atmung. Nichts. „Scheiße.“, flüstert er und steht auf. Auch seine Kameraden sehen nach, ob irgendjemand noch lebt. Aber es ist hoffnungslos. Große und Kleine, egal ob jung oder alt, liegen auf der Straße, im Auto. „Wo sind die Menschen?“ Kíli schaut sich um, die Schluchzer sind immer noch da. Aber sie sehen niemanden auf der Straße, die durch Hobbiton führt.

„Sie verstecken sich“, antwortet Dís, „Hier gab es gerade Mord, von Menschen an Menschen.“ Kíli sieht so aus, als ob er kotzen müsste. Der Wind trägt das Schluchzen der Überlebenden durch den Ort. Leise geht die Truppe weiter, der Regen wird stärker und durchnässt ihre Kleidung vollkommen. „Hilfe!“ Jemand brüllt, schreit laut. Thorin kneift die Augen zusammen und versucht, im immer stärker werdenden Regen etwas zu erkennen. Es ist nicht leicht. Aber da vorne läuft jemand herum, trommelt an Türen, die geschlossen bleiben und rennt zur nächsten geschlossenen Tür weiter. „Ich brauch Hilfe!“, schreit dieser jemand wieder. „Einen Arzt, bitte!“ Sie laufen zu der Stimme und aufspritzendes Wasser trifft ihre Hosen. „Hier ist ein Arzt!“ Auf Dwalins Gebrüll hin, rennt die Person schnurstracks auf sie zu. Es ist ein Mann, erkennt Thorin. Ein junger Mann. „Bitte, ich brauche Hilfe.“   
„Er ist der Arzt.“, antwortet Thorin und deutet auf Oín, der dem Fremden zunickt.   
„Mein Pate ist angeschossen worden und ist vor ein paar Minuten zusammengebrochen.“ Oín schließt kurz die Augen. Dann nickt er. „Zeig mir den Weg.“ Sie stehen zu vierzehnt in der Eingangshalle. Die zum Glück groß ist. Der Mann hatte Oín in ein Zimmer geführt und sie waren hier stehengeblieben. Thorin wollte nicht, dass der Mann sich bedrängt fühlte. Als Oín wieder zu ihnen stößt, sitzen sie alle am Boden und ruhen sich aus. Die tropfnassen Stiefel wurden ausgezogen und stehen falsch herum da. „Das ist Bilbo.“, stellt Oín ihnen den Mann mit blonden Locken vor. Seine Augen sind gerötet, wie Thorin erkennen kann. Bilbo nickt ihnen zu.  
„Kommt mit.“ Sie erheben sich und folgen Bilbo tiefer in das Haus hinein. Sie landen in dem Wohnzimmer, wie Thorin vermutet. Ein alter Mann mit grauem Haar und Bart liegt auf dem Sofa und beobachtet die Gruppe neugierig. „So viele gleich?“, fragt er und sieht zu Oín amüsiert hinüber. Thorin seufzt leise. „Ich bin Gandalf, willkommen in Bag End.“, begrüßt der alte Mann sie dann fröhlich. Thorin hebt seine Augenbrauen. So einen heiteren Ton hatte er jetzt nicht unbedingt erwartet. „Ich hatte schon das Vergnügen, Oín kennenzulernen. Aber der Rest…?“   
Seine Stimme verläuft sich im nichts.   
„Dís, Fíli, Kíli, Gloín, Gimli, Balin, Dwalin, Nori, Ori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur und Bombur.“

Thorin deutet auf denjenigen, dessen Name er gerade nennt. „Und das ist mein Bruder Thorin.“, stellt Dís ihn vor und klopft ihn auf die Schulter. „Nun, ich fühle mich geehrt, eure Bekanntschaft machen zu können.“ Gandalf strahlt sie alle an und Thorin beginnt sich zu wundern, ob sie vielleicht im falschen Film sind. Hieß es nicht, dass der Mann angeschossen und zusammengebrochen ist? „Setzt euch, ich bin mir sicher, dass Bilbo euch gerne einen Tee zubereitet und vielleicht auch einen Snack?“ „Gandalf“, knurrt Bilbo. Thorin schaut zu dem Mann mit den blonden Locken, der sich irgendwie die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten hat.   
„Bilbo.“, antwortet Gandalf nur gelassen. Bilbo scheint mit sich zu ringen, ehe er schließlich das Zimmer verlässt. Eine Weile herrscht Stille in dem Wohnzimmer, bis Gandalf das Wort ergreift: „Ich will, dass ihr Bilbo mit euch nehmt.“

„Was?“ Gandalf schaut ihn ernst an, dann wandert sein Blick zu der Decke. „Ich bin fünfundsiebzig Jahre alt“, beginnt er schließlich und seine Stimme wird leise,  
„Ich wurde heute von Rowdys angeschossen, weil ich nicht schnell genug die Tür schließen konnte. Ich habe einen niedrigen Blutdruck und hatte heute einen Schlaganfall. Bilbo ist fünfundzwanzig, Hobbiton – ein normalerweise friedlicher Ort – ist heute überfallen worden. Ich will, dass ihr ihn mit euch nehmt. Damit er eine faire Chance auf Überleben hat.“ Thorin schnaubt.   
„Ich kann dir sein Überleben nicht garantieren und auch nicht seine Sicherheit. Das da draußen ist ein Kampf, ohne Regeln, ohne Schiedsrichter.“ „Ich weiß. Ich werde das hier nicht überleben.“, antwortet Gandalf ruhig und dieses Mal blickt er Thorin an. „Ich verrate euch auch einen Geheimtipp.“, murmelt Gandalf schließlich, seine Stimme hat einen flehenden Unterton angenommen. „Wir wollen zu den Weather Hills.“, meint Balin plötzlich, „Angeblich ist dort ein Flüchtlingslager und wir versuchen das zu erreichen.“ Gandalf schüttelt den Kopf. „Es gibt kein Flüchtlingslager in den Weather Hills.“ Thorin seine Leute beginnen aufgebracht mit einander zu diskutieren. Thorin geht zu dem Sofa und kniet sich davor hin, sodass Gandalf und er auf einer Augenhöhe miteinander sind. „Es gibt Lager in den Bergen?“, zischt er aufgebracht. „Und woher willst du das wissen?“   
„Denkst du wirklich, wir wären alle in Hobbiton, wenn so knapp vor unserer Haustür ein Flüchtlingslager existieren würde?“ Thorin muss damit kämpfen, den Alten nicht einfach zu würgen. „Aber ich weiß, wo es eins gibt.“, flüstert Gandalf verschwörerisch. „Wo?“, flüstert Thorin eindringlich zurück.  
„Nehmt ihr Bilbo mit euch mit?“ Thorin atmet tief ein, lässt die Luft wieder aus.  
„Okay. Wir nehmen ihn mit uns. Wo ist es?“ „In Erebor.“ „Ich soll bei euch mitkommen?“, wiederholt Bilbo langsam.   
„Nach Erebor.“, fügt Thorin gelangweilt hinzu und baut seine Elite Force Airsoft Racegun auseinander. Den Griff, die Metallschiene und das Magazin liegen vor ihm auf den Tisch. Bilbo sitzt ihm gegenüber und betrachtet die Einzelteile der Waffe mit deutlichem Unbehagen. „Warum sollte ich? Ich muss nicht mitkommen, wenn ich nicht will.“ Thorins Kopf schnappt hoch und er starrt den Jüngeren an. „Dein Pate will, dass wir dich mitnehmen, damit du nicht zusehen musst, wie er stirbt, verdammt noch mal.“ Bilbo will den Mund aufmachen, aber Thorin hebt eine Hand. „A-ah. Kein Wort darüber, dass Gandalf nicht sterben wird. Er wird sterben, denk bloß nichts Anderes. Er hatte einen Schlaganfall. Laut Oín wäre es nicht verwunderlich, wäre sein Blutdruck nur bei 70 zu keiner Ahnung was. Er wird sterben, Bilbo. Und er will nicht, dass du dabei bist.“   
Bilbo sackt merklich in sich zusammen. „Warum nicht? Ich… Ich kann bei ihm sein.“

„Du willst dabei sein, wenn er sich das Gehirn rausbläst?“, wiederholt Thorin langsam. „Davon würde ich abraten.“ „Warum sollte er sich… sich umbringen wollen?“, fragt Bilbo fassungslos. Thorin wird auf einmal bewusst, wie unschuldig, wie naiv, Bilbo eigentlich doch ist. „Was glaubst du, kann er gegen Zombies ausrichten? Wer kann ihm wirklich helfen bei dem nächsten Schlaganfall? Krankenhäuser kannst du vergessen. Die wimmeln nur so von Zombies. Und wer weiß, ob die Biker von heute nicht wiederkommen.“ Bilbo wird immer weißer auf dem Stuhl.

„Wenn du jetzt umkippst, fängt dich keiner auf.“, meint Thorin und beginnt die Airsoft zu reinigen. Bilbo atmet hektisch ein und aus. Interessiert beobachtet Thorin ihn. Da ist etwas an dem Typen, das ihn irgendwie fasziniert. Er will Bilbo in eine Decke stecken, ihn darin einwickeln und ja, beschützen und gleichzeitig will er ihn so heftig schütteln und ihm eine schmieren, damit Bilbo endlich aufwacht, seine Seifenblase zerplatzt. „Hör auf ihm so Angst zu machen, Thorin.“ Dís betritt die Küche und setzt sich zu Bilbo. „Ich erzähl ihm nur die Wahrheit.“ Thorin hebt seine Hände abwehrend. „Das kannst du doch auch nett. Außerdem, was macht eine Person mehr schon aus?“ Thorin schüttelt nur den Kopf und baut die Airsoft wieder zusammen. „Thorin ist nur äußerlich ein grimmiger und gemeiner Mensch, Bilbo“, zwitschert Dís und zwinkert ihm verschmitzt zu, „Im Inneren ist er ein Teddybär.“ „O-Okay.“ „Ich hasse es, wenn man mich vollsabbert und dabei zu Tode würgt.“, erklärt Thorin trocken, packt die Pistole wieder ein. Bilbo lacht leise. Die Fröhlichkeit ist kurz da, dann ist sie schon wieder verschwunden und ein ernster Bilbo wird zurückgelassen.   
„Wann brechen wir auf? Ich mein ja nur, es ist so, Gandalf ist noch da und ich will… ich will ihn nicht gleich verlassen, aber ich würde es verstehen, müssten wir morgen aufbrechen. Aber ich würde gerne noch eine Weile hierbleiben und und und… hier gibt’s noch laufendes Wasser und die Zombies auf dem Weg hierher wurden erschlagen.“ „Wir bleiben noch ein paar Tage.“ Thorin stoppt Bilbos Redefluss. Bilbo nickt dankbar. Abends ist es in Bag End kalt. Sie sind im Wohnzimmer versammelt, Kíli liegt quer über Fíli, Bofur, Nori und Balin, in seinen Händen hält er die Fernbedienung. „Onkel, kannst du Feuer machen?“, quengelt Kíli, während er den Fernseher einschaltet.

„Kíli, halt die Klappe.“, meint Fíli genervt. Thorin schaut zu Bilbo, der mit den Schultern zuckt. Er schichtet Holz in der offenen Feuerstelle auf und zündet es schließlich an.   
„Ich werde Streichhölzer und Feuerzeuge vermissen“, gesteht er schließlich, als das Feuer prasselt. Er blickt in den Fernseher, wo irgendeine Serie läuft, die sowieso keine Sau interessiert, aber jeder sie trotzdem anschaut, weil sie anders ist vom restlichen Fernsehprogramm. Wo Typen aus ihren Bibeln vorlesen und Geschichten von Eru Illuvatar erzählen, Yavanna und vielleicht hin und wieder von Mahal. Die Moral der Bibelgeschichten zu ihren Gunsten verbiegen und beugen und manch einer nebenbei versucht, nutzlosen Kram loszuwerden. Kreuze, die Zombies fürchten; Weihrauch, der die Toten davon abhalten soll, aufzuerstehen; etlicher weiterer Mist. Was Thorin an der Sache am meisten erstaunt ist, dass es tatsächlich Leute gibt, die den Kram kaufen. Manche Teile gehen weg wie Flunder für unglaubliche hohe Preise. Wie glaubten diese Menschen, würde das Zeug sie erreichen? Es fährt keiner mehr die Post aus, DHL-Pakete verspäten sich jetzt bis in alle Unendlichkeit. Bei dem Gedanken muss Thorin leise lachen, immerhin hatte die DHL jetzt einen Grund, sich zu verspäten.   
„Wenn der Strom weg ist, ist das Internet weg.“, murmelt Dwalin und lässt sich neben ihm auf den Boden fallen. Schließlich kramt er aus den Tiefen seines Rucksacks sein iPhone heraus.   
„Ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Dwalin?“   
„Doch.“, grinst Dwalin und öffnet den Webbrowser.

„Also Thorin, die schauen sich den größten Kack ihres Lebens an, worauf hast du Lust?“

„Ganz ehrlich?“ Dwalin nickt. Thorin stöhnt auf. „Auf eine Schnulze. Wo die Figuren einfach nur lächerliche Probleme haben und nicht mit echter Kacke rechnen müssen.“ „Geht mir genauso“, murmelt Dwalin und gibt k*nox in der Suchleiste ein.   
„Vorlieben?“ „Nicht Julia Roberts“, antwortet Thorin, „Jedes Mal, wenn ich diese Frau in einem Film sehe, schlafe ich ein.“ „Probiert es mal mit Kindsköpfen“, meint Bilbo vor ihnen auf einmal und lächelt sie schräg an. „Oder Zoolander. Parodien – wirklich gute Parodien – mit ein wenig Romanze.“ Dwalin zuckt mit den Achseln.   
„Klingt auch gut.“ „Ich hab die DVDs da.“ „DVDs?“ Nori schaut interessiert zu ihnen herüber.  
„Warum sagt das keiner früher? Ich hätte die ganze Zeit DVDs schauen können und hab stattdessen… was auch immer das ist, angeschaut?“   
„Jap.“, bestätigt Thorin und hievt sich auf, hilft dann Dwalin hoch. „Was für eine Scheiße“, flucht Nori und rauft sich die Haare. Grinsend kramt Bilbo die DVDs raus und hält sie ihnen hin.   
„Was ist besser?“, fragt Thorin. Bilbo zuckt mit den Achseln. „Hab keinen der Filme bisher gesehen. Ich bin kein begeisterter Filmschauer.“ „Sakrileg!“, schreit Kíli, blickt Bilbo an, als ob er der größte Verräter unter der Erde wäre, was er für Thorins jüngsten Neffen wahrscheinlich auch ist. Sie wählen und die Mehrheit ist für Zoolander. Nach dem Film steht Nori auf und mit Bilbo Erlaubnis, sucht er den Keller auf. Er kommt mit mehreren Flaschen von Bier zurück. Auch Weinflaschen hat er in seinen Armen. „Was dagegen, wenn wir die heute killen?“ Bilbo schürzt die Lippen, schüttelt den Kopf. „Wie kommt´s, dass du so viel Alkohol in deinem Keller hast?“, fragt Fíli mit großen Augen.

„Meine Verwandtschaft wusste sonst nicht, was sie mir schenken soll außer Wein.“, erklärt Bilbo und schnappt sich selber eine Flasche Becks. „Dabei mag ich Wein gar nicht so, bin mehr der Bier typ.“ Er zuckt mit den Achseln. „Wo ist Gandalf eigentlich?“ „Hat Schlaftabletten genommen und sich in sein Bett gelegt“, beantwortet Oín Bilbos Frage. Als jeder entweder ein Bier oder Wein in den Händen hält, hebt Nori zum Trinkspruch an: „Ich trinke auf Bilbos Keller. Darauf, dass wir es bis hierhin geschafft haben.“ „Cheers.“ Sie stoßen so gut es geht miteinander an und trinken. Thorin schmeckt dem Bier hinterher, dem herben Geschmack und doch auch süß. Sie schieben den nächsten Film rein und ab der Hälfte des Films schlafen die meisten. „Ich hab Decken“, murmelt Bilbo und steht auf. Thorin geht ihm hinterher. Kurz darauf drückt Bilbo Thorin mehrere Decken – so richtige Schlafzimmerdecken als auch Flies Decken – in die Hand.   
„Ich hab auch noch ein paar und dazu noch Kissen.“ Sie gehen den Weg wieder zurück. Als Thorin die Decken austeilt und seine Leute auch zudeckt – Kíli und Fíli kuscheln miteinander unter einer – fasst Dwalin ihn am Jackenärmel. Thorin schaut seinen Kumpel fragend an.  
Dwalin zieht ihn zu sich runter und flüstert kaum verständlich in sein Ohr: „Bilbo hat einen hübschen Arsch, denkst du nicht auch?“

„Was?“ Dwalin zwinkert ihm zu. „Komm schon, du willst den Jungen. Er ist erwachsen, wir können alle jeden Moment sterben, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihr gehört werdet, ist erstaunlich gering. Nutz die Gelegenheit.“ „Ich will doch überhaupt nichts von Bilbo!“, protestiert Thorin und Dís, die mit dem Kopf auf Dwalins Schulter pennt, schnaubt. „Oh bitte. Bruderherz, Bilbo ist eindeutig dein Geschmack. Außerdem ist er nett und deine Neffen mögen ihn. Und er wirkt nicht sonderlich abgeneigt.“ Sie schaut ihn verschlafen an. „Wir schauen den Film hier weiter, wahrscheinlich auch den zweiten Teil, was meinst du, Dwalin?“ „Auf jeden Fall. Besteht ja immer die Möglichkeit, dass der alte Sack hier sich schnell erholt und noch Lust auf eine weitere Runde hat.“ „Warum reden wir hier über mein Sexleben?“, fragt Thorin und schaut die zwei leicht verzweifelt an. „Weil du sonst wieder ewig nicht raffst, was vor sich geht.“ Dwalin grinst und schubst ihn weg. „Auf geht’s, Tiger. Schnapp ihn dir.“ Nori grinst ihn breit an und wackelt vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. Thorin flüchtet fast schon aus dem Zimmer und in die Küche. Bilbo ist in der Küche und trinkt aus seinem Glas. „Thorin.“ Er schaut zu ihm. „Wovor fliehst du denn?“ „Vor meinem angeblichen besten Freund und meiner Schwester.“ Thorin seufzt tief. „Die haben sich gegen mich verschwören.“ „Du Ärmster“, spöttelt Bilbo und tätschelt Thorins Arm. „In der Tat.“ „Und was haben die zwei geplant?“ Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. „Die sind betrunken und müde. Das willst du nicht hören.“ „Sicher?“ Thorin nickt, lehnt sich gegen den Herd. „Wie kommt es, dass ihr hier in Hobbiton noch so gut Strom habt?“ Er weiß noch ziemlich genau, wie bei Nori der Bildschirm geflackert hat und die Lampen zwischendurch einfach komplett ausgefallen sind. „Wir haben unser eigenes Wasserwerk hier. Es steht auf einer Insel, um ehrlich zu sein. Man kommt mit einem Boot rüber, unsere Leute paddeln selbst.“ Bilbo lächelt schräg. „Hobbiton ist ein strategisch günstiger Platz. Im Westen sind die Down Hills, einen Steinschlag auszulösen ist nicht sonderlich schwer. Im Osten haben wir eine Barrikade errichtet, über die man jedoch klettern kann.“ „Ihr wart das mit dem Steinschlag auf der Bundesstraße.“ „Ja. Ich bin nicht sonderlich stolz auf das Werk“, murmelt Bilbo, „Es waren noch viel zu viele Menschen auf der Straße, aber die Zombies kamen und die Leute sind in Panik geraten. Was machen schon ein paar Menschenleben aus, haben sie gesagt. Hätten wir noch ein paar Minuten länger gewartet, dann wären so viele verschont geblieben.“ „Vielleicht. Vielleicht wären aber auch Zombies durchgekommen, wer weiß das schon.“ Thorin spielt mit dem Lederarmband an seinem Arm herum. Er blickt Bilbo an. „Es geht nur noch ums nackte Überleben. Mitleid ist eigentlich total fehl am Platz.“ „Das kann nicht sein“, widerspricht Bilbo ihm dickköpfig,

„Wir sollten vor allem jetzt zusammenhalten.“ Thorin lacht hohl auf.

„Das ist ein Märchen, Bilbo. Ein verdammtes Märchen. Schlag es dir aus dem Kopf. Der Mensch ist selbstsüchtig und wird alles tun, um sein eigenes Leben zu sichern.“ „Du auch?“ Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. „Meine Familie steht für mich an erster Stelle, Bilbo. Hat sie schon immer, wird sie auch immer.“Bilbo seufzt leise. „Was ist mit deiner Familie?“, fragt Thorin schließlich. „Ich meine, außer Gandalf.“ „Meine Eltern sind seit ein paar Jahren schon tot. Ich hatte nie Geschwister und der Rest meiner Verwandtschaft – besonders Lobelia – wäre es lieber, wäre ich tot. Gandalf ist die einzige Familie, die ich noch habe.“ Und auch der ist bald tot, denkt sich Thorin. Dann bist du ganz alleine. Der Gedanke behagt ihm gar nicht. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir für dich auch noch einen Platz bei uns haben.“, meint er schließlich und lächelt Bilbo leicht an. Bilbo lächelt zögerlich zurück. Aber er tut es.   
Der Gedanke, dass Bilbo zu ihnen gehört, freut Thorin innerlich. „Danke“, murmelt Bilbo irgendwann leise, reckt sich und küsst Thorin auf die Backe. Thorin blinzelt einmal, zweimal. Er ist wie erstarrt, irgendwann dreht er sich zu Bilbo um, der rot im Gesicht geworden ist. „Wofür war das?“ Bilbo wird noch roter im Gesicht und verlegen verlagert er sein Gewicht von links nach rechts. „Als… Als ein Dankeschön?“„Oh.“Thorin konnte es eigentlich nicht leugnen, das Gefühl von Bilbo weichen Lippen auf seiner Haut hatte ihm gefallen. Und ja verdammt, er hatte Lust auf mehr. „Tut mir leid?“ Bei Bilbos zögerlichem und sicherlich nicht entschuldigendem Ton, schüttelt Thorin den Kopf. Eine Strähne schwarzen Haares fällt ihm vor sein Auge und schnell streicht er sie wieder weg. „Muss es nicht. Wirklich.“ Bilbo nickt und seine goldenen Locken wippen bei der Bewegung mit. „Doch. Es war viel zu aufdringlich und ich kenne dich nicht und ich hätte das nicht tun sollen.“ „Bilbo, das…“

Aber Bilbo unterbricht ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Es tut mir leid, okay? Es ist einfach nie passiert, einverstanden?“ Er bewegt sich vorwärts und wollte scheinbar die Küche verlassen, aber Thorin hält ihn auf, fängt ihn mit einer Hand am Oberarm ab, dreht ihn zu sich herum. „Ich…“ Sein Blick wandert von Bilbos grünen, fesselnden Augen zu Bilbos Lippen und wieder zurück. „Ich habe nichts dagegen.“ Dann küsst er ihn auf die Lippen, berührt Bilbos Wange mit seiner freien Hand. Bilbo seufzte in den Kuss hinein und drückte sich näher an Thorin heran. Eine Weile lang passierte gar nichts, außer dass sie in der Küche stehen, Bilbo gefangen in Thorins Armen und Küsse miteinander austauschen. Thorin spürt, wie Bilbos Stöhnen in seinem Körper vibriert und fuck, er ist so geliefert. Seine Zunge schmeckt Bilbos Mund, schmeckt das Bier von vorhin und Bilbo selber. Irgendwann zieht Thorin sich zurück und lehnt seine Stirn an Bilbos. „Wenn du jetzt aufhörst, gibt’s morgen kein Frühstück. Für keinen.“, schnauft Bilbo leicht außer Atem. Thorin lacht heiser. „Das ist mal eine Drohung“, schnurrt Thorin und drückt mit einer Hand Bilbos Hintern. In seinem tiefen Bariton rumpelt er in Bilbos Ohr: „Du zeigst mir den Weg und ich lauf einfach hinterher.“ „Du willst einfach nur meinen Hintern sehen.“, meint Bilbo und grinst Thorin an. Statt einer Antwort tätschelt Thorin Bilbos Arsch und drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Thorin hebt eines von Bilbos Beinen auf seine Schulter und küsst sich seinen Weg langsam, neckend, hoch. Bilbo wimmert und Schweißtropfen haben sich gebildet. Mit voller Absicht umgeht Thorin Bilbos Penis und nibbelt an der weichen Haut von der Hüfte. „Thorin“, wimmert Bilbo und seine Hände vergraben sich in Thorins schwarzem Haar, mit ein paar silbernen Strähnen. Er sieht zu Bilbo hoch, der rot im Gesicht ist und ein wenig an seinen Haaren zupft. „Bitte.“ Mit einem Schmunzeln öffnet Thorin das Gel, verteilt es auf seinen Finger großzügig und drückt einen Finger in Bilbo. Er lässt sich Zeit, ehe er ein wenig weiter reindrückt, lenkt Bilbo ab, indem er den Kopf von Bilbos Penis in seinen Mund nimmt. Saugt dran und streicht mit seiner freien Hand über Bilbos Bauch. Als Bilbo zwei Finger in sich hat und Thorin seine Finger immer mehr spreizt um ihn zu lockern, beginnt Bilbo nach mehr zu betteln und wimmert, nährt sich auch Thorin langsam aber stetig dem Ende seiner Geduld. Ein weiterer Finger folgt und als Thorin die Prostata streichelt mit den Fingern, wird Bilbo zu Pudding. Schließlich ist er laut Thorin genug gelockert und nachdem er sich ein Kondom übergestülpt hat, dringt er in den Blonden ein.

„Oh scheiße“, flucht Thorin und schiebt sich immer weiter in Bilbo, der nach seiner Schulter fasst und ihn über sich zieht. Es tut so gut und für Thorin war es inzwischen auch schon eine Weile her und in Bilbo fühlt es sich so unglaublich und „Fuck“, grunzt er, als er schließlich ganz vergraben ist. „Fuck, Bilbo.“ Bilbo summt zustimmend und verteilt Küsse auf seinem Hals, Nacken, eine Hand spielt mit seinem doch schon verschwitzten Haar. „So gut. Du fühlst dich so gut an.“ „Fick mich, Thorin“, murmelt Bilbo heiser an sein Ohr, knabbert an dem Läppchen, saugt dran. Thorin stößt in Bilbo, erst langsam, dann wird er schneller und seine Stöße heftiger. Bilbos Muskeln ziehen sich um ihn herum zusammen, wann auch immer er die Prostata trifft. „Verdammt, Bilbo.“ Thorin saugt an Bilbos Hals, spürt, wie er kurz davor ist zu kommen. Seine Hand greift zu Bilbos vernachlässigten Schwanz, beginnt ihn zu reiben und Bilbo kommt zwischen ihren Bäuchen. Als Thorin sieht, wie der Blonde es total verliert, kommt auch er endlich und spritzt seinen Samen in Bilbo. Seine Hüften stoßen noch ein paar Mal zu, dann kracht er beinahe auf Bilbo zusammen. „Scheiße“, krächzt er und rappelt sich auf, fällt neben Bilbo noch einmal zusammen.   
Bilbo lächelt träge. Irgendwann steht Thorin auf und entsorgt das benutzte Kondom in dem Eimer. Bilbo kuschelt sich an ihn, streicht durch seine Haare auf der Brust. Thorin zieht das Laken über sie beide und hält Bilbo an sich gedrückt. Weiche Locken kitzeln ihn am Hals. Bilbo drückt einen Kuss auf seine Brust. Gandalf geht es im Lauf der nächsten paar Tage immer schlechter.   
Bilbo ist konstant bei ihm und versucht, die letzten Tage seines Paten so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Thorin plant mit anderen in der Zeit, wie sie am besten weitermachen. Und was sie mitnehmen sollen. Bald ist es dann soweit. Vier Tage später, mittlerweile sind sie seit gut neun bei Bilbo zuhause, nimmt Gandalf Thorin zur Seite. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass du Bilbo gut behandelst.“ Thorin hebt die Augenbrauen und schaut zu dem alten Mann. Er nickt. „Dann bitte ich dich, geht morgen früh. Je länger ihr bleibt, desto schwieriger wird es für Bilbo zu gehen.“ „In Ordnung.“ Er legt dem Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Oín hat Tabletten, für den Fall, dass du…“ Gandalf schnaubt lachend. Dann tätschelt er Thorins Wange. „Ich will nicht als eine Leiche enden, Thorin. Aber danke.“

Er zieht ihn in eine kräftige Umarmung und Thorin drückt zurück. In dieser kurzen Zeit ist ihm Gandalf ebenso sehr ans Herz gewachsen wie Bilbo. „Ich lasse dich hier nur ungern zurück, Gandalf.“, flüstert er rau. Anstelle einer Antwort drückt ihn Gandalf noch einmal fester. Schließlich lassen sie beide gehen. „Pass auf dich auf, Thorin. Es wäre ein Jammer, würdest du der Welt verloren gehen.“ Thorin lächelt, aber nur schwach. „Ich werde auf Bilbo Acht geben. Ich verspreche es. Er wird nicht vor mir sterben, wenn ich es irgendwie verhindern kann.“ Gandalf lacht leise.

„Wenn ihr einmal in Erebor seid, raucht eine Zigarette für mich.“ „Wir werden dir zu Ehren ein Feuerwerk zünden, Gandalf.“, erwidert Thorin.   
„Wir finden garantiert irgendwo ein paar solcher Kracher.“   
„Das würde mich freuen.“, erwidert Gandalf mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Packt euer Zeug zusammen, wir brechen morgen früh auf.“ Die Gruppe im Zimmer erstarrt, alle sehen besorgt zu Bilbo. „Morgen schon?“ Thorin nickt. „Es ist Zeit.“ Bilbo schluckt, dann geht er. „Müssen wir wirklich schon gehen? Hobbiton ist friedlich, Thorin.“ Dís blickt ihren Bruder fragend an. „Es ist besser.“, antwortet Thorin. „Wer weiß, wie lange Hobbiton noch friedlich ist. Früher oder später wird auch Hobbiton von der Apokalypse eingeholt werden. Und das mit einem gewaltigen Knall.“ “Gandalf talked to you, didn´t he?” Thorin nickt.   
„Er weiß nicht, wie lange genau er noch hat. Und seinen nächsten Schlaganfall möchte er nicht unbedingt erleben. Außerdem wird es auch für Bilbo schwerer ihn gehen zu lassen, je länger wir hierbleiben.“   
 Bifur nickt. „Du magst Bilbo.“, stellt Dís grinsend fest.

Thorin verdreht die Augen. „Hast du unserem Ratschlag Folge geleistet?“ Dwalin wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. Kíli macht Würgegeräusche auf dem Sofa. „Das will keiner wissen. Hallo, Kinder anwesend!“ Gimli hält sich demonstrativ Kissen an beide Ohren, damit er nichts hören muss. „Hab ich. Im Gegensatz zu dir.“ Bifur beginnt zu lachen. “Don’t be so mean, Thorin. He is simply scared, isn’t he?” Dwalin zeigt Bifur den Mittelfinger. Nori lacht. „Ich wusste es! Sein Verhalten und sein Aussehen sind einfach nur eine Fassade! Ich wusste es.“ Ori schlägt ihn auf die Schulter.

„Keine Gewalt hier drinnen“, foppt Bofur und lehnt sich gegen seinen Freund. „Den darf außerdem nur ich schlagen.“ „Zuviel an Information!“, beschwert sich Fíli. „Oh, ich bin mir sicher, es würde uns alle brennend interessieren, wer dir den Knutschfleck verpasst hat.“, kontert Nori lachend.

Thorin sieht seinen Neffen interessiert an, der es entschieden vermeidet, Kíli oder sonst jemanden im Raum anzusehen. Ganz besonders Kíli.   
„Oh, Jungs.“, murmelt er leise und lehnt sich an die Wand. Dís grinst ihren Sohn an.

„Komm, spucks schon aus, Fíli.“

„Ich schluck lieber, Mom.“

Thorin bricht in Lachen aus. Dís Gesicht ist einfach nur so unglaublich, als Fíli das sagt. Dwalin röhrt neben ihm vor Gelächter und auch etliche andere kichern vor sich hin.

„Hab ich das grad laut gesagt?“

Thorin lacht nur noch lauter. Dwalin klatscht lachend in die Hände und wischt sich Tränen aus dem Auge.

„Du bist schwul?“ Dís sieht ihren Sohn verwirrt an. Fíli nickt. „Okay. Aber was war mit Lóna und den anderen Mädchen, die du mit nach Hause gebracht hast?“

Fíli räuspert sich, kratzt sich verlegen im Nacken. „Freundinnen. Wir haben immer bloß so getan, als wären wir zusammen, damit, na ja, du nicht herausfindest, dass ich homosexuell bin.“

„Ich es nicht herausfinde?“, wiederholt Dís mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sie sieht zu Thorin. „Du wusstest, dass Fíli schwul ist?“ Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern, immer noch grinsend. „Sicher. Fíli hat schon im Kindergarten immer die anderen Jungs geküsst und deswegen zahlreiche kleine Mädchenherzen gebrochen.“   
„Im Kindergarten?“  
Fíli nickt.  
„Okay.“ Dís schaut ihren Sohn an. „Aber das hättest du mir doch auch sagen können, Fíli. Ich bin dir doch deswegen nicht sauer.“

„Ich bin pansexuell, nur so. Am Rande.“, wirft Kíli ein und säubert sich seine Fingernägel. Dís nickt.

„Das war bei dir eigentlich zu erwarten, Kíli.“ Nori hebt seine Hand hoch und Kíli klatscht ein.

„Oh, machen wir eine Coming-Out-Runde?“ Gandalf betritt das Zimmer, Bilbo ist hinter ihm.

„Sozusagen, ja.“ „Asexuell.“, meint Gandalf dann und setzt sich hin. „Homosexuell“, fügt Bilbo hinzu, dem Bofur sich anschließt.

“I´m pan.” Bifur klatscht mit Kíli ab. „Wer ist hier hetero?“, fragt Dís in die Runde. Neben ihrer Meldung, gehen auch die Hände von Balin, Oín, Gloín und Bombur in die Luft. „Und der Rest?“ „Bisexuell“, antwortet Thorin gelassen. „Wie sah es eigentlich mit Onkel Frerín aus?“ Fíli sieht neugierig zu Thorin. „Ich hätte hetero gesagt“, meint Dís. „Bi“, widerspricht Thorin ruhig.

„Außerdem Polyamerie. Seine letzten zwei Partner waren wirklich nett.“„Er war in einer Dreiecksbeziehung?“ Dís sieht ihren Bruder erstaunt an. Der nickt. „Frerín hatte sich schon immer wohler gefühlt, wenn er zwei Leute um sich hatte.“ „Das heißt, die Mädchen, die er mit nach Hause gebracht hatte…“ „Waren immer nur die Hälfte der Packung.“ „Warum hat er mir nie was gesagt?“ Thorin zuckt mit den Achseln. „Erst hatte er Angst, denke ich. Dreiecksbeziehungen sind schon noch mal ein anderes Thema. Und irgendwann hat er wohl geglaubt, als du das herausgefunden hattest mit mir, hättest du auch ihn entschlüsselt. Dachte ich aber ehrlich gesagt auch.“„Wir sind schon ein schräger Haufen.“, meint Kíli amüsiert. Dwalin schnaubt. „Jetzt beton das schräg noch mehr, dann ist sowieso alles klar.“

„Aaah, aber wer hat Fíli jetzt den Knutschfleck verpasst?“

Nori sieht zu Fíli, der offensichtlich gehofft hatte, dass er von der Leine gekommen war. Fíli schüttelt den Kopf.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay. Viel passiert in einem Kapitel. Ich erklär was dazu: Irgendwo in einem Lets Play lief der Hauptcharakter rum und man hört Geräusche. Es klingt wie Vögel und ka was, bis dann der Freund des Charakters sagt, es sind trauernde Menschen. Auf YT ein wenig rumgegurkt und ja... wenn viele Menschen weinen und schreien, klingt es tatsächlich ein wenig wie Tiergeräusche. Total strange. Keine Ahnung. Ich hatte nicht viel Schlaf beim Schreiben dieses Kapitels xD   
Sie laufen zu Hobbiton. Ja, da liegen noch Leichen rum, weil die Bewohner von Hobbiton noch nicht genug Zeit hatten, die Toten wegzuräumen, weil... Trauerphase, und dann kommen Fremde. Und Panik und rette sich (bzw verstecke) sich wer kann. Daher liegen da noch Tote rum.

Wieso sind so viele in der Company gay?

1) Eine kleine Hommage von mir an meine Freunde - ich habe 4?5? het. Freunde, der Rest ist einfach bi, pan, ace, etc.

2) Ich versuche in der Geschichte iwie am Original zu bleiben. Laut Tolkien ist nur jeder 3te Zwerg ein weiblicher. Auch ist es so, dass Zwerge nur einmal lieben können und diesen "Einen" dann auf immer. Allerdings ist es für Zwerge durchaus gewöhnlich "Fuckbuddies" zu haben. Die Definition von Schildbruder ist sehr flexibel, was Zwerge angeht ^-^ Für mich sind daher die Zwerge eine Rasse (das klingt sehr rassistisch, ist aber nicht so gemeint! :)), die für mich einfach bisexuell, oder eben pansexuell sind. Es gibt mehr Männer als Frauen. Daher denke ich, dass Zwerge bei gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen sehr viel lockerer da sind :)

Joar... und ungefähr wirken die alle auf mich.

 

Bilbo ist ein kleiner, schwuler Ball, der gefüllt ist mit Sonnenschein =D Und Gandalf ist einfach Ace. So. Und Frerín ist einfach Polyamerie. Wie auch immer da das Adjektiv ist. Weil halt Frerín. Baum. Noch Fragen? :D

 

LG :D

Cheers, Sesil :P


	4. Chapter 4

** The deeper you dig, the darker it gets. **

****  
  


** There´s nowhere left for us to go. **

****  
  


** We live what we learn, and then we forget. **

****  
  


** We´ll never find our way back home. **

****  
  


~ Bring Me The Horizon

 

 

Thorin hat Orcrist wieder auf den Rücken geschnallt und das Gewicht fühlt sich vertraut an. Ein paar Köpfe spähen aus den Fenstern, aber Thorin beachtet sie nicht.   
Stattdessen zieht er Bilbo stetig mit sich an der Hand aus Hobbiton heraus. Dwalin läuft hinter ihnen. Bilbo blickt immer wieder zurück, auch wenn er Bag End nicht mehr sehen kann. „Hör auf zurückzuschauen. Du machst es dir so nicht leichter.“ Bilbo schaut trotzdem immer wieder über die Schulter zurück. „Hier waren wir schon einmal.“ Fíli runzelt die Stirn.

„Onkel, bei der Oropherstraße waren wir jetzt schon zum dritten Mal.“ Thorin nickt. „Ich kenn mich hier nicht aus. Und unser Guide achtet ja nicht sonderlich darauf, wo wir hingehen. Er ist wohl zu beschäftigt.“ Dís wirft ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, aber Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. Auf irgendeine Weise muss Thorin ja schließlich dafür sorgen, dass Bilbo nicht mehr zurückschaut. Sondern nach vorne blickt und lernt.

„Bilbo, du übernimmst die Führung. Wir müssen zur East-West-Straße, keiner von uns kennt sich im Shire aus. In Bree schon eher, aber hier? Das ist wie…“ Bofur bricht ab. „Mir fällt nicht einmal ein Vergleich ein. Wir sind jetzt so oft im Kreis gegangen, ich bin schon total verwirrt.“Bilbo geht voraus. Ori läuft neben ihm her, die beiden führen eine Unterhaltung miteinander, die sonst keiner versteht. Thorin erwischt Bilbo dennoch, wie er hin und wieder zurückblickt. „Musstest du so grob sein, Thorin?“, zischt Dís strafend. Thorin nickt.

„Er muss lernen, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, Dís. Er hatte genügend Zeit sich von Gandalf zu verabschieden.“ „Bilbo begibt sich auf ein Abenteuer mit Unbekannten, Thorin. Er lässt sein Zuhause zurück. Sei nicht so grob.“ Dís sieht ihn weiterhin böse an.

„Sobald wir Hobbiton verlassen haben, Schwesterherz, hat uns die Realität wieder. Und Bilbo hat abgesehen von dem Vorfall mit dem Biker keine Vorstellung davon, was ihn erwartet. Keine.“ Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. „Dadurch, dass er den Weg führt, ist er gezwungen, aufzupassen. Außerdem wird es ihn davon abhalten, dauernd zurückzuschauen.“„Er wartet darauf, dass er den Schuss hört.“, meint Dís leise. „Ich weiß. Deswegen sollten wir uns auch beeilen.“, antwortet Thorin. „Du glaubst, dass Gandalf…?“ Thorin nickt. „Warum sollte er es hinauszögern? Er kann jeden Augenblick einen neuen Schlaganfall haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass es in Gandalfs Sinne ist, dass Bilbo es mithören muss.“ Dís nickt zustimmend. Eine Weile gehen die beiden Geschwister schweigend neben einander her, bis sie schließlich das Wort ergreift. „Du hast mit Bilbo geschlafen, oder?“ „Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt, Lady Dís.“, murmelt Thorin und blickt zu Bilbo vor. „Also hast du.“ Thorin blickt weiter nach vorne. „Erzähl. Wie war´s? Gibt’s irgendwelche Fetische? Vorlieben? Details, komm schon.“ Thorin schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Wie, nein, keine Fetische?“ Thorin dreht sich zu seiner Schwester um.   
„Ich werde nichts sagen, Dís. Vergiss es.“ „Aber Dwalin?“ Thorin zwinkert ihr zu.   
„Dwalin ist ein Gentleman, er wird nichts weitersagen.“ „Ich bin deine Schwester!“, empört sich Dís. „Komm schon, nur ein bisschen was.“ „Okay.“„Im Ernst?“ Dís strahlt ihn begeistert an. Thorin nickt. „Im Gegensatz zu Víli schnarcht Bilbo nicht.“ Dís schnaubt beleidigt. „Du Spaßbremse, du. Frag ich halt Bilbo selbst!“ Thorin macht eine einladende Handbewegung zu Bilbo hin.  
„Bitteschön. Er steht dir ganz zur Verfügung, nur Hände weg von dem Hintern – der gehört mir.“ Er grinst sie wölfisch an. „Idiot.“, meint Dís nur noch. Gegen zwei Uhr nachmittags überlässt Bilbo Dwalin und Ori die Führung, sie müssen nur noch die Straße lang folgen, dann kommen sie zur Brandywine Bridge und dann haben sie auch schon den Old Forest erreicht. Bilbo geht neben ihm her, schweigt. „Ich war vorhin zu harsch.“, stellt Thorin in die warme Frühlingsluft fest. „Ist okay.“, murmelt Bilbo leise und sieht zu ihm auf.

„Ich hätte aufpassen müssen.“ Thorin greift sanft nach Bilbos Hand und verschränkt ihre Finger miteinander. „Warum fahren wir eigentlich nicht mit einem Auto?“ Kíli. „Wie viele Leute sind wir, mein liebster Neffe?“, fragt Thorin zurück. „Ähm, sechzehn?“ „Das heißt, wir müssen mindestens vier Autos kurzschließen. Auf einer Strecke, wo kaum Autos sind. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum wir nicht mit einem Auto fahren“, antwortet Nori und der Sarkasmus tropft förmlich beim letzten Satz. „Glaubst du, Gandalf hat schon… also, ob er schon…?“ Bilbo schafft es nicht, den Satz zu Ende zu bringen. „Ja, ich denke schon.“, antwortet Thorin leise und streicht mit seinem Daumen über Bilbos Handrücken tröstend. „Verdammt.“, flüstert Bilbo und Thorin kann Tränen in seiner Stimme hören. Dwalin erschießt einen einzelnen streuenden Zombie. Bilbo packt Thorins Hand fester. „Er ist tot.“ Thorin ist sich nicht sicher, ob sich Bilbo jetzt auf den Kadaver oder Gandalf bezieht. „Ja.“ Seine Antwort passt zu beiden Möglichkeiten. Die Brandywine Bridge erreichen sie, als es beginnt zu dämmern. „Wir sollten noch weiter, solange es geht.“ Thorin blickt zur Sonne. „Wir haben noch gut eine Stunde Licht. Wir sollten die Zeit nutzen.“ „Wo schlafen wir?“ Ori sieht Thorin fragend an. „Wir haben sonst im Auto gepennt, aber der Jeep ist ja jetzt weg.“

Thorin nickt grimmig. „Ich hoffe, jeder von euch hat sich eine Decke oder ähnliches geschnappt?“ Die meisten nicken.

„Schlafsäcke, oder sowas?“ Wieder nicken ein paar. „Wir schlafen am Boden. Zwei bis drei Leute halten Wache, der Rest schläft. Wer Wache hält, teilen wir später ein.“ Sie marschieren weiter und betreten die Brandywine Bridge. Die Straßenmarkierungen sind schon zum größten Teil verblasst. Nichts ist zu hören außer dem Rauschen des Brandywines. „Es ist fast schon unheimlich“, murmelt Bilbo. „Früher rauschten hier die Autos und Motorräder nur so durch, wir Kinder haben unter und auf der Brücke ´Fangen` gespielt. Die Großen haben die Brücke nachts für sich behauptet, mit Lagerfeuer und Alkohol. Es war hier niemals leise.“   
Willkommen in der Apokalypse, denkt sich Thorin, wo alles und jeder nach und nach verstummt, außer den Erinnerungen. Die dröhnen laut in deinem Kopf. Sie tragen Holz aus dem Wald herbei und schichten es auf zu einem kleinen Haufen. Gimli zaubert aus seiner Hosentasche ein Feuerzeug und zündet damit den improvisierten Anzünder an. Er besteht aus trockenen Blättern, hohe Gräsern und dünne Äste. „Wir können Würstchen grillen“, schlägt Bombur vor und Bilbo hilft ihm beim Essen vorbereiten. Fíli sitzt mit Kíli an einem Baum gelehnt und schnitzen mit ihren Messern, die Nori ihnen aus seinem Lagern vom Haus in Ruthukhghar. Thorin schnappt sich ebenfalls einen paar Äste und holt eins seiner Messer hervor. Fíli und Kíli werfen ihm angespannte Blicke zu, als er sich vor sie im Schneidersitz hinsetzt. Ein paar kleine Steinchen stechen unangenehm in seine Schenkel, aber das kann Thorin ignorieren. „Wenn nicht gerade der Weltuntergang wäre, würde ich das niemals erlauben.“, sagt er dann schließlich irgendwann.  
Er schaut hoch und in die jungen Augen seiner Neffen. „Ich versteh nicht, was du meinst, Onkel.“, macht Kíli einen auf dumm. „Lass es sein, Kíli.“ Thorin schnitzt langsam weiter, sieht immer wieder zu seinen Neffen. „Ich weiß, dass ihr zwei zusammen seid. Ich bin nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, aber es ist Weltuntergang.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Niemanden wird das noch sonderlich jucken, dass ihr zwei miteinander schlaft.“ Kíli atmet erleichtert aus. Thorin bemerkt, wie die Schultern seines Ältesten zusammensacken. „Also ist es kein Problem für dich?“, fragt Fíli schließlich und legt das Messer für einen Moment weg. „Ich denke, dass wir andere Probleme haben.“, meint Thorin langsam. „Und in Anbetracht dessen, dass wir hier mit wandelnden Leichen zu tun haben, um unser Überleben kämpfen, was macht da schon ein wenig Inzest aus?“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wäre dem nicht so, würde ich euch das nicht erlauben.“ „Ich bin erwachsen“, unterbricht Fíli ihn. „Und dein Bruder minderjährig. Außerdem ist Inzest verboten, Fíli.“ „Was hättest du gemacht?“, will Kíli leise wissen. „Es eurer Mutter gesagt. Euch getrennt. Euch beide an ganz verschiedene Enden von Mittelerde schicken, damit ihr neue Leute kennen lernt. Euch neu verliebt. Sowas in die Richtung.“ Sie schnitzen eine Weile ruhig weiter. „Es sind fünfzehn Jahre zwischen dir und Bilbo“, meint Kíli schließlich später, „Stört dich das gar nicht? Dass Bilbo noch so jung ist und du so alt?“„Ich bin nicht alt“, widerspricht Thorin sofort. „Onkel, du hast schon weiße Haare.“, belehrt Kíli. „Damit bist du alt.“ Sie lachen leise. „Nein, nicht wirklich.“, antwortet Thorin schließlich irgendwann und beendet den letzten Stecken. „Und ihn?“ Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Denke nicht.“ Er steht auf und zieht dann seine beiden Neffen hoch. Nach dem Essen breiten sie ihr Lager aus. Es besteht aus Schlafsäcken, verschiedenen Decken und einer Yoga-Matte. Das Feuer löschen sie fast vollkommen, um keine unwillkommenen Gäste anzulocken.

 

„Übernimmt jemand die erste Runde?“, fragt Dís in die Runde. Die meisten schütteln die Köpfe. „Wie viel Uhr ist es denn ungefähr?“ „Es ist Frühling. Die Sonne ist weg, ich würde mal sagen, acht Uhr abends.“, antwortet Balin. „Wann geht die Sonne wieder auf?“, fragt Thorin und sieht seinen alten Freund an. „Gegen halb acht oder so.“ „Wenn alle mit dem Sonnenaufgang aufstehen, können zehn Leute heute gut elf bis zehn Stunden schlafen.“, meint Dwalin begeistert. „Elf Stunden. Also elf Mal sechzig Minuten, das macht sechshundertsechzig Minuten.“, rechnet Bilbo. „Und dass durch die sechs Leute… Das heißt, die sechs schieben gut zwei Stunden Wachdienst.“ „Das geht ja“, meint Dori erstaunt. „Das wird nicht so bleiben“, meint Thorin, „Wir wissen noch nicht, wie lange wir jeden Tag gehen müssen und was passiert und in welchem Zustand wir uns befinden werden. Es ist am besten, wenn wir so viel Schlaf tanken wie möglich.“ Sie nicken alle zustimmend. „Will jetzt jemand die erste Runde machen?“ Keiner meldet sich. Thorin seufzt. „Dann übernehme ich sie. Macht jemand mit?“ „Bilbo macht mit.“, schlägt Dís vor und dieses Mal grinst sie ihren Bruder an.

„Okay.“ Sie legen sich schlafen, Thorin und Bilbo setzen sich nahe ans Feuer. Irgendwann legt Bilbo seinen Kopf auf Thorins Schulter ab. Er kann nicht widerstehen und streicht mit seinem Finger sanft durch die goldenen Locken. Nach einer Ewigkeit, Thorin hat kein Zeitgefühl, aber es ist dunkel und kalt, das Feuer brennt nur noch so ein bisschen, wecken sie Dís und Bifur, die sich gähnend aufrappeln. Thorin und Bilbo kriechen unter die Decke. Es ist kalt. Kleine Nebelwölkchen bilden sich jedes Mal, wenn sie ausatmen. Ausgeruht brechen sich am nächsten Morgen auf. Dwalin spricht ihn an: „Wir haben in der Ferne Motorgeräusche gehört.“ Thorin sieht interessiert zu dem Kahlköpfigen. „Es waren nicht viele. Außerdem scheinen sie sich entfernt zu haben.“ „Wir sollten uns trotzdem ein wenig abseits halten.“ Thorin runzelt die Stirn. „Wer weiß, ob sie nicht doch spontan ihre Route ändern.“ „Wie abseits ist dein abseits, Thorin?“ Bilbo betrachtet nachdenklich die Landschaft, die Bergspitzen, die sich hinter dem Wald abheben. „Nicht die Hauptstraße“, antwortet Thorin knapp. „Wenn wir über die Barrow Downs gehen, gelangen wir ebenfalls nach Bree“, meint Bilbo und deutet auf die Bergkette, „Wir können den Wald als Deckung nutzen, wenn wir das Tempo halten können, erreichen wir gegen Abend die Bergkette.“ „Wohnen beim Wald viele Menschen?“ Dwalin sieht die Berge abschätzend an. „Es gibt dort ein paar Menschen.“, antwortet Bilbo ihm.

„Ich weiß von Tom Bombadil und seiner Frau. Zwei wunderbare Leute.“ Sein Lächeln wird schwach. Thorin drückt seine Schulter kurz. „Weißt du von noch mehr?“ Bilbo schüttelt den Kopf. „Also, ich kenne keine weiteren persönlich. Aber ja, es gibt noch ein paar Einsiedler dort.“„Wie sieht es aus mit den Bergen? Schon mal dort gewesen? Kennst du eine gute Strecke hindurch?“ Thorin lenkt die Gruppe in den Wald. Fragen werden geäußert, aber keine Proteste. Sie vertrauen ihm. Wann war er eigentlich offiziell der Anführer von ihrer Gruppe geworden? Um ehrlich zu sein, juckt es Thorin nicht besonders. Er hatte sich schon immer um seine Leute gekümmert, war es jetzt seine Familie oder seine Angestellten in der Firma. „Sie sind alle durchschnittlich 1200 Meter hoch. Der höchste Berg ist 1469 Meter. Wir waren dort als Schulklasse zum Wandern oder halt damals mit meinen Eltern.“ Bilbo zuckt mit den Achseln. „Ich kann mich aber an kaum noch was erinnern. Ich wüsste jetzt auch keinen Weg, wie wir am schnellsten die Berge überqueren können. Ich hoffe auf die Wegweiser.“ Thorin schnaubt. „Manchmal ist hoffen alleine nicht gut genug, Bilbo.“   
Bilbo zuckt merklich zusammen und Thorin seufzt innerlich auf. Er würde wirklich lernen müssen, sich bei Bilbo mit seinem Ton zu beherrschen. Dabei machte Thorin sich ja eigentlich nur Sorgen um den Blonden. Er hatte Gandalf etwas versprochen, zudem war Bilbo jetzt ein Teil dieser Gruppe – seiner neuen Familie – und er kümmerte sich immer um die Seinen. „Wir klettern einfach einen dieser bescheuerten Gipfel hoch, schauen, wo Bree ist und gehen dann in der Richtung runter. Total easy.“ Dwalin grinst ihn böse an. Und Thorin weiß, was gleichkommen wird, oh, er weiß es einfach.   
 „Es sei denn, man ist du und hat einfach keinen Orientierungssinn.“ Die Gruppe lacht. In den Barrow Downs hat Thorin zum ersten Mal auf dieser Reise mit ernsthaften Problemen zu tun. Sie laufen gerade einen der unzähligen, vielen Pfade den idnuk 'abad hoch, sind seit gut zwei Stunden unterwegs, als Balin um eine Pause bittet. Thorin sieht, wie sein alter Freund schnauft und um Luft ringt, sein ganzes Gesicht rot ist und hält an. Oín kniet sich in den Dreck und massiert Balins linkes Bein. Krampf. Gimli, der mit Bofur das Schlusslicht bildete, holt auf. Thorin reicht Balin seine Wasserflasche und signalisiert den anderen, die Zeit für eine Pause zu nutzen. „Du solltest bald wieder auf den Beinen sein.“, meint Oín ruhig zu seinem Patienten. „Allerdings, Thorin, sollten wir es langsamer angehen.“

„Je schneller wir raus aus den Bergen sind, desto lieber wäre es mir.“ Oín schüttelt den Kopf. Thorin hebt fragend die Augenbrauen. „Balin ist nicht der fitteste Mensch, Thorin. Sein Herz pumpt zu viel Blut durch die Adern, er hat einen Krampf in seinem Bein, ein weiterer bahnt sich an. Wir müssen langsamer gehen. Sonst klappt er uns auf den nächsten hundert Metern zusammen.“ Thorin nickt. „In Ordnung. Du läufst mit mir vorne und gibst das Tempo an, einverstanden?“ Thorin greift Bilbos Hand und schließt dessen Finger fester um den Griff seine Ersatzwaffe, die Walther.

„Wenn dir die Pistole aus den Händen fällt, bist du ein toter Mann, Bilbo.“ Die Sonne verglüht am Horizont und taucht die Landschaft in blutrotes Licht. „Sind wir nicht eh schon tote Leute?“, murmelt Bilbo, aber fasst die Pistole fester. „Nein, das sind die Zombies.“, antwortet Thorin scharf. Er gibt Bilbo einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Er ist nicht fest, es ist lediglich ein Klaps, um Bilbo zu ermahnen. „Sag niemals, niemals, dass wir die toten Leute sind.“ Er starrt Bilbo an, solange, bis dieser nickt. „Wenn wir das tun, machen wir uns zu diesen wandelnden Kadavern. Und das sind wir noch nicht. Und werden es auch nie sein, wenn es nach mir geht.“Bilbo nickt langsam. Thorin erklärt seinem Blonden die Waffe, in einer gefassten und ruhigen Stimme. Man merkt nicht mehr, dass Thorin gerade lauter geworden war und Emotionen freigelassen hatte.

„Die Walther hat 18 Schuss. Wir haben zwei Magazine für sie dabei.“ Er reicht Bilbo die Magazine.

„Pack sie in deine Hosentasche, aber so, dass sie nicht rausfallen. Oder Jackentasche.“, empfiehlt Thorin. „Warum nicht der Rucksack?“ Bilbo sieht ihn neugierig an. „Wer weiß, ob wir nicht irgendwann die Rucksäcke verlieren.“, erwidert Thorin ruhig. „Und lieber habe ich Essen verloren, als dass ich Magazine verloren hab. Essen können wir uns selbst besorgen, ebenso wie Getränke, aber Waffen? Die meisten Leute werden nach Waffen und Magazinen schauen.“ „Ich nicht.“, widerspricht Bilbo amüsiert. Thorin schnaubt grinsend und vergräbt seine Nase in Bilbos Locken. „Du bist auch nicht wie die meisten Leute.“, flüstert er leise, aber Bilbo hört es trotzdem und lächelt glücklich vor sich hin. Hinter ihnen klirren Messer aufeinander. Bilbo zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen. Thorin schlingt einen Arm um Bilbo, mit der anderen deutet er wieder auf die Walther.  
 „Entsichern und sichern.“ Bilbo folgt seinem Wort, entsichert die Pistole, nur um sie kurz darauf wieder zu sichern. „Gut“, meint Thorin zufrieden, „Das machst du gut.“ Er grinst in Bilbos Locken. „Aber kannst du die Waffe auch auseinander bauen, um sie wieder in ihren Urzustand zurückbauen?“ Bilbo schluckt. „N-Nein?“ Er stottert und Thorin findet es einfach nur zu süß. Niemand hatte es erlaubt, dass es so süße Typen wie Bilbo gibt. „Dwalin, würdest du mir zeigen, wie man mit einem Schwert ordentlich umgeht?“ Oris Stimme reißt sie total aus ihrer Übung heraus, Bilbo hatte gerade die Walther im Licht der sterbenden Sonne auseinandergepflückt. Thorin lehnt sich zu Bilbo, als Dwalin Oris Bitte bestätigt und errötet.  
„Ich bereue es gerade sehr, keine Kamera mehr zu haben. Dwalin behauptet nämlich immer, dass wahre Männer weder heulen, noch erröten.“ „Dann ist er die größte Heulsuse von uns allen.“, meint Bilbo und schließt den letzten Schritt ab, damit die Pistole wieder richtig zusammengesetzt ist.

„Pistole gesichert?“, fragt Thorin nach. Bilbo nickt und will sie dem Schwarzhaarigen wiedergeben, doch der schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich habe eine andere, Bilbo, die Walther ist für dich.“ Bree ist abgeriegelt. Bilbo runzelt die Stirn. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, gehört zu haben, dass Bree gesperrt ist.“ „So schnell kann´s gehen“, murmelt Thorin und schlägt mit der Faust gegen das Tor. Es besteht aus Holz, Eiche und der Wall um die Marktstadt zieht sich ganz herum. Thorin beißt einen Fluch zurück, als sich nichts rührt. Bree bleibt verschlossen. „Da drinnen ist jemand.“ Nori hat lauscht angestrengt.

„Aber es macht niemand auf.“ Dwalin sieht den Zaun abwertend an. „Als ob sie dort drinnen Vieh gefangen halten und keine Menschen.“ Er schnaubt und spuckt auf den Boden. „Lasst uns gehen.“ Thorin wendet sich ab. „Ich bin nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, in eine Stadt zu gehen, wo man wie ein Tier gehalten wird.“ Sie gehen und Steine knirschen unter ihren Stiefeln und für Thorin klingt es, wie wenn einer auf Wild schießt. Er hasst Steine. „Was, wenn sie die Menschen wie Tiere behandeln?“ Dís sieht angestrengt nach vorne, nicht zurück.   
“Then I am sorry for those living in there.” Bifur legt einen Gang zu und die Gruppe geht nur allzu gerne schneller mit ihrem englisch sprechenden Mann. “And happy that none of us is forced to stay in there.” Thorin wirft einen Blick zurück zu Bree. Rauch steigt auf. Das Tor öffnet sich. Sie sind noch nicht weit weg von Bree.

 

„Lauft!“, brüllt er und beginnt zu rennen.

Er sieht nach hinten und ja, er hat sich nicht getäuscht, das Tor ist offen und ein Auto blitzt im Sonnenlicht auf.

„Schneller!“   
„Fuck.“, flucht Bofur. Sie rennen.

Die Springerstiefel werden immer schwerer, aber Thorin weigert sich, langsamer zu werden.

„Wohin?“, brüllt Balin. Thorin deutet auf den Wald. „Sucht euch Verstecke. Wir sehen uns bald wieder!“ Die Autos – es sind drei – sind inzwischen viel zu nahe. Dann sind sie auch schon im Wald und sie trennen sich in alle möglichen Richtungen auf. Trotz der Hast ist Thorin auf seine Leute stolz, dass sie alle immer mindestens zu zweit sind und keiner alleine ist.   
Bilbo ist neben ihm, seine Pupillen sind geweitet vor lauter Angst. Thorin sucht nach einer Versteckmöglichkeit. Autotüren knallen zu, eine laute Stimme gibt den Befehl, sich aufzuteilen. Thorin sucht immer hektischer nach einem Versteck. Sie können nicht ewig weiterlaufen. Die Gefahr, dass sie den Weg nicht mehr rausfinden und die anderen verlieren, ist zu hoch. Das Moos dämpft das Geräusch ihrer Schritte und Thorin hofft, hofft so sehr, dass sie jetzt weder stolpern noch irgendein verräterisches Geräusch machen. Er weiß, dass sie sich jetzt verstecken müssen. Er weiß es, aber wo. Die Menschen hinter ihnen sind zum Glück so laut, dass er weiß, wie weit sie ungefähr voneinander entfernt sind. Schließlich schubst er Bilbo zu Boden. Unter den Wurzeln ist der Boden ausgehöhlt.   
Zu zweit würden sie da niemals reinpassen, aber Bilbo alleine? Definitiv möglich. „Rein da. Los.“ „Und du?“ Bilbo sieht ihn verzweifelt an. Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. „Geh einfach da rein. Los jetzt.“ „Wo wirst du sein?“ „Geh da sofort rein, Bilbo. Sofort.“ Bilbo schluckt, greift nach seiner Hand, drückt sie kurz und verschwindet dann im Boden. Thorin kniet sich hin und gibt Bilbo ein Messer in die Hand. „Leg dich hin, damit es so aussieht, als wärst du hier reingefallen und dir den Nacken gebrochen oder sowas.“

 

Bilbo legt sich hin, in einer Hand ist das Jagdmesser. Thorin gibt Bilbo weitere Anweisungen: „Schneid dir damit in die Hand und verteil das Blut auf dir ein bisschen. Dann wirkt es echter. Halt deine Walther griffbereit, aber schieß nur, wenn es sein muss.“ Bilbo nickt mehrmals. „Was ist mit dir Thorin?“ Thorin lächelt ihn kurz an. „Wird schon.“   
 Er springt auf und rennt einen paar Meter weiter. Junge, grüne Tannen sind dort. Er sprintet hinein, schmeißt sich flach auf den Boden. Er häuft mit zitternden Händen abgebrochene kleine Äste über sich, Blätter, Nadeln. Die Airsoft hat er schussbereit in der rechten. Jetzt kann er nur noch hoffen, dass alles gut gehen wird. Es ist so ruhig. Thorin kann den Baum sehen, unter dem Bilbo versteckt ist. Hin und wieder hört er wie ein Ast knackt, aber noch ist keiner der Jäger bei ihnen. Noch. Aber sie kommen schließlich. Es sind fünf. Drei von ihnen halten Gewehre in der Hand, die anderen zwei haben Schwerter. Die Jäger gehen an Bilbos Baum vorbei und Thorin atmet erleichtert auf. Keiner von ihnen hatte nachgeschaut. Das hier, das würde schon werden. „Wartet.“ Der mit Machete in der Linken dreht sich um und geht zurück zu Bilbos Baum.   
 „Das hier wäre das ideale Versteck.“ Er kniet sich hin. Thorin spannt seine Muskeln an, er würde nicht zulassen, dass diese Bastarde Bilbo verletzen würden. Dann beginnt der andere zu lachen. Seine Lache ist laut und sie ist grausam. Und Thorin wird übel. „Den mochten die wohl nicht.“ Er steht auf und sieht zu seinen Kumpanen.  
 „Der wurde wohl von seiner Gruppe abgestochen und in das Loch gestoßen.“ Der Mann kehrt zu seiner Gruppe zurück und sie gehen weiter. „Du glaubst nicht, dass man ihn in Bree gebrauchen könnte?“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass es die Mühe wert ist, einen Dürren aus dem Loch zu zerren und dann nach Bree zu schleppen.“  
 

Er sieht sich um und Thorin hat das Gefühl, dass die braunen Augen von dem Mann länger auf ihm verweilen. Er unterdrückt den Schauer, jedes Geräusch könnte ihn verraten. Hier und jetzt.

„Bist du dir sicher?“ Ein Zwinkern, dann wandern diese braunen Augen weiter. „An dem würde niemand satt werden.“ Als Frerín gestorben war, hatte es sich für Thorin so angefühlt, als ob man ihn in die Antarktis getunkt hätte. Nackt. Ihm war auf einmal so kalt, alles fühlte sich so erstarrt an, versteift. Klamm. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen – er war in Schock. Alles an ihm und in ihm war einfach stehen geblieben, aber die Welt? Die hatte sich weitergedreht. Ihm war so schlecht geworden, wie jetzt. Die Jäger waren weg. Thorin steht auf und sprintet zu Bilbo. Er zieht ihn so schnell hoch, dass er nach hinten umkippt und Bilbo auf ihn landet. Sie beide haben es gehört. Sie beide haben die gleichen Bilder vor den Augen. Thorin rast durch den Wald, auf der Suche nach seinen Leuten, seiner Familie und Bilbo ist neben ihm.   
Ein Abstand von gut zwanzig -, dreißig Metern ist zwischen ihnen, aber so können sie mehr Grund abdecken. Es sind Bombur, Balin und Dwalin, die sie zuerst finden. Die Drei hatten sich auf einen Baum versteckt. „Wo sind die Anderen?“ Thorin blickt suchend umher. Sie waren fünf von sechszehn.

Dwalin gibt ihnen die Richtungen an, wo die anderen hin sind. Dann laufen sie alle zusammen los, teilen sich in zwei Gruppen. Weder Bilbo, noch Thorin verrät, was sie gehört haben. Dann ist da ein Jäger, alleine. Thorin kann Ori erspähen, auf einen Baum. Und er weiß, dass Ori keine Pistole hat, nur die Machete zum Kämpfen.   
 „An dem würde niemand satt werden.“ Orcrist ist schnell rausgeholt und noch während der Jäger sich umdreht bei dem Geräusch, trennt ihm Thorin bereits den Kopf vom Hals. Helles, rotes Blut spritzt auf und landet auf seinem Gesicht, tränkt seine dunkle Jacke. Der Körper des Jägers zuckt, macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Thorin haut ihn mit dem Fuß um. „Runter, Ori. Sofort. Wir müssen hier weg.“ Ori nickt und klettert vom Baum. „Thorin, was ist hier los?“ Dwalin sieht ihn fragend an.

 

Thorin lacht auf und seine Lache ist so bitter und voller Hass und Verzweiflung.

„Sie halten die Menschen dort wie Rind, Dwalin. Rind kann man essen, richtig?“ „Das sind Kannibalen?“

Nori taucht auf und sieht den kopflosen Körper angeekelt an. „Was für Bastarde.“ „Sie haben Autos.“, meint Bombur. „Wir können uns die Autos klauen.“

Thorin nickt zustimmend. Drei Leute stehen an den Autos Wache. Thorin und Dwalin pusten ihnen das Gehirn raus. Für diese Menschen haben sie keine Reue, kein Mitleid übrig. Sie teilen sich in die drei Autos auf, in jedem sind sechs oder fünf Leute. Die Fenster sind weit offen und sie sind alle da. Thorin empfindet die Nähe zu seiner Familie nicht als unangenehm. Es ist versichernd. Es ist gut. Die East-West-Road führt sie an Midgewater vorbei, dann an den Weather Hills. „Glaubst du, es ist tatsächlich kein Lager dort?“ Dís sieht zu den Bergen. „Ich vertraue Gandalf.“, antwortet Thorin ruhig. Bilbo schläft an ihm gelehnt und mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust. Balin sieht in den Rückspiegel. Dís lächelt und wirft einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Fíli kuschelt mit Kíli auf den restlichen eineinhalb Sitzen und Balin schnarcht auf dem Beifahrersitz. „Es ist schon makaber“, murmelt Dís, „Es ist nachts, wir sind auf der Hauptstraße, die von Middle Earth Westens direkt nach Osten fährt und nichts ist los. Midgewater war einfach tot.“  
 „Ich denke, dass Midgewaters Bewohner alle nach Bree sind. Der Zaun verspricht eine gewisse Sicherheit.“

„Aber nur vor den Zombies.“ „Das ist wohl wahr.“ Thorin streicht Bilbos Rücken und der Blonde drückt sich noch ein Stück enger an ihn. „Ihr zwei seid schon süß.“ Dís grinst ihn an und Thorin schnaubt sanft. „Nein, ich mein ja nur. Du warst voll der grummelige und knurrende Bastard, zu allem und jeden, was dir nicht gefallen hat und jetzt… Wenn Bilbo bei dir ist und wir einigermaßen in Sicherheit sind, wirst du einfach nur ein sabbernder Idiot.“ Sie lächelt ihn an. „Da wurde mir teilweise richtig schlecht, wenn ich euch zwei erlebt habe.“ „Immerhin weißt du jetzt, wie es mit dir und Víli war.“

Dís rümpft ihre Nase. „Wir waren niemals so schlimm, dass sich andere übergeben wollten.“ Thorin hebt eine Augenbraue. „Sicher, Schwesterherz. Sicher.“ Sie lachen beide leise, während sie in dem Ford durch die Nacht brausen. Der Toyota und der BMW folgen ihnen, die Scheinwerfer beleuchten die Straße gemeinsam. „Bring unseren Jungs alles bei, Thorin.“ Dís sieht ihren Bruder ernst an im Rückspiegel. „Wenn das, was in Bree los ist, es überall gibt… Wenn es tatsächlich überall solche Verrückte gibt, dann sorg dafür, dass die zwei immer und überall safe sind. Sich wehren können und scheiße, ja, dass sie auch Menschen umbringen können, wenn es die Situation erfordert. So wie du es kannst. Versprich es mir!“ Thorin nickte. „Ich verspreche es dir, Dís, dir, mir und den Jungs. Es wird ihnen nichts zustoßen, ich verspreche es.“ Dís nickt beruhigt. „Versuch zu schlafen, Thorin. Heute war garantiert kein leichter Tag für dich.“


	5. Chapter 5

**It makes no sense but it must be right**

**The blood and sweat you sacrificed**

**Was it all for nothing?**

**Cause we´ve found no sign and we´ve seen no light**

**We hear no voice when we pray at night**

**But we swore and now it´s too late to turn back**

~ Bring Me The Horizon

 

Soweit Thorin beurteilen kann, stinkt die Luft nach Toten. Der Hoarwell ist nicht mehr allzu weit von ihnen entfernt, sie würden vielleicht noch eine Stunde mit den Autos fahren, dann hätten sie den Fluss erreicht. Thorin seufzt auf.   
Die Tanks von den Autos waren alle leer. Es war von Anfang an nicht sonderlich viel drin gewesen, aber er hätte sich schon gefreut, wären sie mit den Wagen bis zu den Misty Mountains gekommen. Es sah außerdem ganz so aus, als würde ein Sturm jeden Moment aufziehen.   
„Onkel.“ Thorin dreht sich zu seinem ältesten Neffen um, der die Landschaft mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtet. Als er sich sicher ist, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Onkels zu haben, redet er weiter.

„Ist es nicht komisch, dass wir schon seit längerem keinen Zombies mehr über den Weg gelaufen sind?“

Fíli hat mehrere Messer an seinem Körper versteckt, worüber Thorin sehr glücklich ist. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass seine Neffen einmal waffenlos – und somit wehrlos – waren, war dadurch sehr gering.

„Wir haben keine mehr angetroffen, seit der Straße vor Hobbiton.“ Thorin nickt langsam und kratzt sich nachdenklich seinen Bart. „Hobbiton hatte seine eigenen Wehranlagen, außerdem haben sie Steine auf die Wandler fallen lassen.“ Thorin blickt seinen Neffen nachdenklich an. Ein wenig Bartflaum beginnt bei Fíli zu sprießen. „Bei Bree und vermutlich auch Midgewater sind Kannibalen am Werk. Ich denke, da kann der Virus sich nur schlecht durchsetzen, wenn sie alle schwinden.“ Fíli würgt ein wenig. „Reiß dich zusammen, Fíli. Uns ist nichts passiert und das ist das Wichtigste.“ Fíli nickt und seine goldenen Locken tanzen auf seinem Kopf. „Aber wir sollten alle wachsamer sein, du hast Recht.“ Fíli nickt und läuft neben ihm her. „In knapp zwei Stunden haben wir den Hoarwell erreicht.“, informiert Bofur sie. Sein Hut ist schief auf seinem Kopf, wie Thorin bemerkt. Erleichterung macht sich in der Gruppe breit und neue Stärke lässt sich in ihrem Gang finden. Der Wind wird stärker. „Es riecht nach Verrottendem.“ Bilbo zieht die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich. „Inwiefern?“ Dwalin schnüffelt in der Luft, aber schüttelt seinen Kopf. Er kann nichts riechen.

„Wie altes, verbrauchtes Zeug.“ Bilbo schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, nicht ganz. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann es euch nicht beschreiben. Ich weiß nur, dass es ganz komisch riecht. Verrottet eben.“ „Dann sollten wir alle einen Schritt zulegen“, meint Thorin und nimmt Orcrist in die Hand. Er fühlt sich sicherer, wenn das Metall in seiner Hand ruht. Es beruhigt ihn so ungemein.

 

Sie alle hören schlurfende Schritte, die der Wind zu ihnen herüberträgt. Thorin ist klar, dass in ihrer Nähe Zombies sein müssen, aber noch haben sie keinen sehen können. Er ist froh darüber. Die Last Bridge führt sie sicher über den Hoarwell, andere nicht. Ein paar Autos stehen auf der Brücke, bei den meisten ist Luft aus den Rädern gelassen worden. Regentropfen füllen die Krater auf und überschwemmen die Brücke langsam. „Herzlich Willkommen in Trollshaws“, steht auf den Schild am Ortseingang. „Staatlich anerkannter Ruheort.“ Irgendjemand hat das Wort ,,Ruhe" umrandet mit roter Farbe. Thorin ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Blut ist. Aber er sagt nichts. Sie denken wahrscheinlich eh alle das Gleiche.   
Gloín rammt die Tür zum ersten Haus ein, innen ist es dunkel. Nichts ist zu hören. Ein kleiner Rundgang durchs Haus zeigt, dass sie tatsächlich alleine sind. Thorin zieht sich seine Schuhe aus, seine Jacke, sein Hemd, seine Hose. Am Schluss steht er nur noch in Boxer da. Seine Klamotten sind klatschnass. Scheiße, wie er Regen doch hasst zuweilen. Aus dem Schrank im Schlafzimmer kramt er sich neue Sachen, probiert sie an und sammelt noch mehr in seinen Armen. Für Dís holt er etwas mehr Feminines. Es fühlt sich gut an, Trockenes zu tragen.

„Der Herd geht nicht an.“

Thorin dreht sich um und blickt zu Bilbo, der den Herd ansieht, als hätte er ihm den Weltuntergang verkündet. „Thorin, der Herd… Er geht nicht an.“ Bilbo holt tief Luft und drückt ein paar Knöpfe wahllos. Der Herd bleibt tot. „Der Strom ist weg.“ Bofur sagt das sehr vorsichtig, leise sogar, wie um ein kleines Kind nicht aufzuwecken. Doch diese vier Worte bewirken das komplette Gegenteil. Der Strom ist weg. Es ist so banal, wie oft hatten sie schon einen Stromausfall, doch ist es dieses Mal einfach anders. Weil sie alle wissen, dass der Strom endgültig weg ist. Keiner würde mehr dafür sorgen, dass Strom irgendwo wieder fließt. Es war weg.   
Und ein Stück Normalität stirbt einfach.  Er zieht Bilbo in seine Arme, versucht ihm irgendwas Positives zu vermitteln, während seine eigenen Gedanken darum kreisen, dass es keinen Strom mehr gab. Es ist leise in der Nacht. Thorin hält wieder einmal Wache, er kann einfach nicht schlafen, während seine Familie schläft. Die regelmäßigen Atemzüge sind beruhigend und sogar Bomburs Schnarchen hat was Einlullendes an sich. Seine Augenlider werden schwer und er kann doch sicher einmal kurz die Augen schließen?  Es fühlt sich so gut an. Alles ist ruhig. Thorin atmet tief ein, seine Augen sind geschlossen und dann schläft er ein.

Er wacht auf, als ihn raue Hände schütteln. Thorin ist desorientiert für ein paar Momente. Sonnenstrahlen erhellen das Haus von innen. „Eure Waffen, Essen, alles Nützliche rüberreichen.“ Die Stimme ist rau, kalt und für Thorin unbekannt. Drei große, massige Männer stehen in dem Zimmer. Ihm wird kalt, als er Fíli, Kíli und Gimli in ihren Händen erkennt. „Und weckt den Rest von eurem Scheißhaufen auch auf.“ Fíli zappelt und versucht, seinen Angreifer zu treten, doch der presst ihm die Pistole an die Stirn.   
„Noch einmal und ich jag dir die Kugel gleich in den Kopf.“, droht der Fettsack ihm. Thorin will dem Typen das Gehirn rauspusten, doch er kann nicht. Sie haben seine Neffen und Gimli. Dís sieht so aus, als ob sie die drei Fettsäcke gleich fressen würde.  
„Macht schon!“, brüllt ein anderer sie an. Thorins Augen zucken, doch er kramt seine Pistole heraus. Legt sie auf den Boden und schiebt sie mit dem Fuß in die Mitte des Raums. Sie alle tun es. Er zählt zwölf Pistolen. Zwölf. Er blickt zu seinen Kameraden. Bilbo fehlt. Hatte er sie verlassen mitten in der Nacht oder hatte er sich versteckt? Thorin hoffte für Bilbo, dass es letzteres war.   
„Sehr gut.“, meint einer der Fettsäcke, beugt sich nach vorne um die Waffen einzusammeln. Peng, macht es laut und Thorin sieht, wie der Fette nach vorne über stolpert, Gimli entreißt sich seinem Griff, um nicht unter dem Koloss begraben zu werden. Aus dem Bein von dem Koloss sprudelt Blut, da wurde wohl die Ader getroffen.

„Wer ist da?“, brüllt der Fettsack mit Kíli in seinem Griff. „Komm raus, du Ratte, sonst leg ich den hier um!“ Kíli erstarrt für einen Moment und Thorin könnte schwören, dass sich sein Neffe nach link neigt, ehe er mit aller Macht sich nach vorne stürzt. Ein weiterer Schuss ertönt und der Riese schreit auf, greift nach hinten. Thorin vergeudet keine Zeit mehr und stützt nach vorne, greift die Pistole, die am nächsten ist. Die Kugel fliegt dem noch stehenden Fettsack ins Gesicht, dann zwei, drei, vier, fünf.   
Das Magazin ist leer und der Koloss fällt zu Boden, Fíli kann sich auch endlich losreißen. Weitere Schüsse fallen, sie hallen laut im Haus wieder und Thorin hofft, dass keiner von Seinen Leuten verletzt ist. Schließlich ist Stille im Gebäude. Fíli und Kíli haben sich an ihre Mutter gekuschelt, Gimli umarmt seinen Vater fest.   
„Wir gehen. Sofort.“ Thorin greift nach seinen Sachen, zieht seine Schuhe an. „Die Schüsse werden jemanden alarmiert haben.“ Keiner widerspricht. Sie alle nehmen nur ihr Zeug, packen ihre Waffen und dann ist das Haus verlassen. Bilbo taucht an seiner Seite auf, Blutspritzer sind auf seinen Klamotten zu erkennen.    
“Thorin, look there. They heard us.” Bifur deutet auf vier Zombies, die auf sie zukommen. „Es sind nicht die Einzigen.“ Dori deutet in eine andere Richtung, von wo die Zombies förmlich her strömen. Es sind viele. Thorin sieht zu Dwalin, der nickt ihm zu. Sie beide stürmen vorwärts, dahin, wo die wenigsten Zombies sind. Orcrist zischt durch die Luft, als er die Waffe führt. Die Zombies sind hungrig, Thorin erkennt es an der Art, wie sie sich bewegen.   
Ihre Zähne schnappen konstant auf und zu. Sie wollen Fleisch. Aber er wird es ihnen nicht geben. Hände fallen zu Boden, Blut malt den Boden rot. Thorin macht immer weiter, sobald der eine Zombie geschlagen am Boden liegt, geht er zum nächsten über. Seine Leute ziehen an ihm und Dwalin vorüber. Thorin rammt seine Klinge dem letzten Zombie in den Hals, durchtrennt seine Luftröhre und bricht zusammen. Die Zombies jagen ihnen hinterher.   
Thorin treibt seine Leute an, noch schneller zu laufen und wenn einer dieser wandelnden Kadaver ihnen zu nahekommt, erschießt jemand sie. Doch die Leichen folgen ihnen stetig mit ausgestreckten Armen. Man hört, wie ihre Zähne aufeinanderprallen, wenn sie gerade nach ihnen schnappen. Thorin sieht sich um und versucht eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie sie hier wegkommen. Schnell. Sie haben keine Zeit, um Autos zu knacken. Die Munition würde ihnen bald ausgehen. Sein Atem kommt in abgehackten Stößen, seine Muskeln beschweren sich über die plötzliche Hast. Er zielt auf den nächsten Zombie und lässt den Hahn los. Der Zombie kracht zusammen. Sie rennen weiter. Keiner von ihnen ist jetzt noch müde und die Luft die stinkt geradewegs nach Verrottendem. Jetzt versteht er, was Bilbo gestern – war das wirklich erst gestern gewesen? – gemeint hatte mit dem Gestank. Und sie laufen weiter.

 

„Balin!“, brüllt Dwalin. Thorin dreht sich um und sieht seinen Freund, wie er am Boden liegt. Er wird langsamer, dreht sich um und läuft zu seinen zwei Cousins. „Lauft weiter!“, schreit er den Rest an, der ebenfalls umdrehen will. Er und Dwalin ziehen Balin hoch, auf die Beine. Aber kaum, dass Balin steht, bricht sein rechtes Bein unter ihm weg.  
Die Zombies sind gerade mal zehn Meter von ihnen weg.   
„Ich spür mein Bein nicht mehr.“ Thorin sieht zu Dwalin, der Panik und Angst in seinen Augen stehen hat. Balin schubst sie nach vorne.   
„Rennt, ihr Idioten. Rennt!“ Balin nickt ihm zu, Thorin greift nur noch nach seinem besten Freund und zieht ihn mit sich. Die Zombies stürzen sich über Balin her. Aber er kann noch immer Balin unter ihnen erkennen. Hier und dort fällt eine Hand zu Boden. Balin gibt nicht einfach auf, Balin kämpft bis zum Umfallen, selbst wenn er nur noch kniet.   
„Deine Pistole, wo?“ Dwalin gibt sie seinem Freund widerstandslos, seine Augen sind auf das Drama hinter ihnen gerichtet. Balins Bewegungen werden langsamer und schmatzende Geräusche sind zu hören. Thorin zielt.   
Er lässt den Hahn los, gerade als Balin laut aufschreit und es sich anhört, als ob irgendwas gerade abgerissen worden wäre. Er schießt noch öfters, bis das Magazin leer ist und Balins Schreie verstummt sind. Dann rennt Thorin weiter und zieht seinen Cousin mit sich, der immer wieder stolpert. Sie müssen den Vorteil aus dieser Situation ziehen, denkt sich Thorin und rennt weiter, die anderen kommen auch schon in seine Sicht, Balin hat ihnen Zeit erkauft. Wertvolle Zeit. Was für ein perverser Gedankengang.

Über den Bruinen führt keine Brücke. Aber er ist nicht sonderlich breit. „Das ist eine Militäranlage.“ Bilbo sieht zu der Festung. „Rivendell.“ „Zombies können nicht schwimmen“, meint Thorin und tritt in das Wasser. Sie folgen ihm alle ins Wasser. Es ist kalt, Thorin hatte noch nie einen warmen Fluss im Frühling erlebt. Sie schwimmen quer über den Fluss hinüber. Bombur zieht Bilbo mit sich.  
Hätte er nicht sagen können, dass er nicht schwimmen kann? Thorin spürt, wie Wut in ihm hochkommt. Sowas musste man ihm sagen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass jemand aus seinem Team Schwachstellen hatte, die man vermeiden konnte. Aber scheinbar ging das ja nicht. Das Wasser läuft an ihnen nur so herunter und tränkt das Gras unter ihren Füßen.   
„Wo ist Balin?“, fragt Kíli schließlich und sieht sich um. Thorin blickt in die Richtung, wo sie hergekommen sind. Dort ist Balin, will er sagen, oder das, was von ihm noch übrig ist. Aber er sagt es nicht. Seine Stimme scheint nicht mehr zu funktionieren. Dwalins schwere Pranke landet auf seiner Schulter und sie beide umarmen sich. Es ist sowohl für den emotionalen Support, als auch zu wissen, dass sie beide nicht schuld sind an Balins Tod.  
Thorin gibt sich dennoch die Schuld. Er hätte Balin einfach nur mit sich ziehen müssen, dann wäre das schon geworden. Doch das hatte er nicht. Und jetzt war Balin   
„Tot.“, sagt er leise und oh Wunder, seine Stimme ist wieder da. Dwalin zuckt zusammen, als hätte ihn jemand mit einer Peitsche geschlagen. „Was?“, flüstert Kíli leise. Thorin kann nur noch nicken. Tränen sammeln sich in seinen Augen, aber er kann jetzt nicht weinen. Nicht jetzt. Noch wussten sie nicht, aber Rivendell freundlich gesinnt war. Aber sie brauchten Munition und Essen.

 

„Sie beobachten uns.“ Gimli hat den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und blickt zu den Fenstern hoch. Seine Augen sind gerötet, wie Thorin bemerkt. Gimli winkt ihnen zu. „Jetzt sind sie weg.“ Er runzelt die Stirn. Thorin atmet tief durch. War der Junge immer so dumm oder waren es einfach nur seine Jugend, weswegen er so einen Scheiß machte? Das Tor aus Metall geht langsam auf und mehrere Gestalten erscheinen in der Tür.   
„Und jetzt?“ Kíli sieht seine Familie fragend an. Thorin knurrt leise. „Da sie uns gesehen haben, können wir jetzt genauso gut mit ihnen reden.“ Er wirft Gloín einen scharfen Blick zu. „Dein Sohn soll ich zusammenreißen.“ Die Gestalten in der Tür warten geduldig ihre Entscheidung ab und Thorin kann es ihnen nicht verübeln. Sie haben Gewehre in der Hand – ihre Gruppe nicht.   
Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Fremde ihre Waffen einfach nicht ziehen würden, war ziemlich gering in der jetzigen Zeit. Sie gehen auf die Leute zu und Thorin sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich auf Bilbos Gesicht ein Lächeln ausbreitet. Seine Schritte werden auch schneller und gerade als er dabei ist, Thorin zu überholen, schnappt Thorin sich Bilbos Handgelenk und stoppt ihn. „Thorin, das ist Elrond.“ Bilbo sieht ihn lächelnd an.  
„Elrond ist ein Freund von…“, er bricht kurz ab, „Von Gandalf. Ich kenne ihn.“ Thorin hebt nur die Augenbrauen, führt Bilbo dann am Handgelenk mit sich.

„Hände über den Kopf!“ Die Gewehre deuten auf sie und Thorin hebt seine Hände über den Kopf. Was für einen Sinn hätte es jetzt noch, sich zu wehren, fragt er sich und lässt zu, wie ein Fremder ihn abtastet. „Wir müssen euch nach Sprengstoff und kleinere Waffen abtasten“, erklärt der Mann in der Mitte, mit dunklen, langem Haar.   
„Und so leid es mir tut, auch nach Infektionswunden.“ Erst versteht Thorin nicht. Er versteht es wirklich nicht. Infektionswunden? Dann zerrt der Soldat den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke runter. Thorin packt das Handgelenk und verdreht es ruckartig. Es klickt und entsicherte Gewehre deuten auf ihn mit ihren Mündungen. „Was meinst du mit Infektionswunden?“ Er hat den Soldaten als Schutzschild vor sich und fuck man, ja, er war wütend. Er würde sich doch nicht einfach so ausziehen lassen, nur, weil der Typ das so wollte. „Zombiebisse.“, antwortet der Soldat durch zusammengebissene Zähne und flucht. „Thorin, lass ihn los.“ Dís sieht ihn bittend an. „Bitte.“ „Ich will, dass er erklärt, was er mit Infektion meint, Dís.“ Thorin sieht den Mann herausfordernd an. Es kommt keine Antwort und er dreht das Handgelenk ein Stückchen weiter. „Thorin!“ Bilbo. Er legt ihm die Hand auf den Arm.  
„Bitte, lass ihn los.“ Bilbos Stimme hat einen flehenden Klang angenommen, aber Thorin will nicht – kann nicht – nachgeben. Was auch immer der Mann meinte mit Infektion, es klang verdammt noch einmal wichtig! „Wenn man von einem Zombie gebissen wird“, beginnt der Anführer schließlich in einer ruhigen Stimme, „oder deren verödetes Blut in eine offene Wunde gelangt, wird der Virus übertragen. Man ist infiziert. Entweder stirbt man schnell dran, oder man hat das Pech und der Körper ringt tagelang mit dem Virus. Letzten Endes verliert man jedoch den Kampf und der Infizierte stirbt und steht wieder auf als ein Zombie.“ „Was…“, flüstert Thorin und lässt den Soldaten los, der zu Boden stolpert. „Daher müssen wir euch durchchecken. Bitte, macht einfach mit, dann ist es schnell vorbei. Aber wir können niemanden hier reinlassen, von dem wir uns nicht sicher sein können, dass er infiziert ist.“ Thorin nickt langsam.  
Er lässt zu, dass der Soldat seine Jacke öffnet und sein Shirt anhebt. Seine Hose zieht er selbst aus. Er hört, wie die anderen grummeln und knurren, aber er kann die Handlung _jetzt_ verstehen. „Sie sind alle clean, Sir.“

 

„Mein Name ist Elrond“, beginnt der Leiter der Gruppe, als er sie in die Kaserne führt. „Willkommen in Rivendell, der Militärstützpunkt von Rhudaur.“ Er führt sie in einen Gang und deutet zu den Türen. „Die gehören euch für die nächste Zeit.“ Er sieht sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln an. „Wir können euch unsere Gastfreundschaft nur für drei, vier Tage anbieten, dann müsst ihr uns wieder verlassen.“ Thorin sieht Elrond fragend an. „Es gibt bald Abendessen. Bohnen, denke ich. Ich werde eure Fragen beantworten, in Ordnung?“ Thorin nickt. Elrond verlässt sie, nicht ohne jedoch noch ein paar freundliche Worte mit Bilbo zu wechseln. Dwalin nickt Thorin zu und verschwindet dann in ein freies Zimmer. Schuld wallt in Thorin auf, als er daran denkt, dass Dwalin jetzt alleine ist in dem Zimmer, weil Balin verfickt noch mal tot ist.   
Er schmeißt seinen Rucksack und Orcrist in eines der Betten. Balin sollte eigentlich hier mit ihnen sein, das weiß er. „Was ist passiert, Thorin?“ Nori schließt die Tür hinter sich. Sein Gepäck hat er nicht dabei, wahrscheinlich hat er das in Bofur sein Bett geschmissen und gleich hierhergekommen. „Also, abgesehen von dem Offensichtlichen.“   
Er lehnt sich an die Tür und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Balin ist zusammengeklappt, als wir gerannt sind, als die Teufel hinter uns her waren. Und dann?“Thorin betrachtet seine Hände. Sie sehen aus wie heute Morgen, sie sehen aus wie gestern. Sie wirken immer noch sie wie vor drei Monaten. Alles scheint an ihnen noch zu sein wie vor der Apokalypse. Und doch hat er das Gefühl, dass Balins Blut an ihnen klebt und das Blut sich in ihn reibt. „Wir haben versucht, ihn mit uns zu ziehen.“   
Thorin streicht über seine Hand. „Wir haben es wirklich versucht.“ Er muss diesen Teil betonen, alleine schon für sich selbst. „Aber er ist noch einmal zusammengebrochen und dann hat er uns weggeschickt.“ Thorin schluckt und fuck. Fuck. „Dwalin wollte es noch einmal versuchen, weißt du.“ Er sieht zu Nori hoch. „Aber ich habe ihn nicht gelassen, ich habe ihn mitgezerrt.“ Ein Schauer läuft über seinen Rücken. „Wenn ich das nicht getan hätte, hätten wir Balin vielleicht retten können. Dann hätten wir ihn jetzt bei uns.“ Er holt rasselnd Atem, es kommt Thorin so vor, als ob der Raum auf einmal geschrumpft ist und er keine Luft mehr bekommen kann. An der Tür klopft es.   


„Nicht jetzt.“, sagt Nori zu wem auch immer da geklopft hat. „Dwalin ist ein Idiot.“

 

Thorin blinzelt Nori verdutzt an. „Nein, Dwalin wollte das Richtige machen.“ Nori schüttelt den Kopf. „Balin war ein verlorener Fall.“ Unbändige Wut füllt Thorin. Er greift nach Nori, drückt den ehemaligen Agenten gegen die Tür. „Sag das nicht noch einmal.“, droht er dem Rothaarigen dunkel. Seine Stimme ist fast schon wie Samt, dunkel und ruhig und dass macht die Drohung eigentlich noch viel gefährlicher. Nori schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Was glaubst du, warum Balin euch weggeschickt hat, du Idiot? Garantiert nicht, damit sein dämlicher Bruder versucht, ihn noch einmal zu helfen.“ Thorin verfestigt seinen Griff um Noris Hals. „Beleidige weder Dwalin, noch Balin in meiner Anwesenheit, verstanden?!“ Nori schmunzelt ihn an. „Balin war der Kluge von beiden, Thorin. Wärt ihr beide noch ein paar Sekunden länger geblieben, wer weiß, ob ihr jetzt nicht auch Zombiefutter wärt.“ Abrupt lässt Thorin Nori los. Der Gedanke war ihm noch gar nicht gekommen.   
„Oder vielleicht sogar infiziert.“ Thorin lässt sich zu Boden gleiten, alle Viere von sich gestreckt. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Thorin.“ Nori tätschelt ihm die Schulter. „Balin hat gewusst, dass er es nicht schaffen würde und hat euch beide gerettet.“ „Ich habe ihn erschossen.“, flüstert Thorin schließlich leise und beinahe schon kann er wieder das Metall der Pistole in seinen Händen fühlen, er sieht vor seinen Augen, wie er den Hahn loslässt und hört Schussgeräusche. Balins Schrei. Voller Schmerz und Angst. „Was bist du nicht für ein böser Junge“, murmelt Nori, „Tötest du einen Freund, damit er nicht miterlebt, wie er gefressen. Also wirklich.“ Seine Stimme hat einen spöttischen Klang angenommen.   
„Mahal wird dir den Zutritt in die Hallen deswegen verweigern. Wie kannst du es nur wagen, jemanden seine Leiden zu ersparen?“Thorin sieht Nori an, als ob er ihn gleich erschlagen würde. Nori wendet sich zur Tür. „Du hast heute nicht falsch gehandelt, Thorin, ganz egal, was dir dein kack Gewissen einreden will. Du bist nicht schuld an seinem Tod. Und wenn jetzt Bilbo kommt, bitte, halt es auf ein Minimum.“ Er wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und verlässt das Zimmer.  Es ist ein komisches Gefühl. Einerseits verspürt er immer noch Schuld, weil Balin tot ist, er ihn getötet hat, er mehr hätte machen können und andererseits… ist er komisch erleichtert. Er hatte getan, was er konnte, um Balins Leben zu retten. Und hatte Balin ihn und Dwalin nicht auch fortgeschickt, damit sie weiterlebenkonnten? Sich retten konnten?

  
Thorin schließt die Augen. Jemand betritt das Zimmer und lässt sich neben ihm nieder. Er öffnet seine Augen einen Spalt, es ist Kíli. „Ich hab mich grad dran erinnert, wie Balin mir mal einen Drachen geschenkt hat.“, murmelt Kíli und lehnt seinen Kopf an Thorins Schulter. „Das war so ein cooles, rotes Ding.“ Thorin nickt. „Das war an deinem fünften Geburtstag. Daran kannst du dich noch erinnern?“ Kíli nickt bestätigend. „Balin hat Víli, Dís und mich ewig lang belagert, was er dir denn schenken könnte. Ihm fiel einfach nichts ein.“ Thorin lacht leise bei der Erinnerung, wie Balin jeden Tag mindestens zwei-, bis fünfmal angerufen hatte, weil er wissen wollte, was dem kleinen Kíli denn gefallen könnte. „Balin hat einfach nichts gefunden, was für dich als Fünfjährigen passend wäre. Und womit deine Eltern einverstanden waren.“   
„Er wollte dir einen Bogen schenken. Einen richtigen Bogen.“ Dís betritt das Zimmer, hinter ihr Dwalin und Bilbo. Thorin kann gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert er ist, seinen besten Freund in dem Zimmer hier zu sehen. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, er wäre verrückt. Als ob ich zulassen würde, dass er meinem eh schon überdrehten Sohn noch einen Bogen gibt.“ Dís schüttelt den Kopf. Thorin grinst ein wenig. „Den Bogen hab ich ja dann mit acht bekommen.“ Kíli klingt zufrieden mit sich selbst, auch wenn seine Stimme rau klingt. Thorin ignoriert, wie nass seine Schulter ist. „Er war auf dem Weg zu uns und hatte immer noch kein Geschenk“, erzählt Thorin weiter und sein Blick trifft Dwalins, der ihn angrinst. „Aye, dann ist einfach schnell in einen Ramschladen gefahren und hat den Drachen da gefunden.“  Sie erzählen noch so einige Geschichten über Balin.   
Es ist eine gute Art, ihren verlorenen Freund zu ehren. Als ein Soldat sie schließlich abholen kommt für das Abendessen, wird ihnen erst so richtig bewusst, wie schnell die Zeit verlaufen ist. Der Soldat gibt vor, die Tränen auf den Gesichtern von ihnen nicht zu bemerken und sie alle wischen sich die Nässe weg. Ein paar heimlich, andere weniger.

 

Es sind tatsächlich Bohnen, die es zum Abendessen gibt. Thorin zählt zwei Dutzend Soldaten. Nicht sonderlich viele. Dann noch ein paar „Zivilisten“, wie sie selber es sind. „Ihr habt sicherlich Fragen. Stellt sie und ich werde sie so gut es geht beantworten.“ „Ihr seid ziemlich wenige. Woran liegt das?“ Nori redet nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum, wie Thorin bemerkt. Stattdessen kommt er lieber gleich zum Punkt. „Meine Leute sind immer eine Woche draußen. Sie jagen Zombies, besorgen Essen und helfen, wenn sie es denn können.“ Elrond schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Es kehren fast nie alle zurück. Es werden immer welche gebissen oder Verrückte erschießen sie.“ „Was hat es mit der Frist auf sich?“ Ein Zivilist lehnt sich vor und löffelt seinen Bohneneintopf ruhig. „Was tut ihr für euren Unterhalt hier?“ Elrond hebt die Augenbrauen. „Wir helfen euch. Ihr krieg Essen, Trinken, wenn ihr geht, erhaltet ihr Munition, sofern ihr die Waffen dazu habt. Aber was bekommen wir im Gegenzug von euch?“Ein betretenes Schweigen tritt ein. „Ihr erhaltet Betten, ziemlich viele Freiheiten auch. Wir könnten viel strenger sein. Diese kurze Zeit soll verhindern, dass sich einer meiner Leute emotional an einen von euch bindet.“   
„Ist das nicht ein wenig barbarisch?“ Dís runzelt die Augenbrauen und sieht Elrond zweifelnd an. Der zuckt mit den Schultern. „Was denkst du, wie viele haben schon versucht, sich hier einen dauerhaften Platz zu ergattern, weil sie verliebt waren oder so etwas?“Dís zieht eine Grimasse.   
„Weitere Fragen?“ Elrond sieht in die Runde. Keiner meldet sich. „Nun, wenn ihr etwas wissen wollt, bitte, wendet euch an einen von uns. Das gilt auch fürs Essen. Wir haben alles in Rationen eingeteilt und ihr kriegt was, sollte es notwendig sein – versucht einfach, nicht zu stehlen. Das würde nicht sonderlich für euch und eure Gruppe enden.“ Die meisten nicken eingeschüchtert. Nach und nach verlassen sie alle den Speiseraum. „Gandalf ist tot.“   
Bilbo sieht Elrond an, der merklich zusammenzuckt. „Gandalf ist tot?“, wiederholt er fassungslos. Sie nicken alle. „Das tut mir leid.“, meint Elrond an Bilbo gerichtet. „Gandalf war ein lieber Freund von mir und von seinem Tod zu hören, ist sehr bedauerlich. Wie ist er gestorben, wenn ich fragen darf?“ „Er hatte einen Herzinfarkt“, antwortet Oín ruhig, „Woraufhin er beschlossen hat, sich die Kugel zu geben, sobald wir mit Bilbo Hobbiton verlassen haben.“„Wegen einem Herzinfarkt?“ Elrond sieht skeptisch aus. „Es war schwierig genug, ihm nach dem ersten zu helfen. Und Gandalf wollte nicht als Zombie enden.“, erklärt Bilbo leise.   
„Mein Beileid.“, meint Elrond schließlich noch einmal und erhebt sich. „Genießt euren Aufenthalt, soweit ihr könnt. Frühstück gibt es gegen acht Uhr.“

 

Dwalin kann nicht wirklich gut schlafen. Es sind die Schreie seines Bruders, die ihn verfolgen. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schließt, kann er sie hören. Balins Tod ist nicht seine Schuld. Es sind sechs einfache Worte. Und trotzdem fühlt er sich schuldig, weil er hier stehen kann und Balin nicht. Es ist nicht fair.  Der nächste Tag vergeht zäh, langsam, fühlt sich an wie ein Kleber. Er klebt förmlich an Dwalins Schuhen und will und will nicht weichen. Die Zeit von Frühstück bis hin zu dem freiwilligen Training mittags vergeht wie eine Schnecke.   
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass inzwischen jeder von euch schon mal eine Waffe in der Hand hatte“, beginnt der Instrukteur, ein Soldat Mitte 40 und knapp 2 Meter groß, „Wir trainieren hier einfach nur. Mit Waffen schießen, sichern, laden, zielen, schwingen und abdrücken. Schläge richtig platzieren, Ausdauer, Kraft. Dadurch vergeht die Zeit für euch schneller und ich muss mich nicht langweilen.“ Dwalin schmunzelt leicht. „Es gibt hierbei nur eine Regel. Die ist ganz einfach: Hört auf mich. Wenn ihr das nicht tun solltet, seid ihr draußen, ohne Wenn und Aber.“ Es sind ungefähr zehn Leute auf dem Platz, die ihre Zeit mit etwas halbwegs Nützlichem vertreiben wollen. Sie rennen sich alle warm. Das Warmlaufen vertreibt Dwalins Gedanken über Balin, er konzentriert sich nur auf seinen Rhythmus. Links, rechts, links, rechts, links, rechts und immer weiter. Es tut gut. „Teilt euch in Paare ein.“, fordert der Instrukteur sie auf und Dwalin hat auf einmal Ori als seinen Partner.   
Nicht, dass er was dagegen hat. Er hatte wirklich ein Ding für den Rotschopf. Was irgendwie jeder zu wissen schien, was Dwalin leicht anpisste. Wie aufgefordert, streckt Dwalin Ori seine Handflächen hin, damit der dagegen schlagen kann. Dwalin runzelt die Stirn im Angesicht der Schläge. „Ist das wirklich alles, was du kannst, Kleiner?“ Da schmerzte es mehr, wenn Thorin ihn mal auf die Schulter schlug im Spaß. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun“, meint Ori und zieht eine Grimasse. Dwalin seufzt. „Du wirst mir schon nicht wehtun, Junge. Und jetzt schlag mal wirklich mit ganzer Kraft dagegen.“ „

Bist du dir sicher?“ Ori sieht ihn zweifelnd an. Dwalin nickt.   
Ori holt tief Luft, dann schlägt er mal ordentlich zu. Zieht seine rechte Faust zurück, nur um seine Linke gegen Dwalins Handfläche krachen zu lassen. Dann wieder die Rechte. Dwalin nickt zufrieden. So gefiel ihm das Ganze doch gleich viel besser. Im Augenwinkel kann er Fíli und Kíli erkennen, die ebenfalls Schläge austauschten. Dís hatte sich mit einem fremden Typen zusammengestellt, bei dem Dwalin ein ungutes Gefühl hatte.Es gibt eine Pause, die er nutzt, um was zu Trinken. Und den Rest der Flasche sich über den Kopf zu schütten. Scheiße, tat das gut. Es war so frisch und Dwalin fühlt sich mehr oder weniger wie neu geboren.  
„Du bist wahnsinnig.“, teilt ihm Ori fröhlich mit. „Wieso sollte das so sein?“ Ori grinst ihn an. „Du hast dir grad dein Getränk über den Kopf gegossen, obwohl es so aussieht, als ob es gleich regnet?“ Dwalin wirft einen Blick zum Himmel hoch, dort sind wirklich einige Wolken. „Nicht wahr.“, stöhnt er dann. Ori lacht auf.

 

Bilbo und er haben sich auf einem der Wachtürme abgesetzt. Sie sitzen auf einer Decke, Thorin an die Wand gelehnt und Bilbo an ihn. Sie beobachten das Regen und Treiben der Leute auf dem Innenhof, den die Soldaten auch den „Großen Platz“ nennen.   
„Hast du Alpträume?“, fragt Bilbo leise. „Solltest du das nicht wissen?“ Thorin schmunzelte in das Haar von Bilbo. Es kitzelte ihn an der Nase. „Ich schlafe nachts“, meint Bilbo, „Und wenn ich schlafe, höre ich einfach nichts. Also hab ich keine Ahnung.“ „Hmm.“ Thorin drückt ihm einen Kuss in die blonden, eigentlich schon goldenen Locken. Sie riechen sauber, wahrscheinlich war er erst heute Morgen im Bruinen Haare waschen. Dort, wo es seicht ist und nicht tief. „Ich habe keine Alpträume“, antwortet Thorin schließlich leise. „Hin- und wieder frage ich mich natürlich, was gewesen wäre, hätte ich anders gehandelt. Vielleicht hätten wir es ja echt geschafft.“   
Er seufzt und drückt Bilbos Hand. „Ich denke, dass wird mich auch nie loslassen. Aber wir haben es versucht. Wir hätten es auch gleich sein lassen können.“ „Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht noch einmal versucht hast.“ Bilbos Stimme ist leise und kuschelt sich enger an Thorin ran.   
„Wer weiß, ob ihr, ob du, es da ganz und an einem Stück rausgeschafft hättest.“ Thorin gibt ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich. Der Wind heult hier oben und Bilbos Locken tanzen in dem Wind. Thorins schwarze Strähnen fallen ihm vor die Augen. „Ich muss dringend meine Haare schneiden. Sie werden zu lange.“ Bilbo dreht sich entrüstet zu ihm um. „Die kannst du doch nicht abschneiden!“ Thorin nickt. „Doch. Sie fallen mir dauernd vor die Augen und ich sehe nichts mehr.“ „Du musst sie wirklich ganz dringend schneiden?“ Thorin nickt. Bilbo grummelt unzufrieden. „Wenn du unbedingt musst. Aber wir benutzen a) eine Schere und b) ich schneid sie dir.“„In Ordnung.“ Bilbo dreht den Kopf zur Seite und lächelt Thorin zufrieden an. „Gut. Dann siehst du hinterher wenigstens nicht so aus, wie Kíli.“   
Thorin lacht leise. „Kíli ist ein Rebell. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Schnitt, der kein Schnitt ist, Absicht ist.“ Bilbo sieht ihn erschrocken an. „Hat ihm noch keiner gesagt, wie schrecklich das aussieht?“ Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Interessiert ihn nicht sonderlich. Er ist gerade in der Teenie-Phase, da drehen die doch sowieso alle durch.“Bilbo schnaubt ungläubig. „Sicher. Weil du als Teenager garantiert total normal warst.“ „Dwalin hatte einen Vookuhila.“ Bilbo prustet los. „Nicht wahr.“ Thorin nickt grinsend. „Doch. Und der war sein ganzer Stolz. Sein Dad wollte ihn am liebsten dafür umbringen.“ Bilbo kichert noch ein wenig vor sich her. „Aber was war deine Jugendsünde?“ „Warum sollte ich dir das verraten?“  
„Ich könnte auch einfach deine Schwester fragen, aber das wäre nur halb so viel Spaß.“, kommentiert Bilbo, ehe er sich vollkommen umdreht. „Erzähls mir, komm schon.“ Er nähert sich Thorins Gesicht ganz nah und ihre Lippen sind nicht mehr weit voneinander entfernt. Als Thorin sich vorlehnt, um ihn zu küssen, weicht Bilbo zurück. „Erst verrätst du mir deine Sünde, dann kriegst du einen Kuss.“ Er zwinkert Thorin zu. „Du bist schrecklich.“, murmelt Thorin rau. Bilbo nickt bestätigend. „In der Tat.“   
 „Ich war ein Emo.“ Bilbo blinzelt. „Was hast du gesagt? Ich habe grad „Emo“ verstanden.“ Thorin seufzt tief auf. „Hast du auch richtig verstanden. Ich war ein Emo. Eyeliner und schwarze Klamotten, mit Nieten, Leder und dazu natürlich noch die richtige Musik, so etwas wie Punk und Rock und die klischeehafte Emo - Mucke halt.“   
„Du. Ein Emo.“, wiederholt Bilbo fassungslos.   
Thorin nickt und lehnt sich dann vor, um Bilbos Lippen mit seinen zu fangen. Bilbo zieht sich wieder zurück, Thorin sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Du warst ein Emo?“ Thorin nickt, wie oft hatte er das jetzt schon gesagt. „Das hatte ich jetzt echt nicht erwartet.“, murmelt Bilbo und küsst ihn dann endlich, endlich. Seine Lippen sind warm, sowie Bilbo es generell ist. Thorin kann nicht anders, als in den Kuss zu lächeln, irgendwie passierte das ihm immer, sobald er Bilbo küsste. „Wieso ausgerechnet Emo?“, fragt Bilbo, als sie den Kuss wegen Atemnot beenden müssen. Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Kann ich dir nicht einmal mehr sagen. Ich weiß nur noch, wie sehr es meine Mutter und meinen Großvater aufgeregt hat. Vielleicht war das ja der Grund. Wer weiß.“ „Ich bin in rosa Kniestrümpfen herumgerannt.“, gesteht Bilbo leise lachend.   
„Oder in welchen, die ein Bienenmuster draufhatten.“ Er vergräbt seine Nase in Thorins Shirt. Es riecht nach Thorin und dem Frühstück von heute Morgen. Marmelade. Kíli hatte unbedingt eine Essensschlacht anfangen müssen und ein Brot mit Marmelade war auf Thorin gelandet. Dís hatte ihn dafür vom Mittagessen gesperrt. „Warum tut man sowas?“ Thorin sieht seinen Freund zweifelnd an. „Ich wollte auffallen. Denk ich.“ Dieses Mal ist es Bilbo, der mit den Schultern zuckt und atmet Thorins Geruch tief ein. Die Marmelade hat eine besondere Note, vielleicht sollte Thorin öfters mal probieren, nach Marmelade zu riechen.   
„Die Sonne geht unter.“ Sie sehen nach Westen, dorthin, wo man den Wald erkennen kann und die Weather Hills. Es versinkt alles in einem dunklen Rot, mit orangen Schattierungen und lila Wolken. „Es ist so schön“, flüstert Bilbo und greift nach Thorins Hand, um sie zu drücken. „Ja.“, antwortet Thorin rau. Doch denken kann er nur, dass das hier alles so normal wirkt und ruhig ist. Wie die berühmte Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

 

Er schien wie ein netter Mann.  Dís lächelt, als sie ihm zuhört, wie er über seine Heimat in Ettenmoors redet, über die Berge schwärmt, die sein Zuhause umgeben. Es ist süß, wie er die Schönheit seiner Heimat mit ihr vergleicht und Dís fühlt sich geschmeichelt. Ein warmes Gefühl macht sich in ihr breit und zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit fühlt es sich für Dís so an, als wäre zu mindestens etwas inmitten des Weltuntergangs normal geblieben. Das Flirten. Nach Vílis Tod hatte sie kein sonderlich großes Verlangen mehr danach verspürt, sich einen Partner zu suchen, die Jungs beanspruchten einen großen Teil ihrer Zeit für sich, auch wenn Thorin für sie alle da war. Manchmal weiß Dís nicht, was geschehen wäre, hätte sie Thorin nicht gehabt nach Vílis Tod.   
Die Trainingsstunde hat vor einer Weile geendet und irgendwie war sie in seinem Zimmer gelandet. Der Kuss passiert einfach. Das Gefühl von Lippen auf Lippen, das Spiel der Zungen, das zögerliche Tasten und Schmecken, alles fühlt sich für Dís gut an. Normal. Vertraut.  Hände öffnen ihre Jacke, ziehen ihr das Shirt aus. Und plötzlich fühlt sich alles ganz falsch an. Als ob ein Schalter umgelegt worden wäre. Sie fühlt sich eingeengt und bedrängt, alleine und verloren.Nein, bitte, Dís ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie es laut genug sagt, aber für sie ist es laut genug. Es fühlt sich so an, als ob sie schreien würde.   
Sie versucht, ihn von ihr zu drücken, aber sie schafft es nicht. Nein, nein, nein. Ihr Körper und ihr Verstand schreien es immer und immer wieder, aber er hört nicht auf. Es ist, als wäre sie in einem Alptraum gefangen. Und er hört nicht auf. Irgendjemand scheint in den Raum zu stürmen und im nächsten Moment ist Dís von dem Gewicht befreit.  
  
Sie setzt sich zitternd hin. “Oh, honey.“ Es ist Bifur, der ihr ihre Kleidung hinhält. Ein Schlag folgt. Dís schaut nicht an. Sie zieht sich ihren BH an, zieht ihre Hose hoch. Das Shirt an und der Zipper der Jacke wird ganz hochgezogen.   
„Es tut mir leid.“Dís schüttelt den Kopf, stolpert aus dem Raum. Auf der Toilette erbricht sie sich, versucht, den Geschmack des Typen aus sich raus zu kotzen. Sie fühlt sich so eklig. So gebraucht, benutzt. Sie muss weg.   
  
  
  
Dís legt den Zettel auf Thorins Bett. Dann schließt sie die Tür und verlässt Rivendell.   
  
  
  
Thorin kann seine Fäuste kaum in Zaun halten. Er will diesen Wurm, diesen Abschaum einfach nur solange schlagen, bis er wimmernd und heulend und gebrochen am Boden liegt.  “I heard screams. So I went there and there was he and Dís. It was her who screamed. I pulled him off of her.” Bifur schüttelt wütend den Kopf, als er ihnen allen erklärt, warum er den Wicht zu Elrond gezerrt hatte. “She was pale like a ghost and shaking. As soon as she could she fled from the room.” So wütend wie Thorin ist, so bestürzt über das Geschehene ist Elrond.   
„Hast du irgendwas zu der Beschuldigung, Dís vergewaltigt zu haben, zu sagen?“ Elrond sieht den Mann abwartend an.  Der schüttelt den Kopf. „Pack deine Sachen und hau ab. Wenn dich meine Leute noch einmal sehen sollten, garantiere ich nicht dafür, dass du das überlebst.“   
Der Mann rennt aus dem Zimmer, seine Augen huschen zu Thorin, bitten um Verzeihung, aber Thorin blickt den Mann voller Verachtung und Hass an.   
  
  
  
_„ Ich ertrage es nicht, in Gesellschaft von anderen gerade zu sein. Bitte, verzeiht mir, aber ich musste weg. Wir treffen uns spätestens in Erebor wieder. In Liebe, Dís.“_  
  
Thorin liest den Zettel monoton vor. In ihm brodeln so viele Gedanken und Emotionen. „Mom ist gegangen?“ Kíli sieht ihn an, als hätte man ihm in die Eier getreten.   
Thorin nickt. Kíli schluckt. Seine Lippen beginnen zu zittern. Thorin zieht seinen Jüngsten in die Arme und schlingt kurz darauf auch die Arme um Fíli, der sich ebenfalls zu ihnen dazu gesellt. „Wir sehen sie in Erebor wieder.“, flüstert er ihnen zu und wünscht mit all seiner Macht, dass dem auch so ist. „Und wenn wir jetzt gleich aufbrechen?“ Dwalin hebt fragend die Augenbrauen. „Vielleicht holen wir sie noch ein.“ „Ich bezweifle, dass wir Mom finden.“, flüstert Fíli, „Wenn sie nicht gefunden werden wollte, haben wir sie noch nie gefunden.“„Vielleicht will sie ja gefunden werden.“, beharrt Dwalin. „Ich bezweifle das.“ Nori lehnt in der Tür.   
„Außerdem wirkt ein Großteil nicht so, als ob sie jeden Moment aufbrechen könnten.“ Und das ist wahr. Kíli hat gerade einen Zusammenbruch, genau wie sein Bruder. Thorin drückt die beiden enger an sich. Tränen sammeln sich in seinen Augen und jucken. Wer weiß, ob er seine Schwester wirklich jemals wiedersah? “It´s my fault. I should have come sooner.” Bifur streicht sich über seine Augen. Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. Immerhin hatte Bifur Dís schreien gehört, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Immerhin hatte er helfen können.   
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Wer glaubt ihr, wird in dieser Geschichte am meisten leiden?  
Bilbo, Dwalin oder Thorin?  
  
Überlegt euch das mal und vergleicht diese Antwort dann mit der, wenn die FF zu Ende ist :D   
  
LG :D  
  
Cheers, Sesil :P


	6. Chapter 6

Zu Kapitel 3 meinte **SCHNUFFEL** , dass ich Bilbo schon wieder habe leiden lassen. Und ich kein Mitgefühl für ihn habe.

Okay, schön. Ich kann auch anders. Hier leiden andere Personen.

DAHER WIDME ICH DIESES KAPITEL HIERMIT OFFIZIELL DER EHRENWERTEN ,,SCHNUFFEL”. Oh, und holt euch mal vorsichtshalber Taschentücher. Ich habe geheult, während ich das geschrieben habe. Ich heule eigentlich nie :3 Außer ich breche mir mal wieder was xD Zudem habe ich heute 40K bei der FF gebrochen. Laut Plan ist Kapitel 7 Halbzeit. Ich befürchte, 80K Wörter sind auf einmal sehr realistisch geworden xDD

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

** Am I broken? What´s the chance I will survive? **

  
** Don’t sugarcoat me, ´cause I feel like suicide **

  
** Just give it to me straight cause I´m running out of time **

  
** I need an antidote, now what can you prescribe **

  
  
~ Bring Me The Horizon

 

 

Es schreit alles in Thorin nach Rache. Er will diesem Bastard einfach nur den Hals umdrehen, ihn leiden lassen. Wegen ihm war seine kleine Schwester gegangen. Kíli kuschelt sich enger an ihn. Thorin starrt an die Decke, nichtssagend. Seine beiden Neffen strahlen eine Wärme aus, die er gerade nicht empfinden kann. Thorin fühlt sich leer, kalt. Fíli wimmert leise im Schlaf und Thorin will dem Bastard hinterherjagen. Dís ist irgendwo da draußen, alleine. Er wundert sich, warum niemand sie aufgehalten hatte, als sie durch das Tor hindurchgeschritten war. Warum hatten die Wachen nichts getan? Weshalb waren er und seine Neffen jetzt alleine? Irgendwo fühlt er sich von Dís verraten, verlassen. Doch hauptsächlich gibt Thorin sich selbst die Schuld an dem Verbrechen, das an Dís begangen wurde. Er schafft es nicht einmal, an das Wort „Vergewaltigung“ zu denken. Es würde alles viel zu real machen, viel zu gewaltig. Ob es auch so gekommen wäre, wenn er seine Zeit nicht mit Bilbo auf dem Turm verbracht hätte? Runzeln graben sich in Thorins Stirn. Er kann einfach nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Aber hätte er nicht daran denken können, dass so etwas irgendwann geschehen hätte müssen? Sie waren inmitten einer beschissenen Apokalypse, Gesetze gab und galten nicht mehr; also, was sollte einen Dreckssack davon abhalten, sich an seiner Schwester zu vergehen?  Und es ist die Wahrheit, die Thorin wie einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht trifft: Nichts. Es gab nur ihn und seine Leute, die zwischen Dís und so einem Verbrechen standen. Und wo waren sie – wo war er – gewesen, als Dís sie wirklich gebraucht hatte? Wo? Er hatte sich mit Bilbo vergnügt, die Welt, den verdammten Weltuntergang ausgeschalten und sie im Stich gelassen. Eine Mücke surrt im Zimmer umher, auf der Suche nach frischen, warmen Blut. Thorin kann nicht anders, als sie mit diesem Menschen zu vergleichen. Als Thorin über seine Gedankengänge nachdenkt, kommt er zu einem Ergebnis. Er ist ein Versager. Er konnte seine Familie nicht beschützen, nicht retten vor dem Kack, der sich abspielt. Weder Balin, noch Dís. Wer weiß schon, wen er als nächstes verlor. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Strenger sein, sie enger zusammenhalten. Vielleicht schuf er es ja so, sie alle vor dem Untergang zu bewahren.

 

Die Soldaten drücken ihnen mehr als genügend Munition in die Hände, sie kriegen sogar noch ein paar Pistolen dazu und Messer geschenkt. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Elrond ein schlechtes Gewissen hat. Thorin nickt als Dank und dann marschieren sie ab. In seinem Kopf schwebt der Gedanke umher, dass vielleicht Dís draußen auf sie wartet. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist so gering, wie, dass es für den nächsten Geburtstag Schokoladenkuchen gibt, aber… vielleicht war dem ja so. Oh, wen wollte er eigentlich hier verarschen. „Gestern kamen Soldaten zurück.“ Dwalin sieht seinen besten Freund sorgfältig an. Er kann erkennen, dass Thorin kaum geschlafen hat, wenn überhaupt. Seine Bewegungen sind kantig, die Augenringe eine Schattierung dunkler und er wirkt viel zu wach. Wie oft hatte Dwalin Thorin in ihrer Firma angetroffen in diesem Zustand? Zu oft und jedes Mal, wenn die Sprache darauf kam, hatte Thorin lediglich damit geantwortet, dass noch Arbeit übriggeblieben sei und wer bräuchte schon die acht Stunden Schlaf? „Dís ist an ihnen vorbeigestürmt, als sie das Tor passierten.“ „Warum hat sie keiner aufgehalten?“ Fíli sieht aus, als wäre er von einem Lastwagen überfahren worden. Er hält Kílis Hand fest mit Seiner und sieht nicht so aus, als ob er die demnächst loslassen würde. Thorin wirft dem Blonden ein gequältes Lächeln zu. „Warum sollten sie? Sie war eine Fremde, die rauswollte und deren Aufenthalt wahrscheinlich sowieso über war.“ Wie sehr wünscht sich Thorin, dass die Soldaten nicht doch etwas gemacht hätten. Dís wäre dann vielleicht noch bei ihnen. Er könnte sich um sie kümmern, ihre Söhne wären beruhigt. Sie hätten eine zweite Chance. Dieses Mal würden sie es besser machen, Thorin würde es besser machen. Sie folgen den linken Arm des Bruinen, der würde sie laut Elrond geradewegs zu einem Weg durch die Misty Mountains führen. Der Weg ist schlammig und Erde bleibt an ihren Schuhsohlen kleben.   
Die Sonne ist noch am Aufsteigen, die Luft ist kühl und kalt. Was Dís wohl gerade macht und wo sie zur Hölle wohl nochmal war?  Die Stimmung ist definitiv gekühlt in ihrer Truppe. Ist es tatsächlich kaum eine Woche her, wo Dís und er Dwalin geneckt hatten wegen Ori? Wie lange, seitdem sie den Jeep hatten, auf der Ladefläche lagen und miteinander geredet hatten? Es frisst Thorin auf, zu wissen, dass seine Zeit mit seiner Schwester begrenzt gewesen war. Er wirft einen Blick nach hinten, Fíli und Kíli halten immer noch Händchen; es ist süß und gleichzeitig abstoßend, Thorin weiß, dass zwischen seinen Neffen etwas lief, aber… er bringt es nicht über sich, die beiden dafür zu verurteilen. Er ist nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber und es würde garantiert einiges anders laufen, wäre eben nicht so eine beschissene Apokalypse, aber… so war es eben jetzt.   
Und sie jetzt trennen, jetzt, wo sie frisch ihre Mutter verloren hatten? Wo ihnen sowieso der Vater fehlte? Nein.   
Thorin kann es nicht und er will es nicht. Auf der Strecke begegnen ihnen keine Zombies, die Säuberungsgruppen von Rivendell sind wohl wirklich effektiv. Jedenfalls effektiver als die ganzen Schutzschmuckstücke, die die Scharlate im Fernsehen für eine Menge Geld anboten. Der Weg wird mit der Zeit auch besser, trotzdem quietschen die Schuhe mit jedem Schritt, den sie tun. Thorin sucht nach fremden Fußspuren die ganze Zeit. Aber er sieht keine. Bei Rivendell waren zu viele gewesen, dass brachte das Eintreffen der Soldaten von gestern einfach mit sich.   
Sie konnten nicht einmal Dís Spuren suchen und sie so verfolgen. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass sie sich wirklich alle in Erebor wiedertrafen.  
Schöner wäre natürlich davor schon. Das Wetter wird im Verlauf des Tages auch immer besser, die Sonne strahlt an einem wolkenlosen blauen Himmel und Thorin fühlt sich, als ob das Wetter ihn verarschen würde. Er hatte zwei wichtige Menschen verloren und das Wetter war grandios?   
Nein, er ist sich sicher, wenn es tatsächlich so sein sollte, dass da draußen jemand war, dann verspottete dieser jemand sie gerade mit aller Macht. Und dieser Gedanke gefällt Thorin gar nicht. Am Abend haben sie sicherlich die Hälfte des Flusses abgelaufen, Rivendell ist schon längst hinter Hügeln, Bäumen und Kurven verschwunden, doch hat Thorin keine Spur von seiner Schwester gefunden. Es ist mehr so, als ob Dís sich in Luft aufgelöst hat. „Vier Leute halten Wache. Sobald einer von euch zu erschöpft ist, weckt ihr einen anderen auf.“ Thorin sieht seine Leute ernst an. „Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand morgen zu müde ist. Wir wissen nicht, wie weit Elronds Leute gegangen sind. Wo Zombies sind. Keiner kennt sich in diesem Gebiet aus. Wir brechen mit dem Sonnenaufgang auf.“ Sie nicken. Dori schichtet einen Holzhaufen und zündet die dürren Äste mit dem Laub, die als Anzünder dienen, mit seinem Feuerzeug an. Sie hängen mehrere fertig Terrinen, gefüllt mit Wasser, über das Feuer. Es gibt Nudel mit verschiedenen Soßen, Asiatisch, Suppen und Kartoffelbrei. Bilbo rümpft die Nase, als er das Fertigessen begutachtet.   
„Stimmt was nicht, Bilbo?“ Kíli sieht den… Freund seines Onkels fragend an. Es ist komisch, darüber nachzudenken, was Bilbo für seinen Onkel ist. Geht ihm viel zu weit in das Privat- (und vor allem sexuelle) leben von Thorin.  „Es ist pure Chemie, was da brodelt.“, meint Bilbo düster und sieht seine Nudeln an, als ob sie ihn persönlich beleidigen würden. Thorin zuckt den Schultern.   
„Lieber das, als gar kein Essen.“ „Und warum schießen wir uns nichts?“ Bilbo sieht sie fragend an. „Ich meine, wir haben Pistolen. Wir könnten doch locker Wild schießen. Oder?“„Sicher könnten wir das.“ Dwalin grinst Bilbo an. „Wenn du das Vieh dann häutest, die Kugeln rausfischst und dann filetierst und kochst.“ Dwalin reibt sich gespielt nachdenkend über den Bart. „Wie lange kocht man nochmal das Ganze? Zwei Stunden? Oder doch länger?“ Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. „Wenn wir einmal genug Zeit haben sollten, können wir sicherlich mal jagen gehen. Aber die Option ist viel zu aufwendig und Schüsse locken Zombies an; je länger wir es vermeiden können, Wild zu jagen, desto besser wäre es.“ Bilbo sackt merklich zusammen und trinkt seine Nudeln. „Was ist mit Wildbeeren?“ Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sammle, was du kennst und weißt, dass es nicht giftig ist. Aber nur dann.“ Bilbo strahlt ihn an. Seine Nudeln ist er trotzdem mit wenig Enthusiasmus. Doch das ist Thorin relativ egal. Solange Bilbo nur aß und keiner an einem Hungertod starb, war es ihm egal, ob sie Chemiefraß aßen. Pizza würden sie hier draußen wohl schlecht bestellen können. 

 

Nach zwei Tagen beginnt ihr Trip in die Misty Mountains. Die Berge sind hoch, garantiert höher als die Barrow Downs. „Hat jemand Höhenangst?“ Dwalin sieht sich in der Gruppe um, keiner meldet sich. Aber Ori sieht garantiert bleicher aus als gewöhnlich, als er die hohen Bergspitzen betrachtet. Dwalin entscheidet sich dazu, das nicht zu kommentieren. Es sind garantiert mehr als nur Ori, die Respekt vor Höhe haben, aber er würde nichts sagen. Keiner wollte seine Schwäche eingestehen, denn Schwäche bedeutete mittlerweile für sie alle den Tod. Und wer würde gerne Thorin beichten, dass er den Pfad wohl nicht gehen konnte? Nachdem sie bereits zwei Leute aus ihrer Gruppe verloren hatten. Dwalin denkt nicht gerne an den Tag zurück, wo er seinen Bruder den Zombies überlassen hat. Auch nicht an den Tag, wo er Dís mit dem Fremden hatte gehen lassen, obwohl er ein schlechtes Bauchgefühl hatte. Er verdrängt es.  Genauso verdrängt er die Tatsache, dass die Zombies alles mal Menschen waren. Menschen wie er, die atmeten, lebten, aßen. „Niemand? In Ordnung.“ Und damit führt ihr Cousin sie in die Berge. Einmal bleiben sie stehen, als sie an einem Unterstand vorbeikommen, in dem eine große Bergkarte hängt. Dwalin verfolgt die verschiedenen Linien durch die Berge. Sie folgen gerade dem Weg auf dem Anùmad´abadith. „Wenn wir dem Weg bis zur Hälfte von Anùmad´abadith folgen, können wir zum Tal gelangen.“ Dwalin tippt mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Tal zwischen dem Anùmad´abadith und dem Anùmad´abad. „Wir wären einen gut sechs Stunden unterwegs, höchstens acht, kommt auf das Wetter und den Zustand des Pfads an.“ Thorin nickt. „Im Tal gibt es garantiert irgendwo eine Hütte, die wir benutzen können.“ „Und wenn da drinnen jemand bereits ist?“ Dwalin zieht die Augenbrauen hoch bei Bilbos Frage. Die Antwort ist doch mehr als offensichtlich. „Dann hat er Pech gehabt.“, murmelt Thorin kalt und wirft Dwalin einen Blick zu. Es war klar, was Thorin meinte. Sind es Menschen, entweder gab es dann eine Einigung oder nicht und dann würde es interessant werden; sind es Zombies, würde Blut fließen. Dwalin hat eine neue Art Hass auf fremde Menschen und seine Abscheu gegenüber den Kadavern war noch mehr gestiegen, ihm ist es egal, worauf es hinauslaufen würde. „Warum bist du so mies hier draußen und anderswo so anders?“ Dwalin zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. Thorin blinzelt Bilbo an, als ob der den Verstand verloren hätte. „Wie meinst du das?“ „Sobald wir außerhalb von sicheren Mauern sind, wirst du kalt, berechnend und hast nichts dagegen, alle zu töten, die nicht zu uns gehören.“, erklärt Bilbo, Dwalin hört wie Bilbos Stimme zittert. „Es ist so, als ob du zwei verschiedene Persönlichkeiten hättest. Wie Dr House.“ Thorin schnaubt und deutete dann mit dem Zeigefinger nach draußen. „Weil hier draußen nur wir zählen dürfen. Wenn ich anfange auf eine fremde Person Rücksicht zu nehmen, fange ich an nachzudenken. Und es ist nicht gut, wenn ich nachdenke.“ Thorins Stimme wird ein leises Knurren und Grollen. „Man kann Fremden nicht mehr vertrauen, Bilbo. Die wenigsten werden dein Wohlbefinden im Sinn haben, wenn sie dich treffen. Sie werden sich eher fragen, wie viel an Munition du mit dir herumträgst, Essen, Trinken, andere nützliche Sachen. Deine Kleidung.“ „Also so wie du.“ „So wie ich.“, bestätigt Thorin ruhig, grinst Bilbo dann wie ein Raubtier an. Und Dwalin verspürt einen Anflug von Mitleid für Bilbo. „So wie jeder über jeden Fremden denkt, den er trifft. Es geht nur noch um das persönliche Nutzen, den persönlichen Vorteil.“ Dwalin nickt bestätigend. Hatten sie nicht auch schon einen Zombie einen Kompass gestern abgenommen, der ihnen über den Weg gelaufen war? Persönlicher Vorteil, sie kannten sich hier nicht aus und sich nur an der Sonne zu orientieren war auch nicht sonderlich toll. Erebor liegt im Nordosten, mit einem Kompass war es leichter den richtigen Weg zu finden. „Das ist einfach nur grausam und falsch!“ „Willkommen in der neuen Welt“, meint Dwalin mit einer gefälschten Freude und fake Jubel in der Stimme, „Wo jeder einfach nur noch seinen inneren Egoisten ausleben darf. Hipp hipp, hurra.“ Sie lachen dröhnend.   
  
Die umgefallenen Tannen, die den Weg versperren und beschweren, der Steinrutsch, wodurch der Weg verschüttet ist, sind weitere Zeichen für den Weltuntergang. Keiner mehr hat sich um den Pfad gekümmert. Dwalin schüttelt den Kopf, als er über eine Tanne klettert. Die Jungen von ihnen springen über die Bäume förmlich hinweg, Dwalin hört bei seinem Cousin die Gelenke knacken. „Du wirst alt.“, sagt er zu Thorin, der aufseufzt. „Leider.“ „Reiß dich zusammen, ich bin immer noch dein Senior!“, beschwert sich Oín von hinten und Dwalin vergreift sich sein Schmunzeln nicht. „Ich hab zwei Neffen, die seit Tag eins ihres Lebens meins zur Hölle machen. Ich denke, ich darf behaupten, dass ich alt bin.“„Da hält mein Neffe locker mit.“, meint Oín, aber Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. „Zwei Neffen, Oín. Und beide sind ein Gimli.“ „Du bist wirklich alt.“ Gloín schlägt Thorin mitfühlend auf die Schulter. „Mein Beileid, alter Knabe.“ Thorin verdreht die Augen und lässt den Spott, der von allen Seiten jetzt auf ihn einprasselt, über sich ergehen. Dwalin genießt diesen Moment.  Er kann diesen Moment genießen, nichts ist daran falsch. Sicher fühlt er sich schuldig, weil sein Bruder tot und Dís verschollen ist, aber er kann und er darf die wenigen positiven Aspekte in diesem abgefuckten Leben genießen. „Dwalin.“ Der Angesprochene dreht sich um und sieht Ori, der blass wie ein Geist aussieht. Seine Finger zittern, wie Dwalin bemerkt. „Ich pack das hier nicht.“ Seine Augen wandern zu den kleinen Feldern weit entfernt von ihnen, den Häusern. Alles wirkt so klein, wie Dwalins Legospielzeug von früher, dass er heiß und innig geliebt hatte. Thorin war mehr das Playmobil-Kind gewesen. „Die Höhe?“, fragt Dwalin ruhig. Ori nickt kaum merklich und blickt wieder zu ihm zurück. Bifur geht an ihnen vorbei und zwinkert ihm zu. Bastard. Dwalin greift nach Oris Hand und führt den Rotschopf zum äußeren Rand des Weges. „Schau mich an.“, fordert er Ori auf, der das auch tut. „Weißt du noch den Weg zu deinem Haus?“ Ori sieht ihn total überrumpelt an. „Beschreib ihn mir.“ Ori runzelt die Stirn, dann erzählt es langsam, stockend. „Es führt ein Schotterweg zu uns.“ „Wie sieht er aus? Erzähl mir mehr.“ Dwalin beginnt langsam, Ori mit sich zu lotsen, immer weiter den Berg hinauf. Ori sieht ihm, während er von dem schwarzen Kies erzählt, den Blüten und den verschiedenen Zäunen am Wegrand, weiterhin in die Augen. Dwalin hält weiterhin seine Hand in seiner und lächelt und nickt, wenn es ihm passend erscheint. Ori erzählt davon, wie er das Haus einmal gezeichnet hat, über Noris Waffen im Keller gestolpert war. Und Dwalin ist stolz auf sich, weil Ori nicht nach unten sieht, in die gähnende Tiefe, sondern zu ihm und den Berg immer weiter hochgeht.   
  
  
  
„Wir legen hier eine Pause ein.“ Alle sinken erleichtert zu Boden, wie Thorin bemerkt. Auch er selbst ist froh darüber, seinen Beinen eine Pause gönnen zu können. „Wir haben die Hälfte geschafft.“, meint Nori und vergäbt seine Zähne in einer Scheibe von nackten Brot. Es ist wahr, sie sind jetzt bei der Gabelung, wo sie den Weg nach unten folgen werden, um in das Tal zu gelangen. Thorin will für die nächste Zeit keine Berge mehr sehen. Zu viele waren ihm auf der Reise jetzt begegnet und nein. Er will wieder zum Boden zurückkehren, nicht irgendwo bei knapp 1700 Metern in Luft sein. Der Anùmad´abadith war 2890 Meter hoch, hieß es auf der Karte vorhin. Hier waren sie bei der bisschen über der Hälfte. Es war genug an Höhe für ihn. „Darf ich?“ Bilbo steht verlegen vor ihm. Thorin macht auf der Jacke Platz und Bilbo setzt sich hin. „Tut mir leid wegen vorhin“, meint Bilbo schließlich, „Ich wollte dich nicht als einen egoistischen Sack bezeichnen.“ Thorin winkt ab. „Dafür brauchst du dich nicht entschuldigen.“ Er blickt zu Bilbo, der Zwieback hervorzaubert aus seinem Rucksack. „Doch. Denn das war nicht sonderlich nett. Und wenn schon nicht das restliche Middle Earth nett sein kann, dann kann wenigstens ich das sein!“ Er bietet Thorin den Zwieback an, der sich eine Scheibe rausnimmt. „Ich glaube, du bist der Letzte, der sich darum Sorgen macht.“, murmelt Thorin, schwach lächelnd. Der Gedanke stimmt ihn tatsächlich sogar traurig. „Irgendjemand muss das ja.“ Bilbo lächelt ihn an und isst dann seinen Zwieback in Ruhe. Thorin entspannt ein wenig, es ist keineswegs angespannt zwischen ihnen beiden und es freut ihn. „Hast du keine Angst, dass du zu einer ganz anderen Person wirst, dank des Chaos hier?“, fragt Bilbo irgendwann, als er ein paar Scheiben des Zwiebacks verputzt hat. „Ich hab noch nie darüber nachgedacht“, antwortet Thorin ruhig, „Etwas, was ich generell vermeide zu tun.“ „Warum?“ Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Um nicht schwach zu werden. Wenn ich anfange zu denken, wer weiß, wohin mich die Gedanken lenken und zu welchem Entschluss ich komme. Vielleicht kriege ich Mitleid mit den Zombies und kann sie nicht mehr länger erledigen. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich habe es von Anfang an vermieden und das hab ich auch weiterhin vor.“ „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das für klug oder dumm halten soll.“ Bilbo lehnt sich an ihn und Thorin vergräbt seine Nase wieder in Bilbos Haar, wie er es gerne so macht. Die Haare sehen einfach zu einladend aus.„Fühlst du dich unwohl, wenn ich mich wie Dr. House verhalte?“„Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelt Bilbo in seine Jacke, „Die meiste Zeit fühle ich mich sicher, wenn du da bist. Aber dieser abrupte Wechsel zwischen deinen Verhaltensweisen, der stört mich. Der lässt mich unsicher fühlen.“ Thorin drückt Bilbo einen Kuss in das leicht fettige Haar. „Tut mir leid, aber es ist besser so. Für mich, für dich, für uns alle.“ Bilbo nickt. „Ich weiß. Aber es muss mir nicht gefallen.“ Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Muss es wirklich nicht.“  
  
  
  
Und dann stehen sie wieder auf und wandern den schrecklichen Berg wieder hinunter. Thorin ist erleichtert, dass bis auf die kleinen Hindernisse, die die Baume dargestellt haben, alles sonst glatt gelaufen ist. Bilbo und er hatten sich wieder beruhigt und vertragen. Auch, wenn der Dr. House Vergleich Thorin doch irgendwie umhaut. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so schlimm war. Vielleicht war Dís deswegen immer so irritiert mit ihm. Weil er sich so unterschiedlich verhalten konnte. Ein neuer Sprung ist in ihrem Schritt. Bergab geht immer leichter zum Laufen, nur geht das Ganze mehr auf die Knie. Fíli summt unter seinem Atem und Thorin wird leichter ums Herz, als er feststellt, dass seine Jungs immer noch weitermachen können, auch wenn um sie herum alles zerbricht und nur noch Ruinen stehen bleiben.   
  
Thorin schießt mit einer Hand, auf alles, was sich bewegt. Das ruhige Tal, das verlassen schien, war mehr wie eine Fliegenfalle gewesen. Peng. Eine weitere Kugel landet im Schädel eines Untoten, der zusammenbricht. Orcrist in seiner stärkeren Hand trennt tote Gliedmaßen voneinander. Immer wieder hallt ein Schuss nach und Thorin weiß, dass die noch mehr Untote anlocken. Er hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen, aber bei dem Anblick von dem friedlichen Dörfchen – es bestand aus 4 Häusern – und in Anbetracht der Erschöpfung von ihnen, war ihm jegliche Vorsicht entfallen. Gloín hatte eine Tür aufgerissen und der erste Zombie war ihnen entgegengesprungen. Dann kamen immer mehr. Thorin spürt die Erschöpfung in seinen Gliedern, sie ist schwer wie Beton und breitet sich in seinem gesamten Körper nach und nach aus. Er kann sich nicht auf die anderen konzentrieren, er muss sich um das vor ihm kümmern. Sein Schwertarm fühlt sich an, als ob er gleich abfällt und Thorin sieht ein, dass er sich zwischen den beiden Waffen entscheiden muss. Er packt seine Airsoft weg und greift Orcrist mit beiden Händen. Mit beiden Händen am Griff hat er jetzt ungefähr die Gewalt, die er normalerweise mit nur einer Hand hat. Er blinzelt zu oft, schneidet tief in den Bauch von dem Zombie. Gedärme tropfen heraus, sie sind schwarz, abgestorben und platschen laut auf beim Aufprall. Es platscht, als der Darm herausfällt und es platscht weiter. Der Untote versucht weiter, nach Thorin zu langen, ihn zu beißen, aber Thorin kann ihn mit Mühe abwehren. Squatsch, macht es unter seinen Füßen, als er in die Gedärme Masse tritt. Schnappschnapp, peng ersetzt die Hintergrundmusik. Schließlich hat Thorin dem Zombie den Kopf zum Großteil abgetrennt, es ist eine missglückte Hinrichtung wie die von Gryffindors Hausgeist, aber es reicht. Der Zombie klappt zusammen. Euphorie kommt in Thorin hoch, genau wie Müdigkeit. Es wird immer schwerer, Orcrist zu schwingen, Schweiß strömt ihm aus allen Poren.   
  
„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarh.“   
  
„Fíli! Nein!“, schreit Dwalin und mehrere aufeinander folgende Schüsse werden gehört. Thorin dreht sich um und sein Herz stoppt für einen Moment. Nein, flüstert sein Herz dann, nein, nein, es kann nicht sein, es darf nicht sein. Doch sein Verstand ist der Verräter und flüstert ihm zu, dass doch, es ist so. Es ist dein Fíli, der da am Boden liegt und seinen Arm hält und den Boden rot färbt. Du weißt, was passiert ist, Thorin. Wut macht ihn stark und mit dieser neuen Stärke verliert ein anderer Kadaver seinen Kopf, seine Arme. Und dann ist es still auf einmal um sie herum. Thorin stolpert zu Fíli, seinem Fíli. Sein Neffe, sein ältester Sohn. „Oín!“, brüllt Thorin laut. „Oín!“„Onkel.“, wimmert Fíli und blaue, junge, verängstigte Augen blicken in die Seinen. Thorin greift nach Fílis Hand, die, die Kíli nicht in Seiner hält. Thorin spürt, wie seine Unterlippe zu zittern beginnt. „Das wird schon wieder, Fee.“ Kíli drückt seinem Bruder einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du wirst schon sehen. Oín hat dich in keiner Zeit wieder gesund und munter auf den Beinen.“ „Sicher.“, meint Fíli, doch seine Stimme verrät, wie sehr er das nicht glaubt. „Er ist gebissen worden, Thorin. Ich kann nichts machen.“ Thorin hört Oíns Stimme kaum, alles, was zählt, ist, Fíli. „Werde ich jetzt ein Zombie?“, flüstert Fíli leise und Thorins Herz, oh, sein Herz bricht und stoppt und zerfällt in kleine Einzelteile. Wie Konfetti ist es in seinem Körper, nutzlos und zu klein, um irgendwas zu bringen. Thorin holt rasselnd Atem und drückt Fíli einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Nein, mein Junge. Wirst du nicht.“ Er dreht sich um und seine Augen finden Oín. „Bitte“, flüstert Thorin gebrochen und seine Stimme ist so heiser, er streckt seine freie Hand nach Oín aus. Seine Finger zittern. Oín schüttelt langsam den Kopf. „Ich kann nichts machen.“ Thorin dreht sich wieder zu Fíli, in dessen Augen sich Tränen gesammelt haben. Und Thorin weiß, dass er seinen Sohn verlieren wird. Auf einmal reißt Fíli seine Hand aus Thorins Griff und greift nach Thorins Pistole, drückt sie sich selbst an die Stirn. „Nein, Fíli!“ Thorin will nach der Waffe greifen, aber Fíli schüttelt den Kopf. Du mutiger, bescheuerter junger Mann. „Gib sie her, Fíli.“, schafft es Thorin in einem halbwegs ruhigen Ton zu sagen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sein Junge sich selbst das Gehirn rauspustete. Fíli schüttelt den Kopf, hustet und dann benetzt Blut seine Lippen. „N-n-nei-nein.“, stottert Fíli und schüttelt seinen Kopf noch heftiger. „W-will ni-nicht… Zo-o-zombie werden.“ Thorin presst seine Lippen aufeinander. „Das wirst du nicht. Ich verspreche es dir.“ Er streckt seine Hand nach der Waffe aus und langsam, wie um ein wildes Tier nicht zu verschrecken, nimmt er sie aus Fílis zitternden Finger. Noch mehr Blut quellt aus Fílis Mund hervor und auch aus seiner Nase blutet es. „Onkel.“ Kíli wimmert. „Tu was. Bitte. Hilf ihm!“ Fíli schnappt nach Luft, heftig, einmal, zweimal, dreimal und dann… seufzt er und beruhigt sich. „Fee?“, flüstert Kíli und schüttelt zögerlich seinen Bruder. Keine Reaktion. „Fíli. Fíli?“ Kíli schüttelt seinen Bruder immer heftiger. In Thorin hat sich eine Taubheit ausgebreitet, die er noch nie so gekannt hatte. „Dwalin, bring Kíli weg von hier.“ „Nein!“ Kíli wehrt sich gegen seinen starken, tätowierten Onkel, der ihn trotzdem von der Leiche seines Bruders wegzerrt. Vorsichtig streicht Thorin die Augen seines Kindes zu. Jetzt sieht es so aus, als ob er schlafen würde. Wie ein Engel sieht er aus. Mit dem blonden Strähnen auf dem dunklen Gras, das von seinem eigenen Blut getränkt worden ist. Wie ein gefallener Engel. Fíli ist tot. Seine Pistole ruht schwer in seiner Hand, kaltes Metall auf warmer Haut.   
  
Dann beginnt Fílis Arm zu zucken. „Thorin!“, hisst irgendjemand, aber Thorin wartet ab. Es sieht aus wie das letzte Regen toter Zellen. Wie, wenn man einem Fisch den Kopf abschneidet und er immer noch zappelt. Die Finger folgen, der nächste Arm. „THORIN!“Fílis Augen springen auf und sie sind schwarz und dann springt er Thorin an. Es ist nicht sein Neffe, den er da abschießt. Es ist nicht sein Fíli, der zusammenbricht. Es ist nicht sein Sohn, dem er gerade zwei Kugeln in den Kopf gejagt hat. Aber es ist sein Gehirn, dass sich auf dem Gras verteilt, blassrosa auf grün. Vorsichtig schließt er noch einmal Fílis Augen. Seine Stirn und Hinterkopf sind fast vollkommen weggeblasen, aber Thorin muss ihm die Augen schließen. Er zieht die Kapuze hinter Fíli hoch und zieht sie ihm auf. Jetzt fällt niemanden mehr auf, dass er nicht mehr ganz ist, denkt er sich. Jetzt sieht er ganz normal aus, abgesehen von dem Blut auf seiner Jacke und dem Dreck in seinem Gesicht. Keiner wird wissen, dass Thorin ein Familienmörder ist. Weil es nicht auffällt. Seine Schandtat ist verdeckt.   
  
Sie finden Schaufeln und so buddeln Thorin, Bombur, Bifur und Dori ein Grab. Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung. Sie packen Fíli in seinen Schlafsack und ganz vorsichtig lassen sie Thorins Neffen in die dunkle Erde sinken. Kíli lässt Blumen und kleine Blüten auf Fíli sinken. Es ist Frühling, realisiert Thorin, die Zeit für Neugeburt, die Blüten sind ganz frisch und riechen daher so stark. Er kann die Kirschblüten besonders herausriechen. Und dann schütten sie Erde auf Fíli, bedecken ihn mit dunkler, brauner Erde und stellen ein kleines, sporadisches Kreuz aus Birkenästen auf. Kíli streut seine restlichen Blüten auf das Grab seines Bruders. Thorin zieht Kíli an sich und sein Jüngster vergräbt sein Gesicht an ihm. „Will jemand was sagen?“Thorin sieht Kíli fragend an. Der Junge nickt. „Fíli war für viele immer nur ein Scherzbold“, begann er dann und seine Stimme zittert leicht. „Sicher war er immer für einen Streich zu haben, aber Fíli war so viel mehr. Er war eine Schulter zum Ausheulen, ein guter Freund, ein Ratgeber. Er war immer für einen da und war der beste Bruder, den sich einer wünschen konnte.“ Kíli holt tief Luft. „Ich… Fíli war mein Ein und Alles. Ich werde ihn nicht vergessen.“ Er lächelt langsam. „Mögest du in Frieden ruhen, mein Bruder und über uns Idioten wachen.“ Dann stirbt Kílis Lächeln und dicke Tränen fließen über sein Gesicht. Thorin nimmt ihn in den Arm und drückt ihn. Kíli schluchzt erstickt und seine Hände klammern sich in Thorins Jacke.   
  
  
  
Wie von Sinnen reißt Thorin die Schränke in einem Haus, auf der Suche nach etwas Bestimmten. Er bezweifelt, dass Kíli heute Nacht schlafen kann. Aber er muss schlafen, er muss ausgeruht sein für morgen Früh, wenn sie weitermarschieren. Dann endlich findet Thorin eine Schachtel mit Tabletten, die beim Einschlafen helfen sollen.Er drückt sie Kíli in die Hand. Gerötete braune Augen blicken ihn fragend an. „Schlucken. Die werden dir helfen beim Schlafen.“„Ich will nicht schlafen!“Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. „Du musst schlafen, Kíli. Verstehst du mich?“ „Wenn ich schlafe, werde ich nur ihn sehen.“ Er muss gar nicht erklären, wen er damit meint. „Du bist müde, erschöpft. Heute war ein heftiger Tag.“, erklärt Thorin langsam und in einer tiefen Stimme, um Kíli einzulullen. „Nein, ich- ich kann nicht.“„Schluck sie. Bitte.“ Langsam nickt Kíli und greift nach der Tablette, die er mit großen Schlucken Wasser runterspült. Kíli legt seinen Kopf in Thorins Schoss und greift nach seiner rechten Hand. „Kannst du was singen?“, flüstert er schließlich nach einer Weile. „Was singen?“„Bitte“, flüstert Kíli sanft, „Bitte, Onkel.“ „In Ordnung.“ Thorin lehnt sich an die Wand und streicht Kíli durchs Haar, während er nach einem geeigneten Lied sucht. Schließlich beginnt zu summen, ehe er altbekannte Worte singt.  
  
„Far over the misty mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must awake, ere break of day. To find our long forgotten gold.”Kíli seufzt zufrieden, seine Augen schließen sich und lauscht weiter dem Gesang. Dwalin kommt herüber und setzt sich neben ihm, beginnt die Melodie zu summen.„The pines were roaring on the high. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red it flaming spread, the trees like torches blazed with light.” Und Thorin wiederholt die Zeilen ein zweites Mal, ein drittes Mal und schließlich sind Kílis Augen geschlossen. Seine Atemzüge sind tief und gleichmäßig.   
  
„Es war meine Schuld“, flüstert Dwalin irgendwann leise, in die frühe Nacht hinein. „Ich habe mich nur einen kurzen Moment ausgeruht und der Bastard stürzt an mir vorbei und ich… Thorin, ich habe gesehen, wie das Vieh seine Zähne in Fílis Arm vergraben hat. Ich war praktisch neben ihm.“ Dwalin schluchzt auf und Thorin sieht, wie in den Augen seines Cousins Tränen schwimmen. Er beneidet ihn, denn er weiß nicht, wie er weinen kann. In ihm ist alles zu trocken dafür, zu taub, um etwas zu spüren außer dieser Taubheit. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“, sagt Thorin und streicht Kíli über das wirre braune Haar. Es war seine eigene Schuld. „Du warst erschöpft – wir alle waren es.“ „Doch, es ist meine Schuld!“Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, Dwalin. War es nicht. Und jetzt hör auf.“ „Thorin. Ich hab den Bastard an mir vorbeigelassen. Ich müsste an Fílis Stelle sein. Ich bin alt, er war… er war noch zu jung!“„Hilf mir Kíli zu beschützen.“, meint Thorin plötzlich. „Wenn du meinst, du wärst schuldig und willst dich reinwaschen… Dann hilf mir Kíli vor allem zu bewahren. Hilf mir damit.“ Er sieht zu seinem Cousin, seinem besten Freund, der zustimmend nickt. Die Erschöpfung holt Dwalin bald ein und er beginnt zu schnarchen. Thorin kann nicht schlafen, die letzten Momente seines Neffen verfolgen ihn. Wie das blau in schwarz sich verwandelt und die Augen ihn nicht mehr erkennen. Thorin kann sich eine Tablette holen, aber es wäre zu leicht. Er hat in seiner Aufgabe als Schützer versagt, als Onkel, als Familienmitglied. Er hat Dís versagt. Und Kíli sein Kopf in seinem Schoss fühlt sich auf einmal viel zu heiß an. Thorin huddelt seine Jacke zu einem Kissenersatz zusammen und platziert diese unter Kíli. Er steht langsam und vorsichtig auf, schleicht sich an der Wand entlang zur Tür. Er muss nur einmal kurz raus – frische Luft schnappen, einen klaren Kopf bekommen. „Nein, du kannst es ihm nicht sagen. Du wirst niemanden sagen, hast du verstanden?!“ Thorin lauscht sorgfältig Oíns geflüsterten Worten. „Aber ich bin gefährlich. Wer weiß, wann ich mich wandle und euch alle beißen will?“ Es ist Gloín, bemerkt Thorin dull. „Also willst du zu Thorin gehen und sagen, dass du gebissen worden bist? Nachdem er gerade seine Schwester, seinen Cousin und seinen Neffen verloren hat, einer davon an genau der gleichen Sache? Und was willst du Gimli sagen?“ „Gimli muss es nicht wissen.“Thorin seufzt leise und schleicht sich aus dem Zimmer. Oín hastig geflüsterten Antwort will er nicht lauschen. Er fühlt sich bereits wie ein Eindringling genug, dass er die Unterhaltung überhaupt mitbekommen hat, die eindeutig nicht für Außenseiter gedacht war. Gloín wurde also gebissen? Thorin runzelt die Stirn. Aber dann schüttelt er den Kopf. Er kann sich nicht darum kümmern. Sein Hauptaugenmerkt liegt ab sofort auf Kíli, Dwalin und Bilbo. Und darauf, sie alle so gut es geht nach Erebor zu bringen. Soll Gloín doch mitkommen. Aber er würde nicht mehr alleine gehen und vor allem nicht mehr hinten, Thorin würde dafür sorgen, dass Gloín immer vorne mitlief, damit er keinen von hinten anknabbern konnte.  Seine Füße finden den Weg zu Fílis Grab mehr oder weniger alleine. Er bleibt nur kurz stehen, dann geht er weiter. Thorin setzt sich auf die Bank vor dem letzten Haus. Man kann Grillen zirpen hören und irgendwo, weit entfernt, hört er das Stöhnen von Zombies. „HALTET ALLE EURE FRESSE, IHR BASTARDE! ALLE!“ Thorin schreit sich seine Wut, seine Hilflosigkeit, seine Ohnmacht, seinen Zorn schreit er sich von der Seele. Es ist befreiend. „KÖNNT IHR NICHT EINFACH RUHE GEBEN UND AUFHÖREN, ZU EXISTIEREN? WAS WOLLT IHR WICHSER EIGENTLICH?“ Thorin bekommt keine Antwort, aber das hatte er ja auch nicht erwartet. Die Geschichten von Propheten, die eine Botschaft erhalten hatte von so einer Göttlichkeit… Thorin schnaubt abwertend. Und wo waren die jetzt? Sahen die von oben zu und amüsierten sich über ihr eigenes Unglück, weideten sie sich an Thorins Misere? Er schlägt seine Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und versucht, sich dahinter zu verstecken. Wie ein kleines Kind. Aber Thorin will die Welt einfach nicht mehr sehen, sie kotzt ihn über alle Maßen an. Und es baut sich Druck in seinem Kopf auf, schwer und belastend. Er rutscht von der Bank und fällt auf die Knie, er gräbt seine Finger in das Gras und reißt dran. Seine Schläfen pochen. Vielleicht sollte auch er schlafen gehen.   
  
Ja. Das klang doch gut.  
  
  
  
Thorin beobachtet seine Leute, wie sie alle schlafen. Nicht auf wenigen Gesichtern sind neue Falten erschienen, Lachfalten sind verschwunden und die meisten winden sich und rollen hin- und her, flüstern Namen von Verstorbenen. Er weiß nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hat. Wahrscheinlich nicht lange, die Sonne ist noch nicht einmal beim Aufsteigen. Die Wand in seinem Rücken ist hart und sticht. Thorin ist klar, dass er schlafen sollte – aber das enttäuschte Gesicht von Víli und das wütende von Dís verfolgen ihn in seinen Träumen. Er geht zum Fenster und sieht hinaus. Der Mond ist schon mehr im Westen als Süden. Thorin blickt einfach nur hinaus und seine Gedanken verstummen, als er in die Weite hinausblickt und seinen Blick einfach nur schweifen lässt. Von einem Stern zum Nächsten. In seinem Kopf ist alles still. Friedlich. Aufgeräumt.  Eine Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter und Thorin zuckt erschreckt zusammen, greift schon wie automatisch zu seinem Gürtel, wo die Airsoft dranhängt. „Ganz ruhig, alter Knabe.“ Nori fängt seine andere Hand ab. „Solltest du nicht schlafen?“, fragt Thorin rau. Nori kichert leise und reibt sich über die Augen. „Das Gleiche könnte ich auch dich fragen.“ Thorin gibt ein unerkennbares Geräusch von sich und blickt wieder aus dem Fenster heraus. „Thorin.“ „Hm.“ Nori schnaubt unbeeindruckt und schwingt sich dann auf die Fensterbank, wodurch er Thorin zum Blickkontakt mehr oder weniger zwingt. „Kannst oder willst du nicht schlafen?“, fragt Nori sachlich und lehnt sich an die Glasscheibe hinter ihm. Es ist nicht Thorins Art, Schwäche zuzugeben. Schwäche bedeutet Verletzlichkeit und Verletzlichkeit war in diesen Zeiten dem Tod gleichzusetzen. Nori deutet die Stille allerdings richtig und lehnt sich vor. „Wenn du willst, kann ich dir helfen, deine Träume zu kontrollieren.“  „Kannst du?“ Thorin zieht spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Kann ich.“, erwidert Nori ruhig, „Es ist deine Entscheidung, Thorin.“ „In Ordnung.“, meint Thorin schließlich und folgt Nori zurück zu seinem Schlafsack. Bilbo pennt in seinem nebenan. „Hast du schon einmal von kontrolliertem Träumen gehört?“ Thorin nickt langsam. „Ich kenne es unter dem Fachbegriff „Lucid Dreaming“, beginnt Nori und legt Thorin die Arme der Länge des Körpers nach hin. „Es hat mir geholfen, meine Alpträume zu kontrollieren, nach den ersten Einsätzen. Ich war im Außeneinsatz.“ Nori lacht leise. „In den Filmen sieht das immer so cool aus, ist es auch, aber kaum jemand spricht über die Krise hinterher. Hab den Fehler gemacht und bin in der Zeit zu Hause gewesen.“ Er grinst schwach. „Ich habe Dori und Ori jede verfickte Nacht den Schlaf geraubt mit meinen Schreien, bis Dori mich schließlich irgendwann rausgeschmissen hat.“ „Was?“ Thorin starrt ihn ungläubig an, Nori zuckt mit den Achseln. „Ich habe ihnen ewig lange nicht gesagt, dass ich ein Agent bin. Zu ihrem und meinen Schutz, Dori hat daher angenommen, ich hätte irgendwas genommen. Macht ja irgendwie Sinn.“ Nori holt Luft und lässt sie laut entweichen. „Schließlich hat mir ein Kollege von lucid dreaming erzählt und es hat geholfen. Meinen letzten Alptraum hatte ich vor was? Zwanzig Jahren? Grob geschätzt.“ „Ist das überhaupt gesund?“, murmelt Thorin leise. „So gesund wie Einhörner, die Regenbögen scheißen.“, erwidert Nori. „Okay, ich erklär dir jetzt die einzelnen Schritte. Wenn du die befolgst, sollte eigentlich alles klappen. Bereit?“ Thorin grummelt zustimmend. „Halt deine Augen die ganze Zeit übergeschlossen, egal, was ist.“, beginnt Nori schließlich in einer Stimmlage, die wie dafür geschaffen ist, Leute in den Schlaf zu lullen. „Du darfst dich nicht bewegen, auch, wenn es dich in den Fingern juckt, oder du ungemütlich auf einmal liegst. Das sind Signale, die dein Körper dir schickt, um zu testen, ob du schon schläfst. Du musst die ganze Zeit wach bleiben, sonst funktioniert es nicht.“  
  
Nori benetzt seine Lippen kurz, dann fährt er weiter: „Nach gut dreißig Minuten, plus minus, wird es sich so anfühlen, als hättest du ein Gewicht auf deiner Brust und es kann durchaus sein, dass du komische Geräusche hörst. Das ist das Zeichen dafür, dass du jetzt in der Schlaf Paralyse bist, solltest du in der Phase deine Augen zu öffnen, wirst du anfangen zu halluzinieren und wie ein Huhn im Schlaf aussehen.“ Nori grinst breit. „Du wirst deinen Körper nicht mehr bewegen können, der schläft. Wenn du deine Augen dann wieder schließt, wirst du augenblicklich anfangen zu träumen. Und es ist dir bewusst, was ziemlich cool ist und dann kannst du anfangen, die Träume zu kontrollieren.“   
  
Thorin hört, wie Nori sich von ihm entfernt. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und dann wartet er einfach nur ab. Die Zeit vergeht, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hat er kein Zeitgefühl; es ist schwierig, den Befehl seines Hirns zu widerstehen und sich am Bart zu kratzen, aber er schafft es. Er hat ein Gewicht auf seinem Oberkörper und er hört schrille, quietschende Geräusche. Er kann sie nicht zu ordnen. Langsam öffnet er seine Augen, alles scheint sich in dem Zimmer zu bewegen, zu drehen. Scheint alles zu klappen und eigentlich wollte Thorin bei diesem Gedanken lächeln, doch sein Mund reagiert nicht mehr auf ihn. Ein Test mit seinen Fingern, ob die zucken, doch nichts. Er schließt seine Augen, es hat geklappt. Jetzt musste er nur noch seine Träume kontrollieren, aber das sollte nicht das Problem sein.  Und Dís jagt ihn nicht mit einer Mistgabel durch ihr Zuhause, Víli sieht ihn nicht an, als wäre er die größte Enttäuschung seines Lebens und Fíli steht nirgendwo rum, gebissen und blutend. Nein, es ist friedlich.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life is but a dream for the dead,**

**And well I,**

**I won’t go down by myself**

**But I´ll go down with my friends**

~ My Chemical Romance

 

 

Thorin kommt langsam zu sich, ausgeruht und frisch. Die meisten schlafen noch, obwohl laut dem Sonnenstand es sicherlich schon Mittag ist. Nori wirft ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und Thorin nickt. Es hatte geklappt. „Die haben einen Kaffeekocher.“, meint Nori dann und hebt seine Tasse an, die dampft. „Heißes Wasser auch?“, murmelt Thorin ungläubig. „Gasherd.“, antwortet Nori grinsend. „Schmeck göttlich, das Zeug.“ Der Kaffeeduft weht langsam zu Thorin herüber und Wasser läuft in seinem Mund zusammen. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal Koffein intus? Er sprintet in die Küche und scheiße, ja, da ist der Kaffeekocher und heißes Wasser. Thorin macht sich eine Tasse und inhaliert den Duft von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee. So unvergleichlich. Der Geschmack von dem Gebräu auf seiner Zunge ist unvergleichlich. Es kommt Nostalgie in ihm auf und Thorin lässt sie zu. Was soll schon groß passieren? Da waren halt einfach mal bessere, glücklichere Tage; Tage, wo er und seine Schwester sich täglich auf den Sack gingen, Kíli und Fíli Streiche ausheckten und Dwalin und Balin des Öfteren zu ihnen herüberkamen auf ein Gespräch. Oder einfach nur, weil das Sofa so viel bequemer war als bei ihnen selbst in der Wohnung. Thorin hatte das nie so wirklich verstanden, aber Dís hatte ihm immer das Beispiel von einer Kuh gebracht, die auch lieber das Gras außerhalb des Zaunes aßen, als auf ihrer großen Weide. Wo anders war es einfach besser. Angeblich. Thorin konnte da immer nur den Kopf schütteln, nirgendswo war es so toll wie Zuhause, umgeben von seiner ewig meckernden und stänkernden Familie, die er doch niemals aufgeben würde. Balin. Dís. Fíli. Oh Scheiße, er hatte sie aufgeben. Thorin fährt sich durch sein dunkles Haar und die wilde Entschlossenheit von gestern Nacht kommt wieder in ihm hoch: Er würde seine Familie jetzt erst recht um jeden möglichen Preis zusammenhalten. Er würde es müssen, um jeden Preis. Die leere Tasse stellt er in den Spüler – Gewohnheitstier – und geht wieder zurück. Thorin geht zu Dwalin, der noch halb im Schlaf ist, aber schon herumläuft und in seiner Tasche nach einem Shirt sucht. „Morgen.“ Dwalin grummelt etwas Unverständliches zur Antwort, aber Thorin nimmt das seinem Kumpel nicht böse. In ihren jungen Jahren waren sie beide die wohl größten Morgenmuffel gewesen, die man finden konnte. Bei Dwalin war es geblieben, Thorin selbst war inzwischen laut seiner Familie ein Ganztagsmuffel. „Wir haben zwei Optionen, Dwalin.“ Dwalin nickt und kramt weiter, befördert ein Magazin zu Tage, dass definitiv nicht zu seiner Smith & Wesson gehört. Das Kugelkaliber war viel zu klein. „S kein 4,5 Kaliber.“, brummelt Dwalin und betrachtet sie nachdenklich. „Wie sind die da drinnen gelandet?“ Thorin rollt mit den Augen. „Dwalin. Fokus.“ Langsam dreht sich der Glatzköpfige zu ihm um und seine Tattoos glänzen im Sonnenlicht blau auf, obwohl die Tinte schwarz ist. „Wir können hierbleiben, einen Tag, wegen mir auch zwei, uns hier ausruhen, Kíli trainieren, oder wir brechen in den nächsten zwei Stunden auf und versuchen, irgendwo Unterschlupf zu finden.“ Dwalin stöhnt auf und reibt sich seine Augen. „Hätte das nicht noch ein bisschen warten können, Thorin? Ich schlafe noch.“ Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. „Dann lass uns hierbleiben. Wir brechen morgen in aller Früh auf, aber der Tag könnte uns allen wirklich guttun.“ Thorin nickt langsam. „Wahrscheinlich. Ja.“ Er dreht sich um und geht zu Kíli, der in einen von Fílis Pullis sabbert, die er auf der Reise dabei hatte.

 

Er streicht vorsichtig eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ist zufrieden, als er sieht, dass keine Tränenspuren auf dem Gesicht seines Neffen zu erkennen sind. „Kíli, du musst aufstehen.“ Thorin schüttelt ihn leicht an der Schulter, wuschelt ihm durchs dunkle, braune Haar, bis er endlich eine Reaktion bekommt. Kíli war der Tiefschläfer der Familie. Zu Zeiten der Schule hatte er immer bis zu fünf, sechs, sieben Wecker gebraucht, um die endlich zu hören. Thorin beneidete ihn manchmal um dieses Talent. Nicht selten hatte er sich schon gewünscht, diese Fähigkeit von seinem Jüngsten zu haben, da er selbst so unruhig und selten schlief. „Fee?“, murmelt Kíli und Krack, Herz zersplittert und zerbrochen und Glasscherben, auf denen rosa Elefanten rumtrappelten. Schläfrige braune Augen blinzeln ihn verwirrt an. Und eigentlich weiß Thorin gar nicht, wie er den Moment überlebt, als er in den Augen seines Neffen sieht, wie für ihn die Welt zusammenbricht. Als ihm wieder bewusstwird, dass sein Bruder tot ist, seine Mutter irgendwo rumläuft, alleine, und alles scheiße ist. Thorin hasst es.   
„Ich hab das… Es ist… Fíli?“ Kíli sieht ihn fragend an, sein Onkel ist für ihn die letzte Hoffnung, dass er sich das alles nur eingebildet hat. Vielleicht sollte man ihn in eine Klapse stecken; jetzt bildete er sich schon ein, dass Zombies real waren und sein Bruder tot ist. Haha. Als ob, Fíli doch nicht. Er war viel zu mutig und stark dafür. Kíli will sich am liebsten schlagen, es ist doch so offensichtlich, dass das alles gar nie passiert ist. „Tot.“, meint Thorin und diese drei Buchstaben fühlen sich einfach schon viel zu vertraut auf Thorins Zunge an. Als ihr Großvater Thraín gestorben war an Altersschwäche, war es Thorin gewesen, der seinen Geschwistern die Nachricht überbracht hatte. Thrórs Frau war knapp zwei Wochen ihrem Mann gefolgt und nicht wenige hatten behaupten, sie wäre ihrem gebrochenen Herzen erlegen. Sein Vater Thraín war mit Freunden jagen gegangen und galt seitdem als verschwunden – gut zwölf Jahre schon, auch wenn Thorin, Dís und Frerín ihren Vater schließlich irgendwann schweren Herzens als tot erklärt hatten lassen. Ihre Mutter, Frís, verfiel in Depressionen, als sie ihren Angelpunkt, ihren Fixierstern des Lebens verloren hatte, kam schließlich in die Psychiatrie, doch Thorin wusste, dass seine Mutter aufgegeben hatte. Es war keine sonderliche Überraschung als er einen Anruf von der Anstalt bekam, dass sie es bedauerten ihm mitteilen zu müssen, aber seine Mutter nachts friedlich von ihnen gegangen war. Und wieder einmal war Thorin der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten gewesen. Eine Weile war alles friedlich. Dís und Víli liefen sich über den Weg und Fíli brachte Licht in die Familie.   
Kíli kam kaum zwei Jahre später nach und alles schien so super zu laufen. Endlich einmal für die Familie Durin – Dís hatte Víli ihren Nachnamen aufgedrängt. Warum sollte sie ihren Nachnamen bitteschön ändern, sie mochte ihren Namen, vielen Dank aber auch, wenn er ihr schon einen Antrag machte, konnte er auch genauso gut ihren Familiennamen annehmen – doch dann hatten Víli und Frerín einen Unfall. Beide tot. Zwei Menschen wurden plötzlich aus ihrem Leben gerissen und Thorin zog zu seiner Schwester, um ihr mit ihren beiden Monstern zu helfen und sie zu entlasten und vor allem, um für seine Schwester da zu sein.  Er zieht Kíli hoch, bemerkt zum ersten Mal die Schwielen an den Händen seines Jüngsten. Mit sechzehn waren seine eigenen noch nicht verschwielt gewesen. Dwalin drückt Kíli eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand, dann verlassen sie das Haus. Kíli sippt genüsslich sein dunkles Getränk, während Thorin und Dwalin besprechen, was sie Kíli am besten beibringen könnten. Mehr Verteidigungs-, oder doch Angriffstaktiken? Oder sollten sie sich auf den Nahkampf mit Messern konzentrieren?   


Dwalin hatte in seiner Wohnung, in Ered Luin, Boxsäcke gehabt. Er stand morgens auf, braute sich einen Kaffee, stürzte den runter und ging dann in das Wohnzimmer. Hing die Boxsäcke auf und prügelte den eine viertel-, bis halbe Stunde, um wach zu werden. Es war nicht sonderlich gesund, das wusste Dwalin, nicht gedehnt und nicht gestreckt, boxen anzufangen in der Früh. Aber so konnte er sich schon einmal auf all die Idioten einstellen, die er am Tag zu sehen bekommen würde in der Firma. Es gab keinen Tag, wo sich nicht ein Spacko dachte, er könne doch mal versuchen, die Firma Deathless auszutricksen und irgendwie hereinzulegen. Um seinen Drang widerstehen zu können, dieses Leute zu schlagen, boxte Dwalin in der Früh und irgendwann war seine Linke genauso heftig wie sein rechter Haken.  „Luftröhre, Hals, Solarplexus, Kíli, das sind Punkte, die du dir merken musst.“ Dwalin zieht Kíli den Daumen aus der Faust. „Wenn du das tust, brichst du dir den Daumen.“, meint er beiläufig. „Ziel nicht auf die Nase, wenn du nah genug an deinem Gegner dran bist, ihm die Fresse zu polieren.“ „Warum nicht?“ Kíli sieht Dwalin fragend an. „Bei den Schulprügeleien geht’s immer auf die Nase.“ Dwalin schnaubt abfällig. „Und? Bringt es irgendwas? Bleibt dein Gegner dann am Boden liegen und du hast gewonnen, oder steht er wieder auf und hat noch mehr Schmackes hinter seinem nächsten Schlag, weil du seinen Stolz verletzt hast?“ Kíli blinzelt, nickt dann langsam. „Augen sind da viel effektiver“, fährt Dwalin ruhig fort, „Der Glaskörper ist nicht dazu gemacht, viel auszuhalten. Um Schmutz abzuwehren, hat er ja allerhand andere Helfer.“ „Das Auge ist ein Glaskörper?“, wiederholt Kíli langsam, wie um sicherzugehen, dass Dwalin nicht vollkommenen Scheiß labert. Sein Auge bestand nicht aus Glas?!  „Ist es. Ramm deine spitzen Finger in die Augenhöhlen, es wird deinen Gegner für eine kurze Zeit blind machen, da kannst du dann dein Ding durchziehen.“ „Wenn genug Wucht in deinem Schlag drinnen ist“, wirft Thorin ein, als er Bilbos Verteidigungsstand korrigiert, „kannst du sogar das Auge zertrümmern, dann erblindet dein Gegner ganz und das ist sogar noch besser.“„Halt deine Finger raus aus meiner Stunde und lass die bei Bilbo stecken.“, meint Dwalin knapp, aber mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Thorin zeigt ihm kurz den Mittelfinger, dann widmet er sich wieder Bilbo. „Aber das machst du nur, solltest du auf menschliche Gegner treffen. Bei Zombies versuchst du das einmal und dann versohl ich dir den Arsch.“ Kíli schluckt. Dwalin sieht ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Haben wir uns da verstanden?“ „Aye, Sir!“ „So gefällt mir das Ganze doch gleich viel besser.“, murmelt Dwalin leise zu sich. Kíli und er beginnen, Aufwärmschläge auszuteilen. Beide halten ihre linke Hand hoch, in die der andere mit der rechten schlägt. Dann wechseln sie die Seiten und Dwalin bemerkt erfreut, dass Kíli schlagsicherer und schneller in seinen Schlägen wird. Seine Faust dreht sich perfekt im letzten Moment, die Wucht dahinter bei voller Gewalt würde umhauend sein. Das mussten die Jahre von Karate sein, denkt sich Dwalin, er durfte nicht den Fehler machen und den Kleinen unterschätzen. Kíli hatte als Grüngurt teilweise seinen Bruder umgehauen, der Braun schon hatte. Es trudeln die anderen nach und nach dazu, machen mit und auf einmal sind Thorin, Nori und er Kursleiter. Nori hilft ihnen beim Zielen, indem sie versuchen mit einem Ball die Plastikflaschen abzuwerfen. Irgendwann machen sie das auch mit Messern. Thorin kümmert sich um den Kampf mit Waffe, erklärt ihnen, wie man den Gegner effektiv entwaffnet, die Waffe am besten führt, hält und welche Bewegungen einfach nur Schwachsinn sind. All die Jahre Fechten machten sich wohl doch irgendwie ausbezahlt, schmunzelt Dwalin. Und er selbst kämpft mit seinen Leuten, erklärt Schlagtechniken, Blocker und wie man den Anderen auf den Boden warf und allzu viel Anstrengungen seinerseits. Sie sind alle skeptisch, bis zu dem Moment, wo Ori – klein, süß und süßer – ihn über die Schulter wirft. Als Dwalin auf den Boden aufprallt, kriegt er für einen Moment erst einmal keine Luft. Aufprall. Und dann schmeißen sie sich alle gegenseitig über die Schulter auf den Boden.  Als sie alle sich total verschwitzt ins Haus zurückziehen, bemerkt Dwalin Ori, der da zu bleiben scheint. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragt er den Rotschopf besorgt. Ori gähnt hinter vorgehaltener Hand, seine Schulter fallen ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Ich bin so fertig.“, murmelt Ori leise. „Ich hab nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen heute Nacht.“ Er lächelt Dwalin entschuldigend an. „Ich will mich einfach nur noch jetzt hinlegen und schlafen.“ Sein hübsches Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer Grimasse. „Aber gleichzeitig will ich auch nicht schlafen. Ich hab Angst davor, einzuschlafen, aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass meine Brüder tot sind.“ Dwalin handelt instinktiv und zieht den Rotschopf an sich, der sein Gesicht an seinem Hals vergräbt. Oh scheiße, er stank wie ein Bär in diesem Moment, realisiert Dwalin und hofft, dass Ori… Warum hatte er das überhaupt getan? War er bescheuert oder sowas? Aber Ori steht nicht einen Moment stockstill, er schlingt seine Arme um Dwalin. Sie stehen eine Weile nur so da, bis Dwalin schließlich seine Umarmung lockert. Oris Gesicht hat einen wunderbaren rötlichen Ton angenommen, findet Dwalin und kann nicht umhin, als das als Sein Tun zu verbuchen. „Dir und deinen Brüdern wird nichts passieren“, meint Dwalin versichernd, während Schweiß seiner Stirn runterrinnt, „Ihr drei habt euch super geschlagen bisher, also warum sollte sich da jetzt was dran ändern?“ „Wir? Wer sich super geschlagen hat, waren du und Thorin. Und trotzdem habt ihr beide schon so viel verloren.“ Oris Lippe beginnt zu bibbern und beben. „Es würde euch keiner übelnehmen, wenn ihr zusammenbrechen solltet. Du hast deinen Bruder verloren, deine Cousine und deinen Neffen!“  
  
Ori lacht leise auf. „Und ich jammere und heule hier rum, obwohl es mir blendend geht, verglichen mit dir.“ Dwalin schüttelt den Kopf. „Weißt du“, sagt Ori ruhig dann, „Du kannst es ruhig rauslassen. Weinen, meine ich. Trauern. Du darfst das.“ Dwalin sieht den Rotschopf erschüttert und geschockt an, damit hatte er so gar nicht gerechnet. „Hast du überhaupt schon wegen deinem Bruder getrauert?“, fragt Ori dann vorsichtig. „…Nein.“, murmelt Dwalin rau und seine Stimme bleibt im Hals stecken. Er räuspert sich. „Nein.“, wiederholt er dann, dieses Mal aber mit einer hörbaren Stimme. „Nein, habe ich nicht.“ Er lächelt bitter auf. „Wann denn auch?“ Ori legt ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter und Dwalin merkt, wie sehr er sich nach menschlicher Nähe verzerrt. Die Nacht in Rivendell war zu unglaubwürdig. Dwalin hatte da noch gar nicht begreifen können, dass sein Bruder nicht mehr da ist. „Lass es raus.“, murmelt Ori sanft, „Es bin nur ich da.“ Seine Stimme ist einlullend. „Es ist nicht gesund, Emotionen wegzudrücken. Angeblich macht das Leute sogar wahnsinnig.“ Und dieses Mal ziehen dünne Ärmchen ihn in eine Umarmung. Dwalin erwidert sie zögerlich und schließt seine Augen. Ori stinkt genauso gewaltig wie er. „Lass es raus“, flüstert Ori sanft und dann ist es, als ob ein Damm in Dwalin gebrochen wäre. Seine Tränen fließen wie ein Sturzbach, sein Körper schüttelt wegen den abgehackten Schluchzern und Dwalin heult sich leer. Er ist ein erwachsener Mann, er sollte sich zusammenreißen können, aber hier war gerade sein Breaking Point. Er konnte nicht mehr. Dwalin war stark gewesen, für die anderen, aber vor allem für Thorin, ohne ihn lief Thorin rückwärts ein Rennen und endete im Ghetto, weil er sich verrollt hatte.Er trauert um seinen Bruder, der sich für ihn geopfert hat, damit sie eine Chance darauf hatten, weiter zu leben. Gandalf, den er zwar nur flüchtig kannte, aber die Zeit gereicht hatte, um ihn ins Herz zu schließen. Dís, der so Schreckliches passiert war und wo er sich mit Schuldgefühlen herumplagte. Und jetzt auch noch der süße Fíli, den er indirekt umgebracht hatte, weil er den Zombie an ihm selbst vorbeikommen hatte lassen. „Sag das niemals.“ Oris Stimme ist unbeugsam und hat einen Klang in sich, der Dwalin aufhorchen lässt. „Du bist nicht schuld an Fílis Tod!“ „Doch, bi-…“ Ori schnalzt missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Nein. Du bist. Nicht schuld. An Fílis Tod. Red dir das nicht ein, es ist nicht so!“ Dwalin bezweifelt das sehr, aber er lässt das Thema gehen. „Danke.“ Dwalin blickt Ori sanft an. „Das habe ich wirklich gebraucht.“ Nach dem Weinen fühlte Dwalin sich leichter, befreiter und es ist Ori so dankbar dafür, ihn einen Moment schwach sein zu lassen. „Mein Vergnügen.“, antwortet Ori und greift nach seiner Hand. „Ich konnte mich davor bei dir ausheulen, dafür danke ich dir.“ Er drückt Dwalin seine Hand. „Danke.“, meint Ori noch einmal.  Sie gehen in das Haus zurück und Dwalin bemerkt, dass Ori immer noch nicht von seiner Hand abgelassen hatte und es fühlt sich gut an, Oris feine Finger zwischen deinen Wurstfinger zu spüren. Er fühlt sich im Moment lebendiger als zuvor.  
  
  
  
Thorin sorgt dafür, dass er seinen Neffen immer im Blickfeld hat. Dann würde ihm nicht so schnell etwas passieren. Er musste es einfach tun. Sich dauernd nach Kíli umzusehen wurde eine neue Macke von Thorin Durin und das Gefühl, Kíli sicher und beschützt zu sehen, gab Thorn einen solchen Kick, dass er nicht aufhören konnte. Das machte ihn süchtig und Kíli bemerkte es nicht einmal, als er seinen Schoss wieder als Kopfkissen nachts missbraucht. Vielmehr schien es, als würde Kíli in all der zusätzlichen Aufmerksamkeit zu baden und darin aufzugehen. Vielleicht lenkte es ihn von Fíli ab. Thorin weiß es nicht. Aber es macht seinen Neffen glücklich und daher konnte er damit weitermachen, ihn zu beobachten.  
  
  
  
Sie brechen im frühesten Morgengrauen auf. Ein kalter Wind weht. Thorin setzt sich eine der Mützen auf den Kopf, die sie in den Häusern gefunden haben. Der Rucksack ist schwerer als zuvor, Dosenfutter und getrocknetes Obst hatten sie zu Haufen gefunden, wie auch manche Fertigprodukte. Einige Getränke waren auch noch da gewesen und Thorin hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, das Haus zusammen mit Bilbo noch nach anderen nützlichen Gegenstände zu untersuchen. Dwalin hatte ein Auge in der Zeit auf Kíli geworfen. Er vertraut Dwalin. Ein Zombie in Latzhose stolpert ihnen entgegen. Dori will sich um ihn kümmern, aber Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. „Thorin?“ Dori sieht ihn verwirrt an. Aber Thorin hat einen Plan und weiß ganz genau, was er vorhat. „Kíli soll es tun.“ Und das ist ein Befehl. Wenn auch ein unterschwelliger. Große, braune Augen sehen zu ihm. Sie alle stehen und Thorin hebt seine Augenbrauen. Kíli würde es tun. Thorin wartet. Der Zombie hat sie mittlerweile gewittert und irgendetwas scheint in seinem Gehirn geschnackelt zu haben, denn seine Beine bewegen sich schneller. „Thorin!“ Gloín sieht panisch an, er ist weiß um die Nase. Thorin erinnert sich wieder an das Gespräch von vorletzter Nacht. Der Biss. Sein Blick wandert zu Gloíns Arm – er weiß, dass dort der Biss ist. Und Gloín scheint noch blasser zu werden. „Kíli.“, meint Thorin sanft und zieht die Pistole von Kíli und drückt sie ihm in die Hand. Er beugt sich leicht vor und flüstert in dessen junges Ohr: „Er ist eh schon tot.“ Thorin spürt, wie angespannt Kíli ist. Aber immer noch nicht schießen will. Das Warum interessiert Thorin nicht. Kíli soll es einfach tun – mit jeder Tat wurde es leichter. Etwas, was Thorin aus seiner eigenen Erfahrung bestätigen kann. „Wegen ihm ist Fíli tot.“ Kílis Arm schellt nach oben, dann ist ein lauter Schuss zu hören. Der Zombie wankt und schwankt. Dann fällt er um. Direkt vor Thorins Füße.  
Lustig, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie nah der schon war. „Weiter geht’s.“, sagt Thorin und tätschelt die Schulter seines Neffen stolz. „Das hast du gut gemacht, Kíli. Nur das nächste Mal ein wenig früher, ja?“ Kíli wirft ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu.  „Was für einen Sinn hatte das?“ Es ist Bilbo. „Welchen wohl?“ Thorin wirft einen Blick zu ihm herüber, beantwortet aber nicht die Frage. Für ihn ist die Antwort offensichtlich. „Warum hast du ihn dazu gezwungen?“ Bilbo sieht wütend aus, fragend. Thorin runzelt die Stirn. „Kíli muss lernen, zu überleben. Und den Hahn zu ziehen. Wie viele von euch zögern, das zu tun?“ Thorins Augenbrauen wandern nach oben. „Ich kann mich nicht um alle kümmern, Bilbo. Und Kíli ist der Jüngste. Er wird das hier am längsten überstehen, wenn es nach mir geht.“ „Du glaubst nicht daran, dass die Seuche eines Tages verschwindet?“ Thorin schüttelt den Kopf, zweifelnd. „Warum sollte sie von alleine verschwinden. Das ist die Pest auch nicht. Keine Krankheit schwindet von alleine, Bilbo.“ Thorin lächelt gequält. „Dafür hatten wir schließlich Ärzte und Krankenhäuser. Labore. Vielleicht haben ja welche angefangen, ein Heilmittel zu suchen. Aber wer weiß, ob die überhaupt noch leben? Nein.“ Thorin schüttelt den Kopf, energischer. „Warum sollte ich mir groß Hoffnung machen, dass das hier eines Tages sich ändern wird und ich das miterlebe?“ „Bist du immer so ein Pessimist?“ Bilbo schnaubt. „Die Aussicht darauf, dass ich eines Tages wieder Melonen essen kann, zur Uni gehen und einen Beruf ausüben kann – diese Hoffnung treibt mich jeden Morgen raus, Thorin.“ Bilbo lächelt sanft und seine Augen strahlen förmlich auf, als er an solche Sachen denkt. „Die Chance, dass wir auf ein einfaches Date gehen können. Normale Dinge tun. Das ist mein Ansporn.“ „Ähnlich war es bei Dís.“, murmelt Thorin leise, „Die Aussicht, ihre Kinder eines Tages verheiratet zu sehen. Wie sie studieren und arbeiten.“ „Das wird sie auch.“ Thorin kann nicht umhin, als Bilbos Optimismus zu bewundern. Aber, da ist ein kleines, winziges Detail.„Fíli ist tot, Bilbo. Sie wird ihre Kinder niemals an der Uni sehen.“ Thorin beschleunigt seinen Schritt, um von Bilbo wegzukommen. Auf einmal ist Bilbos fröhliche, gutgelaunte Art nicht mehr zu ertragen für ihn. Fíli war tot. Dís weg. Balin tot. Gloín gebissen. Motorräder in ihrer Nähe heulen auf. Abrupt bleibt Thorin stehen und sieht zu Dwalin. Der seinen Blick ebenso voller Resignation erwidert. Sie mussten laufen und hoffen, dass man nicht sie jagte.  
  
Aber natürlich ist dem nicht so. Sie laufen alle nicht einmal eine volle Minute, als schon das erste Motorräder neben ihnen auf der Straße auftaucht und abrupt vor ihnen abbremst. Die Reifen quietschen und qualmen. Noch mehr Fahrer tauchen auf, halten dann ihre Maschinen. Sie sind eingekreist. Thorin drückt Kíli in die Mitte des Kreises, den sie selbst bilden.  Der Anführer der Gruppe steigt von seinem weißen Bike und zieht den Helm ab. Ein Albino kommt zu Vorschein. Sofort sucht er Blickkontakt mit Thorin, der ihn kalt erwidert. „Durchsucht sie auf Wertgegenstände.“, ordnet er an und die restlichen Biker steigen von ihren Rädern, nähern sich der Gruppe. Aber die haben ihre Waffen ziemlich schnell draußen. „Da kann man ja tatsächlich einen Funken an Widerstand erkennen.“, spottet der Albino und seine Zähne blitzen auf in dem kargen Sonnenlicht. Thorin bleckt die Zähne; der Kerl ist ihm unsympathisch, wie schon lange keiner mehr. Als einer seiner Leute sich ihm nähert, haut Thorin ihm ein Messer in den Arm. Blut spritzt auf und der Biker schreit voller Schmerz auf. Thorin grinst verächtlich auf den Abschaum hinab. Dann sieht er zu dem Albino, der ihn voller Hass anstarrt. Er deutet mit seiner Waffe auf Thorin. „Findest du das lustig, du Arschloch?“  Er knurrt etwas Unverständliches und einer seiner Affen springt auf, rennt zur Maschine. Thorin hebt die Augenbrauen. Der Albino grinst selbstzufrieden. Thorin kann spüren, wie hinter ihm seine Leute sich anspannen. „Eine letzte Chance“, meint der Albino dann und leckt sich provozierend über die Lippen. „Ergebt euch und wir machen es schnell; oder kämpft weiter und macht es für euch selbst langsam und qualvoll.“ „Du Bastard“, spuckt Ori von hinten aus, voller Verachtung. Thorin will nichts lieber, als auf den Arsch zu schießen, aber mehrere Pistolen sind auf seine Gruppe gerichtet. Und die Typen wirken so, als ob sie nicht zögern würden, abzudrücken. „Also langsam? Mir auch recht.“ Er nickt dem Affen zu.  Thorins Hirn rattert und rattert. Was zur Hölle ging gerade ab? Dann sieht er, wie der Albino einen Kanister entgegennimmt und den Deckel abschraubt. Thorins Augen werden groß. Oh Scheiße. Nein. Fuck. Es riecht abartig nach Benzin und dann fliegen auch schon ein paar große Tropfen von Benzin auf sie zu. Thorin hebt reflexartig seine Arme, um sein Gesicht davor zu schützen, getroffen zu werden. „Menschliche Fackeln. Schon lange nicht mehr gehabt.“ Der Albino grinst ihn abartig an. „Letzte Chance. Gebt uns euer Zeug oder lasst es sein und sterbt. Mir ist das egal. Es gibt noch mehr Idioten hier draußen.“  „Onkel.“ Thorin dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite

und sieht Kíli. Seinen Kíli, seinen armen Kíli, der ihn mit großen Augen anblickt. „Was ist schon dabei, wenn wir ihnen…?“ „Sie werden uns so oder so töten, Kee.“, meint Thorin leise. In seiner Hand zittert die Pistole. Er traut sich nicht schießen, sollte Benzin auf der Knarre gelandet sein und er würde den Abzug drücken – nicht nur der Albino wäre dann tot. Sie alle. „Zündet sie an.“ Thorin dreht seinen Kopf wieder zu dem Arschloch herum, der gähnt. Einer seiner Männer schmeißt ein Streichholz auf den Boden, dorthin, wo eine Benzinpfütze ist. Augenblicklich steht alles um sie herum in Flammen, alles ist rot orange und warm. Hässliches Lachen erreicht Thorins Ohr und seine Härchen auf den Armen stellen sich auf. Die Flammen hatten relativ schnell eine solche Höhe erreicht, dass Thorin die Idioten auf der anderen Seite nicht mehr sehen kann. Gimli weint. In den Augen von den meisten seiner Leute kann Thorin wirkliche Angst um ihr Leben erkennen. Dwalin hat sich schützend vor Kíli gestellt. In Thorins Kopf rattert es. Das konnte unmöglich ihr Ende sein. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht sie alle. „Ihre Motorräder!“ Gloín sieht ihn an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte. Bilbo hat seine Stirn gerunzelt. Thorin sieht Dwalin an. „Wenn wir eine Ablenkung haben und die gut ist, sollten wir in der Lage sein, uns die Motorräder zu schnappen.“„Könnten wir schaffen.“, brummt Dwalin und wirft einen Blick auf die hohen Flammen. „Besser als am lebendigen Leib zu verbrennen.“ Thorin hat schon einen Plan. „Du passt auf Kíli auf.“ Dwalin nickt. „Dann los.“, meint Thorin mit einem Zähnefletschenden Grinsen und stürmt durch die Flammen.  Er kann sich daran erinnern, wie er als kleiner Junge und auch als Teenager immer, seine Finger durch eine Kerzenflamme hat huschen lassen, um zu sehen, ob er sich dieses Mal verbrannte. Er hatte sich niemals dabei die Finger verbrannt, weil er zu schnell gewesen war, als dass ihn die Flammen etwas antun hätten können. Thorin hofft, dass auch diese Flammen hier nach dem gleichen Prinzip handeln. Er rennt los – hört Kíli hinter sich aufschreien – und rennt geradewegs durch die Flammen durch. Im Lauf zieht er Orcrist, der Griff ist heiß und beinahe hätte Thorin die Waffe fallenlassen, aber er hält sie fest. Was ist schon ein bisschen Schmerz verglichen mit dem, dass er seine Leute vor dem Verbrennen bewahren kann. Die Flammen spürt Thorin fast gar nicht, als er durch sie prescht. Der Albino reißt seinen bleichen Augen weit auf, als er Thorin durch das Feuer auf ihn zukommen sieht, scheinbar hatte er damit nicht gerechnet. Gut, denkt sich Thorin grimmig, das war gut.  Er stürzt sich auf seinen Feind, seine ganze Wut ist auf die aktuelle Lage fokussiert und bringt einen unglaublichen Schwung und eine mächtige Gewalt in dem Schlag mit sich. Der Albino reagiert jedoch schnell – er duckt sich zur Seite ab und Thorin rauscht mit Orcrist voran, in den Boden.  
  
„Das war ein spektakulärer Fail.“, meint der Albino dann spottend. Thorin dreht sich herum, gerade in noch in Zeit, den Fußtritt mitten in seine Fresse zu bekommen. Er stöhnt auf. „Du bist so ein Feigling“, teilt Thorin seinem Gegner spottend mit, „Du kannst nur gegen Leute antreten, die schon am Boden liegen.“ Er lacht.  Harsche Hände ziehen ihn wütend hoch. „Ich besiege dich Abschaum auch wenn du stehst.“ Der Albino knurrt ihn dunkel an und holt dann mit der Rechten aus, versucht, Thorin zu treffen. Den Schlag steckt Thorin auch ein, dann schlägt er dem Albino in den Bauch. Das Leder unter seinen Händen ist warm, steif; Thorin schafft es sogar, sich beim Schlagen zu verletzen. Mit jedem weiteren Schlagabtausch wird Thorin bewusst, dass er schon alt ist. Gefühlt steht er dem riesigen Albino keine Chance, der im Gegensatz zu ihm frisch und munter ist, ihn voller Leidenschaft und Hingabe verprügelt. Ins Gesicht, Bauch, Magen, Gesicht. Immer wieder. Aber er hört, wie seine Leute immer schneller aus dem brennenden Kreis freibrechen, ihre Angst vor dem Feuer überwinden. Er tritt seinem Feind mit dem Knie in die Eier – kein feiner Schachzug, aber Thorin war auch kein Gentleman mehr seit einiger Zeit. Seine Sicht ist getrübt, aber Thorin hört dafür besser. Schüsse fallen, Maschinen werden angelassen, immerhin scheint das geklappt zu haben. Sein Kopf.  „Onkel!“ Kíli. Seit wann liegt er schon auf dem Boden. Es ist so warm, so heiß. Thorin dreht sich mühsam herum, auch gleich, wenn gefühlt die ganze Landschaft daraufhin sich zum Drehen anfängt und er am liebsten kotzen würde. Er versucht, aufzustehen. Kaltes Metall wird an seinen Kopf gepresst und es klickt. „Sag dein letztes Gebet.“, schnarrt der Albino. Und auf einmal wird Thorin kalt. Ganz kalt. Er weiß, dass seine Familie noch hier ist. Sie sind noch nicht weggefahren. Was sie hätten tun sollen. Kíli sollte das, was unweigerlich kommen würde, nicht sehen. Blut fließt aus seiner Nase, sein ganzes Gesicht fühlt sich an, als ob es aufgeplatzt wäre und sein Kopf selber tut einfach nur weh. Vielleicht ist es ja ganz gut, was jetzt geschehen würde. Nur Kíli sollte das nicht sehen. Er würde Fíli von ihm grüßen.  
  
Auf einmal ist das kalte Metall weg von seinem Kopf und auch das Arschloch steht nicht mehr vor ihm. Verwirrt sieht Thorin nach rechts. „Steig auf, Thorin.“ Es ist Bilbo, erkennt Thorin. Es ist Bilbo auf dem Motorrad. Das definitiv zu groß für ihn ist. Schwankend steht Thorin auf, Hände an seinen Kopf gepresst, ihm ist so übel und geht zu Bilbo. „Halt dich gut fest.“, murmelt Bilbo, dreht dann langsam ab. Thorin murmelt etwas Zustimmendes. Oder so hofft er. Allerdings sind seine Augen auf das Specktakel hinter ihm gerichtet. Dwalin steht da mit seiner Knarre in der Hand. Es knallt, Dwalin wendet sich ab und dann ist er auf seinem Motorrad, wo bereits jemand anderes sitzt. Huuu. Thorin drückt sein Gesicht in Bilbos Nacken, diese flauschigen Locken sind inzwischen auch gar nicht mehr so flauschig – wann waren sie alle zuletzt baden? – und atmet versucht ruhig ein und aus. Seine Augen sind fest zusammengepresst. Vielleicht half das ja gegen die sich drehende Erde.  
  
  
  
Sie fahren so lange, bis bei der ersten Maschine der Tank leer ist. Gimli und Gloín Ihre ist es. Thorin stürzt eine Flasche mit Wasser hinunter, seinem Kopf geht es inzwischen viel besser und reibt sich nachdenklich über den Bart. „Wir können euch nicht auf andere Maschinen aufteilen, kein Platz mehr.“ Gimli erbleicht, Gloín wirft ihm einen resignierten Blick zu. Richtig, der Biss, da war ja was. Thorin verdreht die Augen. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, euch hier zu verlassen, noch hatte ich die jemals.“ Er wirft Gloín einen scharfen Blick zu. „Du bist für dich selbst verantwortlich, Gloín. Ich werde das nicht noch einmal machen und auch keinen der anderen dazu überreden, ist das klar?“ Gloín nickt, der Rest wirft sich größtenteils verwirrte Blicke zu. Wovon redete Thorin? „Dann zur wichtigsten Frage: Wo um alles in der Welt sind wir?“ Thorin seine Augenbrauen wandern Richtung Haaransatz und sieht sich selber um. Es ist… nichts da. Gar nichts. Sie sind umgeben von Wald, Wald und noch einmal Wald und ein wenig Baum. „Wir könnten in der Nähe vom Greylin sein.“ Kíli sitzt müde auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken an Dwalins Beine gelehnt. „Wir sind auf diese Schweine ungefähr auf dem High Passgetroffen. Wir haben uns so gut es ging, östlich gehalten. Du warst sicher gut drei Stunden weg vom Fenster, Onkel.“ „Aye und ich werde mir später noch deine Verletzungen ansehen, Junge.“ Thorin winkt Oíns Angebot ab. „Geht’s dem Rest von euch gut?“ Nicken. „Erschöpft.“, murmelt Bofur, gähnt, die Nacht steckt noch in seinen Gliedern. „Was würde ich jetzt nicht für ein weiches, warmes Bett geben.“, meint Bilbo langsam. „Haben alle ihr Gepäck noch?“ Wieder Nicken. „Gut.“, sagt Thorin und kippt sich den restlichen Inhalt der Flasche hinter die Binde. Er braucht das Wasser gerade so sehr, es kommt ihm vor, als wäre er ein Fisch im Trockenen. „Zwei Mal zwei Leute fahren voraus und suchen nach einer Unterkunft. Es ist mir scheiß egal, ob es ein Haus oder ein Schuppen ist, wir brauchen nur einen halbwegs trockenen und geschützten Platz.“ “I volunteer.” Bifur lächelt schwach in die Runde. „I´n not really tired, so I can be of use.” Thorin nickt. „Ich komm auch mit.“, verkündet Ori. „Ori! Nein!“ Dori sieht aus, als ob er Ori gleich anspringen würde, um ihn dazubehalten. „Du bleibst da!“ Thorin seufzt innerlich auf. Jede Wette, dass würde jetzt in einen Familienstreit eskalieren, dabei wollte er doch nur schlafen gehen. Wo es warm ist. Sich mal eine Nacht lang keine Sorgen machen müssen. Er wirft einen Blick zu Bilbo, der hinter vorgehaltener Hand gähnt. Bofur, der bereits an Bombur gelehnt, schläft. „Du wirst nicht mitfahren!“ Dori dreht total auf. „Lass den Jungen halt.“, meint Nori gelangweilt und zwinkert seinem jüngeren Bruder verstohlen zu. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dwalin auf ihn aufpassen wird, nicht wahr?“ Dwalin schrickt hoch und ein müdes, leises Lachen kann sich Thorin doch nicht verkneifen.  
„Wieso sollte ich ihm vertrauen, Nori? Weil du es sagst?“ „Hey!“, knurrt Dwalin, bleckt seine Zähne. Selbst für Thorin war das zwei Schläge unter die Gürtellinie. „Ja. Und auch, weil man Dwalin vertrauen kann. Selbst wenn er wie ein Mistkerl aussieht.“ „Dann würdet ihr ja super zusammenpassen.“ Dori ist nicht mehr zu bremsen. Kíli rutscht ungemütlich auf dem Boden hin und her. „Wir laufen seit einiger Zeit inzwischen schon durch die Apokalypse, Dori. Und du vertraust mir immer noch nicht?“ Dwalin sieht den Älteren mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. „Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?“„Du willst doch bloß meinen Bruder vögeln und dann hat es sich. Das werde ich nicht zulassen!“ „Das wäre doch dann meine Entscheidung!“, begehrt Ori auf, stemmt seine Hände in die Hüfte. „Ich bin dreißig, Dori!“ „Und immer noch mein kleiner Bruder! Wie viel Jahre sind da zwischen euch? Zehn?“ „Neun.“, meint Dwalin gepresst. „Genauso schlimm!“„Bei Thorin und mir sind es fünfzehn Jahre,“, sagt Bilbo plötzlich und hat einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, „Und wie gesagt, Ori ist erwachsen. Ich denke, dass er da selbst für sich entscheiden kann.“ „Mit dem Kerl zusammen? Nein! Niemals.“, meint Dori kalt. „Bifur, Dwalin, Ori, ihr geht. Noch jemand?“ Thorin steht auf und lässt seine Finger knacken. „Es ist mir egal, was du mir jetzt sagen willst, Dori.“ Er sieht den Mann an. „Ich habe Respekt vor dir, ich vertraue dir – aber du hältst jetzt einfach bitte die Klappe. Mein Kopf dröhnt, Bofur pennt inzwischen schon und die wirklichen Kids hier benehmen sich im Moment besser wie du. Immerhin beleidigen sie nicht in einem Atemzug gleich fünf Leute.“ Thorin schnallt sich Orcrist wieder auf den Rücken. „Ich komme mit.“ Es ist Gloín, der sich zu den anderen drei dazugesellt. Thorin nickt und dann brausen die vier ab – auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft.  
  
  
  
Bilbo ist aufgebracht, das merkt Thorin. Er drückt seine Hände zusammen, kaut auf seiner Unterlippe und sein Blick ist stur auf den nicht vorhandenen Weg vor ihnen gerichtet. Außerdem murmelt er leise vor sich hin. Die vier Erkunder sind noch nicht lange weg – höchstens eine halbe Stunde. Aber sicher sein kann sich Thorin nicht. Doch das liegt definitiv daran, dass er noch nie ein Zeitgefühl besaß und auch keinen Orientierungssinn. Seine Uhren gingen auch immer irgendwie kaputt. Entweder wurden die gewaschen, als er noch ein Kind war, oder sie blieben einfach stehen, oder liefen abwechselnd vor- und rückwärts. Sie hatten es dann eines Tages aufgegeben, ihm eine neue Uhr zu besorgen. Aber das war okay. Thorin konnte auch ohne Uhren leben. Er hatte Dwalin. Und Dwalin hatte immer eine Uhr an seinem Handgelenk und sollte er sie tatsächlich mal vergessen haben, gab es da Balin. Thorin lässt sich wortlos ein wenig zurückfallen, um neben Bilbo herzugehen. Nori übernimmt wortlos die Führung, neben ihm Kíli. Inzwischen hatte sich eine gewisse Gruppendynamik eingebracht: Thorin selbst war der Leiter der Gruppe. Wenn er mal abtrat, hatten alle auf Dwalin zuhören – auch Dori – und dann war es eigentlich Nori an dritter Stelle. Bei Beratungen war Thorin die entscheidende Macht. Dwalin schlug den direktesten Weg vor und Nori war ihre Stimme der Vernunft. Tatsächlich hatte es Thorin verwundert, dass niemand Bilbo höher setzte in ihrem Rang. Aber Bilbo war naiv, dass musste man einfach sagen. Er war naiv, jung und ja, Bilbo war einer der Unschuldigen. Wenn nicht mittlerweile sogar der Unschuldigste. Kíli hatte sich abrupt umstellen müssen, nach dem Verlust von Fíli. Wie lange war es her, seitdem das Blut von Thorins Ältesten seine eigenen Hände besudelt hatte? Es kommt Thorin so vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Aber Kíli war den Monster schon so oft so nahegekommen, dem Tod, dem Grauen. Und Bilbo lebte mehr oder weniger gesichert und abgetrennt von der Realität in Hobbiton mit seinem Paten.  
  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was mich so anpisst.“ Bilbo sieht zu ihm hoch. „Aber ich bin es.“ Thorin summt zustimmend. „Wie geht’s dir?“, fragt Bilbo ihn dann leise. „Besser.“ „Und eigentlich geht’s dir wie?“ Bilbo sieh ihn besorgt an, allerdings mit einem Hauch von Ermüdung, Erschöpfung und dem Verlangen, etwas oder jemanden besser gesagt, zu schlagen. Thorin spielt mit dem Halfter von seiner Airsoft rum. „Mein Schädel brummt noch“, sagt Thorin dann schließlich, „Und ich habe ein wenig Schwierigkeiten beim Einatmen, aber das passt schon. Ich hatte schon Schlimmeres.“ Bilbo wirft ihm einen Blick der Marke „Nicht-Beeindruckt“ zu. „Sobald wir einen Unterschlupf haben, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Óin dich untersucht!“, droht Bilbo ihm. „Ich atme, ich laufe, ich funktioniere. Mehr braucht nicht zu funktionieren.“, antwortet Thorin. „Thorin!“ Bilbo sieht ihn wütend an. „Du wirst dich von Óin durchchecken lassen! Nur damit wir beide uns verstehen!“ Es fehlt eigentlich nur noch, dass Bilbo sich mit den Händen auf der Hüfte abstellt und versucht, sich größer zu machen, um ihn einzuschüchtern. Nicht mit ihm. „Óin soll lieber nach euch schauen. Mir geht es gut.“, versichert Thorin Bilbo samtig leise. „Es ist mir sowas von egal, was du sagst, Thorin. Óin wird sich später um dich kümmern.“ Thorin seufzt ergeben. Es war, als ob er versuchen würde, mit einer Wand zu sprechen. Zugegeben, einer äußerst attraktiven Wand, aber dennoch mit einer Wand. Wände waren unheimlich.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*sichabtast* Krass, ich lebe noch :O  
*gg* Ich liebe dieses FF. Ich liebe den Kopf & Verstand eines Menschen. Ich liebe Freud. Ich liebe. Liebe. LIEBE ES ALLES. Und die Tatsache, dass euch wohl nichts Ungewöhnlich oder komisch vorkommt :DDD  
  
LG :D  
  
Cheers, Sesil :P  
  
P.s. Kapitel einmal pro Woche. Sonntags. Schule ist seit gestern wieder aktiv und ich drehe jetzt schon am Rad. Hipp hipp HURRRA

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**The rock cried out,**

**I ain´t gonna hide you guy**

**All along dem day**

**I said, rock, what´s the matter with you rock?**

**Don’t you see I need you, rock?**

~ Nina Simone

 

Thorin hält seine Hände an seinen Kopf. Gerade dröhnt er wieder und drückt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er doch eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Thorin stöhnt innerlich auf. Was für eine Scheiße. Er sitzt hinter Dwalin auf dem Motorrad, die vier hatten Bericht erstattet, dass sie eine Hütte gefunden hatten an einem Fluss. Bilbo meinte, es wäre der Greylin. Es dämmert Thorin langsam, dass sie wohl in den nächsten Wochen Erebor erreichen würden. Sie hatten über die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt. Und Thorin wird bewusst, wie weit weg ihr Zuhause ist. Ered Luin ist mittlerweile auf der anderen Seite von Middle Earth. Thorin kann inzwischen schon den Fluss rauschen hören. Scheinbar sind sie gleich da. Thorin wirft einen Blick nach hinten und sieht, wie die Sonne langsam untergeht. In Ered Luin würde jetzt die Sonne die Stadt verbrennen. Dafür war Ered Luin bekannt. Deswegen machten viele Leute Urlaub in der Stadt. Sie waren so westlich, dass wenn die Sonne unterging, es von außen so aussah, als würde die Sonne in die Stadt sinken und sie in Flammen setzen. Dwalin hält an. Thorin steigt ab und wirft einen Blick zu dem Häuschen vor ihnen. Es sieht wirklich verlassen aus. Kein Licht, keine Geräusche, es ist alles ruhig. Hoffentlich war das in dem Haus auch so. „Alle da?“ „Vollzählig.“, beantwortet Dwalin ihm seine Frage und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir haben´s gleich, Thorin.“ Thorin nickt und zieht vorsichtshalber einmal Orcrist. Man konnte ja nie wissen. „Dann los.“ Dieses Mal sagt Thorin nicht, wer wo welche Position übernimmt. Er will sich nur noch hinlegen und seinen scheiß Kopf auskurieren. Dwalin bleibt an seiner Seite und führt ihn auf das Haus zu.

 

Etwas zieht Thorins Blick wie magisch an. Es ist Gloín. Er humpelt und schnauft, sein Rücken scheint in Schweiß gebadet und er erschauert und zuckt immer wieder zusammen. „Dad, geht’s dir gut?“ Es ist Gimli, der das ausspricht, was sie alle denken. Außer Thorin und Oín, sie beide wissen es. Gloín lacht heiser auf. „Geht schon, mein Junge.“ Gimli nickt, nicht wirklich überzeugt. „Dwalin“, murmelt Thorin leise. Sein Freund sieht ihn an, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Ich habe Gloín gesagt, er soll sich darum selbst kümmern.“ „Also ist es das, was ich denke?“ Thorin nickt. „Seit wann?“, will Dwalin wissen und wirft einen Blick zu Gloín, der sich weiterschleppt.   
„Zwei Tagen.“ Dwalin denkt nach, das hieße, dass Gloín gebissen, infiziert wurde, als sie Fíli verloren hatten. Gloín hatte Stamina, das muss Dwalin der armen Sau lassen, aber das Risiko? Was zur Hölle hatte sich Thorin dabei gedacht, Gloín mit ihnen gehen zu lassen? Dwalin bleibt abrupt stehen und hindert Thorin daran, weiterzugehen. Ori wirft ihnen einen komischen Blick zu. Dwalin sieht seinen besten Freund wütend an. „Er ist gefährlich!“, zischt er leise. „Er ist eine tickende Zeitbombe, Thorin!“ Thorin nickt. „Wieso, Thorin? Ist dir eigentlich das Risiko bewusst, dem du uns ausgesetzt hast?“ „Es ist mir bewusst, Dwalin.“, sagt Thorin ruhig, deutet dann mit einer subtilen Kopfbewegung auf Gimli, der seinem Vater hinterhergeht und verloren wirkt. „Hätte ich seinen Vater vor seinen Augen umbringen sollen? Nachdem ich gerade erst zwei Kugeln in den Schädel meines Neffens gejagt habe? Hätte ich das tun sollen?“ Thorin schüttelt den Kopf und seine schwarzen Strähnen klatschen ihm in die Augen. Scheinbar waren seine Haare auch wieder gewachsen. Er musste sie endlich einmal schneiden gehen. „Nein, Dwalin.“ Thorin seufzt auf. „Ich konnte nicht. Es ist Gloíns Angelegenheit. Es interessiert mich nicht, außer, er greift jemanden direkt an.“ „Es war ein verdammt hohes Risiko, mein Freund!“ Dwalin ist stinksauer, aber irgendwo versteht er Thorin ja auch. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen allen war Thorin derjenige bisher gewesen, der alles Notwendige getan hatte. Thorin war der Erste gewesen, der einen Zombie enthauptet hatte. Die Führung übernahm und dafür sorgte, dass sie alle es irgendwie rausschafften. Auch wenn Dwalin meinte, einen leicht Suiziden Hang bei Thorin inzwischen erkennen zu können. „Er hätte in der Nacht sterben können und uns alle beißen können.“ „Wir hatten immer zwei Wachen.“ „Verdammt, Thorin!“ Dwalin wird lauter. „Ich weiß, dass das mit Fíli heftig war – ich bin auch immer noch geschockt – aber denk einmal rational darüber nach! Du hast mich darum gebeten, mich um Kíli zu kümmern, damit er das hier übersteht. Und dann machst du sowas? Du nimmst einen Zombie mit? Thorin!“ Thorin blickt ihn ruhig an. Dwalin erkennt, wie sich langsam und dann immer schneller Verständnis in Thorin über die Situation ausbreitet. Er kann es in seinen Augen, seiner Haltung und seinen schneller werdenden Atemzügen erkennen. „Fuck.“, flucht Thorin. Er ist mit einem Schlag hellwach und sein Griff um Orcrist wird stärker. „Wie richtig.“ Dwalin ist froh, dass sein Freund wieder bei Sinnen ist. Thorin presst seine Lippen aufeinander. „Ich kümmere mich später um Gloín. Ich muss das wieder gut machen.“ Dwalin nickt. Thorin flucht leise weiter vor sich hin.

 

„Sehr gut, Kíli!“ Noris laute Stimme lässt sie herumfahren. Die Tür zu dem verlassenen Häuschen schwingt auf und Kíli winkt ihnen zu. Thorin entdeckt ein stolzes Lächeln auf Kílis Gesicht, was ihn sehr beruhigt. Immerhin würde Kíli sich nicht vollkommen verlieren – weder über Fílis Tod, noch Balins. Irgendwo da draußen, denkt Thorin, streunt Dís rum und denkt wahrscheinlich an ihre Söhne und wie es ihnen geht. Ob sie es gespürt hatte, als Fíli gestorben war? Angeblich spürten Mütter sowas ja. Es sei denn, Dís war mittlerweile auch tot oder schlimmeres. Der Tod klingt auch gar nicht mehr so schrecklich. Wenn Thorin mal bedenkt, was er auf der Reise schon so gesehen hat. Es klang definitiv besser als so manch anderes Schicksal.

Sie haben gerade ihr Gepäck abgelegt, als sie schwere Schritte hören. Das Quietschen einer Tür, die geöffnet und geschlossen wird. Thorin wirft einen alarmierten Blick zu Dwalin, zieht seine Airsoft und richtet diese dann auf die Tür. Wenn das ein Zombie war… Wenn diese scheiß Hütte doch nicht so unbewohnt ist, wie sie gedacht haben…Thorin flucht in seinem Kopf und gibt sich die schlimmsten Namen, an die er gerade denken kann. Er wollte eigentlich pennen! Aus dem Augenwinkel kann er erkennen, wie Dori Kíli nach hinten schubst und sich vor ihn positioniert.  Scheint so, als ob da jemand ein schlechtes Gewissen hat. Gut ein Dutzend Knarren sind auf die Tür gerichtet. Thorin weiß, dass sie bei der ersten Sichtung alle schießen werden. Er leckt sich angespannt über die Lippen. Gleich.  „Falls da drinnen keine dieser Kriecher sein sollten, ich habe eine Knarre in der Hand und zögere nicht, die einzusetzen!“ Thorin hebt die Augenbrauen. Ein Mensch. „Wir haben ebenfalls Knarren und wir zögern auch nicht, die einzusetzen.“ Thorin hört ein trockenes Lachen auf der anderen Seite der Tür. „Warum brecht ihr in mein Haus ein?“, erklingt es dann. „Wir dachten, es stehe leer.“, meint Dwalin langsam. „Ach, ihr wart die Motorrad Rowdys von vorhin?“„Ja.“ Ein Schnauben erklingt und dann hört man das Klacken einer Waffe. „Und was wolltet ihr hier?“, fragt dann der offensichtliche Besitzer der Hütte. „Uns hier ausruhen.“, antwortet Thorin und senkt seine Pistole langsam. Stück für Stück. Die anderen folgen seinem Beispiel. „Wenn ihr eure Waffen einpackt, dann steck ich meine auch weg.“ „Wer garantiert uns das?“, will Thorin wissen, eine unausgesprochene Drohung liegt in seiner Stimme. „Wer garantiert mir, dass ihr eure wegtut und mich nicht von der Stelle blast, sobald ihr mich seht?“ „In Ordnung.“ Thorin verstaut die Airsoft wieder in ihrem Halfter. Kurz darauf öffnet sich die Türe und ein gewaltiger Mann betritt das Zimmer. Über seine Schulter geschwungen an einem Gurt hängt eine Jagdflinte. Die dicken, buschigen Augenbrauen des Mannes wandern gewaltig nach oben, als er ihre Zahl wahrnimmt. „Ich hatte auf eine Gruppe von drei, höchstens fünf, getippt.“, sagt der Mann und schließt die Tür hinter sich zu. Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sind eine Ausnahme, soweit ich gesehen habe.“  „Ich bin Beorn“, stellt sich der Mann vor. Dwalin übernimmt dieses Mal das Vorstellen und Thorin zuckt merklich zusammen, als Dwalin automatisch Fíli und Kíli vorstellt. Dwalin schluckt, als er seinen Fehler bemerkt und verbessert sich und stellt nur Kíli im Alleingang vor. Beorn lächelt ihn und Kíli an, es scheint Thorin so, als ob der große Mann verstehen würde, wie es ist, jemanden zu verlieren, der einem sehr nah war. Was eigentlich keine Überraschung sein sollte – es ist Weltuntergang und jeden Tag verliert Middle Earth mehr an normalen Bewohner. Mit dem Versprechen, sich morgen noch einmal zu unterhalten, verlässt Beorn das Zimmer und wandert die Treppen wieder hoch. Thorin rollt seinen Schlafsack aus, Kíli links von ihm und links von Kíli selbst, Dwalin. Ebenfalls links von Thorin packt Bilbo sein Zeug aus. Kíli und Bilbo sind perfekt für die Mitte geeignet. Doch bevor Thorin schlafen geht, muss er sich noch um etwas kümmern. Er muss.  
  
„Gloín“, sagt er scharf und augenblicklich richten sich alle Augen auf den Rothaarigen, der immer noch schwitzt und zittert. Oín schließt seine Augen kurz. „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn du die erste Wache übernimmst? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Oín und Gimli sie gerne mit dir teilen würden.“ Gloín nickt langsam. Thorin seufzt, erleichtert, dass seine Botschaft angekommen ist. Gloín wusste, dass er heute Nacht gehen musste und so konnte er noch Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen. Thorin zieht Bilbo zu sich, sein Kopf beginnt langsam wieder zu dröhnen und Kíli ist sofort weg, kaum, dass sein Kopf den Pulli getroffen hat, den er als Kissen missbraucht. Bilbo hat sich gerade an ihn gekuschelt – nur für Bilbo und Kíli war Thorin als Teddybär und Kuscheltier zu haben – als Thorins Augenlieder schwer werden und seine Gedanken langsam Mus werden. Bilbo scheint ihm noch eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, dann ist Thorin weg vom Fenster.   
  
  
  
  
  
Die Stille hält Dwalin wach. Die Stille. Gloín und die Seinen halten ihre Wache im Stillen ab. Es scheint nicht so, als ob Gloín willig wäre, seinem Sohn die Lage zu erklären. Und von Oín kommt ebenfalls kein Wort der Erklärung. Dwalin nimmt das Gloín irgendwie schon übel. An wem würde die ganze Scheiße hängen bleiben, wenn Gimli Fragen dazu stellen würde, warum sein Vater auf einmal weg war? An Thorin und ihm. „Er ist gebissen worden. Er hat tapfer gegen die Infektion gekämpft, Gimli, aber er hat sie nicht besiegt. Er musste gehen, er stellte eine Gefahr für uns alle da.“ Das ist es, was Thorin dem Rotschopf erzählen würde. Kíli würde den Älteren voller Verständnis anlächeln, dann würde es Tränen geben und Thorin würde wieder nachlässig werden. Um einen weiteren Verlust zu verhindern, Tränen, Opfer und des Weiteren. Dwalin presst sauer seine Lippen aufeinander. Er würde Thorin folgen – Thorin war der Führer ihrer Gruppe und sie alle vertrauten auf Thorin. Wegen ihm waren sie hier. Wenn es rauskommen sollte, dass Thorin so einen Wahnsinn zugelassen hatte, dass ein Infizierter bei ihnen mitgelaufen war; entweder würden sie alle Adieu einander wünschen oder jemand anderen zum Leiter ernennen. Wen gab es für diese Position? Nicht ihn – er würde sowieso immer Thorin zu Rat ziehen und mit ihm alles besprechen. Das Gleiche würden sie auch von Bilbo behaupten. Auch wenn Bilbo es zu mindestens im Alleingang versuchen würde, aber Bilbo war weich und hielt immer noch an der These fest, dass alles gut werden würde. Irgendwann. Irgendwie. Für diesen Gedankengang verabscheut Dwalin den kleinen Mann mit den blonden Locken, der seinen besten Freund komplett verzaubert hat. Sicher, Bilbo war ein netter Typ, aber er war ein Optimist. Und Optimisten waren gefährlich. Dís war da ein gutes Beispiel. Dwalin verflucht die Stunde, wo seine Cousine auf das Arschloch getroffen war und ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Vielleicht wäre Fíli dann noch am Leben, hätte der Junge nicht so krampfhaft versuchen müssen, sich seinem Onkel und seinem Bruder beweisen zu müssen. Dass man auf ihn zählen konnte.  Oh Fíli, denkt sich Dwalin, wir wussten, dass wir auf dich zählen konnten. Konnten und haben wir schon immer. Eigentlich ist es ein Wunder, dass Kíli noch funktionieren konnte, ohne seinen Sonnenstrahl, der stets an seiner Seite war. Dori, fällt Dwalin auf einmal ein, Dori wäre garantiert eine Wahl. Auch wenn Dori momentan nicht sehr beliebt war. Nori würde konstant von Dori geschwächt werden und Ori ist zu sehr von Selbstzweifeln zerfressen, um als Führer zu funktionieren. Oín würde aus dem Raster fallen, da er ein typisches Betatier war. Bombur nimmt keiner ernst, außer, es ging um Essen. Bofur…? Nein, Optimist. Außerdem kann es sich Dwalin nicht vorstellen, wie Bofur die Gruppe führt. Sie würden wahrscheinlich beim dritten Schritt bereits sterben, weil Bofur seine Mütze mal wieder verloren hatte und diese holen müsste. Bifur hätte ein gewisser Charme als Leiter, allerdings scheint Bifur mehr wie der Typ, der im Hintergrund alles beurteilt. Dwalin wird bewusst, dass sie ohne Thorin verloren sind, als Gruppe. Im Einzelnen oder als kleine Grüppchen? Da war die Wahrscheinlichkeit doch gleich viel höher.

 

„Ich muss mal.“ Dwalin dreht seinen Kopf leicht und sieht Gloín, der aufsteht und Gimli einmal kurz drückt. „Wohin?“, fragt eine junge verwirrte Stimme. „Pissen.“ Gloín schleicht sich an ihnen vorbei – sie liegen alle wieder einmal irgendwie auf dem Boden verstreut – und strebt auf den Ausgang zu. Gloín geht alleine raus. Dwalin lauscht in der Stille, nach irgendeinem verräterischen Laut, einem Schuss, Würgen, Keuchen, einen Schrei; vollkommene Stille ist es stattdessen. Kíli schnarcht und sabbert in den Pulli. Thorins rechter Arm dient Bilbo als Kissen, während Thorin mit Bilbo kuschelt und seinen linken Arm über den Kürzeren geworfen hat. Dwalin beneidet seinen Cousin gerade sehr, am liebsten würde er auch so mit Ori kuscheln, aber er hatte versprochen, auf Kíli aufzupassen. Und wenn das hieß, dass er darauf verzichten musste mit Ori zu schlafen, damit Thorin in Ruhe schlafen und sich ausruhen konnte, dann war das ein Opfer, mit dem Dwalin leben konnte.  Noch immer kein Schuss. Langsam wird Dwalin nervös. Es war nicht so, als ob er Gloín den Tod an den Hals wünschte, aber hätte nicht mal was passieren sollen? Oder war der Rotkopf einfach schon zu weit weg, um etwas zu hören? Dennoch passiert nichts. Es bleibt ruhig draußen. Er muss sich vergewissern. Er muss es wissen. Dwalin springt mehr oder weniger auf und geht rüber zu Nori, der schnell wach ist. „Hab zwei Augen auf Kíli.“ Nori nickt und verlangt, Mahal sei es gedankt, keine weitere Erklärung. Stattdessen steht er auf und lässt sich auf Dwalins Schlafsack fallen. Dwalin kann Nori vertrauen, Thorin vertraute ihm und das sollte schon was heißen!   
  
Draußen checkt Dwalin die Patronen seiner heißgeliebten Wesson. Vollständig geladen. Er entsichert sie und lässt dann seine Augen über die Landschaft schweifen. Es ist zwar nur Halbmond, allerdings ist es hell genug, damit Dwalin alles erkennen kann. Er war ja schon immer einer von denen gewesen, die nachts besser sahen als tagsüber. Dwalin geht den Greylin hoch, entgegen der Stromrichtung. Dort würde ihn keiner so schnell zu Gesicht bekommen, Dwalin ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Gloíns Gedankengang gewesen war. Zu mindestens würde Dwalin selbst so denken. Dwalin geht vielleicht zehn Minuten, bis dahin sind seine Stiefel voller Schmutz und scheinbar hat sogar ein Kieselstein seinen Weg in den rechten Schuh gefunden, bis er Gloín findet. Der Rothaarige starrt in den Fluss, dreht sich aber, sobald er Dwalin Schritte hört.   
  
Und Dwalin erkennt, warum er nichts gehört hat. Weil ihn die Infektion zu früh eingeholt hat. Gloín ist ein Zombie. Rote glühende Augen mustern ihn, dann schnüffelt Gloín in der Luft. Und Dwalin bemerkt, dass die Pistole in seinen Händen auf einmal zittert. Er hebt sie, der Tote, der viel zu vertraute und bekannte Tote, inhaliert noch einmal tief, dann rennt er auf Dwalin zu. Es ist Gloín, schreit Dwalin sein Gehirn, aber er will dich töten. Aber er ist dein Freund, auch wenn er dich töten will. Gloín hat seine Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt. Dwalin stolpert zurück. Er ist überfordert. Und noch zwei Schritte mehr zurück. Der erste Schuss geht daneben.  Der zweite trifft Gloín in den Bauch, dritter in das Gesicht.  Das Blut spritzt auf und der Kopf explodiert, als die Patrone auftritt und sich den Weg durch Knochen bahnt. Dwalin hebt instinktiv seine Arme, um sein Gesicht vor dem zu schützen, was schon längst eine vertraute Flüssigkeit ist.   
  
  
  
Zitternd wäscht Dwalin das Blut und andere Sachen aus seinem Gesicht mit dem kalten Wasser. Als Thorin Fíli erschießen sollte, sah das Ganze so leicht aus. Es war nur ein weiterer Zombie, der ihnen ans Fleisch wollte. Dwalin kann nicht umhin, als zu denken, dass das mit Fíli noch viel schwerer gewesen sein musste als mit Gloín. Und Gloíns Überreste umzubringen war schon eine Weltmeisterschaft an sich gewesen. Dwalin atmet ein. Aus. Ein Schluchzer bahnt sich hervor und Schweiß sammelt sich auf seinem Gesicht an. Er kann nicht mehr. Seine Hände fühlen sich schmutzig an, aber waschen bringt nichts mehr. Gloíns Blut würde von jetzt an immer an seinen Händen kleben. Dwalin würgt trocken. Wie schaffte Thorin es bloß, aufzustehen und weiter zu machen. Er selbst verzweifelte hier und versank im Selbstmitleid, weil er einen Kameraden aus seiner Misere gerettet hatte, aber Thorin? Thorin hatte seinem Bruder ein schreckliches Schicksal erspart – Dwalin würde das Thorin niemals vergessen, er selbst hatte es nicht geschafft. Seinen Neffen, der für ihn wie ein Sohn war, umgebracht. Und trotzdem schlug sich Thorin jeden Tag weiter durch den traurigen Alltag. Eine perverse Art von Bewunderung für so viel Kaltblütigkeit steigt in Dwalin auf. Es ist unglaublich, dass sein Cousin das schaffte.  Er macht sich schnell wieder auf den Weg zurück zu Beorns Hütte. Wenn er schnell genug ging, vielleicht verschwand dann der Geruch von Gloíns Blut, der ihn zu verfolgen schien.   
  
  
  
Es ist nachts, draußen wird es nicht mal ansatzweise hell und doch wird Thorin wach. Er war das erste Mal aufgewacht, als Gloín rausgegangen war. Dann war er wieder eingeschlafen, das nächste Mal, dass Thorin aufwachte, war, als Dwalin ebenfalls aufstand und sich Nori auf seiner Matte niedergelassen hatte. Seitdem war es ein ständiger Wechsel zwischen ein paar Minuten schlafen und wach sein. „Wo bleibt Dad?“ Thorin zuckt zusammen. „Onkel, wo ist Dad?“ Gimli gibt nicht auf und wiederholt seine Frage immer und immer wieder. Doch Oín antwortet nicht. Thorin richtet sich schließlich auf, Schlaf steckt noch in seinen Gliedern und dreht sich zu Onkel und besorgten Neffen. „Gimli.“, meint er ruhig. Der Teenager dreht sich zu ihm um, seine Augen flackern im Schein der Kerzen. „Thorin, wo ist mein Vater?“ Missmutig bemerkt Thorin, dass Gimli lauter geworden ist, beinahe schon brüllt und die anderen nach und nach aufwachen. Dwalin ist immer noch nicht zurück. Bilbo richtet sich ebenfalls auf. Zusammen mit fünf weiteren Gestalten, die Thorin gerade nicht ausmachen will im Kerzenschein. „Thorin!“, brüllt Gimli auf einmal und jetzt, jetzt sind sie alle wach. Kíli fährt erschrocken hoch und greift zu einem Messer, wird von Nori gestoppt. „Gimli, bitte.“, versucht Thorin den Jungen zu beschwichtigen. Das Schreien hilft nicht sonderlich viel im Moment. Vor allem nicht seinem Kopf. „Wo ist Gloín?“ Bofur. Und Dwalin ist immer noch nicht zurück, scheiße, wo war er, wenn man ihn brauchte? Wie sollte Thorin das jetzt am besten erklären? Sie würden ihn alle für verrückt halten. Alle. Thorin schluckt. „Er ist in den Bergen gebissen worden, Gimli.“ Der Rotschopf beginnt zu lachen. „Als ob.“ Gimli lacht immer weiter, doch langsam verliert es an seiner Überzeugung. Schließlich scheint es ihm zu dämmern, dass es kein Scherz ist, sondern bitterer Ernst. „Thorin!“, zischt Bilbo ihn an und Thorin dreht seinen Kopf zu ihm. Bilbo ist wütend. Er blickt wieder zu Gimli, der allmählich an Farbe verliert. „Du hast uns alle mutwillig einer Gefahr ausgesetzt?“ Dori. Es beginnt, denkt sich Thorin, jetzt geht es los, alter Junge. „Es tut mir leid, Gimli.“ Seine Unterlippe beginnt zu zittern und endlich kommt einmal Regung in Oín, er zieht Gimli in seine Arme. Aber Gimli strampelt sich frei, richtet seinen Blick auf Thorin. „Er ist tot, richtig? Und Dwalin… Dwalin war es, oder? Deswegen ist er ihm hinterhergegangen?“ „Ja.“, sagt Thorin leise. Gimli beißt sich auf seine Unterlippe, hält sie vom Zittern ab und drückt sich seine Hand an die Lippen. „Nein“, flüstert Gimli schließlich, „Nein, das glaube ich dir nicht. Nicht mein Dad!“ Damit stürmt Gimli los, an ihnen allen vorbei, keiner schafft es ihn aufzuhalten. Die Tür knallt zu. Thorin rennt ihm hinterher und erwischt Gimli keine zwanzig Meter später. „Nicht, Junge.“ „Ich muss ihn sehen!“, schreit Gimli und windet sich, hin und her, trommelt sogar auf Thorin mit seinen Fäusten ein. „Und dann?“, entgegnet Thorin mit gerunzelter Stirn, während er versucht, des Teenies Herrn zu werden. „Ich muss ihn sehen!“, beharrt Gimli weiter und tritt weiter. „Das bezweifle ich.“ Thorin greift Gimli enger an sich, bis der Junge sich nicht mehr richtig rühren kann. „Hör mir zu.“, sagt er und blickt ihm in die unwilligen Augen, in denen Tränen schimmern. „Hör mir zu.“, beginnt Thorin noch einmal, dieses Mal sanfter und Gimli schluckt, lässt ein wenig nach. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es aussieht – Dwalin ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt.“ „Was interessiert mich das?“ „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das einen Grund hat, den du nicht zu wissen brauchst, Gimli. Sobald Dwalin zurück ist, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du deinen Dad noch einmal sehen kannst, wenn du es unbedingt willst.“ „Warum sollte ich es nicht noch wollen?“ Thorin seufzt und schließt seine Augen, lässt Gimli los. „Weil du dann deinen Vater immer lebendig im Kopf hast und du dich nie daran erinnern musst, wie er tot aussieht.“ „Werde ich sowieso nicht!“, widerspricht Gimli trotzig. Thorin lacht heiser auf. „Das dachte ich auch. Und dennoch sehe ich meinen Bruder und meinen Schwager nur noch tot in meinem Kopf. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie sie lachend aussahen.“ Gimli scheint nicht von seinem Punkt abzulassen. Thorin zieht seine letzte Trumpfkarte. Er will dem Jungen doch nur schwere Gedanken und hässliche Bilder ersparen. „Ich sehe Fíli nur noch mit roten Augen und wie er versucht, mich zu essen. Und dann mit zerfetzten Gehirn auf dem Boden liegt.“ Gimli zuckt zusammen. „Ich will dir das ersparen, Junge. Tu es dir nicht an, wenn du es vermeiden kannst. Tote wirst du noch genug sehen.“ „Wir… Wir begraben ihn aber schon, oder?“ „Natürlich.“, antwortet Thorin. Dann bricht der Damm in Gimli und dicke Tränen fließen über sein Gesicht, benetzen Thorins Shirt, das er in seinen Fäusten zusammenballt. Als Gimli sich schließlich ein wenig beruhigt, übernimmt Oín seinen Neffen und führt ihn ins Haus zurück.   
  
Sie sehen ihn alle wütend, vorwurfsvoll an. Außer Nori, der verdreht die Augen. Thorin stöhnt innerlich auf. Jetzt würden sie über ihn herfallen wie die wilden Hunde über ein totes Reh. „Du hast ´nen beschissenen Zombie mit uns kommen lassen?!“ Dori sieht aus, als würde er ihm gleich den Kopf abreißen. „Hätte ich dem Jungen seinen Vater nehmen sollen?“ „Warst es nicht du, der mir immer gepredigt hat, dass man rational denken soll und seine Gefühle aus dem Spiel lassen soll?“ Es ist Bilbo, der ihn anfaucht. „Du bist so ein Heuchler, Thorin!“ „Beruhig dich, Bilbo.“ Kíli sieht zu Bilbo mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Nein, werde ich nicht.“ Bilbo sieht wieder zu Thorin. „Ich bin ein Heuchler?“, meint Thorin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Eigentlich war es klar gewesen, dass es zu einem Streit mit Bilbo herauslaufen würde. So kalt und abweisend Bilbo seit… dem Vorfall mit Fíli gewesen war. Wenn er ihm nicht gerade das Leben auf einem viel zu großen Motorrad rettete. „Du bist der größte Heuchler von allen, Thorin.“ Bilbo bleckt die Zähne. „Du sagst das Eine, aber handelst so anders von deiner Überzeugung, der Wahnsinn ist das.“ Thorin macht eine einladende Handbewegung. „Bitte, lass alles raus.“, fordert er den Blonden samtig auf. „Erleuchte mich; warum bin ich in deiner Meinung ein Heuchler?“ „Das ist egal!“, schreitet Bofur dazwischen ein. „Der Punkt ist, Thorin, dass du einen Zombie bewusst mit uns gehen hast lassen. Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, was das heißt?“ „Das ich Mitgefühl mit einem Teenager hatte?!“ „Dass du uns alle mutwillig in Lebensgefahr platziert hast. Und das, kaum nachdem wir drei aus unserer Mitte verloren haben.“ Thorin zuckt wie geschlagen zusammen. Das Schuldgefühlt, nicht für Dís da gewesen zu sein, Balin töten haben zu müssen und Fíli von seinem Schicksal zu befreien, ihm das Hirn auszublasen, ist wieder da. „Hör zu, Thorin“, meint Ori ruhig, „Vielleicht war das alles zu viel für dich, aber wir müssen darauf vertrauen können, dass du auf uns alleaufpasst. Selbst wenn wir ein großer Haufen sind, aber wir alle legen dir unser Leben in deine Hand.“ „Und wenn Thorin stirbt?“, wirft Nori ein und sieht sie alle amüsiert an. „Sterbt ihr dann mit? Ihr hättet auch einfach aufpassen können, auf die Zeichen achten oder mal nachts lauschen können.“ „Du wusstest es?“ Dori sieht Nori geschockt, abgestoßen an. „Natürlich. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten von euch denke ich selbst noch mit.“ Er nickt Thorin zu. „Keine Beleidigung, Kumpel.“ Und bäääm, denkt Thorin sich. Damit hatte Nori ihnen allen gesagt, dass er zu Thorin hielt und alle anderen für bescheuert hält. Weil sie ihm blindlings vertrauten. Hatte sich doch gezeigt, wohin das führte. In den Tod. Sah man ja ganz deutlich an dem Beispiel von Balin, Fíli und jetzt auch noch Gloín. Kíli lacht auf. Und Thorin erkennt im Osten einen Streifen Sonnenlicht. Eine vertraute Gestalt kommt aus dem Wald, Thorin kann Dwalin nur am Gang erkennen. „Kein Wunder, dass du keine Freunde hast, Nori.“ Nori grinst Kíli amüsiert an. „Dann sind wir immerhin schon zwei, nicht wahr?“ Kíli nickt, ebenfalls amüsiert. „Oh, Rudeltreffen?“, meint Dwalin, als er dazu stößt. „So in der Art“, antwortet Thorin ruhig. „Was wollt ihr jetzt machen?“, fragt Thorin dann die anderen. „Gehen? Bitte, steht euch frei. Euch von uns trennen? Macht doch.“ „Ihr seid spätestens in einer Woche tot.“, fügt Dwalin hinzu und lächelt alle breit an. Strahlend. Es verstört sogar Thorin, dieses strahlend breite Lächeln, vor allem, da Dwalins Hemd rote Spuren aufweist. Und es war klar, wessen Blut es ist.   
  
Thorin hebt abwartend die Augenbrauen, doch keiner rührt sich. Bis Ori schließlich ergeben seufzt. „Ich nehme an, Nori hat Recht.“ „Ich hab immer Recht!“, wirft Nori ein, Ori schüttelt den Kopf. „Wir hätten selbst noch mitdenken müssen.“ „Es ist unverantwortlich!“ Dori knurrt Thorin an. „Ich habe dir vertraut, Thorin! Und du machst so etwas!“ „Willst du gehen? Dann, bitte.“ Thorins Gesicht wird starr und glatt, die Worte fangen an, an ihm abzuprallen. Er sieht, wie Dori sie schließlich verlässt, Ori sich Dwalin schnappt und ihn mit sich zerrt. Hatten die zwei es jetzt auch endlich mal geschafft? Bofur tätschelt ihm mitfühlend den Arm, Bombur lächelt zaghaft und Bifur gibt ihm einen Rat. Keine Ahnung, was Bifur zu ihm sagte, aber es klang gut. Irgendwas von wegen Grill. Und dann ist da auf einmal nur noch Bilbo, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, verschränkten Armen und einer Miene, die Thorin zu normalen Zeiten das Fürchten gelehrt hätte. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt hat Thorin den Tod gesehen, lebendige Tote, Leute umgebracht, sein Zuhause verlassen und sich ins Unbekannte begeben mit einem Haufen Fremder und ja. Seine Familie verloren. Was war dagegen schon so ein kleiner Blick? Nichts, im Vergleich zu dem restlichen Shit.   
  
„Dori hat Recht, weißt du. Wir haben dir vertraut, Thorin.“ Thorin hebt die Augenbrauen. „Ich habe dir vertraut. Dass du vernünftige Entscheidungen triffst.“ „Soll ich dem Jungen seinen Vater wegnehmen, Bilbo? Ist es das, was du von mir erwartest? Nachdem Kíli gerade seinen Bruder und seinen Mutter verloren hat? Hast du dich nicht noch vor kurzem beschwert, dass ich so kaltblütigbin?“„Kannst du aufhören, meine Worte zu verdrehen?!“ Bilbo ist am Kochen, Thorin sieht es daran, wie Bilbos Kehlkopf auf- und abspringt. Viel schneller als normal. Süß. „Genau deswegen bist du so ein Heuchler, Thorin! Du sagst das Eine, tust das andere und findest es auch noch in Ordnung!“ „Also hätte ich neben Fíli auch noch Gloín erschießen sollen? Wäre das in Ordnung gewesen? Ist es das, was du von mir willst, Bilbo?“ Thorin wird während des Redens immer lauter, seine Hände sind zu Fäuste geballt und gekrampft. Dann schmeißt er Bilbos seine Airsoft hin. „Ich habe mich nie dazu bereit erklärt, die Leute zu erschießen, die mir wichtig sind!“ „Ich habe dich nie darum gebeten!“ „Ich habe es dennoch getan!“ Thorin fährt sich durch sein Haar. „Und weißt du, warum, Bilbo?“ Thorin atmet zischend Luft ein. „Nein? Dann werde ich es dir sagen. Weil es meine Aufgabe und Pflicht gegenüber Fíli war! Hätte ich ihn dazu verdammen sollen, dass er ein Zombie wird? Tot durch die Gegend irrt und Menschen isst?“„Darum geht es gar nicht, Thorin! Es geht darum, dass wir dir alle vertrauen und du das missbraucht hast!“ „Oh nein.“ Thorin schnaubt abwertend. „Es geht um Fíli. Es geht darum, dass ich meinen Neffen, der wie ein Sohn für mich war, umbringen konnte! Nicht wahr, Bilbo? Murmelst etwa nicht du die ganze Zeit im Schlaf, dass ich ihn nicht töten soll? Kein Kindermörder sein soll?“ Thorin sieht gen Himmel, beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, redet anschließend gefasst weiter. „Genau darum geht es, Bilbs. Du kriegst es nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und dabei hast nicht einmal du den Abzug gedrückt.“ Thorin sieht wieder zu Bilbo, der zur Seite blickt. Die Wut scheint wie hinfort geblasen. Er seufzt auf. Leise. „Es ist auch für mich nicht leicht, Bilbo. Ich verliere mit jedem weiteren Tag einen mehr. Einen Freund, jemanden, der mir sein Leben anvertraut, darauf vertraut, dass ich ihn sicher nach Erebor bringe.“ Bilbo sieht ihn an. Thorin presst seine Lippen aufeinander. „Ich brauche dich, Bilbo. Vor allem jetzt.“ Ein Stirnrunzeln. „Ich brauche einfach nur zu wissen, dass du trotz allem noch zu mir hältst. Und dich nicht von mir abwendest, dich schon fast zwingen musst, neben mir zu schlafen. Nicht zurückzuckst.“ Er hebt seine Waffe wieder auf. „Ein schlechtes Gewissen muss mir keiner machen. Keiner. Das habe ich schon so.“ Er packt die Pistole wieder in das Halfter, dreht sich um und geht. Bilbo folgt ihm nicht – was gut ist. Thorin glaubt nicht, dass er gerade Gesellschaft ertragen kann. Wenn hatte er in den letzten Tagen? Mit wem hatte er sich wirklich unterhalten, ihm das Gefühl gegeben, mehr zu sein, als nur der Führer der Gruppe? Niemand? Das traf es doch ziemlich gut. Bilbo ertrug seine Nähe nicht mehr, für ihn war er nur ein Kindermörder. Thorin lacht heiser auf, während er dem Fluss stromaufwärts folgt. Er hatte Gimli versprochen, sich nach seinem Vater umzusehen. Kíli blühte unter seiner jetzt vollen Aufmerksamkeit total auf, aber er hatte seinen Bruder das Hirn rausgepustet. Niemand hängt gerne mit dem Typen rum, der den eigenen Bruder umbringt. War das nicht sogar auch bei Dwalin so? Sein langjähriger Freund aus Kindheitstagen konnte sagen, was er wollte – im Ende war auch er lieber woanders. Interessierte es überhaupt jemanden, dass Thorin Alpträume hatte, wenn er „Lucid dreaming“ nicht hinbekam? Thorin war so froh darum, dass keiner mehr Wert auf Spiegel legte – er würde den Anblick von sich selbst nicht ertragen können. Dieses Schuldgefühl, es erdrückte ihn die ganze Zeit und fiel gerne nachts über ihn her.   
  
Gloín liegt auf dem Boden, Thorin kann den Unterkiefer noch erkennen, um den Toten herum sind Knochensplitter, Knochenteile, Zähne, Gehirnreste und ein Auge. Thorin erbricht sich auf der Stelle und kotzt sich gefühlt die Seele erst einmal aus. Zum Glück war Gimli nicht hierhergekommen, mit ihm. Thorin kehrt dann zum Fluss zurück, er würde eine Schaufel brauchen, mal wieder und sich bis dahin überlegen, was er mit Gloín machen sollte. Thorin würde Gloín nur ungern einfach so herumliegen lassen, aber Thorin verspürt auch keine sonderlich große Lust darauf, die Leiche herumzutragen und nach und nach alles einzusammeln.   
  
Thorin achtet nicht sonderlich auf seine Umgebung oder die Geräusche. Sein Streit mit Bilbo schwirrt in seinem Kopf umher, die mahnende Worte Dwalins, beschuldigende Worte seitens seiner Kameraden. Thorin ist in seinem eigenen Kopf verloren. „Thorin.“   
  
Er fährt herum. Bilbo hält ihm eine Schaufel entgegen. Wortlos akzeptiert Thorin eine und fängt an, ein Rechteck auszustechen. Bilbo würgt trocken und dreht den Überresten von Gloín dann den Rücken zu. Eiskalt. „Wenn es dir zu viel ist, kannst du auch gehen.“ Bilbos Kopf fährt bei Thorins Stimme hoch. „Nicht, dass man mir später noch hinterher sagt, dass ich Leute zu Arbeit zwinge.“ Seine Stimme hat einen leichten, spöttischen Klang angenommen. Seine Stimme war sein Schutzschild. Er war einsam. Deswegen summte er meistens leise vor sich her. Es machte ihn verrückt, dass er niemanden dahatte, um mit ihn zu reden. Aber was erwarteten die Leute eigentlich von ihm? Hatte er sich bei irgendjemanden ausheulen können? Sei es, weil er Balin getötet hatte, Dís im Stich gelassen und schließlich Fíli hatte umlegen müssen? Ha. Niemand. Er war ja schließlich der große, starke, unbeugsame Führer, der keine Gefühle hatte und nur ein Heuchler war. Wortlos beginnt auch Bilbo zu hacken. Es ist zu wenig Schwung in seinem Schlag – so würde er einen Zombie gerade mal kitzeln. Nicht, ihn ein Bein oder am besten, gleich den Kopf, abtrennen. „Es tut mir leid.“Thorin hält mitten im Schlag inne und sieht verwirrt zu Bilbo. Bilbo, der ihn mit Tränen in den Augen ansieht und dessen Unterlippe bebt. „Du hast Recht. Ich… Ich habe dich allein gelassen, ich habe dich verachtet, für das, was du getan hast.“ Thorin hebt eine Augenbraue. „Genau das, was ich nicht hätte tun sollen.“ Bilbo gräbt frustriert die Schaufel in den Boden und schleudert eine Ladung Dreck weit hinter sich. „Du tust, was du für Richtig hältst. Und das kann nicht leicht sein. Und ich bin so ein Arschloch. Und realisiere es gar nicht, bis du den Mund aufmachst. Aber beschwere mich die ganze Zeit darüber, dass du dich wie eins benimmst.“ Bilbo schluchzt auf. „Es tut mir so leid, Thorin.“ „Ist okay.“ Thorin hat einen heulenden Bilbo auf einmal in seinen Armen und streicht ihm über die Haare. Schluchzer lassen den kleinen Mann erschauern und Thorin streicht Bilbo immer weiter über den Rücken. „Ich pack das alles nicht mehr, Thorin.“ Bilbo schluckt und dreht sein Gesicht ein wenig zur Seite. „Das alles… Das alles ist einfach zu viel für mich. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich verändere mich. Werde zu einer ganz neuen Person.“ „Du bist eine ganz andere Person, Bilbs.“ Thorin umfasst Bilbos Gesicht und hebt es zu seinem. Sie sind nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass es etwas Schlechtes ist, verstehst du?“ Er drückt seine Stirn sanft an die von Bilbo. Finger streichen durch seinen Haaransatz im Nacken und lassen wohlige Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. Bilbo nickt schließlich nach einer Zeit. Seine Augen öffnen sich und zum ersten Mal seit gefühlt einer Ewigkeit sehen sich die beiden mal wieder wirklich an. „Ich hab dich vermisst.“, murmelt Thorin leise. Er streicht sanft über Bilbos Wangen, macht sich das erste Mal wieder bewusst, wie Bilbo sich anfühlt, wie weich und glatt seine Haut ist und wie sich Kontakt mit anderen Menschen anfühlt. Es ist Bilbo, der ihn einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückt. Der erste Kuss seit gefühlt Jahrzehnten. Dieses Gefühl… Er kann nicht genug davon bekommen. Und eigentlich sollte er ein Grab schaufeln, aber es interessiert Thorin im Moment einen Scheißdreck, stattdessen zieht er Bilbo näher an sich ran und küsst ihn, es fühlt sich an, als würde Leben in ihm zurückkehren. Leben, Hoffnung, Farben. Und als sie schließlich außer Atem sind, fühlt Thorin sich, als hätte er den Marathon seines Lebens bestanden und gewonnen. Mit Abstand.   
  
Das Grab schaufeln sie zusammen weiter. Auch wenn Bilbo ihn immer wieder anlächelt und Thorin es mit einem Kleinem seinerseits erwidert. Gloín tragen sie wortwörtlich zum Grabe. Bilbo trägt ihn an den Beinen, Thorin hat seinen Freund an den Armen ergriffen, stützt den restlichen Kopf irgendwie an seinem Körper ab, eine kalte Flüssigkeit saugt sich in sein Shirt und Thorin will nicht wissen, was es ist. Sie halten keine Rede, dass würde bis später warten müssen, wenn ihre Freunde wach waren. Stattdessen schütten sie das Grab mit dunkler Erde wieder zu. Es ist Bilbos Idee, nach Blumen zu suchen, oder etwas Anderen, was hell ist und diesen Ort markiert. Thorin greift nach Bilbos Hand und schlankere Finger schließen sich um die Seinen, erwidern den Druck und geht mit ihm auf Blumenjagd. Mittlerweile ist die Sonne auch schon sichtbar und alles wird heller. Krokusse blühen und ja, sie sind geschützt, wie Bilbo ihm erklärt, aber wen juckt es schon und somit pflückt Thorin gut ein Dutzend Krokusse. Der Blonde sammelt einige Erdbeerblüten und andere Wiesenblüten. Für Thorin ist alles Blume. Roch einigermaßen okay und hatte Blätter um einen Punkt in der Mitte. Blume. Sie legen es auf Gloíns Grab ab und kehren zu Beorns Hütte zurück. „Ich wundere mich, ob er uns sein Auto geben würde.“ Thorin lässt seinen Blick auf dem roten Fiat verweilen, es würde ein wenig knapp werden, aber es wäre schon machbar zu zwölft. „Fragen kann nicht schaden.“, stimmt Bilbo ihm zu und lächelt ihn müde an. Seine Augenringe wurden auch immer dunkler. Aber dann wiederrum, bei wem nicht?  Thorin seufzt tief und hält Bilbo die Tür auf, der galant unter seinem Arm hindurch schlupft. Alles in Thorin schreit danach, dass er jetzt ein wenig Privatsphäre braucht und Bilbo mit sich nimmt. Aber das ist nicht möglich. Er folgt Bilbo zu dem Schlafsaal mit den anderen und kuschelt sich mit ihm in seinen Schlafsack. Ihn wieder so nah an sich zu haben, lässt Thorin erstmals realisieren, wie viel Wärme Bilbo überhaupt ausstrahlt. Er ist seine Wärmeflasche. Bilbo legt seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und schon bald beginnt Bilbo, regelmäßig ein- und auszuatmen. Die kleinen Lufthauche an seinem Ohr jagen Thorin schon wieder Schauer über den Rücken. Vorsichtig schlingt er einen Arm um Bilbo und schließt seine Augen. Vielleicht würde ja doch alles gutgehen, am Ende.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Cut off my wings and come lock me up**

**Just pull the plug yeah, I’ve had enough**

**Tear me to pieces, sell me for parts**

**You’re all vampires, so here**

~ Bring Me The Horizon

 

Seit drei Tagen war Fíli schon nicht mehr an seiner Seite. Neun. Kíli stemmt sich hoch und atmet tief durch. Dann lässt er sich wieder sinken, nur um sich kurz darauf wieder hochzudrücken. Zehn. Seit der Arsch ihn verlassen hatte. Kíli schnauft wütend auf und macht noch eine Liegenstütze. Vielleicht sollte er traurig sein, heulen, total verzweifelt sein darüber, dass sein Bruder nicht mehr lebte. Aber Kíli spürt nichts von alldem. Was er fühlte, war Wut. Elf. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig versprochen, dass sie das zusammen, gemeinsam durchstehen würden. Und was machte Fíli? Ließ sich beißen. Kurz nachdem Mom sie verlassen hatte. Natürlich fühlte Kíli sich schlecht, wegen dem, was ihr zugestoßen war, aber sie hätte sie nicht gleich verlassen brauchen. Zwölf. Gut, er kann immer noch ein paar machen. Vielleicht war es ja nicht Fílis schuld, dass er gebissen worden war, allerdings fühlte Kíli sich dennoch verraten und verlassen von der Person, die er am meisten liebte. Hatte Gloíns Fall zudem nicht auch gezeigt, dass Fíli wenigstens versuchen hätte können, trotzdem noch mit ihnen zugehen? Gloín hatte es auch geschafft und Gloín war schon alt gewesen. Dreizehn. Er fühlte sich einfach nur verarscht.

 

Nach unzähligen weiteren Liegestützen, begibt sich Kíli ans Auto. Beorn hatte einen Fiat und es war schon eine Weile her, seitdem Kíli sein Glück am Auto knacken versucht hatte. Wahrscheinlich sollte er erst ihren Wirt fragen, aber naja. Juckt doch eh keine Sau mehr, richtig? Zudem musste er es lernen, sonst hatten Fíli und er sich immer ihre Jobs geteilt. Kíli verdreht die Augen, schlägt dann mit dem Ellbogen die Scheibe beim Fahrer ein – sie zersplittert widerstandslos. Kíli grinst, ging doch. Dann steigt er durch das Fenster ein. Der Fiat stinkt, so als ob jemand vergessen hätte, den gesamten Einkauf aus dem Auto zu räumen und jetzt irgendetwas schimmelt. Seit Wochen. Kíli lacht leise auf, als er sich denkt, dass Beorn wahrscheinlich nur ne Leiche im Kofferraum hatte. Wer konnte das schon wissen? Es stinkt jedenfalls bestialisch und vielleicht sollte er hinterher mal einen Blick reinwerfen. Aber wahrscheinlich waren es nur schimmelnde und verrottende Bananen. Es geht keine Alarmanlage los, wie Kíli auffällt, hatte Beorn den Fiat überhaupt abgeschlossen, seit der letzten Nutzung? Hm. Nicht wichtig. Er braucht Zugang zu den Kabeln. Wo hatte Fíli die immer freigelegt? War doch nicht möglich, dass er schon bei dem ersten Schritt verkackte. Was würde Thorin von ihm denken, würde er das wissen? Würde er ihn auch zurücklassen? Nein. Nicht sein Onkel. Nicht sein Onkel, der ihm endlich auch mal mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als Fíli. Vorsichtig tastet Kíli den Bau um das Lenkrad herum ab. Direkt darunter ist eine Klappe. Probehalber drückt Kíli ein wenig darauf rum, bis es schließlich Klick macht. Amüsiert betrachtet Kíli den Deckel, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell gehen würde. Aber okay. Fiat. Aber trotzdem sind da keine Kabel. Kíli runzelt die Stirn. Wo sollten die sonst sein? Es gibt noch das Fach für den Beifahrer – garantiert keine Kabel drinnen und das oben, wo Beorn Münzen drinnen hatte, wie Kíli nach einem schnellen Blick feststellt. Das heißt, dass die Kabel hier sein mussten. Dann ertastet er etwas, Nachsehen war zu einfach, es fühlt sich so an, als ob da ein Kasten war, der reingedrückt worden war. Zum Glück kniete er nicht in den Scherben, sondern hatte sich so hingekniet, dass die Scherben um ihn herum verteilt waren. Kíli fummelt dann den Kasten heraus und stöhnt auf bei seiner Dummheit. Es war tatsächlich einfach schon zu lange her, was er da gerade herausnimmt, ist ein Kabelbaumverteiler. Manchmal, da fragte er sich ja schon, ob er dumm war oder ob das ein genetischer Fehler war. Und ja, dahinter sind die zwei rote Kabel. Der Rest geht im Handumdrehen, Kabel freilegen war sowieso nicht kompliziert und zusammendrehen… Ein wenig Intelligenz besitzt Kíli ja schon. Mit der rechten Hand zieht er dann das Zündkabel heraus und pielt ebenfalls ein Stück des Kabels frei von der Isolierung. Er wartet, die zwei Kabel aneinanderhaltend, bis die Zündung stattfindet. Jupp. Er kann es immer noch.

 

Thorin hasst Beerdigungen, die mitfühlenden Blicke und das ganze Drumherum. Diese hier war einfach zu nah dran an der Letzten. Oín spricht ein paar Worte, Gimli sieht aus, als ob er einfach nicht verstehen will und der Rest ist fertig. So verziehen sie sich schon relativ bald zurück in das Haus. Beorn hat einen Atlas herangeschleppt und aufgeschlagen. „Ihr seid eurem Ziel schon relativ nahe.“, meint er und tippt auf einen Fluss, mit den Namen Greylin. „Wir sind ungefähr hier, Erebor ist vielleicht noch acht Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt.“ Thorin hebt eine Augenbraue, das war tatsächlich nicht mehr viel. „Die Straße führt von hier direkt nach Mirkwood, dessen Zentrum ihr umgehen solltet.“ „Warum?“„In der Klinik dort haben sie angefangen, nach einem Mittel zu suchen.“„Yes!“ Kíli trommelt enthusiastisch auf den Tisch, Thorin runzelt die Stirn. „Was beunruhigt dich, Beorn?“ „Angeblich testen sie ihre Probeversuche an Menschen.“ Thorin atmet zischend Luft ein. Nicht gut. Das klingt gar nicht gut. „Hast du einen Stadtplan?“, fragt er dann ihren Gastgeber, der den Kopf schüttelt.   
„Tut mir leid, aber ich war nur zum Einkaufen dort und bin dann wieder weg. Ich hasse den Geruch von der Stadt.“ „Ist da deswegen nur dieser Trampelpfad durch den Wald?“ Beorn sieht zu Kíli und nickt. „Ich wollte keine richtige Straße, wofür auch?“ Thorin sieht, wie seine Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengen. „Warst du es etwa vorhin, der mein Auto demoliert hat?“ Kíli zuckt nichtssagend mit der Schulter. Thorin flucht innerlich auf. Wieso hatte sein idiotischer Neffe das denn machen müssen? „Ich hätte dir auch einfach den Schlüssel geben können, die Scheibe war noch völlig in Ordnung.“ „Wo bliebe denn da der Spaß?“, fragt Kíli amüsiert und grinst in die Runde. Thorin seufzt innerlich. Sein Neffe war schon so ein Idiot. „Ich gebe euch trotzdem meinen Fiat, wenn ihr wollt.“ Beorn dreht sich zu ihm herum. Erleichtert nickt Thorin. „Das wäre großartig, Beorn. Danke.“ Kurz darauf hält er einen Autoschlüssel in der Hand. „Brecht ihr gleich auf?“ Thorin nickt. „Es ist besser, vor allem, da wir so nahe an unserem Ziel sind.“ Eine gewisse Erleichterung macht sich in ihm breit, bald, bald hatte er es geschafft und sie waren endlich an einem Ort, wo hoffentlich Ordnung herrschte. Thorin drückt Kíli den Autoschlüssel in die Hand. „Du fährst.“ „Ich darf fahren?“ Thorin nickt. „Sicher.“ Kíli strahlt ihn begeistert an. Thorin beißt sich überlegend auf die Unterlippe. „Wie geht’s dir, Kíli? Mit dem ganzen Mist, der passiert?“ Augenblick verschwindet das strahlende Grinsen. „Ich bin wütend.“, antwortet Kíli mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass Fíli tot ist, aber… ich bin einfach nur sauer auf ihn. Dass er mich hier alleine gelassen hat.“ Thorin nickt langsam, verstehend. „Es ist teilweise so ungewohnt, ohne ihn etwas zu machen, aber irgendwo tut es auch gut.“ Kíli schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich… Ich sollte so nicht denken. Das ist falsch.“ Thorin legt eine Hand auf eine Schulter und drückt leicht. „Das ist normal, Kíli.“ Er lächelt dünn. „Nachdem mein Bruder gestorben ist, war ich auch nur wütend auf ihn, die Welt, aber vor allem auf ihn.“Kíli nickt, offensichtlich entspannter. „Glaubst du, dass das hier alles wieder wird, Onkel?“ Thorin seufzt auf.   
„Ich weiß es nicht, Kee.“ „Du glaubst es nicht.“Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich bezweifle es. Am Ende, denke ich, werden wir alle entweder tot sein oder Zombies.“ „Wieso sind wir dann nach Erebor, Onkel Thorin?“ Kíli sieht ihn fragend an. „Warum sind wir nicht in Ered Luin geblieben? Wenn wir es eh nicht überleben werden?“ „Weil ich gehofft habe, dass die Chance höher ist, wenn wir in einem Lager sind.“ Thorin lacht bitter auf und kratzt sich seinen Bart. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Hälfte unserer Gruppe tot ist, wenn wir in Erebor ankommen, ist höher, als die, dass wir dort lange überleben.“ Er überlegt einen Moment. „Zudem… in Ered Luin lebten so viele Menschen, Kíli. Ziemlich bald schon wäre die Versorgung zu einem Problem geworden und ich wollte vermeiden, dass wir verhungern.“ „Also werden wir so oder so sterben.“, stellt Kíli flach fest. Thorin schüttelt ihn auf einmal abrupt, hart. „Denk nicht so. Hast du mich gehört?!“ Kíli sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Aber du sagst es doch selber.“ „Und das war ein Fehler von mir, Kíli. Du darfst nicht so denken. Denn dann wirst du erst recht vorsichtslos und tust, was du willst. Gibst keine Acht mehr.“ Thorin zwingt sich zur Ruhe, was nur teilweise gelingt. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst, Kíli. Verstehst du das?“ Er zieht Kíli an sich und drückt ihn fest. „Ich kann es nicht zulassen. Nicht auch noch du, Kee.“   
„Okay.“, murmelt Kíli und erwidert die Umarmung fest. Eine Umarmung von seinem Onkel war immer das Beste zuhause gewesen. „Du stinkst.“, sagt er dann und grinst in das verschwitzte Shirt hinein. Thorin lacht los und Kíli spürt, wie es in seiner Brust vibriert. „Du auch, du Stinker.“ Und für diesen Moment, ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist so, wie wenn sie zusammen zuhause herumalbern und Thorin sie alle verarschte, seine große Spezialität und Fíli und er sich immer was überlegten, um es ihn irgendwann heimzuzahlen. Von klischeehaften Tricks wie Juckpulver in seinen Hoodie reiben, bis hin zu der größten Geheimwaffe, die sie nur selten benutzten: Mom. Mom hatte auch immer großartige Ideen, so hatten sie es geschafft, Onkel einmal für ein Blind Date aufzusetzen – natürlich ein großer Fail. Aber für sie alle war es sehr lustig gewesen, weil sie zusehen konnten, wie Thorin sich darum bemühte, nett zu bleiben und höflich. Auch, wenn er seinem Gegenüber wohl am liebsten den Kopf abreißen wollte. Noch nie hatte Kíli ein Besuch im Restaurant mit der Familie so gut gefallen. Naja. 

 

Sie hatten von Beorn Benzin zum Nachfüllen des Tanks bekommen. Thorin streicht sich müde über das Gesicht. Sie hatten reichlich an Benzin, damit würden sie es locker bis nach Erebor schaffen. Das Problem war, ihnen gingen die Vorräte aus. Mirkwood war ein Ort voller Zombies. Sie mussten oft Umwege fahren, damit sie nicht in das Zentrum gelangten – dort schienen auch keine Zombies zu sein, die waren alle eher außerhalb, so wie sie selbst. Hier konnten sie allerdings auch fast keine Vorräte besorgen, die Häuser waren verbarrikadiert und die Läden eigentlich auch ausgeplündert. Bis auf ein paar Dosen mit Fertigessen, war nichts mehr da. Nicht mal Tiefkühlpizza. Oder angeschimmeltes Brot. Thorin war da nicht mehr wählerisch. Ein wenig Schimmel säuberte angeblich den Magen und was zu viel war, konnte man auch sicherlich wegkratzen. Ihnen ging inzwischen sogar das Wasser aus. Die Brunnen in Mirkwood? Stillgelegt. Alles tot. Thorin vermutete, dass alles in das Zentrum der Stadt geleitet wurde. Nachts konnte er zuweilen Autos hören, Schüsse. Keiner von ihnen schlief viel. Sie mussten endlich aus Mirkwood raus. Und allmählich hatte jeder den Hals davon voll, dauernd im Auto zu hocken. Zu dreizehnt. Sie hatten bei Beorn alle Sitze, außer den des Fahrers entfernt, damit sie mehr Platz hatten. Und die Trennwand zum Kofferraum. Man hatte schon einigermaßen Platz für sich und seine Ellbogen, aber es reichte. Seine Kehle ist trocken. Sie kommen nicht voran. Autos blockierten zudem auch einfache Straßen, weswegen sie schon wieder eine andere Straße suchen musste. Mirkwood war ein Labyrinth, indem man sich einfach nur verirren konnte. Thorin hatte seinen Leuten auch schon angeordnet, nicht mehr zu schießen, außer, es war lebensgefährlich. Wer wusste schon, ob sie nicht eine letzte Patrone für sich selbst benötigten?   
  
„Wir brauchen Wasser.“  
  
Es ist eine ihrer seltenen Pausen, wo sie in Mirkwood rumstehen, sich ein wenig die Beine vertreten und frische Luft schnappen. „Entweder wir schaffen es bis spätestens morgen aus Mirkwood raus und kommen zu dem Fluss oder wir riskieren es und fahren in die Innenstadt.“ „Genau das, wovor Beorn uns abgeraten hat.“, murmelt Bofur müde. „Wie hoch ist die Chance, dass wir dort Wasser finden?“ „Höher, als es bis morgen aus Mirkwood rausgeschafft zu haben.“, murmelt Bilbo leise. „Wir sind vor vier Tagen bei Beorn los – seit zwei kämpfen wir mit den Vorräten.“ “We should risk it. We die probably either way.”   
  
„Und wenn wir jemanden vorausschicken, der die Straßen auskundschaftet?“ Thorin schüttelt bei Oris Vorschlag den Kopf. „Diese Person wird zu ziemlicher hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr den Weg zu uns zurückfinden.“ „Also fahren wir in die Stadt.“, meint Dwalin und starrt zu dem Fiat. „Großartig. Schon lange nicht mehr in der Stadt gewesen.“   
  
Thorin fährt ein paar Häuserblocks entlang, die gewählte Straße ist frei von Hindernissen und gelangen immer weiter in das Stadtinnere, ehe sie wieder vermehrt auf Zombies stoßen. „Ich fühl mich hier nicht wohl.“ Kíli sieht aus dem Fenster, in den Nebenstraßen liegen Leichen, Glasscherben, Müll und Schutt, soweit das Auge auch nur reicht. Hier hatten Leute wirklich gewüstet. Selbst Thorin fühlt sich hier nicht mehr wohl. Und er ertrug viel, dachte er von sich selbst. „Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl hierbei.“, verkündet Oín von hinten. Thorin greift das Lenkrad fester und biegt in eine freie Querstraße ab, die sie weiter in das Stadtzentrum führt. Als Thorin nach rechts abbiegen will, tritt er abrupt auf die Bremse. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Der Fiat hält abrupt und Protest von hinten wird laut. Thorin bewegt sich nicht, seine Augen sind zusammengekniffen und er starrt nach vorne. Nicht gut. „Thorin, warum bleiben wir stehen?“ Dwalin. Er sieht es nicht. Thorin schüttelt nur den Kopf, sieht weiter nach vorne. Es sagt keiner was, das einzige, was man hört, sind Thorins knirschende Zähne. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschleicht die anderen. Dwalin dreht sich zu Thorin um, sieht aus der Scheibe und auf die Straße hinunter. Thorin sieht aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Dwalins Gesichtsausdruck verändert. Hatte er es wohl endlich auch gesehen. Thorins Stirn legt sich in Falten. Er musste überlegen. Jetzt… jetzt was. „Dwalin, was ist los?“, erkundigt sich Nori von hinten. Dwalin schweigt. Wirft einen Blick zu Thorin. Zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Zeit kann Thorin in ihnen große Furcht, Angst sogar, erkennen. „Leute, was ist hier eigentlich los?“ Bilbo lehnt sich nach vorne und versucht, zu verstehen. Zuerst sieht er nur die Straße, mit einzelnen Trümmern, den üblichen Schutt und Müll. Aber dann schluckt auch Bilbo. Er will etwas sagen, sein Mund bewegt sich auch, aber kein Ton kommt raus. Er ist fassungslos. 

 

„Dreh um, Thorin.“ Thorin blickt zu Dwalin, sieht in den Rückspiegel, schüttelt den Kopf. Mit perverser Faszination beobachtet Thorin das Schauspiel vor ihm. Die Zombies ploppen vor ihnen auf, immer mehr. Wenn man eine römische Legion daneben stellen würde – dann würde diese verlieren. Thorin kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wie viele Untote auf die Straße kommen. Immer mehr, auf jeden Fall. Es sind so viele. Und auch die anderen haben sie endlich gesehen. Sie sind gefangen. Thorins Mundwinkel zucken bei dem Gedanken, dass sie in der Mitte des Sturms sind. Das schlagende Herz in einem toten Körper. Wie bei einem Gehirntoten. Er schnaubt. Dann holt ihn die Realität wieder ein. Das hier war gerade real. „Wir müssen weg hier, Thorin!“, drängt Nori. Nein, echt. Thorin klammert sich immer noch an das Lenkrad, seinen Blick nach vorne gerichtet. Dort mussten sie hin. „Er hat Recht, Thorin.“, sagt Dwalin und tätschelt seine Schulter. Drückt sie. Thorin rührt sich nicht, ein Plan – ein halber, zugegeben – formt sich in seinem Kopf. „Thorin, was hast du vor?“, fragt Bilbo und in seiner Stimme hat sich eine noch nie gekannte Resignation eingeschlichen. „Wieso drehst du nicht um?“ „Das sind zu viele, Thorin.“, sagt Dwalin ruhig. „Das sind viel zu viele für uns.“ „Wir sind im Arsch.“, verkündet Bofur und noch immer rührt Thorin sich nicht. Er wirft einen Blick auf die Tankanzeige. Es könnte klappen. Sein Wahnsinn von einem Plan. Er könnte tatsächlich klappen und wenn alles funktionierte, sollten sie sogar alle den Wahnsinn lebendig und größtenteils unversehrt überstehen. Vielleicht spricht auch nur sein halbverdörtes Gehirn mit ihm. Aber hatte Bifur nicht vorhin schon gesagt, dass sie so oder so tot waren? Die Kadaver sind nur noch einen halben Häuserblock von ihnen entfernt, rauschen wie die erste Welle eines Tsunami auf sie zu. Auf ihren kleinen, blauen Fiat. Es sind Büroangestellte, erkennt Thorin. Sie tragen noch immer ihre Kostüme, die Nadelstreifenanzüge, Röcke, Stöckelschuhe, so wie einer der Zombies humpelt. Doch ihre Kleidung hängt nur noch in Streifen an ihnen herunter, als ob sie versucht hätten, sie sich gegenseitig herunter zu reißen. Es ist grotesk zu sehen. Und hinter ihnen sind noch mehr Zombies, sie alle laufen auf sie zu.   
  
„Thorin, wir müssen los. Hinter uns sind nicht so viele.“ „Einen Augenblick noch“, meint Thorin ruhig, „Wartet noch.“ „Wir werden alle sterben!“ Dori seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen, Thorin sieht fast nur noch weiß in ihnen. „Nein, werden wir nicht.“, meint Thorin. „Thorin“, drängt Bilbo, „Bitte.“ Thorin ignoriert ihn und wirft einen Blick nach hinten. „Noch einen Moment.“ „Thorin!“ Dieses Mal ist es Kíli, der ihn anfleht. „Haltet euch gut fest.“, meint Thorin dann kalt, sieht entschlossen nach vorne. „Thorin, nein.“ Dwalin läuft es kalt über den Rücken. Er ahnt, was Thorin vorhat. Und das ist nicht gut. Thorin wirft ihm ein kleines Grinsen zu. Dann drückt er abrupt auf das Gaspedal und der Fiat schießt nach vorne. „Nein!“, schreit Oín, doch sie schießen auf die Masse zu, unaufhaltsam. Sein Schrei wird schließlich von dem Aufprallgeräusch unterdrückt.   
  
  
  
Wie Schießbudenfiguren zerplatzen die kleineren Zombies unter den Reifen. Die Größeren werden zur Seite geschleudert, in ihre Artgenossen, in die Gebäude, wo sie ebenfalls zerplatzen. Um sie herum ist nur noch Blut und Zombies, die noch umgemäht werden müssen. Eigentlich hatte Thorin gedacht, dass die Toten lernen würden, dem Auto auszuweichen, nachdem die ersten ihrer Freunde zur Seite geschleudert wurden und zerplatzten. Allerdings schien ihr Gehirn mitgestorben zu sein. Allerdings scheinen sie nicht zu verstehen, warum man dieses glänzende kleine Ding nicht fressen kann. Das kleine, schimmernde blaue Etwas, das ihre Kumpane in Brei und Matschepampe verwandelt. Was für Idioten. Thorins Knöchel sind weiß vor lauter Anstrengung, dass er das Lenkrad nicht loslässt und sein Fuß scheint einen Krampf zu bekommen von dem Drücken, aber Thorin fährt weiter. Irgendjemand schreit ununterbrochen hinten. Er aktiviert die Scheibenwischer, damit er etwas sehen kann und nicht nur Organe, Blut und einzelne Körperteile. Aber allmählich hat Thorin Spaß an der Sache – wie es die Zombies links und rechts, oben und unten an ihnen vorbeihaut, sie zerplatzen und es Innereien regnet – es ist wie in einem Videospiel, nur viel lustiger. Er sieht ein totes Gesicht nach dem anderen, ehe es weg ist und Platz macht für einen anderen. Sie hatten sich für die Monster gehalten, die sie töten und verschlingen würden? Thorin schnaubt lachend. Er war das schlimmste Monster von ihnen allen – er machte sie alle nieder und sie hatten keine Chance, weil sie im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht einmal denken konnten. Er schon. Und er hatte Spaß an der Sache außerdem. Die Organe fliegen an ihm vorbei und er betätigt noch einmal die Scheibenwischer. Schande, dass Dís nicht dabei war. Und Fíli. Die hätten unter anderen ihren größten Spaß an der Sache. Aber Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. Thorin spürt, wie der Fiat ins Schlingern kommt, knapp dreißig Häuserblöcke weiter und die Zentripetalkraft drückt Thorin weiter in den Sitz hinein. Er weiß nicht, wie es den anderen da hinten geht. Hatte sich so angehört, als hätte mindestens einer schon gekotzt. Die schmierigen Reifen drehen sich hin und her, dann haben sie die letzte Reihe an Zombies überquert und dann ist es vorbei. Sie schlingern noch ein wenig umher, dann drehen sie sich ein letztes Mal und krachen dann in ein Schaufenster. Die Welt bleibt für Thorin einen Moment lang stehen, ist einfach nur leise und still, dann explodiert sie und Glasscherben prasseln auf das Auto hinunter. Große, weiße Ballone aus Nylon füllen den Innenraum, pressen Thorin seitlich an den Stoff. Der Fiat schlittert eine kurze Strecke durch den Laden, haut Regale um, dann bleibt er vor einer Theke stehen. Eine Weile nach dem Aufprall bewegt sich niemand.   
  
  
  
„Das war einfach nur purer, vollkommener Wahnsinn.“, stellt Nori atemlos fest und beginnt dann zu lachen. Bilbo stolpert aus dem Auto, ein paar Schritte weiter, dorthin, wo WC steht. Und die restliche Crew im Auto beginnt einfach nur zu lachen, aus Erleichterung und weil der Nervenkitzel nachlässt. Thorins Schultern beben vor Gelächter. Sie beruhigen sich ein wenig. „Wer hat jetzt eigentlich ins Auto gekotzt?“, fragt Thorin amüsiert und grinst alle an. „Bofur.“, antwortet Kíli ohne zu zögern und schon wieder brechen alle in Lachen aus. Kíli versucht heimlich, sich den Mund abzuwischen. Kíli hatte schon immer einen schlechten Magen, erinnert sich Thorin. Deswegen war er nie Achterbahn gefahren, das war Fílis Lieblingsvergnügung gewesen. Hatte ihn ständig zu Freizeitparks geschleppt, auch, als er älter wurde, weil sonst niemand mit ihm fuhr. Hatten alle einen schlechten Magen. Verdarb Fíli den gesamten Spaß. Dann ist es mit einem Mal vorbei mit der Heiterkeit.  
  
„Aussteigen.“ Mehrere Pistolen sind auf sie gerichtet und grimmige Gesichter starren sie an. „Sofort.“ Dwalin deutet auf seine Waffe, aber Thorin schüttelt den Kopf. Es sind viel mehr als sie alle gesamt und sie sind ihnen hoffnungslos unterlegen. Auch, weil die Typen ausgeruht aussehen und sie es definitiv nicht sind. Thorin öffnet die Tür und steigt aus. Die anderen folgen zögerlich. „Umdrehen, Hände auf den Rücken.“, befiehlt offensichtlich der Anführer der Gruppe, er hat langes blondes Haar und stößt Thorin den Lauf seiner Waffen in den Brustkorb. Thorin dreht sich herum, legt die Hände auf den Rücken und wirft einen Blick auf die Toilettentür. Er meint, Bilbo sehen zu können. Der wieder zurück um die Ecke gehuscht war. Immerhin hatten sie einen von ihnen nicht erwischt. Seine Hände werden zusammengebunden mit diesen schrecklichen, weißen Plastikdingern, deren Name Thorin entfallen war. Sie laufen die Straßen hinunter, einzelne Zombies, die das Automassaker überlebt hatten oder zu spät dazu gekommen waren, erledigen ihre Wächter mit gezielten Schüssen. Sie haben Schalldämpfer aufgesetzt, um keine weiteren Zombies anzulocken. Thorin versucht, nicht nach hinten zu sehen. Er weiß nicht, ob er hoffen soll, dass Bilbo ihnen folgt, oder nicht. Ob Bilbo alleine überleben würde?   
  
Sie betreten das Gelände einer Firma – Greenleaf – heißt sie. Autos stehen rum, Wachen laufen auf und ab. Das hier musste die Klinik sein, vor denen Beorn sie gewarnt hatte. Thorin zählt gut drei Dutzend Leute, inklusive ihrer Wächter, die sie weiter nach vorne bugsieren, auf das Haupttor zu. Drinnen stehen noch mal ein paar Leute, die ihre Ankunft offensichtlich schon erwarten. Ein Mann, der dem Führer ihrer Gruppe ziemlich ähnlich steht, begrüßt sie. Oder so. Thorin verdreht seine Augen. „Ich freue mich, euch verkünden zu dürfen, dass ihr ein wichtiger Bestandteil sein werdet, bei unserer Suche nach einem Mittel gegen diese Pest.“ Sein Ton ist kalt, versucht warm und Thorin hasst diesen Mann einfach nur. „Wir danken euch im Voraus, danach werden wir keine Zeit mehr dafür haben.“ Warum nur, denkt sich Thorin spöttisch. War es normal, fremden Leuten einfach nur eine reinschlagen zu wollen, damit sie nie wieder aufstanden? Und es einem selbst bessergeht? „Wurde jemand von euch von den Infizierten gebissen?“ Keiner meldet sich. Der Mann seufzt. „Wir können das auf die nette Art machen, oder auf die ungemütliche. Eure Wahl. Also noch einmal, wurdet ihr gebissen? Seid ihr sonst wie infiziert?“ Sie schütteln die Köpfe. Thorin will den Mann immer noch schlagen. „Bringt sie in ihre Zellen“, verkündet er dann auch schon, „Gebt ihnen ausreichend Nahrung. Fangt mit den Tests bei ihnen morgen an.“ Damit verschwindet Blondarsch. Die Wachen zerren sie einzeln zu den Aufzügen, Thorin wehrt sich vehement, versucht, den anderen zu treten. Er landet am Ende doch in einem der Aufzüge, mit ihm Nori und dann geht es aufwärts. Sie landen beide in zwei Zellen nebeneinander, ihre Fesseln werden noch durchgeschnitten, dann sind sie alleine. „Wo sind die anderen?“ Nori lehnt sich raus und versucht, etwas zu erkennen. Sie sind hier alleine. Der Mann in der Zelle gegenüber sieht mehr tot aus als lebendig und Nori ist sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt noch atmet. „Scheiße.“, flucht Thorin und sieht ebenfalls raus. Dann werden Bofur und Bombur durch den Gang geführt. Sie landen in den Zellen neben ihnen. Und dann kommt keiner mehr aus ihrer Gruppe. In der Ferne meinen sie Schritte zu hören, aber sicher sind sie sich da auch nicht. „Kíli!“, schreit Thorin immer wieder. Er hört keine Antwort. Thorin kann nur hoffen, dass sein Neffe bei Dwalin gelandet ist. Vielleicht kann Dwalin zu mindestens versuchen, auf Kíli aufzupassen. Essen kommt in Form von aufgekochten Nudeln in Plastikschalen und Plastikflaschen mit Saft. „Was ist mit meinem Neffen?“ Thorin sieht die Frau im weißen Kittel an, mit ihrem wallenden roten Haar, das ihn absurderweise an Blut erinnert. „Bitte.“, fleht er fast schon und ja, ist es nicht demütigend, das zu tun vor seinen Freunden? Wo er doch ihr Führer, ihr Leitsymbol sein sollte? Eine gezupfte Augenbraue wandert in die Höhe. „Ich darf keine Auskunft über andere Testobjekte geben.“ Ein kalter, kalter Schauer wandert über Thorins Rücken. „Bitte“, er umklammert die Gitterstäbe, kalt, unnachgiebig unter seinen Fingern, „Sechzehn, braune Haare und Augen. Schwarze Klamotten.“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid.“, sagt sie und was, was soll er mit einer Entschuldigung, was? „Aber ich darf keine Auskunft geben.“ Und sie geht. Erschöpft lehnt Thorin seinen Kopf an die Stäbe. „Vielleicht wusste sie es ja nur nicht“, meint Bombur ihm gegenüber leise, „Vielleicht hat sie Kíli nur noch nicht gesehen.“ Müde nickt Thorin. Das muss es gewesen sein. Was sonst. Kíli ging es gut. Alles würde gut werden. Bilbo würde sie hier rausholen. Irgendwie. Sie würden hier nicht einfach sterben. Das war nicht möglich. Dafür waren sie einfach schon zu weit gekommen.   
  
Bilbo würde kommen. Bald.  
  
  
  
Sie zerren ihn in den Aufzug, noch mal drei Etagen höher. Er erkundigt sich nach Kíli. Als Antwort erhält er blanke Blicke und wird in ein Zimmer dirigiert. Thorin kann hören, wie sein Herz schlägt. Kurz nach ihm betritt ein Arzt – oder so – den Raum. Mit ein paar Fingerdrücken erwachen die Monitore und Geräte zum Leben. Thorin ist fasziniert davon, dass es hier noch Strom gibt. „Haben sie meinen Neffen gesehen?“ „Ich kann keine Auskunft über andere Testobjekte geben.“, erwidert der Arzt. „Das ist mein Neffe!“, knurrt Thorin, „Nicht ein Testobjekt!“ Der Arzt zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ein Testobjekt“, erwidert er kühl und in Thorin schnappt es. Er springt von der Liege auf, auf die ihn seine Wachen dirigiert haben und macht einen drohenden Schritt in Richtung des Kittelträgers. Dann drückt ihm der Lauf einer Pistole in die Brust. „Ruhig Blut, Junge.“, meint der Arzt. Thorin erstarrt. „Ich würde dir wirklich nur ungern eine Wunde zufügen.“ Kíli. Er musste… er musste Kíli suchen. Das war wichtig. „Bitte.“, flüstert er. Der Arzt schnaubt und drückt ihn wieder zurück auf die Liege. „Ich hatte ja gehofft, dass wir das nicht machen müssen.“, sagt der Arzt und ehe Thorin so richtig begreift, was geschieht, werden seine Arme an der Liege mit Riemen festgeschnürt. „Was soll das?“ Der Arzt wendet sich ab. Thorin versucht, sich aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien, aber sie sind gut befestigt. Sie geben nicht nach. Er ist… er kann hier nicht raus. Ihm wird Blut entnommen. Die Spritze ist kalt und als das Blut entnommen wird, fühlt es sich an, als würde man ihm Leben rauben. Es ist so kalt hier drinnen. Der Arzt verlässt ihn irgendwann. Thorin verfolgt ihn mit seinen Augen, bis die Tür schließlich wieder zufällt. Dann ist er alleine.   
  
Seine Fesseln sind unnachgiebig. Und schon bald kann Thorin den Raum vor seinen geschlossenen Augen sehen, der Computer mit dem matten Bildschirm, der leise brummt, die Spritzen und Kanülen, die nebeneinanderliegen und noch nicht aufgeräumt sind. Die Decke mit den Löchern; er kann mittlerweile sogar sagen, wie sich die Lage anfühlt, ohne sie mit bloßer Haut zu berühren. Die Geräusche in der Nähe, Schreie und laute Diskussionen, die in der Ferne, noch mehr Schreie und vereinzelte Schüsse. Wie es seinen Leuten wohl geht. Kíli. Was Bilbo wohl machte. Ob Dwalin mit den Wärtern kämpfte. Und auf einmal, ja, auf einmal kommt es Thorin vor, als wäre er schon eine Lebzeit hier und nicht erst ein Tag. Sein Magen grummelt. Als der Arzt irgendwann wieder zurückkehrt, ist er müde – obwohl er nur rumgelegen ist, aber das viele Denken und Ausmalen vieler Ausgangsmöglichkeiten, das macht ihn fertig. Zudem holt ihn die Erschöpfung der vergangenen Tage langsam ein. Er hatte jetzt eine Identifikationsnummer bekommen. Er war #2747BAS2. Sie war auf das Hemd geklebt, dass man ihm gegeben hatte. Es war grau. Thorin versucht sich zu merken, wo Wachen sind. Das könnte nützlich sein für ihre Flucht. „Haben sie dir auch eine Nummer verpasst?“ Nori sieht ihn durch fast gänzlich geschlossenen Augen an. #2748BAS2 steht bei ihm. Bofur und Bombur sind #2749BAS2 und #2750BAS2. „Ja.“, murmelt Thorin heiser. „Bifur und Dori sind in Block B.“, murmelt Nori dann und tippt auf das „BA“ seines Schildes. „Das gibt den Block an. Es gibt Block A bis E. S steht für das Stockwerk, davon gibt es sechs.“ Thorin hört interessiert zu. „Die Zahl ist einfach nur die Zahl der Testobjekte, die in Block A, Stock 2 waren.“ „Woher weißt du das?“, fragt Bofur gegenüber. „Da hing ein Lageplan auf dem Weg zur Untersuchung.“, antwortet Nori müde. „Das heißt, du könntest versuchen, dir den Weg nach draußen zu merken?“ Bombur sieht erfreut aus bei der Idee. Nori nickt. Dann gähnt er.   
  
Von Bilbo war immer noch keine Spur zu sehen gewesen, stellt Thorin fest, kurz bevor er in den Schlaf fällt. Vielleicht bastelte der gerade einen Plan, wie er sie hier alle rausholen konnte. Oder er suchte sie erst noch in diesem riesen Gebäude.   
  
  
  
„Injektion von FGH-52-X, 5mml, an Testobjekt #2747BAS2. Es ist 7:13 Uhr, der 24. April 2016.“ Thorin versucht, sich gegen seine Wärter zu wehren, die ihn wieder auf die Liege zwängen. Dass es April ist, dazu auch noch Ende, registriert Thorin nur nebenbei. Sie waren Anfang Februar in Ered Luin aufgebrochen. Der Arzt legt das Diktiergerät zur Seite und nähert sich ihm mit der Spritze in der Hand. In ihr ist eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit. „Das hier sind Antigene“, meint der Arzt und sucht nach einer Ader. Thorin versucht, seinen Arm wegzureißen, aber die Fesseln sind schon wieder an ihren Platz. Ein Wächter hatte ihn schon ins Gesicht geschlagen, auf dem Weg hierher, weil er sich so gewehrt hatte. „Von einem Zombie, der die gleiche Blutgruppe hatte. Naja, einem Infizierten im Anfangsstadion.“ Die Handschuhe fühlen sich auf seiner Haut so kalt, so falsch an. Thorin schaut dem Arzt ins Gesicht, als die Antigene gespritzt werden. Diese braunen Augen, in dem runden Gesicht, mit der spitzen Nase. Dieses Gesicht. Er will es schlagen. „Die haben gegen den Virus gekämpft. Entweder vermehren sie sich jetzt mit deinen und eventuell werden sie auch noch stärker, oder dein Immunsystem versagt.“ Und dann werden die 5mml in seinen Körper gespritzt. Sie lassen ihn dann wieder alleine. Thorin weiß nicht, ob es Einbildung ist von ihm, dass sein Körper sich stellenweise kälter anfühlt. An seinen Zehen. Seine Nase. Seine Finger. Es ist nicht Angst, die Thorin verspürt. In seinem Kopf stellt er sich vor, wie sein Körper gegen die Eindringlinge kämpft – die Bakterien. Er hat keine Angst um sich, wie er feststellt. Es ist angst um Kíli. Dass sie ihm das ebenfalls antun. Nein. Seinem Neffen durfte das nicht passieren. Er versucht, die Fesseln loszuwerden. Die Riemen, unnachgiebig, die nicht locker werden. Sie mussten hier raus. Der Arzt kommt bald wieder. Blut wird ihm entnommen. Über Nacht bleibt er auf der Liege geschnallt. Weil sie sich versichern müssen, dass er nicht nachts über zum Zombie wird und versucht, seine Zellennachbarn zu essen. Es wäre schade um die Testobjekte.   
  
Er kann nicht schlafen. Er ist hellwach.   
  
„Nori!“, schreit jemand. Thorin fährt hoch. Er kennt die Stimme. „Ori?!“, brüllt er zurück. Es ist, als ob er von einem langen, langen Traum wieder aufgewacht wäre. „Thorin?“, brüllt die Stimme zurück, und ja, es ist Ori. Der mutige, kleine Rotschopf. Die Stimme ist nicht weit von ihm entfernt. „Wo ist Nori?“, brüllt es zu ihm. „Block A, 2. Stock. Bei mir, Bofur und Bombur.“ Thorin hofft, dass Ori es versteht. Bitte, bitte. Die Gänge hallen nämlich und er hat schon Schwierigkeiten, Ori zu verstehen. „Hast du Kíli gesehen?“ „Der ist bei mir. Block A, 4. Stock.“, brüllt Ori zurück. Erleichterung macht sich in ihm breit. Dann geht die Tür auf. Ein Arzt stapft herein. Den kennt Thorin nicht. Er wirft Thorin einen kalten Blick zu. „Ich wollte schlafen.“, sagt er. „Und ich, wo mein Neffe ist.“, entgegnet Thorin durch zusammengepresste Zähne. Als ob sein Neffe weniger wichtig wäre, als der Schlaf von diesem Typen. „Juckt mich nicht.“, antwortet der Mann im Kittel und macht sich dann an einem Schrank zu schaffen. „Ah. Da.“ Er holt einen Verband aus dem Schrank hervor. „Ich mach damit entweder deine Klappe zu“, erklärt der Arzt, „Oder du hältst jetzt deine Klappe.“ Thorin schnaubt abwertend. Und dann bindet der Arzt ihm den Verband um und verlässt ihn. Auch Ori ist verstummt. Aber Thorin, Thorin kann Hoffnung in dem Wissen schöpfen, dass Kíli noch da ist. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch bald hier irgendwie rauskommen.   
  
  
  
Nacht für Nacht kehrt Thorin in seine Zelle zurück. Mal mit verschiedenen Injektionen von Viren – die anderen wurden mittlerweile ebenfalls gespritzt, jetzt war es egal – oder mal nur von einer Blutabnahme. Wo sie seine Antigene und Antikörper genommen hatten. Er hielt sich gut im Rennen, sagten die Ärzte, #2747BAS2 sein Blut war gut. Es war ihnen egal, wie es ihm ging – solange er nicht zu einem Zombie wurde. Seine Sehstärke hatte auf dem linken Auge abgenommen. Seinen rechten Fuß spürte er teilweise gar nicht mehr. Nachts meinte Thorin einmal Kíli gehört zu haben, der nach ihm schrie. Aber keiner von den anderen konnte es bestätigen, am nächsten Morgen. Sie hatten alle geschlafen. Sie hatten ihren Spaß, wenn eine Injektion lustige Nebenwirkungen hatte. Wie, als Bofur eines Abends zurückkam und total high war. Scheinbar hatten sie Überreste von Marihuana mit einem Serum gemischt. Gras war schon vorher als Medizin benutzt worden. Man wollte nichts unversucht lassen. Bofur hatte ihnen eine unglaubliche Geschichte von Einhörnern erzählt, die Ritter pupsten und die gegen Feen kämpften, die einen Drachen töten wollten. Um Zeit zu vertreiben und sie einigermaßen wach waren, erzählte Thorin Geschichten. Sie fanden seine Stimme beruhigend, sagten sie. Er war… seine Stimme verbanden sie mit Zuversicht. Er erzählte immer dann Geschichten, wenn einer eine schwere Zeit hatte unter seinem Serum. Sich kratzte, in die Decke biss, die Flasche mit Flüssigkeit irgendwohin schmiss, das Essen ebenfalls. Seine Stimme beruhigte sie. Und die Geschichten riefen ihn Fíli und Kíli als kleine Scheißer ins Gedächtnis, die er nachts ins Bett brachte. Die ihn nicht gehen lassen wollten, ehe er eine Geschichte erzählt hatte. Oder mit ihnen und ihren Kuscheltieren gespielt hatte. Sie mussten für Gandalf noch ein Feuerwerk zünden.   
  
Nur wäre es langsam an der Zeit, dass Bilbo auftaucht.   
  
  
  
Irgendwann kehrt Bofur nicht mehr zurück. Dann verschwindet auch Bombur. Und Thorin klammert sich nachts an Noris Finger, die kalt sind und er nicht mehr wirklich spüren kann. Nori ist sein Anker an die Realität. Das Wissen, dass das hier nicht alles ist. Sie mehr sind als nur eine Nummer in einem Block in einem Stockwerk. Mehr, als nur ein Testobjekt. Thorin hatte Dís und Bilbo immer gepredigt, dass inzwischen keinerlei Regeln mehr gelten. Und mehr er nicht selber jetzt, wie ihre Menschenrechte, sie alle, alle mit den Füßen getreten werden. Sein Hemd wird immer schmutziger. Und dann verschwindet auch Nori.   
  
Thorin sitzt alleine in Block A, im 2. Stock. Laut dem heutigen Arztbericht ist es der 26. Mai. Und seit zwei Tagen kein Kontakt mehr zu seinen Leuten. Lebten sie überhaupt noch. Oder war er der Letzte. Wahrscheinlich war er das.  
  
Bilbo würde nicht mehr kommen. Thorin hat das mittlerweile akzeptiert. Es war besser so. Vielleicht war es von Anfang an sein Sinn gewesen, bei der Suche nach einem Heilmittel zu helfen.   
  
  
  
  
  
„Thorin.“, flüstert jemand. Er fährt hoch. Jemand steht an seiner Zelle. „Bist du wach?“ Thorin steht langsam auf, geht auf das Gitter zu. „Bilbo?“, flüstert er ungläubig. Er musste noch schlafen. „Endlich.“, murmelt Bilbo und greift zu seiner Hose. Dann holt er etwas hervor. Und Thorin ist sich sicher, dass er noch schläft, als es Klick macht und die Tür seiner Zelle aufgeht. Als er draußen steht, lacht er auf. Es ist… unbeschreiblich. „Bilbo.“, flüstert er und sieht ihn grinsend an. „Wir müssen los.“, meint Bilbo und hält ihm einen Kittel hin. „Darin fällst du weniger auf.“ Thorin zieht den Kittel geschwind an, das Material kratzt an seinen Armen, da, wo er sich aufgekratzt hatte. „Die anderen warten schon auf uns.“ Sie laufen den Gang entlang, wobei Thorin humpelt, er spürt seinen Fuß nicht. Was natürlich heute Nacht passieren musste. Dwalin sieht mörderisch aus, stellt Thorin fest, als sie auf die anderen treffen. Thorin zählt seine Leute ab. Kíli war da, Dwalin. Bilbo, Nori, Dori, Ori. Die Urs. Oín und Neffe. Jeder von ihnen sieht so aus, als ob er gerade aus einem Alptraum aufgewacht wäre. „Die Leute an den Monitoren sind ausgeschaltet“, erklärt Bilbo und fährt sich müde über das Gesicht, „Die Ablösung kommt erst in zwei Stunden.“„Wir brauchen unsere Sachen“, meint Thorin, während seine Augen Kíli nach sichtbaren Verletzungen abchecken. Die Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich frei waren, ist noch nicht so wirklich angekommen. „Ist alles da drinnen.“ Bilbo deutet auf den Raum gegenüber, öffnet ihn sogleich. Sie alle ziehen ihre Klamotten an. Die Armeejacke, die Stiefel. Thorin fühlt sich wie ein neugeborener Mensch, als der das Hemd mit der beleidigenden Nummer weghauen kann. „Onkel.“ Er fährt herum und da steht Kíli. Mit fetten Augenringen. Und Thorin zieht ihn in seine Arme. Das Timing ist schrecklich, aber er hat Kíli endlich wieder in seinen Armen. Er riecht nach Desinfektionsmittel und Schweiß. Scheiße. „Mein Junge.“, murmelt Thorin und zieht ihn noch enger an sich ran. Schließlich lässt er von ihm ab. „Geht’s dir gut?“ Kíli nickt. „Sie wollten nur Blut von mir“, murmelt Kíli leise, „Weil ich noch so jung war.“ Eine riesen Last fällt von Thorins Schultern. „Ich bin dafür“, knurrt Dwalin in den Raum, „Dass wir nicht ohne einen Knall gehen.“ Thorin sieht zu seinem Kumpel, der seine Augen verengt hat und diese nicht von Kíli ablässt. Thorin hebt eine Augenbraue. Dwalin nickt. Da war etwas mit Kíli passiert. Wenn Dwalin nickte. Wut baut sich in Thorin auf und es wird noch mehr, als er die vielen neuen Narben auf Dwalins Gesicht erkennt. Die tiefen Augenringe auf all ihren Gesichtern. Eine neue Leere in den Augen. „Warum geben wir ihnen nicht ihre eigene Medizin zu schmecken?“ Nori sieht sie alle mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen an. Die Idee gefällt Thorin. „Du kennst den Weg?“, fragt er. Nori nickt.   
  
Kíli bleibt an Dwalins Seite kleben. Das ist… Thorin weiß noch nicht, ob ihm die Entwicklung gefällt oder nicht. Das hieß, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen sein musste. Kíli war nicht so. Nicht so dermaßen anhänglich. Er knirscht mit den Zähnen. Bilbos Hand ist in seiner und überzeugt ihn davon, dass er nicht alleine ist und er wach war. Es ist immer noch so schwer zu begreifen. Nori greift nach mehreren Phiolen, die verschiedenartige Substanzen erhalten, in allen Farbtönen. Die schwarze sieht interessant aus, findet Thorin. Warum war die wohl schwarz. Sie schleichen sich in die Küche. Legen die Wächter unterwegs lahm. Die armen Seelen in den Zellen – sie lassen sie nicht raus. Wer wusste schon, ob die sie nicht umlegen würden. Sie würden alle in den nächsten Tagen sterben. Sie schütten die Flüssigkeiten in Wasserflaschen, streichen Behälter damit ein, das wenige Obst, das rumliegt. Natürlich packen sie in paar der Nahrungsmittel für sich selbst ein. Und Wasserflaschen. Bifur findet sogar irgendwo einen Stadtplan. Sie verurteilen die Ärzte, die Wächter, die anderen Insassen, sie verurteilen sie zum Tod und schlimmeren, aber Thorin interessiert es nicht. Es ist sowieso besser auf diese Art. So würde niemand neues mehr leiden können. An ein Heilmittel hatte er sowieso noch nie geglaubt. Wieso jetzt damit anfangen.   
  
Sie sind auch schon fast draußen, als das blonde Arschloch vom Anfang auf den Gang auf sie stößt. Einen Moment sehen sie sich alle gegenseitig ungläubig in die Augen. Dann schießt Kíli ihm in das Herz. Einmal, zweimal. Noch einmal. Dwalin tätschelt anerkennend die Schultern von Kíli und Thorin wundert sich, was passiert ist. Das Kíli so hartherzig wird. Einfach abdrückt. Er hatte davor immer gezögert und sein Messer bevorzugt. Orcrist ist ein altbekanntes Gewicht auf seinem Rücken, seine Lieblingswaffe. Er hat Kontrolle darüber. Wahrscheinlich hat die Schüsse jemand gehört, aber sie drehen sich nicht um, als sie auf den Parkplatz des Geländes rennen. „Die Schlüssel stecken!“, schreit Bilbo und deutet auf die Fahrzeuge. Thorin wundert sich, ob das der Ort ist, wo Bilbo versteckt war. Die ganze Zeit über. Direkt unter der Nase des Feindes. Dann setzt er sich auf eins der Motorräder – es sind so viele hier. Wahrscheinlich kam man damit besser in Mirkwood voran. Bilbo schlingt seine Arme um ihn. Dann verlassen sie Mirkwood. Die Motorräder dröhnen in der Nacht laut.   
  
Das ist ihr Knall, denkt sich Thorin. Ihr Knall. Jetzt wussten alle, dass sie wieder im Rennen sind.   
  
  
  
Erebor ist auf einmal greifbar nah – im Endeffekt nur noch ein Katzensprung. 


	10. Chapter 10

_*flüstert* Nur noch 2 Kapitel, dann sind wir fertig :3_

 

**Were gonna try something new today**

**How does that make you feel?**

~ Bring Me The Horizon

 

Sie fahren den ganzen Tag lang, spätnachmittags verlassen sie endlich Mirkwood und landen abends in einer Marktstadt am Celduin. „Ich glaube, dass Dorf ist verlassen.“, meint Bofur und wirft einen Blick zurück zu Mirkwood. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie dieses Dorf nicht verschont haben.“ Thorin nickt und lässt erst Bilbo vom Motorrad absteigen, dann er selbst. Wenn diese Psychopathen es bis hierhin geschafft haben, wie hoch war dann die Chance auf ein Lager in Erebor? Dori, bleich und mit vielen neuen Falten im Gesicht, bricht die Tür zum erstbesten Haus ein. Sie haben Glück – es ist leer. „Nehmt die Bikes mit rein.“, ordert Thorin an, es wäre eine Schande, würden sie die jetzt verlieren. Wenn sie schon den Fiat verloren hatten. Es liegt eine stille Übereinkunft in der Luft – sie würden alle in einem Raum schlafen. So dass sie sich alle gegenseitig sehen konnten. Viel zulange waren sie voneinander getrennt gewesen.   
  
Kíli kuschelt sich an ihn, dann ist sein Junge auch schon weg vom Fenster und schnarcht leise vor sich hin. Sanft streicht er ihm über die Haare, entwirrt die Zotteln ein wenig und wundert sich, wie er aussieht. Wenn seine Freunde schon aussahen wie die leibhaftige Scheiße… „Sie haben ihn von uns getrennt“, sagt Ori aus dem Nichts heraus. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und sein Kopf ist an Dwalin seine Brust gelehnt. „Nach der Nacht, wo wir uns unterhalten haben, Thorin.“ Er reißt abrupt seinen Kopf hoch und sieht den Rotschopf unglaubwürdig an. „Sie haben ihn wegen dem weggenommen?“ Ori nickt. Thorin ballt seine Hand zusammen, zählt innerlich bis drei. Vier. Ruhig bleiben. Sie hatten es den Wichsern zurückgezahlt. „Sie wollten ihn zu einem der Ärzte machen.“, murmelt Dwalin. Thorin sieht seinen Cousin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Ein Witz war das. „Anfangs wollten sie sein Blut, ja. Aber…“ Dwalin zögert für einen klitzekleinen Moment. „Sie brauchten Nachwuchs, Thorin. Irgendjemand musste schließlich den Platz für einen aus dem Team einnehmen.“ Dwalins Mundwinkel zucken. Nach unten. „Sie haben ihn dazu gezwungen, an Experimenten aktiv teilzunehmen. Was zu spritzen, aufzuzeichnen, Daten nachberechnen.“ Dwalin schüttelt den Kopf. „Der Junge wollte es nicht, Thorin. Sagte immer, dass er das nicht will, sie ihn nicht dazu zwingen können. Dann haben sie ihm damit gedroht, dich zu töten. Auf der Stelle.“ „Sie haben ihn bedroht?“, flüstert Thorin kalt. Wenn sie diese Bastarde nicht eh schon zum Tode verurteilt hätten, würde Thorin jetzt noch einmal zurückfahren und ihnen allen ihre eigene Medizin ins Blut spritzen. „Dann hat er angefangen. Ich glaube, Thorin, daran ist er zerbrochen.“ Automatisch drückt Thorin seinen Jungen noch enger an sich, noch näher. Kíli war nicht gebrochen – nicht Kíli, der der Welt wütend ins Gesicht gespukt hatte. Ori wirft Dwalin einen traurigen Blick zu, streicht ihm sanft über die neuen Narben im Gesicht. Und dann macht es Klick.  
  
„Du warst es. Kíli musste es bei dir machen.“ Dwalin nickt langsam. „Dwalin…“, murmelt Thorin rau. Niemand sollte so etwas erleben. Von seinem eigenen Neffen misshandelt zu werden. Im übertragenen Sinne. „Es ist okay, Thorin.“, meint Dwalin und sieht ihn offen an. „Immerhin konnte ich ihn so im Auge behalten. Dafür sorgen, dass er keine Dummheiten machte, wie sich umzubringen.“ Thorin zuckt zusammen. „Was?“, krächzt er. Dwalin nickt. „Er hat es nicht mehr ertragen. Er wollte nicht mehr. Hatte schon ein Messer in der Hand.“ Dwalin lacht trocken und voller Wut und bitterem Hass. „Ich hab es ihm ausgeredet, Thorin. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich lieber ihn an mir rumspielen lasse als einen dieser weißen Kittelträger.“ Dwalin schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich habe mir selbst geschworen, dass nicht noch einer von euch vor meinen Augen stirbt, nur weil ich zu langsam war, etwas dagegen zu tun.“ Er spricht von Fíli. Fíli. „Danke, Dwalin.“, murmelt Thorin leise. Dwalin nickt. „Wer weiß, was ohne dich hier los wäre.“ Dwalin schenkt ihm ein kleines, beinahe unbemerkbares Lächeln.   
  
Es ist ein Dussel, dass die Motorräder vollgetankt waren, als sie sie entwendet haben, denkt sich Thorin und gibt noch ein wenig mehr Gas.   
  
Bei Beorn hieß es, sie würden noch acht Tage brauchen, bis sie in Erebor ankamen. Mirkwood hatten sie hinter sich gelassen, waren kurz vor Laketown. Von Laketown aus dauerte es nur noch zwei Tage, dann wären sie da. Endlich. Thorin streicht sich über das Gesicht. Das letzte Stück würden sie wohl zu Fuß gehen müssen, die Tanks neigten sich dem Ende zu.  Schon wieder fällt ihm auf, dass er sich die Haare endlich schneiden müsste. Und waschen. Garantiert stanken sie alle wie Faultiere mit einer Magenverstimmung. Immerhin waren sie noch keinen weiteren Zombie begegnet. Was kein gutes Zeichen ist, wie Thorin auf der Reise gelernt hat. Am Ende sind sie alle wahrscheinlich die totalen Zombie Profis. Er schnaubt. Und bessere Menschenkenner wahrscheinlich auch, nur absolut am Arsch im Inneren. Er sollte aufhören sich Gedanken zu machen.   
  
Sie laufen zwei Stunden später. Nicht nur war der Tank leer, auch war das Gelände einfach so scheiße geworden zum Fahren, dass es klüger war zum Laufen. Dori wirkt unsicher auf den Beinen und sie legen eine kurze Pause ein, damit Oín Dori untersuchen kann und sie anderen auch ein wenig Ruhe haben. Bilbo gesellt sich zu ihm, mit geschlossenen Augen und genießt die Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich will nie wieder in meinem Leben weiße Kittel sehen.“, murmelt Bilbo schließlich. Thorins Mundwinkel zucken, halbwegs amüsiert. „Ich denke, dieses Sentiment teilen wir alle, Bilbo.“ Bilbo nickt und seine fettigen und verknoteten Locken hüpfen ein wenig mit. „Und ich will duschen. Oder in einen Fluss gehen“, erzählt Bilbo weiter, „Mir egal. Solange es nass ist und…“ Er bricht ab, stockt und lässt den letzten Teil des Satzes im Nichts verschwinden. Sein Gesicht nimmt einen bitteren Zug an und seine Mundwinkel sinken herunter. Thorin fühlt sich dafür verantwortlich; dafür, dass Bilbo so aussieht und einfach nur noch müde wirkt. „Alkohol wäre auch nicht schlecht“, murmelt Bilbo dann und öffnet seine Augen und sieht Thorin an, „Damit ich das, was ich ihn Mirkwood erleben kann, vergessen kann. Nur eine Nacht.“ „Alkohol ist nie eine Lösung, Bilbo.“ Bilbo schnaubt abfällig. „Ich weiß. Das Dumme ist nur, Thorin, dass ich die Bilder nicht mehr loswerde. Sie bleiben an mir hängen und hängen und alles erinnert mich an Mirkwood. Sie haben Gehirne aufgeschnitten, Thorin. Menschen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die teilweise auch noch bewusst waren. Es war einfach nur so… so eklig. Und so kalt. Die ganze Zeit.“ Seine Finger zucken und knacken dabei. „Ich konnte nie mit einem von euch in Kontakt treten – zu gefährlich. Weißt du, wie es ist, tage-, wochenlang alleine zu sein?“ Bilbo stöhnt frustriert auf. „Es tut mir leid. Nur, es ist alles so viel.“  Thorin nickt. „Und dann musste ich es auch noch irgendwie hinkriegen, dass ich euch da rausbekomme. Am besten auch noch in einem Stück und gesund.“ Eine Weile sagt keiner von beiden etwas. Bilbo atmet laut ein und aus. „Danke, Bilbo.“ Bilbo sieht ihn überrascht an. Thorin schenkt ihm ein kleines, fast schon unmerkliches Lächeln. „Dass du uns da rausgeholt hast und nicht versucht hast, nur deine eigene Haut zu retten.“ „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie versucht ich teilweise war.“ „Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Dennoch, danke.“Bilbo überrumpelt ihn mit dem nächsten Schritt, als er ihn küsst. Kontakt. Es dauert eine Weile, ehe Thorin den Vorgang vollkommen verstanden und registriert hat. Mirkwood hatte ihn echt kaputt gemacht. Warum… warum war da bloß diese Apokalypse. Er hätte Bilbo zwar vielleicht dann nie kennengelernt, aber wäre das den Preis nicht wert, dass sie den Mist jetzt nicht hätten? Mist in Form von wandelnden Toten, die einen essen wollten und angriffen. 

 

„Thorin.“ Oín unterbricht sie. „Hm?“ „Dori hat eine Blutvergiftung. Eine Nadel wurde scheinbar nicht richtig gesäubert und die Einstichstelle ist infiziert.“ „Können wir was dagegen tun?“ Ein ungutes Gefühl breitet sich in Thorin aus. Sie konnten jetzt nicht Dori verlieren. Auch, wenn sie mit Dori ein paar Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatten. Das konnte nicht sein, nicht jetzt, nicht nach Mirkwood. Und besonders nicht einfach wegen Mirkwood. Wegen einer nicht gut gereinigten Nadel. Das… wäre zu banal. Zu menschlich. Absurd, eigentlich. In einem Weltuntergang wegen einer Blutvergiftung zu sterben. „Wir könnten eine Apotheke ausräubern, vielleicht gibt es da was, was ich benutzen kann.“ Thorin nickt. „Eine Apotheke. Die wird es in Laketown schon geben.“ Oín nickt bestätigend. „Jede Ortschaft hat mindestens eine Apotheke. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher.“ „Wissen Ori und Nori Bescheid?“ Bilbo sieht Oín fragend an. Der schüttelt den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob… das jetzt so gut wäre.“ „Für sie ist es vielleicht am besten, wenn sie es vorher wissen“, argumentiert Bilbo, „Nicht so, wie es bei Gimli der Fall war.“ Oín sieht zu Thorin, der mit den Schultern zuckt. Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich besser so.   
  
  
  
In Laketown können sie vereinzelt Zombies schlurfen hören und wenn Thorin es sich nicht einbildet, dann meint er sie sogar essen zu hören. Wie sie aus einer armen Seele Fleischstücke herausreißen. „Wir brauchen eine Apotheke.“, murmelt er vor sich hin und späht umher. Es wird gerade erst dämmrig, noch ist die Sonne nicht ganz verschwunden. „Ob es hier noch Leute gibt?“, wundert sich Nori von hinten. „Ich hoffe nicht.“, antwortet Dwalin an seiner Seite. „Haltet eure Augen offen nach einer Apotheke. Einem Arzt. Etwas in der Art!“, ordert Thorin an und schultert Orcrist mitsamt seinem kleinen Rucksack neu. „Aye, Sir.“, ertönt es von hinten und dann marschieren sie los.   
  
Sie finden ein Doktor Schild, relativ schnell sogar, dank Nori. Thorin hätte das Schild total übersehen, es ist ein ganz Einfaches aus Glas mit blauer Schrift. So normal und unauffällig. „Es ist im dritten Stock.“ Das Dumme hierbei ist, sie sind in Laketown und Laketown war zwar nicht so groß wie Mirkwood, wo ein Wolkenkratzer am nächsten stand, aber es gab genügend Hochhäuser. Ein wenig erinnert es Thorin an sein geliebtes Ered Luin im Westen, sein Zuhause. „Oín, du kümmerst dich um Dori, sobald wir in der Praxis sind. Bombur, Gimli, Ori, Nori, ihr bleibt ebenfalls bei den zwei. Wir anderen werden das Gebäude nach unerfreulichen Überraschungen durchsuchen.“ Sie nicken. Dwalin tritt die Tür ein – dann sind sie drinnen. Sie müssen darauf achten, dass sie nicht zu viel verschießen, denkt sich Thorin, während sie nach oben schleichen, so leise wie es geht. Aber bis jetzt sind noch keine Zombies aufgetaucht. Nur im zweiten Stock treffen sie einen, der sie aus roten Augen anstarrt. Es ist ein Teenager Mädchen, um die sechzehn, achtzehn, mit Hoodie und Cap. Thorin entdeckt sogar noch Kopfhörer, die um ihren Hals baumeln. Dann säbelt er ihr den Kopf ab, der gegen die Wand klatscht. „Bombur, du und Bofur, ihr sucht das Stockwerk nach weiteren Zombies ab.“ „In Ordnung. Wir kommen dann nach.“, antwortet Bombur und macht sich mich Bofur dann auf in die nächste Wohnung. „Dann weiter.“ Dwalin tritt auch die Tür zur Arztpraxis ein, erschießt dann augenblicklich die Helferin, die hinter dem Tresen sitzt und am Telefon nagt. „Richte dem Arzt meine Grüße aus, wenn ihr ihn trefft.“, meint Thorin und sieht sich um. Er kann keinen auffälligen Schatten finden, der sich als ein Zombie entpuppen könnte. „Wir treffen uns dann hier wieder?“, fragt Ori und hält seine Pistole fest umklammert. Thorin nickt und dann verschwinden sie nach oben.   
  
Im dritten Stock ist nichts mehr, aber im vierten und letzten Stock hören sie wieder auffällige Geräusche. „Scheint so, als hätten sie sich alle in ihren Wohnungen eingesperrt.“, murmelt Bilbo, als er den Gang entlang blickt. Die Wohnungen 4A, 4C und 4E sind auf der rechten Seite und 4B, 4D und 4F befinden sich auf der linken. „Also, Tür auf, wir rein, Zombies erschießen, wir raus?“, meint Kíli fragend und entsichert seine Pistole. „Das wäre schön.“, grummelt Dwalin und beäugt 4A auf der rechten Seite, gleich auf zwei Uhr. „Well then let´s go.“ „Möchte jemand anderes dieses Mal die Tür eintreten?“, fragt Dwalin und beäugt seine Schulter. „Meine Schulter tut jetzt schon ganz schön weh und ich möchte nicht unbedingt ausprobieren, wie das ist, wenn beide weh tun.“ Bilbo tritt vor. Thorin hebt zweifelnd eine Augenbraue, nicht, dass er bemängeln würde, dass Bilbo nicht stark ist, aber eine Tür einzutreten? Bilbo? Naja. Bilbo drückt die Klinke herunter und die Tür schwingt auf. „Ich bezweifle, dass eine Tür abgesperrt ist.“, erklärt Bilbo schulterzuckend, „Als ob Zombies wüssten, wofür man einen Schlüssel benötigt.“ Thorin tätschelt ihm die Schulter anerkennend und dann betreten sie die Wohnung. Es stinkt nach Scheiße, die nie heruntergespült wurde und verfaultem Obst, dass man nie gewürdigt hat. Großartig. Sie betreten die Wohnung und sehen sich vorsichtig um. „Da sind sie.“ Kíli entdeckt die drei Gestalten zuerst – sie sind zusammengekauert hinter der rosafarbigen Couch und knurren leise bei ihrem Anblick. Thorin hätte sie nicht so schnell gesehen. Sein Auge machte ihm wohl doch mehr Schwierigkeiten als erwartet. Sachen gibt’s. Scheiß Wissenschaftler. Er konnte davor gut genug sehen und jetzt. Arschlöcher. Thorin geht auf die erste Kreatur zu, deren rote Augen auf Orcrist´s Scheide reflektiert werden und trennt ihr den Kopf ab.   
  
Kíli tötet den Jungen, der viel zu jung war, als dass sein Leben so früh hätte enden müssen und überraschenderweise ist es Bilbo, der den dritten umlegt. Mirkwood schien bei ihnen allen Spuren hinterlassen zu haben. Bilbo hatte es davor immer gehasst, wenn geschossen wurde. Das Blutvergießen, die Gewalt, genauso wie Dís. 

 

In den anderen fünf Wohnung sind noch vier andere Zombies. Auch die sind schnell erledigt. Bilbo stellt die Vermutung auf, dass sie so träge sind, weil sie schon seit längerem nichts mehr gegessen haben. Sie sind so lahm und träge und versuchen nicht einmal, sie zu beißen. „Was machen wir jetzt mit denen?“, fragt Kíli und rümpft die Nase. Es stinkt nach verwesendem Blut, Schimmel und einfach nur Tod. „Verwahren wir sie auf dem Dach.“, schlägt Bilbo vor und deutet auf die Luke, die direkt über ihnen ist im Gang. „Warum können wir sie nicht einfach hier liegen lassen?“, fragt Dwalin und zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Kílis Miene verdunkelt sich. „Ich will nicht mit Monstern in einem Gebäude sein, auch wenn sie tod-tot sind.“ Er sendet den Leichen einen hasserfüllten Blick. Bifur zuckt mit den Schultern und öffnet die Luke. Eine Leiter wird ausgefahren. Es dauert gut zwei Stunden, ehe sie alle Kadaver auf das Dach geschleppt haben, sogar, als Bofur und Bombur ihnen schließlich zur Hilfe kommen. Sie sind schwer und das kann man einfach nicht überschätzen. Außerdem bemühte sich jeder von ihnen, nicht mit deren Blut in direkten Kontakt zu kommen. Niemand wollte sich jetzt auch noch infizieren, nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel.   
  
Als sie alle Kadaver hochgehievt haben, lassen sie sich alle auf den Boden fallen. Es ist so still in dieser Stadt, es ist unheimlich fast schon. Thorin sieht in den Himmel auf. Er kann vereinzelt Sterne blinken sehen. „Ich könnte mich glatt an den Anblick gewöhnen.“, meint Kíli und sieht ihn an mit seinen braunen Augen unter denen tiefe Schatten liegen. „Meinst du das Dach?“, fragt Thorin ihn zurück und dreht seinen Kopf zu seinem Neffen, „Oder allgemein das hier?“ „An das Dach mit diesem Ausblick.“ „Ich auch, Kíli.“, sagt Thorin. „Ich mag Höhen nicht.“, fügt Bilbo hinzu. „Warum bist du dann überhaupt auf das Dach?“, fragt Dwalin. „Hätte ich unten bleiben sollen und diesen Ausblick verpennen sollen?“ „Oín will, dass ihr runterkommt.“ Thorin verrenkt sich fast seinen Hals, als er sich umdreht. Es ist Nori. „Ist es wegen Dori?“ „Nein. Alles gut. Oín meint, er hat die Wunde desinfizieren können, so gut es ging und alles gut. Hoffe ich. Jedenfalls will er, dass ihr runterkommt.“   
  
Gimli pennt, eingeschlafen auf der Liege, an Dori gelehnt. Oín nickt ihnen zu, als sie die Praxis betreten. Es riecht alles nach Desinfizierungsmittel, aber das ist Thorin ganz recht. Besser als der Gestank nach Blut und Tod und Vergammelten. „Was gibt’s, Oín?“, fragt Dwalin und sieht fragend zu Dori. Oín schüttelt den Kopf. „Bei Dori sollte eigentlich alles gut sein jetzt. Ich habe die Wunde desinfiziert und dann mit den anderen auch gleich die Praxis saubergemacht.“ Thorin nickt. Das würde den Geruch erklären. „Wie sieht der Plan morgen aus?“, fragt Oín und erklärt dann: „Ich möchte ungern weit laufen. Für den Fall, dass sich die Wunde noch einmal verschlimmern sollte. Dann habe ich hier, was ich brauche. Außerdem – wir sind alle fertig. Ich denke, wir könnten eine Nacht durchschlafen ohne Druck ganz gut gebrauchen.“ „Das Haus ist frei von Zombies.“, sagt Thorin und blickt nachdenklich zu Dwalin, der ihm zu nickt. „Wir können durchaus hierbleiben und mal länger schlafen.“ „Jaaa.“, seufzt Bilbo glücklich, synchron mit Kíli, der sich auch gleich auf die Liege schwingt und sich an Gimli lehnt. „Ich bleib hier.“ Kíli schließt dann auch schon augenblicklich die Augen und beginnt, gleichmäßig zu atmen. „Dann ist das entschieden, denke ich.“, meint Dwalin mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln im Gesicht. „Zum Glück wurde ich ja auch gefragt.“, murmelt Dori und lächelt ebenfalls schwach. „Mir egal.“, grummelt Gimli und kuschelt sich noch enger an Dori. „Ist bequem.“ „Dann ist ja alles gut.“ Dori lächelt die zwei an und Thorin spürt, wie bei dem Anblick sein Herz ein wenig mehr aufgeht. „Das gesamte Gebäude ist gesichert.“, sagt Bofur dann und zieht dann eine Augenbraue hoch. „Können wir uns dann verteilen?“ Thorin bezweifelt, dass er das Zwinkern seitens Nori an Bofur, sich nur eingebildet hat. „Are yer planning something, cousin of mine?“, erklingt Bifurs Stimme amüsiert und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. „Das will niemand wissen.“, murmelt Ori mit zusammengedrückten Augen. „Sicher können wir uns verteilen.“, meint Thorin. „Treffen wir uns dann morgen auf dem Dach?“, fragt Kíli mit einer müden Stimme. „Ich will den Ausblick einmal bei Tageslicht sehen.“ „Ihr wart auf dem Dach?“, fragt Gimli, ebenfalls schon halb am wegdämmern. „Wir treffen uns morgen da.“, stimmt Thorin zu. Bofur und Nori sind dann schnell aus dem Raum verschwunden, Dwalin und Ori überraschenderweise auch. Bilbo führt ihn an der Hand aus dem Zimmer und ein Stockwerk nach oben, in eines der Apartments, das nicht von Zombies bewohnt war. Hofft Thorin.   
  
Bilbo zieht die staubige Decke vom Bett und marschiert zum Fenster. „Machst du das mal bitte auf?“ Thorin nickt und öffnet das Fenster. Bilbo schüttelt die Decke aus und hängt sie hin. „Die Kissen auch noch.“, murmelt er dann und marschiert zurück zum Bett, schnappt sich die Kissen und klopft die ebenfalls in der kühlen Nachtluft aus, ehe er sie auf den Boden legt. „Ziehst du das Laken ab, Thorin? Ich will ungern in einer Menge Staub schlafen.“ Das Laken hängt dann über einem Stuhl. „Wann haben wir das letzte Mal in einem Bett geschlafen?“ Bilbo sieht ihn fragend an, als er sich auf den Boden niederlässt. Thorin seufzt auf und setzt sich ebenfalls hin. „Bei mir?“ Bilbo sieht ihn nachdenklich an. „Da haben wir definitiv ein Bett benutzt. Aber danach? Bei Beorn haben wir Schlafsäcke und Matratzen benutzt.“ Er gähnt auf. „Mehr fällt mir aber auch nicht mehr ein.“ „Ich glaube, wir haben in Rivendell eine Art Bett gehabt?“, meint Thorin und zieht Bilbo zu sich in die Arme. „Diese Pritschen?“ „Gehört zur Art Bett.“, antwortet Thorin und nickt. „Dann war das letzte, richtige Bett tatsächlich bei mir im Zuhause im Shire gewesen.“, murmelt Bilbo und kuschelt sich an ihn. Gott… Er musste so nach Schweiß und Blut stinken. „Ich frage mich, wie es ihnen allen in Hobbiton geht.“ Thorin drückt ihm als Antwort einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Wahrscheinlich waren sie inzwischen alle tot oder infiziert. Oder Hobbitons Bewohner bewiesen sich als richtige Überlebenskämpfer, wahrscheinlich… „Ich glaube, sie haben sogar noch Strom.“, murmelt Bilbo dann. „Wir sind bald am Ende unserer Reise.“, flüstert Thorin. „Ich weiß. Aber ich habe einfach Heimweh.“ Er spürt, wie Bilbo mit den Schultern zuckt. „Ich auch.“, murmelt Thorin als Antwort. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mein Bett so vermissen würde.“  „Immerhin ist es bei dir nur das Bett. Kíli und Fíli“ Thorin stoppt kurz, „Die zwei haben Anfangs immer nur ihren Handys nachgejammert.“ „Ich habe die Dinger nie gemocht.“, gesteht Bilbo. „Ich fand sie ganz praktisch.“, meint Thorin und zuckt mit den Schultern. Es klopft. „Bitte sagt mir, ihr seid grad nicht dabei.“, erklingt Kílis müde Stimme am anderen Ende der Tür. „Nein. Komm rein, Kíli.“ Die Tür öffnet sich und Kíli tritt ein. „Kann ich bei euch pennen?“, fragt er dann leise. „Ich will nicht alleine schlafen. Dori ist es zu ungemütlich und Gimli pennt bei seinem Onkel.“ „Klar.“, meint Thorin und Bilbo schält sich aus seinen Armen. „Ich mach das Bett fertig.“, sagt Bilbo und holt die Decke wieder rein. „Danke.“, sagt Kíli und lächelt sie beide an.   
  
Nur eine kurze Zeit darauf liegen sie drei im Bett. Kíli in der Mitte, rechts von ihm Bilbo und Thorin links außen, der beide im Arm hält. Das Bett ist nicht sonderlich groß, sie müssen eh alle zusammenrutschen. Es ist überraschend bequem so. Er kann seine zwei wohl wichtigsten Menschen im Arm halten und so gut überwachen. Kíli beginnt bald, zu schnarchen und Bilbo lacht leise. „Er ist schon süß.“ „Ich weiß.“, murmelt Thorin und ja, es schleicht sich Stolz in seine Stimme. Er ist nun einmal stolz auf Kíli. War er schon immer gewesen, das würde sich auch nie ändern. „Nacht, Thorin.“, murmelt Bilbo dann. „Gute Nacht, Bilbo.“   
  
  
  
Es ist sicherlich schon Mittag, als sie Thorin mit seinem Neffen und Bilbo auf das Dach begibt. Unterwegs treffen sie auf Bifur, der ihnen ein gruffeliges “Morning, lads.”, wünscht. Sie essen etwas, Kekse und getrocknete Apfelschnitze, die sie auf Mirkwood haben mitgehen lassen und warten auf die anderen. Thorin bedauert es, dass es keinen Kaffee gibt. Eine Schande war das.   
  
„Ihr habt gestern unten etwas liegen lassen.“ Nori und Bofur sind die Letzten, die auf das Dach kommen. Thorin kneift seine Augen zusammen. Es sieht so aus, als würde Nori etwas rotes und sehr Blutiges in seinen Händen halten.   
  
  
  
„Nori, ist das…?“ Nori nickt. „Ihr habt von irgendeiner armen Sau einfach den Magen vergessen.“ Bilbo würgt trocken auf. „Tu das weg. Ist ja eklig.“, murmelt Dwalin mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ihr trefft euch auf einem Dach, wo Zombies rumliegen?“ Bofur sieht sie alle ungläubig an. „Die hab ich komplett vergessen.“, murmelt Kíli und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ist ja nicht so, als ob man sie im Freien riechen würde.“, meint Gimli grinsend. „Außerdem liegen die auf der anderen Seite des Daches.“ Kíli winkt Bofurs Aussage einfach ab. Thorin steht auf und geht zu Nori. Er hält tatsächlich einen Magen in den Händen. „Hast du was drunter liegen?“ Nori nickt. „Hab mir so ein Geschirrtuch geschnappt und damit das Teil angefasst.“ „Komm mit.“, meint Thorin dann und geht mit Nori nach hinten. Nori wirft den Magen bei ein paar Meter Entfernung dann zu den anderen Abfällen. Er trifft. „Schiff versenkt.“, meint Thorin anerkennend. Dann grinst er. „Ich hab eine Idee.“ Er geht die letzten paar Schritte auf die Leichen zu und zerrt die oberste – eine kleinere Frau anscheinend mal gewesen – zum Rand des Daches. „Sieh dir das an.“, meint er und stößt mit einem Fuß gegen die Leiche. Solange, bis die hinunterfällt. Die Tote scheint wie in Zeitlupe zu stürzen. Die Gliedmaßen flattern wie gebrochene Flügel, bis sie zum Stillstand kommen, als die Leiche auf dem Bürgersteig aufprallt. Es ist wie bei dem Experiment im Fernsehen, denkt sich Thorin fasziniert, wo Leute eine Wassermelone von einem 5-Meter Turm haben fallen lassen, um zu sehen, was passiert. Die Melone war aufgeplatzt und ihr Fruchtfleisch war in alle Richtungen gespritzt. Genauso war es auch jetzt. Nori lacht neben ihm auf. „Alter.“, grinst der ehemalige Geheimagent und sprintet dann zum Leichenstapel zurück und holt sich auch eine. Die Gedärme sind überall hin gespritzt. Über den Bürgersteig und die Straße verteilt. „Was macht ihr da hinten?“, brüllt Bombur. „Das ist total krank!“, brüllt Nori begeistert zurück. Die anderen kommen zu ihnen. Nori kickt die Leiche ebenfalls vom Gebäude und erneut beobachten sie, wie der Kadaver fällt und fällt und fällt, bis er schließlich aufprallt und zerplatzt.   
  
Die anderen lachen auf. Bilbo runzelt die Stirn. „Und, was bringt euch das? Wenn ihr Tote vom Himmel fallen lasst?“ Thorin zuckt mit den Achseln und grinst ein klein wenig. „Befriedigung, Bilbo.“, murmelt er und sieht zu, wie Kíli mithilfe von Dwalin den nächsten vom Dach wirft. Kurze Zeit später hört man das Geräusch des Aufpralls.   
  
Sie schmeißen noch ein paar Kadaver vom Dach, dann erstarrt Oín. „Jungs?“, fragt er und deutet auf einen Häuserblock im Osten. „Seht ihr das?“ Thorin sieht hin. Die Schatten bewegen sich. „Oh scheiße.“, flucht Bilbo auf. Thorin erkennt jetzt auch, was die bewegende Masse an Schatten ist. Zombies. Die auf sie zukommen. Wahrscheinlich angelockt von ihrem Spektakel auf dem Dach. „Wir müssen hier weg. Auf der Stelle.“, drängt Thorin. „Wir brechen sofort auf!“ „Habt ihr euer Zeug?“, fragt Dwalin dann und greift dann nach seiner Wessen. Die Mannschaft nickt. „Dann los.“, meint er und sie rennen los. „Dwalin?“, fragt Thorin und sieht seinen Freund fragend an. „Ich kümmere mich um Kíli. Bring du uns hier raus.“, knurrt Dwalin und zieht dann Kíli an seine Seite.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thorin spurtet unten an der Straße vor. Vom Osten kamen die Zombies, Erebor war Richtung Norden. Sie kamen aus Süden. Thorin dreht sich gen Westen, sie würden halt sich später Richtung Osten halten müssen. Jetzt mussten sie hier weg. Und zwar sofort. „Los!“, brüllt er und dann laufen sie los.   
  
Und für ein paar Minuten denkt Thorin, dass sie es wirklich rausschaffen. Aus Laketown. Heil. Ganz.   
  
Doch die Zombies hinter ihnen werden immer schneller – es sind zwar nicht so viele wie in Mirkwood, wie diese riesige Welle, aber es sind genug. Ein paar Schüsse werden abgefeuert, aber es bringt auch nicht viel. Die Magazine sind dann auch leer und es sind immer noch Zombies hinter ihnen her.   
  
Im nächsten Moment rennt ihnen eine Person in schwarz gekleidet entgegen. „Was?“, murmelt Thorin und fragt sich, ob er noch richtig sieht. Braune, lockige Haare und etwas in der Hand. „Es ist eine Granate!“, brüllt Ori, Thorin bremst abrupt ab. Wirft einen Blick nach rechts in die Gasse. Nach links. Frei. Nach hinten, da sind Zombies. Der Mann rennt weiter auf sie zu. „Sucht Deckung!“, brüllt Thorin und noch während er das schreit, rennt er auf eine Gasse zu. Er kann nur hoffen, dass die anderen tun, was er ihnen gesagt hat. Dann schmeißt er sich auf den Boden und rollt unter ein Auto.   
  
Es macht laut Bumm.  
  
  
  
Seine Ohren summen. Es ist still um ihn herum.   
  
Thorin kriecht unter dem Wagen hervor und stellt sich zittrig auf die Beine. Seine Gasse hat es nicht sonderlich erwischt, wahrscheinlich war der Radius der Granate nicht so groß gewesen. Es hat nur die Laternen zerfetzt, Glassplitter liegen auf dem Boden. Oh bitte… Seinen Leuten durfte nichts passiert sein.   
  
Auf der Hauptstraße brennen überall Leichen. Thorin stützt sich an einer Hauswand ab und atmet tief erzwungen ein. Ganz ruhig jetzt. Eine Leiche rollt herunter. „Dori?“, flüstert jemand und der, der unter der Leiche lag, bemüht sich darum, sich hinzustellen. Oder auf die Knie. Thorin stolpert hin. Es ist Nori, der panisch Doris Gesicht schlägt und nach einem Puls tastet. „Dori?“, fleht er und tastet auch am Hals. Thorin schluckt. Nori sieht zu ihm hoch. „Er hat mich zu Boden gerissen, Thorin.“, krächzt Nori und Tränen schimmern in seinen braunen Augen. „Weil ich keinen Schutz gefunden habe. Thorin.“ Dann bricht Nori zusammen und schluchzt. Thorin sieht wie hypnotisiert auf Doris Gesicht, das ganz friedlich aussieht. Er schließt ihm die Augen. Und bemüht sich, sich wieder hinzustellen. Dori. Dori war tot. Er stolpert weiter. Kíli, Bilbo, Dwalin? Wo waren die drei? Wo? Er sieht Bombur als nächstes, der sich aufrichtet, nachdem er auf dem Boden hin und her gerollt war. Seine Kleidung raucht noch immer. Es stinkt nach verbrannten Fleisch, das man zu lange auf einem Grill gelassen hatte. „Thorin?“ Bilbo. Bilbo. Sein Haar ist angebrannt. Eine Umarmung versichert ihm, dass Bilbo noch lebt. Atmet. Ganz ist. Es bleiben zwei auf der Liste übrig.   
  
Wo waren Dwalin und Kíli?   
  
  
  
Kíli liegt auf dem Boden in einer Seitengasse, mit seinem Kopf in Dwalins Schoss. Thorin stürzt zu ihnen. „Was ist passiert?“, fragt er tonlos und kniet sich hin. Kíli verdreht die Augen. „Er wurde gebissen, Thorin.“, meint Dwalin tonlos. Thorin erstarrt. „Ist nichts Schlimmes!“, protestiert Kíli. „Was?“ Thorin sieht Dwalin an. „Es tut mir leid.“, flüstert Dwalin und seine Atmung beschleunigt sich. „Ich hab Kíli in die Gasse gezerrt. Nur ist ein Zombie uns gefolgt und dann hat er ihn gebissen. Es tut mir so leid, Thorin! Ich… ich wollte das nicht. Es war nicht… Ich…“ „Steh auf.“, meint Thorin kalt, während er selbst aufsteht. Dwalin lässt Kíli vorsichtig los und steht dann auf. Kaum, dass Dwalin steht, drängt Thorin Dwalin an die nächste Hauswand. „Was hast du mir versprochen?“, knurrt Thorin und knallt seinen Freund nochmal gegen die Wand mit dem Kopf. „Thorin! Nein!“, schreit jemand, aber Thorin hört es nicht. Thorin legt eine Hand um Dwalin seinen Hals. Dwalin versucht nicht einmal, sich zu wehren. „Was hast du mir versprochen, Fundin?“, knurrt er nochmal und erhöht den Druck. Dann knallt er noch einmal Dwalin seinen Kopf an die Wand. Dwalins Welt wird schwummerig und eine Woge aus Schmerz und grellem Licht verschleiern ihm sein Blickfeld zusätzlich. Er unternimmt keinen Versuch, sich zu wehren. Thorin wird ihn umbringen. Dafür, dass er seinen Neffen verlieren wird. Er lässt alle Anspannung von sich fallen, soweit es geht. Er hat es verdient. Nachdem er Fíli enttäuscht hat, hat er auch noch Kíli dem Tode geweiht.   
  
„WAS HAST DU MIR VERSPROCHEN?“  Thorin schleudert Dwalin im nächsten Moment zu Boden. Es geht so leicht. Eine Faust wird in Dwalin sein Gesicht gerammt, dann hagelt es Tritte. Und noch immer verteidigt Dwalin sich nicht, versucht es nicht einmal. Bei einem härteren Tritt in das Gesicht knackt es laut, wahrscheinlich hat Thorin Dwalin gerade irgendwas gebrochen. Hoffentlich war es mehr als nur die Nase. Nach ein paar Momenten spürt Dwalin die Schmerzen kaum noch, obwohl er weiß, dass sie noch immer kommen. Er sieht schattenartige Bewegungen und Geräusche. Er verdient sie. Hoffentlich brachte Thorin ihn um. Er hatte es verdient. Er hatte nicht nur Thorin seinen Neffen, mehr schon ein Sohn, umgebracht, sondern auch seinen eigenen Neffen. Nachdem er ihm versprochen hatte, dass das nicht vorkommen würde. Er hatte es ihm geschworen. Und versagt.   
  
  
  
Thorin sinkt zu Boden und zieht Kíli an sich. Seinen Kíli. Dwalin liegt noch immer stumm am Boden, aber er atmet, wenn auch flach. „Thorin…“, versucht es Kíli leise. „Nein!“, knurrt Thorin und drückt seinen Neffen enger an sich. „Nein. Was auch immer du jetzt vorschlägst, Kíli, nein.“ „Onkel.“   
  
Oín behandelt Dwalin, richtet ihm die Nase und renkt die Schulter wieder ein. Mehr lässt Dwalin nicht bei sich machen. Er läuft hinten, ganz hinten und scheut jeglichen Kontakt zu den anderen. Thorin geht mit Kíli in der Mitte, Nori hilft ihm, Kíli zu stützen. Bilbo führte sie. Thorin vertraute Bilbo, Bilbo würde sie hier rauskriegen. Thorin weigert sich, auch nur an die Möglichkeit zu denken, Kíli töten zu müssen. Er würde jetzt nicht auch noch seinen anderen Neffen verlieren. Auch, wenn ein paar Leute anders dachten. Nicht auch noch Kíli. Wen aus seiner Familie hatte er dann noch? Frerín war tot, Dís weg, Fíli tot, ebenso Balin und Dwalin war für ihn persönlich gestorben und wenn jetzt auch noch Kíli weg wäre… Es wäre zu viel.   
  
Thorin marschiert weiter.  
  
Erebor war nah.


	11. Chapter 11

**“…Like last night, they are not like tremors, they are worse than tremors.**

**They are these tremors. And it´s like, it feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat and squeezing and…”**

~ My Chemical Romance

 

„Wir müssen ihn töten.“

Dwalin sieht Oín an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte. „Kíli wird zu einer Gefahr für uns alle.“ „Und du denkst, es ist klug, wenn wir Kíli umbringen?“, flüstert Ori. „Oín. Thorin wird dich dafür noch mehr verprügeln, als er es bei Dwalin getan hat.“ Dwalins Blick wandert zu Thorin, der mit Kíli draußen sitzt, am Feuer und sich leise unterhalten. Nori sitzt ebenfalls bei ihnen und Bofur ist bei Bombur, schlafend. „Thorin ist durchgedreht.“, murmelt Bilbo leise. „Oder zu mindestens ist er kurz davor, vollends wahnsinnig zu werden.“ „Schläft Gimli?“, frägt Oín Bilbo, der versprochen hatte, sich um Gimli zu kümmern.   
„Wie ein Baby.“  
„Thorin ist nicht wahnsinnig und auch nicht verrückt.“, sagt Dwalin leise und sieht zu seinem Freund, Cousin und ihm vertrauteste Mensch. „Wie nennst du das dann?“ Bilbo sieht müde aus. Müde und kaputt.   
„Ich denke, dass Thorin gerade alles verliert, was ihm wichtig ist.“ „Du solltest nicht so viel reden.“, meint Oín, aber Dwalin winkt ab. „Außerdem sieht es für ihn so aus, als müsste er jetzt auch noch seinen zweiten Neffen umbringen.“ „Warum sollte er das tun?“ Dwalin schnaubt auf. „Wer soll es denn sonst tun, Bilbo? Ich? Vergiss es. Meldest du dich freiwillig für den Job?” Bilbo bleibt stumm. „Das dachte ich mir.“ Dwalin seufzt. „Lasst… Lasst Thorin einfach seine Zeit mit Kíli. Davon wird er nämlich nicht mehr viel haben.”

 

„Warum hast du mir meine Waffen weggenommen?“ Thorin schnaubt. „Onkel…“ Thorin verdreht die Augen. Nori sieht zu Kíli, seine Augen verlassen das erste Mal Thorin. „Weil er den Gedanken nicht erträgst, dass du dich umbringst, weil er zu schwach war, um dich und deinen Bruder zu beschützen.“ Seine Stimme ist hohl und seine Augen sind im Licht des Feuers blutunterlaufen. Sie hatten Dori in eine Wohnung gelegt, also, er, Ori und Bombur. Ihn zugedeckt und hatten die Wohnung dann verlassen. Sie konnten ihn nicht einmal richtig beerdigen und das tut weh. „Ich will nicht, dass du mich auch noch verlässt, Kíli.“, murmelt Thorin schließlich leise. Nori erkennt ungeweinte Tränen in der Stimme von ihm. „Und ich will nicht darüber reden.“

Bilbo beobachtet am nächsten Morgen, wie Thorin Kíli aufhilft und sie sich auf das letzte Stück Weg machen. Es fühlt sich so falsch an, die Gruppe zu leiten. Eigentlich war das Thorin sein Job. Oder Dwalins. Nicht seiner. Es fühlt sich auch immer noch falsch an, eine Waffe mit sich zu tragen. „Warte.“ Nori berührt ihn am Ellbogen und runzelt die Stirn. „Ich glaube, da ist jemand.“ Bilbo kneift die Augen zusammen und tatsächlich, ihnen kommt jemand entgegen. „Trägt der tatsächlich eine weiße Flagge?“, murmelt Kíli hinter ihm amüsiert. Bilbo sucht mit einem schnellen und hoffentlich unauffälligen Blick Kíli nach Spuren der Verwandlung ab. Er findet keine. Noch nicht. Nichts ist an Kíli auffällig, außer, dass er ein wenig schwer atmet.   
  
„Hallo!“, brüllt die Gestalt, die rasch immer näherkommt. Die roten Haare fallen Bilbo ins Auge. Ebenso der rote Bart. „Nicht schießen!“ Das hatte sowieso keiner vor. Nicht, wenn es nach Bilbo geht.

Schließlich ist der Mann bei ihnen angelangt und Bilbo erkennt, dass die weiße Fahne nur eine weißes T-Shirt ist. „Ich bin Dain.“, stellt er sich dann vor. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr nach Erebor sucht?“ Bilbos Augenbrauen wandern in die Höhe. „Vielleicht.“, meint er ausweichend. Thorin unterbricht ihn. „Das tun wir.“ „Wie habt ihr von dem Lager erfahren?“„Fernsehen.“, antwortet Thorin knapp. „Wann?“, will Dain wissen. Thorin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vor zwei Monaten? Drei? Auf jeden Fall in Hobbiton.“ Hobbiton. Ein Stich durchfährt Bilbo. Er vermisst sein Zuhause. Gandalf. „Ihr kommt aus dem Shire?“ Dain sieht sie alle ungläubig an. „Nur einer.“, meint Thorin. „Der Großteil kommt aus dem Westen, wie Ered Luin und um den Lhûn herum.“ Dain pfeift anerkennend. „Ihr seid einen weiten Weg gekommen, meine Freunde.“ Er wirft einen Blick auf sie alle. „Ich führe euch zu Erebor. Bitte, erwartet nicht zu viel von ihr.“ Sie nicken alle verwirrt. Wieso hatte Dain das gesagt? Es war nicht so, als ob sie erwarten würden, dass Erebor die Schutzanlage schlechthin ist. Sie wären froh genug um vier Wände und weitere Leute, die ihr Schicksal teilten.

Er unterhält sich ein wenig mit Dain. Thorin beantwortet Dain ein paar Fragen zu dem Thema, wie sie es bis hierhin geschafft hatten und wen sie dabei alles verloren hatte und warnte ihn zugleich vor Mirkwood. „Ich weiß nicht, ob die Warnung noch begründet ist.“, sagt er zu dem Rothaarigen, der interessiert zuhört. „Wir haben ihr Essen und Trinken mit ihrer eigenen Medizin vermischt. Vielleicht sind sie alle tot. Ich weiß es nicht.“ Dain nickt. „Trotzdem danke für die Warnung, …?“ Er bricht ab und sieht zu Thorin, fragend. „Thorin.“ „Dann, danke für die Warnung, Thorin.“  Dain führt sie noch gut eine halbe Stunde am Celduin entlang, auf einem Kiesweg, der früher wohl gerne als ein Spazierweg benutzt wurde. Dann sind sie scheinbar angekommen.   
  
Thorin zählt knapp zwanzig Leute, außerdem drei Kinder. Sie alle stehen mit gezogenen Waffen da und betrachten sie, schätzen sie ab. Thorin weiß, was für ein jämmerliches Bild seine Leute und er abgeben müssen. Müde, hungrig und verwahrlost. „Sie kommen in friedlicher Absicht.“, verkündet Dain und langsam, schmerzlich langsam, lassen die Fremden ihre Waffen sinken. Die Kinder sehen sie aus großen Augen an. „Sie haben ganz Middle-Earth durchquert, um hierher zu kommen.“ Dain grinst. „Ein paar von ihnen kommen sogar aus Ered Luin, am anderen Ende des Landes, für die, die früher in Geografie nicht aufgepasst haben.“  Es ist eine der wenigen Male, wo Thorin es tatsächlich vermisst, die Schulbank zu drücken und für Chemie zu büffeln.   
  
Dain erklärt ihnen anschließend Erebor. „Erebor ist bis jetzt nur eine Ortschaft, die nie fertig gebaut wurde, aber besser als nichts.“ Dain sein Gesicht verdüstert sich. „Aber immerhin können wir davon ausgehen, dass hier niemand zuvor gewohnt hat.“ Es sind gut und gerne vierzehn Häuser, die fertig gebaut sind. Einfach hier, im Nirgendwo. Thorin betrachtet das Dorf mit skeptischen Augen. Diese vierzehn fertigen sind in der Mitte und je weiter man sich von der entfernte, desto unfertiger sind die Gebäude. Bei einem ist gerade mal das Erdgeschoss gebaut worden. „Sucht euch ein Haus aus, indem ihr wohnen wollt.“ Dain macht eine einladende Handbewegung. „Stellt euren Krempel da ab und macht es euch gemütlich – aber stellt bitte vorher fest, dass da noch niemand anderes wohnt. Wer zuerst kommt, behält sein Haus auch. Die zweite Regel hier im Dorf.“  
„Und was ist die Erste?“, frägt Thorin.  
„Sich nicht gegenseitig zu essen, oder zu erschießen.“

 

Thorin ist alleine mit Kíli in einem Haus. Bilbo war gar nicht erst zu ihnen gekommen. Das war auch in Ordnung. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihnen den Abend alleine gönnen. Thorin weiß, was passieren wird. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Kíli es solange ausgehalten hat. Kíli ist sich ebenfalls bewusst, was ihm geschehen wird. Und das macht es nicht unbedingt besser. Wofür hatte er überhaupt solange durchgehalten? Sich den Weg so mühsam erkämpft, mit so vielen Opfern, wenn letzten Endes die zwei, auf die es für ihn angekommen war, starben? Warum war es so. Thorin würde auf der Stelle mit Kíli Platz tauschen, wenn das nur ginge.  Wenn das doch nur möglich wäre.   
  
Es tat ihm ja leid, Dwalin so geschlagen und verprügelt zu haben. Es tut ihm leid. Ihm waren einfach nur alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Alle. Auf einem Schlag. Thorin atmet aus und streicht Kíli über das braune, widerspenstige Haar. Kíli ist still. Eigentlich weiß keiner so wirklich, was er sagen soll. Jetzt weiß Thorin, wie sich Gloín gefühlt haben muss, in seiner letzten Nacht. Kurz bevor er sich in einen der Beißer verwandelt hatte. „Soll ich Fíli von dir grüßen?“ Thorin holt tief Luft ein. „Ja.“, murmelt er heiser. Kíli dreht sich zu ihm um. „Das klang jetzt aber nicht sonderlich überzeugend.“ Thorin schnaubt. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Fíli die hören will.“ Kíli verdreht die Augen. „Natürlich wird er die hören wollen.“   
„In dem Fall, ja.“

 

Sie brechen dann auf. Kíli wollte nicht, dass er in einem Haus, dass er nicht kannte, starb. Unter den Sternen, hatte er ihm gesagt, da, wo er Fíli schon näher war. Thorin ist so kurz davor, einfach zusammenzubrechen und zu heulen. Die Welt anzuschreien und von ihr zu verlangen, was sie denn von ihm will. Was er denn getan hat, um das zu verdienen. Das man ihm seine gesamte Familie wegnahm. War er zu unfreundlich gewesen? Ist das das berühmte Karma, beim Gegenschlag?  
  
Es ist totenstill, hier, fernab des Dorfes, auf einem Feld voller Blumen, deren Knospen geschlossen sind. Sie haben sich wieder hingesetzt, obwohl der Boden kalt und ungemütlich ist und kuscheln lediglich. Und dann hört Kíli auf, zu atmen. Die Weise, auf die Kíli stirbt, sie ist so friedlich. Es ist die Art von Sterben, die sich eigentlich jeder wünscht. Ohne Schmerzen. Einfach so.   
  
Wenigstens war es nicht schmerzvoll gewesen, denkt sich Thorin und holt die Airsoft auf seinem Halfter. Die Kugel, die Kugel ist die beste Option. Der Gedanke, die bloße Vorstellung daran, Kíli mit Orcrist töten zu müssen, sie ist zu viel für ihn. Dann nimmt er Kíli in die Arme und trägt ihn in den Schuppen. Kíli war tot. Was auch immer da jetzt aufwachen würde, war lediglich eine bloße Hülle, mit dem Aussehen seines Neffen.   
  
  
Er wartet ab, bis Kíli seine jetzt roten Augen aufschlägt und ihn anspringen will. Fesseln halten den Kíli – Zombie zurück. Thorins Mundwinkel zucken traurig.   
  
Er hebt die Waffe und zielt mit dem Lauf genau zwischen die Augen. Und für einen kleinen Moment wünscht sich Thorin, dass das Alles einfach schon vorbei ist.  Die Laufmündung beginnt zu zittern und der Kíli Zombie fletscht die Zähne, knurrt. Thorin stöhnt auf. Schluckt schwer. „Ich kann das nicht.“, murmelt er. Er kann es nicht.   
  
Er senkt seine Waffe und sieht seinem Neffen, seinem zweiten Sohn in die roten Augen. Die roten Lippen sind mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit benetzt und tropft zu Boden. Ein wenig sieht es so aus, als ob man Kíli einfach nur in ein gutes Halloween Kostüm gesteckt hat.  Es macht Thorin wahnsinnig. Er kann sich noch daran erinnern, mit welchem Enthusiasmus Kíli verschiedene Kostüme für Halloween und Fasching ausgesucht hat. Wie Fíli seinen jüngeren Bruder amüsiert angesehen hat, weil der so begeistert war von der Idee, sich zu verkleiden. Das Leuchten fehlt in Kílis Augen. Dieses bestimmte Kíli – Leuchten. Und jetzt ist es weg, denkt sich Thorin, weg. Verloren und versteckt worden durch das rote Glühen.   
  
Thorin weiß, was er zu tun hat. Kíli faucht und schnappt nach ihm. Thorins Augen beginnen, zu brennen. „Ich kann das nicht.“, flüstert er und als Antwort schnappt Kíli noch einmal nach ihm. Es tut so weh. Als ob man sein Herz herausgerissen hätte, zerteilt und anschließend noch gefoltert hat. Er verlässt den Schuppen, in ihm ist Kíli noch gefangen, der wütend an der Holzwand kratzt.   
  
Ein Feigling, das ist er. Thorin versuch, regelmäßig ein- und auszuatmen. Aber er… er kann nicht. Alles in ihm schreit danach, seine Waffe zu packen und irgendetwas kaputt zu schießen. Er fühlt sich auf einmal so geladen und doch gleichzeitig so leer. Der Weg zurück nach Erebor scheint so kurz, so schnell.  Wie war das passiert.   
  
Kíli. Sein Kíli.   
  
Er musste… er hatte es Kíli versprochen. Er hatte Kíli versprochen, dass er ihn töten würde. Aber war Kíli nicht schon tot? War er nicht schon bei seinem Bruder? Musste er… musste er wirklich ihn noch einmal sterben sehen? War Thorin dazu verdammt, seine beiden größten Schätze in seinem Leben, alle beide, zweimal sterben zu sehen? Und beide Male auch noch durch sein eigenes Handeln verschuldet?  
  
Das… das konnte nicht sein. Das war nicht gerecht. Das war nicht fair.   
  
  
  
Dwalin beobachtet voller Sorge, wie sein bester Freund immer dunklere Schatten unter den Augen bekommt. Sein Gesicht hagerer wird und seine Miene immer ausdrucksloser. Manchmal da sucht Dwalin in Thorins Gesicht nach einem Funken Leben, einem Zeichen, dass er noch da ist und nicht nur vor sich hinvegetiert.  
Immer seltener findet Dwalin ihn. Und mit jeden weiteren Morgen, der anbricht, wird es schwieriger, ihn zu finden. Er will mit Thorin reden, ihm sagen, dass es okay ist, was er ihm angetan hat. Er will es wirklich.  Es ist nicht Angst, die ihn davor abhält. Es ist nicht Wut. Eigentlich ist es Dwalin seine Verzweiflung. Was sollte er tun, wenn Thorin nicht auf ihn reagieren würde? Ihm wird ganz kalt bei dem Gedanken.   
  
Aber Dwalin redet in letzter Zeit immer öfter mit Bilbo. Der Thorin bewusst vermeidet. Dwalin kann Bilbo verstehen, wenn er sagt, dass er sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken fühlt, mit jemanden zusammen zu sein, der seine zwei Neffen umgebracht hat. Und auf der anderen Seite will Dwalin Bilbo für diese Entscheidung, diese Gedanken, einfach nur hassen. Dafür, dass er es wagt, Thorin alleine zu lassen, zu dieser kritischen Zeit.  Keiner kommt mehr an Thorin heran. Er ist kalt, müde und harsch. Seine Stimme ist wie eine wohlriechende Blume, die sich am Ende als Fleischfresser entpuppt.

 

 

Es ist das schlechte Gewissen, dass Bilbo dazu treibt, Thorin hinterherzugehen. Zu sehen, was er macht, wenn er alleine ist. Bilbo hat sich relativ gut in Erebor eingelebt, wahrscheinlich hilft aber die Tatsache, dass er endlich angekommen ist und seit ein paar Tagen schon keinen Zombie mehr sehen musste. Dain hatte ihm einer Chemikerin vorgestellt, die ihm versprochen hatte, dass sie ein kleines Feuerwerk machen konnte.  
Was Bilbo unglaublich viel bedeutet. So würde sein Pate doch noch das Feuerwerk bekommen, dass sie ihm schuldeten. Vor allem Bilbo ihm schuldete. Aber es war Thorin gewesen, der ihn hierhergebracht hatte und der von ihnen allen wohl am meisten gelitten hatte. Bilbo weiß, dass er sich wie das größte und unsensibelste Arschloch verhält, aber der Gedanke daran, die Vorstellung… Dass er jemanden liebte, der seine Kinder umgebracht hatte… Es macht Bilbo krank.  Ganz egal, dass sie beide davor schon gestorben waren. Es ist… es ist zu viel für Bilbo.   
  
Dennoch ist er 24 Jahre alt und somit erwachsen genug, dass er das Thorin auch sagen konnte. Lieber war er ehrlich zu Thorin und sagte ihm, wie die Sache steht, als dass er ihn für alle Zeiten anlog, bis das Fass irgendwann überlief.  Selbst Dwalin hatte ihn darum gebeten, dass er den Schritt endlich tat.   
  
Aber was würde Thorin dann tun? Das hatte er auch Dwalin gefragt. Und auf einmal war der in Sekundenschnelle gealtert. Und hatte ihm ein müdes Lächeln geschenkt. „Was denkst du denn?“, hatte er geantwortet. „Wir werden Thorin verlieren. Entweder bringt er sich selbst um – indem er sich eine Kugel verpasst oder seinen Körper zu Grunde richtet – oder er haut ab.“ Bilbo hatte Dwalin angesehen, als ob ihm eine Clownsnase gewachsen war. „Und du willst, dass ich ihn sage, dass Schluss ist? Damit wir ihn erst Recht verlieren?“ In dem Moment hatte Nori sich eingeschalten. Nori war viel stiller geworden, seitdem sie Dori verloren hatten.   
„Wir haben Thorin schon verloren, Bilbo. Und zwar seitdem Moment, wo Kíli gebissen wurde. Worum es hier geht, ist, ob du ihm die Wahrheit sagst, oder ob du es bleiben lässt. Glaub nicht, dass Thorin nicht weiß, wie es dir geht. Er weiß es ganz genau. Denn mit dem, was du verabscheust, muss er leben.“  Es war wie ein Schlag in den Magen gewesen. 

 

Thorin betritt einen Schuppen und lässt die Tür einen Spalt offen. Er weiß, dass er verfolgt wurde. Er war nicht dumm. Nur müde. Sein Zombie – Kíli sieht ihn aus müden roten Augen an und fletscht mühsam die Zähne. „Na du.“, murmelt Thorin leise und setzt sich auf den Boden. Das bisschen Stroh polstert den ungemütlichen Boden. Kíli knurrt. „Stirb doch einfach.“, sagt Thorin ihm leise, sanft. „Mach es uns beiden ein wenig leichter.“ Kíli knurrt. „Oder sollen wir meinen Verfolger fragen? Ob er es uns beiden nicht einfach leichter machen will?“   
  
Die Person in der Tür schnappt nach Luft. „Hallo, Bilbo.“, murmelt Thorin, die Augen weiterhin auf Kíli gerichtet, der träge zur Tür blickt. „Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen.“   
  
„Ist das Kíli?“ „Das ist ein Zombie, der mal Kíli gewesen war.“, murmelt Thorin sanft. Es ist echt so. Aber er kann den Zombie trotzdem nicht töten. Seine Hände fangen immer zu zittern an und alles in ihm schreit, dass es falsch ist und grotesk.   
  
Eine Weile sagt Bilbo nichts. „Ich… Ich wollte mit dir reden. Eigentlich.“ Thorin schnaubt und verdreht die Augen. „Darüber, dass du Schluss machen willst, Bilbo?“ Bilbo druckst ein wenig herum. „Ja … also …“   
„Spars dir.“, meint Thorin kalt. „Ich weiß, warum du nicht mehr willst. Es ist, weil dich der Gedanke anekelt, dass ich Kinder getötet habe. Weil ich meine Familie umgebracht habe. Weil ich Dwalin verprügelt habe. Weil du dich nicht mehr…“ Er bricht ab. Ihm ist kalt.   
  
„Es tut mir leid, Thorin.“  
  
„Ist schon klar.“   
  
Er hört immer noch keine Schritte, die sich entfernen. Was hält Bilbo hier an diesen Ort? „Geh einfach.“, sagt er leise. Und endlich geht auch Bilbo.   
  
Es ist nicht so, als ob er einen Zusammenbruch hat. Heulend und schreiend in sich zusammenfällt und sich vor Trauer auf dem Boden wälzt, die Welt und Bilbo verflucht, ihn sich zurückwünscht. Ihm versprechen will, dass alles wieder besser wird. Es ist mehr so, dass seine Welt endgültig dunkel wird und kalt. Kíli schnappt ein wenig nach ihm. Er wird wahnsinnig. Für ihn klingt Kílis Schnappen schon so, als ob er ihm sein Mitleid bekunden will. So würde er sterben. Mit einem Kopf, der völlig durchgeschnappt war.   
  
  
  
„Er hat Kíli nicht erschossen.“ Bilbo sieht Dwalin an. „Er hat Kíli angekettet in einem Schuppen und unterhält sich mit ihm.“ „Was?“ Bilbo nickt. Dwalin schüttelt den Kopf. „Thorin, was haben wir dir angetan?“, murmelt er leise. „Das ist nicht unsere Schuld!“, protestiert Bilbo. Zweifelnd zieht Dwalin seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Von Anfang an haben wir Thorin alle schwere Entscheidungen überlassen, Bilbo. Keiner von uns hat sich um ihn gekümmert – nicht in dem Sinne, wie er es gebraucht hätte.“ Die Mundwinkel des Muskelpacket zucken. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Thorin je die Chance dazu hatte, sich bei einem von uns auszuheulen.“ Er schließt seine Augen für einen Moment.   
„Von uns allen war es Nori, der sich am meisten um Thorin gesorgt hat. Wusstest du, dass er Thorin gezeigt hat, wie man seinen Schlaf kontrollieren kann, damit er seinen Alpträumen entgeht?“ Bilbo schüttelt den Kopf. Nein. Nein, das hatte er nicht.  
  
Dwalin versucht am Tag darauf, mit Thorin zu sprechen. Sie treffen beim Holz hacken aufeinander. Sein Cousin sieht einfach nur schlecht aus. Wie ein wandelnder Toter.   
  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?“ Thorin sieht ihn nachdenklich an und als Dwalin glaubt, dass Thorin ihm gar nicht mehr antwortet, sagt er: „Auf jeden Fall.“ Und dann hacken sie Holz. Dwalin weiß nicht, was er sagen soll und Thorin betrachtet sein Holz so intensiv, als ob er es mit der Gewalt seines Blickes zerschlagen könnte.   
  
  
  
„Er geht schon wieder zum Schuppen.“, meint Bilbo, als er am Abend mit Dwalin und Ori eine Tasse Tee genießt. Sie hatten in Esgaroth – das Dorf liegt in der entgegengesetzten Richtung von Laketown – den Keller von einem Haus leergeräumt und hierhin gebracht. Bifur und Dain waren bei ihnen gewesen, hatten sich um die paar wenigen streuenden Zombies gekümmert, während sie die Lebensmittel mit sich trugen.   
  
  
  
„Jemand folgt ihm.“ Ori deutet auf eine kleinere, aber stämmige Gestalt, die offensichtlich Thorin hinterhergeht. Sofort schrillen alle Alarmglocken bei Bilbo. Wenn derjenige Kíli entdecken würde, dann… oh verdammt, wer weiß schon, was dann passieren würde. Jedenfalls will Bilbo es nicht unbedingt herausfinden. Dwalin steht auf und hat die Walther schneller mit ein paar Patronen geladen, als Bilbo blinzeln kann. „Auf geht’s, Baggins. Bis gleich, Ori!“ Ori winkt ihnen hinterher.   


„Du hältst dir einen Zombie?“ Thorin fährt herum.   
  
Einer der Leute, die schon länger hier waren, steht in seinem Schuppen. Es ist der Albino, der, der dem Brandstifter vor ein paar Monaten so ähnlichsieht. Die Knarre hat er schnell draußen und ist auf Thorin gerichtet. „Du…“   
  
Kíli knurrt in seiner Ecke und zerrt mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft an seinen Fesseln, die aber nicht nachgeben. Thorin sieht für einen kurzen Moment zu Kíli. Würde er ihn endlich von diesem Elend erlösen? Thorin hofft es.   
  
  
  
Dwalin und Bilbo treffen ein, als der Typ den Hahn loslässt und Thorin von ein paar Kugeln in die Seite getroffen wird und zu Boden geht. „Nein!“ Dwalin hebt seine Walther, Bilbo die Glock, zielen auf den Typen. „Lass die Waffe fallen.“, meint Bilbo. Der Albino gehorcht ohne Widerstände, lässt die Waffe fallen und weicht ein paar Schritte zurück. Bilbo ist nah genug an Thorin dran, um sich neben ihn auf den Boden zu knien. Thorin schluckt nach Luft, Tränen schimmern in seinen Augen und seine Jacke färbt sich rot. „Thorin.“, flüstert Bilbo ungläubig, als er zusieht, wie der rote Fleck immer größer wird und es beginnt, nach Metall zu riechen. Ihm wird schlecht.   
  
„Bilbo, drück die Wunde ab! Sofort!“, donnert Dwalin, der immer noch auf den anderen zielt, der noch ein Stückchen zurückgewichen ist. Bilbo zieht seinen Pulli aus und drückt ihn an Thorins Seite. „Kíli.“, murmelt Thorin und sieht Bilbo eindringlich an, ehe er wieder nach Luft schnappt. „Bitte.“   
  
Dwalin wirft einen Blick zu seinem ältesten Freund. Er kann das Blut riechen, er sieht, wie die Blutlache immer größer wird. „Es tut mir leid“, wimmert der Fremde, „Aber er hat hier einen Zombie gehalten. Der ist doch völlig übergeschnappt!“    
Dwalin will etwas sagen, doch es knallt. Zweimal. Laut.  
  
Die Kugeln sind nicht aus seiner Pistole.   
  
Für einen Moment ist er wie erstarrt.   
  
Dann knallt es noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Beim dritten Knall bricht der Kíli-Zombie zusammen und rührt sich nicht mehr.  
  
  
  
„Oh Gott.“  
  
Dwalin fährt herum.   
  
Bilbo zittert wie Espenlaub und seine Pistole qualmt vor sich hin. Der Mund formt weitere Worte, aber die Stimme scheint Bilbo verlassen zu haben. Was hatte er getan? Das laute Knallen hallt in seinen Ohren wieder, Tränen beginnen, über sein Gesicht zu laufen.   
Thorin drückt seine Hand, sieht ihn erleichtert an. Und das, während weiterhin Blut aus seinem Körper läuft und aus seinem Mund hervorfließt. Er kann nicht mehr richtig atmen. Bilbo schüttelt den Kopf. Nein. Was… was hatte er da gerade getan. Nicht Kíli. Nicht Kíli. Er hatte nicht Kíli umgebracht. Oh Gott.  
  
Dwalin wird zu Eis. Dieser Anblick. Er brennt sich in seinem Kopf fest. Thorin, beim Verbluten am Boden, wie er Bilbos Hand drückt. Kíli, tot und zusammengesackt und Bilbo, der gerade von seinen eigenen Gedanken gefoltert wird.   
  
Im nächsten Moment hebt Bilbo seine Pistole wieder mit seiner Schusshand. Dwalin will reagieren, aber dann hat Bilbo abgedrückt und Rot verteilt sich überall. Er sieht, wie Bilbo auf Thorin zusammensackt, seine Augen sich verdrehen in ihren Höhlen.   
  
Thorin trifft seinen Blick. Zum ersten Mal hat seit einer kleinen Weile hat Dwalin kein Problem damit, den Lichtfunken in Thorins Augen zu finden. Dann hört Thorin auf, zu atmen.   
  
  
  
Und Dwalin steht alleine in einem Schuppen, umringt von vier verschiedenen Leichen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Es ist gut zwei Monate später, als Nori angesprochen wird von einer Frau. Sie hat vertraute Züge und die Augen wirken noch vertrauter. Und irgendwie doch fremd.   
„Nori? Bist du das?“ Er könnte schwören, dass er die Stimme schon mal gehört hat. Vielleicht hätte er gestern nicht so viel trinken sollen bei dem Feuerwerk für Gandalf. Das auch irgendwie ein Feuerwerk gewesen war in Erinnerung an Thorin, seine Neffen, Bilbo, Balin, Gloín, Dís, Dori und Beorn. Die Chemikerin hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ein richtiges Feuerwerk zu basteln. Und sie hatten Alkohol vor ein paar Wochen in Mirkwood besorgt. Davor hatten sie drei Autos aus Esgaroth geklaut.  Er brummt zustimmend.   
  
Als nächstes wird er von der Frau umarmt.   
„Bin ich froh, dich zu sehen, Nori!“ Die Stimme kennt er übrigens auch. Gott. Er hatte echt zu viel getrunken.  
„Sind meine Kinder und Thorin in der Nähe?“  
  
Kinder. Thorin.   
  
Nein.   
  
„Dís?“   
  
Sie nickt.   
  
Na scheiße.   
  
  
  
Nori bringt Dís zwar in Erebor, aber sie halten an keinem der Häuser. Stattdessen geht er immer weiter.   
  
Sie haben einen Friedhof angelegt. Keine Steinplatten, das wäre zu aufwendig. Jeder, der den Zombies zu Opfer gefallen war, hatte ein Kreuz bekommen und die Namen hatten sie dort eingebrannt. Es sind einige.   
  
„Nori, was machen wir hier?“   
  
Er bleibt stehen. Dís erstarrt.   
  
Nori muss nichts sagen. Dís kann lesen. 

 

** “… Sometimes I see flames. And sometimes I see people that I love dying and… it´s always…” **

  
** Just sleep. **

  
** “Wake up!” **

  
** “And I can´t… I can´t ever wake up.” **

  
  


~ My Chemical Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ähm. Ja. Das war es, meine Freunde. 
> 
> Ich möchte mich hiermit bei euch allen bedanken – fürs lesen, reviewen, favorisieren, die Kudos und die Sternchen. Danke! <3
> 
> Ein besonderes Dankeschön geht an Schnuffel! 
> 
> Für die Liebe und den Hass, den du mir immer so schön entgegenbringst und dass du mich einfach erträgst. Besonders, wenn ich dich mal wieder nachts aufwecke mit einem Plotbunny :D
> 
> So. Ich heul nicht mehr weiter *Tränen wegwisch* und ich wünsche euch allen eine schöne Zeit und vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wieder bei einer anderen FF? :D (Oh und bitte hasst mich nicht zu sehr. Das hier ist das nette Ende. :D Beim eigentlichen Ende hätte Thorin Menschen getötet, um Kíli zu füttern, weswegen ihn Bilbo und Dwalin zur Rede stellen. Als er Bolg mitschleppt, verfolgen sie ihn und Bilbo erschießt Thorin, da er total durchgedreht ist. Dabei erwischt er auch noch Bolg. Er bringt sich um, als ihm bewusstwird, was er getan hat. Kíli wird von Dwalin erlöst.)
> 
> Ich bin schon sozial, oder? :D 
> 
>  
> 
> LG :D
> 
> Cheers, Sesil :P


End file.
